


Our Ideal Place

by cyberan0



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Yuri, shoujoai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 150,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberan0/pseuds/cyberan0
Summary: With her first year finished, Akko prepares to go home for summer vacation. However, when Diana invites her to stay with her over the summer, Akko has a quick reply. Little did they now, they would experience a summer like no other.





	1. An Invitation

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

  
The warm summer sun shone brightly over Luna Nova Academy where the halls echoed with girlish chatter as students crowded the corridors, shouted across the courtyard to dear friends or simply sat on the grass without a care from disapproving teachers. If a teacher were to come by, it was to wish them farewell and to have a pleasant summer. With exams over and summer vacation to look forward to, students took their time packing and saying goodbye to friends with broad smiles on their faces. But there was one among their midst whose gloom matched a bleak, cloudy day.

"Akko is sad. Is it going to rain cats and dogs?" said Sucy offhandedly as she lovingly placed her cockatrice feather in a hardcover case.

"School's over! There's no sorceror stone at home, so I can't do magic." Akko carelessly tossed underwear in her suitcase. "I don't want to go home yet!"

Lotte yanked on the strap of her overstuffed luggage, stretching it enough to catch on the clasp. "You have my orb, so feel free to talk to me."

"Thanks, but it's not the same. You can just use a ley line to visit friends. I can't do that. I've always wanted to go to summer fairs and eat fried dough, but we can't because I'll be in Japan."

"Is there a ley line in Japan?" asked Lotte while folding her winter cloak.

"Nope. I checked." Akko threw herself across her bed. "Ah! I wish I could stay longer!"

"Then, would you like to stay with me?" asked Diana who stood in the doorway in her travelling clothes and holding her broom.

Akko immediately kicked the lid of her suitcase, hiding its contents. "D-Diana! You didn't knock!"

"The door was open."

"Why are you here?" Akko stood up, spreading her arms out in a futile effort to hide her messy bed.

"I came to say goodbye, but if you'd rather stay, then I'm inviting you to stay with me."

Akko's jaw dropped and it took a few moments to regain her composure. "But why?"

"You said you wanted to do more magic. My house has a large library of magic tomes and places to practice."

"Pinch me."

"I beg your pardon?"

Sucy reached over and pinched Akko's arm.

"Ow..." Akko rubbed her arm. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Allow me to remind you that my house has its own sorceror's stone."

"Yes! Yes! I'll go!" Akko bowed low and cleared her throat. "I'll be in your care! Just give me an hour, no, half an hour to pack."

"No need to rush. I can come back tomorrow. You should also let your parents know." Diana turned away from the door.

"Of course!"

"Why not leave tomorrow?" asked Sucy.

"I have matters to attend to." Diana lowered her voice. "Akko..."

Akko leaned closer. "Huh?"

"The pink Alcor pattern looks cute," whispered Diana while Akko immediately blushed.

"She's got more cute things here!" grinned Amanda who had just walked up behind Diana. She was assigned to do the last batch of laundry as punishment for trying to sneak out during exams. She flipped the lid of a laundry basket where a portion of clothing with a Shiny Chariot pattern was drapped over the side. Diana began to turn towards her.

Akko's wand flashed. "Metamorphie Faciesse!"

The spell hit the laundry basket and its contents exploded into the hallway. Each piece of clothing morphed into a kitten or puppy which landed on nearby students who screamed in surprise or fear. Soon, chaos ensued as Akko, Sucy, Lotte and Amanda tried to catch the transformed clothing which ran under furniture, jumped out the window or climbed over shelves.

Diana watched them for a few moments, smiled and walked away. "It's going to be an interesting summer."

* * *

 

They arrived at the Cavendish manor by mid-morning. At the front door, the butler took the heaviest luggage from Akko's broom, causing Akko to float up.

"Ah!" Akko struggled to push the broom down but her efforts caused other luggage to tilt sideways and she clung to the broom upside down.

Diana quickly reached out and grasped the handle of Akko's broom. With a twist, the broom, along with Akko, flipped around. However, she wasn't seated properly, so her body continued slipping sideways and she fell off, landing on her butt.

"Ow..."

"Sorry," said Diana who extended her left arm.

"No, it's my fault. I lost my balance." Akko stood up and dusted herself.

The head housekeeper, Anna, stepped forward and gestured towards Diana. "Dear guest, if Miss offers her arm, it's rude not to accept it."

"Eh? What arm?" Akko's eyes darted to the crooked arm before her. She touched Diana's forearm with a bewildered look on her face.

Anna adjusted Akko's hand over Diana's arm. "My apologies, Miss. She ignored you before. I couldn't stand that she did so again."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't think Akko meant to ignore me. She may not know our traditions."

"I see. With your permission, I'd like to be more direct so that she may understand."

"As you see fit," nodded Diana. She turned to Akko. "Shall we?"

"Er... ok."

Diana escorted Akko into the manor while Anna put their brooms away. Behind them, the butler carried Akko's luggage. They walked up the stairs and entered a room next to Diana's. The butler set Akko's luggage near a dresser and left.

"This is your room. Mine is just next door." Diana opened a dresser. "You may put your clothes in here and these cabinets. Some of my old clothes are in here, so feel free to wear them. If you need anything, just ask any servant. I'll come by before lunch."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a few things I need to take care of, so make yourself at home."

"Ok."

Instead of unpacking immediately, Akko explored the room first. The dresser was half full of clothes, most of which were shirts and pants with a few skirts. There were a lot of glass paned cabinets that contained various items. The ornately carved doors were locked, so Akko assumed that the items were magical artifacts. The bed, with its pastel covers and simple wood frame, seemed out of place style-wise compared to the cabinets, table and desk. The wood of the dresser and cabinets had a lighter stain as well.

There were several bookcases, some with books so old that the spines were almost falling apart and the titles, most in Luna script, were faded. Akko tried to pull one out and disturbed a layer of dust over them, causing her to sneeze. She put it back.

Akko sat on the bed and tested it. The Luna Nova beds were rather stiff and lumpy. This one felt similar to what she had at home. Satisfied, Akko opened her suitcase to unpack.

 

* * *

 

**References:**

Diana offering her arm:  she does this in Ep 19.  Unfortunately, Akko either doesn't notice or doesn't understand her intent.

[](https://postimages.org/)

 


	2. A Strange Potion

  
  
Her footsteps echoed across the labyrinthine corridors under the manor.  Diana opened the door to the potions workshop and entered.  With a flick of her wand, the lamps lit, revealing a room filled with jars of various exotic ingredients and glass apparatus interconnected by metal and plastic pipes.  She closed the door and leaned against the wall.  A smiled formed on her lips and she giggled.  She had done it.  Her aunt and cousins were out of her way for at least the entire summer.  As a bonus, Akko was here.  She had not planned to invite her but when she overheard her complaining about not wanting to go home, she impulsively decided to take a chance.  
  
Ah, the things they would do together.  Where should they start?  A tour of Wedinburgh?  Maybe visit Avebury?  They must go to the fair, of course.  She smiled sweetly.  All in due time.  But first, she must attend to the matter at hand.  
  
While Akko was hugging Lotte with tearful goodbyes, Sucy pulled her aside and gave her a small bottle with purple liquid.    
  
"Take it if you don't want Akko in your dreams," whispered Sucy.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"To counter Dream Walker."  
  
"Sucy!  I'm going to miss you!"  Akko turned Sucy around and hugged her tightly.  
  
Sucy obviously gasped.  "H-hey... I can't breathe..."  
  
Diana didn't get a chance to ask Sucy for more details before they left Luna Nova.  She would have to find out what it was on her own.  It didn't take long to retrieve a book that described Dream Walker.  She gasped in surprise when she read it.  The potion prevented an intruder from entering one's dreams.  Does that mean that Akko is a Dream walker?  Then her blue eyes narrowed.  If she is, what was she doing in Sucy's dreams?  Dreams were very personal and intimate.  Her mind began to imagine Akko and Sucy together in a mushroom filled paradise.    
  
"No, no, no..."  She shook her head vigorously to banish her thoughts.  With a deep breath to calm herself, she reasoned that since the potion exists, Sucy created it and her motivation was to keep Akko out of her dreams.  Therefore, Sucy didn't wish to share something so personal with Akko, so her relationship with Akko was most likely platonic.  In fact, she had often seen Sucy playing a prank on Akko whenever she fell asleep in class.  Given Sucy's tendency for jokes, she had to make sure.  
  
She walked to a table with various instruments and illuminated an orb.  Taking the bottle from her pocket, she held it over the orb and let the orb's light pulse through the liquid.  With summoned quill and paper, she listed the patterns of the liquid against various pulses.  Next, she put single drops of each liquid on several dishes to determine its individual ingredients.  After consulting several books for distillation agents, she prepared the necessary components.  If she had done everything correctly, the ingredients will separate and she would get confirmation that the potion is indeed a Dream Walking blocker.  
  
While waiting for the results, she continued her research.  The dream walking ability was rare.  "You continue to surprise me, Akko," thought Diana.  
  
At about a quarter before noon, she noted the progress of the reactions and locked the room.  It was time to get Akko for lunch.  
  
  


* * *

  
Artist shoutout for this chapter is plastic-pipes!  Check them out at deviant art!


	3. A Sweet Accident

  
  
Diana came a few minutes before noon.  This time, Akko noticed Diana's arm and tried her best to imitate how Anna positioned it.  With Diana leading the way, they walked down to the dining room.  Upon entering, Akko looked around apprehensively for Diana's aunt and cousins.  Diana led her to a chair and moved it away from the table.  
  
"Uh, thanks..."  Akko sat down.  Diana sat across from her.  As soon as she was seated, a female servant placed soup in front of them.  
  
Out of habit, Akko clasped her hands together and said, "Thanks for the food..."  
  
"You're welcome.  Help yourself," replied Diana.  
  
As she ate, Akko kept looking around for the aunt and cousins.  
  
"Am I really so intimidating?" asked Diana.  
  
"Eh?  Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You seem so nervous."  
  
"Um... is your aunt eating with us?"  
  
"No, she and her daughters are at Luna Nova."  
  
"Huh?  Why?"  
  
"They'll be teaching Dragon language to all the teachers."  
  
"She's actually a teacher?"  said Akko incredulously.  With her imperious demeanor and expensive clothes, the aunt didn't seem to be someone who had the patience to teach.  
  
"She'll have to be."  Diana smirked which surprised Akko.  It was the kind smirk when one had just outsmarted an enemy.  
  
"I don't get it.  Your aunt doesn't seem to be the type that wants to work.  Last time I was here, she was selling your stuff, so why is she working now?"  
  
"I told her to."  
  
"You did?  And she agreed just like that?"  Akko stared at her skeptically.  "Something happened, didn't it?"  
  
"You guess correctly.  I happened to take your advice."    
  
"What advice?"  
  
Diana delicately sliced a portion of lamb and placed it in her mouth.  
  
Time seem to slow for Akko as she watched Diana chew.  Impatiently, she asked again, "What advice?"  
  
Instead of answering, Diana took several sips of her fruit juice.  Akko had no choice but to wait.  Finally, she replied, "You suggested that I become head and attend school."  
  
Akko blinked several times as her brain tried to link the events together.  "So you're the head now?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Diana with a smug look on her face.  
  
"And your aunt agreed to it without the ritual?"  
  
"I had Beatrix's approval but she didn't, so she had no choice."  
  
"How did you get her approval?"  
  
"At the ritual site.  You were there, so you saw Beatrix, or more precisely, her spirit."  
  
"Yeah, that surprised me, but I didn't hear her say anything.  Did you?"  
  
"She didn't speak to me, but her appearance indicates her approval, according to Prof. Chariot."  
  
After they defeated the Noir magic missile with the Grand Triskellion, Diana asked Prof. Chariot to be her mentor as well.  She and Diana were the only students under her guidance.  "How did she know about the ritual?"  
  
"I told her about it during one of our sessions, and she offered to do some research.  I thought that the ritual was simply a challenge to test the skills of the next head, but Prof. Chariot thinks that the main intent of the ritual is to summon Beatrix's spirit.  Access to her spirit is easiest during the Venusian eclipse, so that's why it had to be done then.  If Beatrix gives her approval, then the candidate becomes head and all Cavendish are bound to follow the new head's will.  If Beatrix doesn't approve, then the candidate doesn't acquire the authority.  To test this, I suggested the teaching job to my aunt yesterday.  She refused, of course."  
  
Diana ate another piece of lamb.  Akko fidgeted in her chair and tapped her finger on the table.  Unable to wait any longer, she asked, "Then what happened?  How were you able to convince her?"  
  
Diana sipped her juice again and Akko was forced to wait.  "Since she didn't accept my suggestion, I had to use a command.  I told her that from that moment, she and her daughters are banished from the main estate until all the teachers at Luna Nova pass the basic Dragon language proficiency test.  Immediately, they were teleported outside estate bounds.  That's how I confirmed Prof. Chariot's theory."  
  
Akko's jaw dropped.  "Whoa... hold on... you teleported them?"  
  
"I did nothing.  I'm guessing the estate itself imposed my authority upon them.  They may not enter until my condition is met.  They didn't figure out that it was because of my command that it happened and they tried for an hour before they gave up."   
  
"That's... that's amazing!"  
  
"Thank you.  I think so myself."  Diana smirked again.  
  
"But why do they have to teach Dragon language?"  
  
"The sorcerer stone debacle showed that none of the teachers know it, and the Cavendish witches teach it to their descendants.  I had something to offer that they lack and my aunt has to be punished for selling our artifacts, so I negotiated with Prof. Holbrook.  She was more than happy to pay the Cavendish from the funds that Fafnir returned.  And don't think that I'm heartless.  I asked Prof. Holbrook to pay my aunt a small living allowance.  They're living in the dorms, and food is included, so there are no bills to pay.  The allowance would be for their own personal expenses."    
  
"Forget the estate, you're amazing!" exclaimed Akko, leaning forward.  
  
Diana blushed and looked away.  "T-thank you.  Anyway, your food is getting cold.  Please eat."  
  
It was rare to see a blushing Diana.  "You're really, really amazing Diana!"  
  
"Um... well... thanks again."  Diana blushed some more.  
  
"You got rid of your aunt and managed to get paid for it!  I wouldn't have figured all of that out!  That's amazing!"    
  
Diana mashed her already mashed potato.  "Thanks... but you're repeating yourself... and your food is getting cold."  
  
"Ahem... dear guest, please eat," said Anna with stern politeness.  
  
Akko sat back and cut a slice of lamb.  After a few moments, she couldn't resist, even if her brain couldn't think of something else to say.  "Still amazing though."  
  
Diana responded with more blushing.  She sighed.  "Akko... eat."  
  
After lunch, Diana asked, "Are you finished unpacking?"  
  
"Pretty much."    
  
"Would you like a tour of the house?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Diana offered her arm, and she took it.  Diana guided her around the manor.  To Akko, it was much too large to be called a house.  Her house in Japan could fit in the main hall.    
  
One long hallway was lined with portraits of witches.  Diana introduced each witch, starting with Beatrix.  The largest portraits were former heads.  Smaller portraits were other Cavendish witches who made significant achievements during their lifetime.  When they reached her mother, Akko noted a hint of sadness in Diana's voice and didn't wish to pry with more questions.    
  
They passed many rooms and hallways that were clearly in need of repairs or cleaning.    
  
"Was your family very large in the past?" asked Akko.  
  
"The main branch of the family wasn't more than five members.  Why do you ask?"  
  
"This house is so big and... well, has a lot of unused rooms."  
  
"In the past, other relatives by marriage lived here too, as many as eight families.  Then there was a time when some of my predecessors spent extravagantly and added more rooms.  During that period, high class society favored large estates and my ancestors followed suit."  Diana looked down, her voice tinged with sadness.  "Unfortunately, their folly drained our fortune, and we can barely maintain the manor now."  
  
"Is that why you made your aunt teach?"  
  
"Yes.  The money will be used for repairs.  I'll be working too."  
  
A disappointed filled Akko's face.  The prospect of spending more time with Diana evaporated.  "Eh?  What kind of work?"  
  
"Prof. Holbrook told me that applications to Luna Nova have increased significantly from girls that aren't from known witch lineages.  There are much fewer spots than applicants.  I offered to help screen the girls and she will pay me for each applicant I screen."  
  
"Oh... so I guess it'll be self-study for me," sighed Akko.  
  
"Don't worry.  I'll only be working three days a week."  Her right hand closed reassuringly over Akko's.  "I need a summer vacation too and you're my guest.  I'll make time for you."  
  
Her words filled Akko's heart with joy.  "Then I'll study hard while you're working!"  
  
"Just don't blow up the manor."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They walked through the garden.  Akko was surprised to see vegetable plots among flowering plants.   
   
"It was Anna's idea," explained Diana with an embarrassed tone.  "She convinced my aunt that growing vegetables would lower the cost of feeding the staff.  But because of her expensive habits, it wasn't too long when my aunt allowed these vegetables to be served at her meals.  We also have a small herd of sheep and goats."  
  
"I think it's neat!" exclaimed Akko, in an attempt to reassure Diana that she didn't have to be embarrassed.  "I've always wanted to grow plants, but we don't have a yard at home."  
  
"Just ask Anna and she'll help you."  
  
"Oh... so you don't garden..."  Akko stared at the path, downcast.  
  
A few moments later, Diana said, "I might try it.  Would you like to plant seeds together?"  
  
Akko's face brightened.  "Sure!  I mean... if you're not busy."  
  
"On my off days, we can give it a go."  
  
"All right!"   
  
Beyond the garden, they approached the outskirts of a large field.  They walked along the perimeter, following a path of colored stones.  "This is where I practice.  This field is enclosed by a magic circle.  It won't allow destructive magic to pass outside the circle, so the estate is protected."  Diana winked.  "You may blow up as many times as you like."  
  
"I don't blow up that much!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  Diana counted with her right hand.  "I believe it was thrice during pharmacology class, and then there was the exam..."  
  
Embarrassed, Akko grabbed her hand and faced her.  She was about to retort, but Diana's blue eyes drew her in, their faces only inches apart.    
  
They had only looked at each other this close before they shot Shiny Arc at the rampaging magic missile.  Diana had put her hand of top of hers and she felt like they could do anything as they drew the bow together.  Her heart began to race like it did then, and she could feel that same reassuring warmth from Diana's hand.  
  
The wind playfully spread Diana's hair while the sun traced vibrant lines over wavy tresses.  Unconsciously, Akko held her breath at the sight.  Diana's lips parted as if she was about to say something.  
  
"Miiisss!  Miiisss!" yelled Anna.  
  
Diana gasped and stepped back.  "I'm over here, Anna."  
  
Anna hurried along the path from the garden.  When she reached them, she offered an orb.  "Miss... Prof. Holbrook wishes to speak to you.  Do you wish to do so?"  
  
Diana took the orb and flicked her wand.  "Yes.  I'm sorry, Akko.  I'll meet you inside when I'm done."  
  
Akko waved.  "It's ok.  Take your time."  
  
With a swish of her wand, Diana teleported away.  Akko turned to the manor and was surprised to see a quizzical look on Anna's face, as if she was assessing something.    
  
"Dear guest, please follow me."  
  
"I know the way back... I think," said Akko with as much confidence as she could muster.  
  
"Forgive me, but you aren't familiar with the grounds yet.  You should stay where you can be found as expected."  
  
Akko noted the warning in her words, to not stray where she shouldn't be.  She followed Anna back to her room and amused herself with exploring the books.  Finally, she found one that wasn't in Luna script and contained a lot of pictures.  The pictures were sketched in brown ink which had faded in some places, but most were clear enough to show children who all resembled Diana.  Akko deduced that she was looking at a very old family album.  She read the names under each picture:  Bernice, Baryl, Berna, Donna, Darlene, Beatrice...  The oldest picture was from 1269 and showed two women with three daughters.  
  
She looked at several albums and noticed that by 1500, the sketches were replaced with something that resembled an oil painting.  The children’s resemblance to Diana was still strong.  It wasn't evident in the sketches, but the paintings clearly showed that all daughters had mint blond hair.    
  
It was a little after 3 o'clock when Diana came.  "I apologize for the interruption."  
  
Akko shook her head.  "I'm the one who's intruding!  Don't worry about it."  
  
"How about some cake and tea to make it up to you?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Let's change out of uniforms first.  We don't have to wear them anymore."  Diana offered her arm and together, they went back to their rooms.  
  
Since it was sunny, Akko picked out a t-shirt, shorts and sandals.  Diana met her in the hallway.  She was wearing a short sleeve shirt with an unbuttoned blue vest and light green pants.  Akko took her offered arm and they made their way down to the stables.  
  
"Where are we having cake?" asked Akko who assumed that they would have cake in the dining room.  
  
"In town.  There's this great pastry shop."  
  
Akko eyed the horses nervously.  "Am I riding a horse?"    
  
"Yes, but you'll be riding with me.  Is that all right?"  
  
"Do you have a car?"  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't run well.  Don't worry, Alco is very gentle."  Diana patted the horse.  
  
"Alco?  Did you name him after Alcor?"  
  
"Yes," replied Diana with a wistful tone in her voice.  "I couldn't have too many Shining Chariot toys and Alcor would be too obvious, so I made do with Alco."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
With a servant's help, they saddled the horse and mounted it.  From behind Diana, Akko looked down and felt a bit dizzy.  Internally, she chanted, "It's like a broom... it's like a broom..."  But it wasn't like a broom.  She bounced slightly and the ride wasn't as smooth.  She suppressed the urge to throw up and tried to take her mind of it.  "Cake with Diana...  Cake with Diana...  Cake with Diana..."  
  
"Are you all right, Akko?"  
  
"Err... umm... yes..."  
  
Diana squeezed her hand reassuringly.  "I'm here.  I won't let you fall."  
  
The warmth from her hand felt so nice and Akko began to calm down.  They rode by the main road on the unpaved shoulder.  Fields of wheat were on both sides of the road and she could see tractors gathering grain in the distance.  There wasn't much going on.  
  
"Is the town far?"  
  
"About 10 minutes."  
  
Along the way, she asked Diana many questions about the pastry shop and Wedinburgh.  Finally, they arrived in town and there were more things to see.  They stopped in front of a pastry shop, Ticy's Sweets and Diana helped her get off Alco.  Alco trotted over to a patch of grass around the corner and began to eat.  
  
"Will he be all right?" asked Akko since he wasn't tethered to anything.  
  
Diana held the door open and gestured to the entrance.  "He'll wait for us."  
  
They went inside and sat down at a booth by a window where they could see people walk by.  Akko ordered the cake that Diana recommended.  The first bite was an explosion of flavors and she savored it as she chewed.  The iced tea was quite refreshing after riding in the sun and she finished it quickly.  However, the waitress didn't stop by their table soon enough.  
  
Impatient, Akko stood up with her glass.  "I'm going to ask for more."  
  
"Just wait," said Diana.  
  
"I'll be quick."  She went to the counter and requested a refill.  Satisfied, she made her way back.  The door slammed noisily and a small corgi yelped in fright.  It ran around in panic.    
  
"I'm b--"  Akko felt something furry run between her step and she lost her balance.  She fell towards Diana.    
  
"Akko!"  Diana reached out.  The glass shattered on the hardwood floor as Diana caught her.  "Are you all right?"  
  
"Umm... yeah..."  Akko looked up to see Diana's face so close to hers.   She blushed and stepped back.    
  
A plump woman gathered the small corgi in her chubby arms.  "I'm so sorry.  He gets spooked easily.  Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes,"  replied Akko.  
  
"Goodness!  Your clothes are wet!"  The woman waved over to a waitress.  "Excuse me!"  
  
Akko looked down and her clothes were dry.  Then she looked at Diana.  Tea had drenched her shirt.  "Ahhh!  I'm sooo sorry, Diana!"  exclaimed Akko in panic.  She grabbed a handful of napkins and tried to soak up the tea, her hands pressing down.  
  
"Akko..." said Diana.  
  
"Just hold still, and I'll clean you up."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
A waitress came over and the plump woman explained what happened.  Akko asked, "May I have more napkins?"  
  
"You don't have to..."   
  
"I'll fix this!"  In her haste, the napkin slipped.  
  
Diana activated her wand and chanted a spell.  Her clothes dried up.    
  
"Whoa!  I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
"I was trying to tell you, but you didn't give me a chance.  You can stop now.  People are staring."  
  
It was then that she realized that her hand was pressed over Diana's bosom.    
  
Blushing, Akko hid her hands behind her back.  "Oh!  I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's all right.  Let's get out of the way, so they can clean up."  Diana walked around the shattered glass while the waitress gathered it into a dustbin.  
  
When they were seated, the plump woman apologized.  "I'm sorry.  Let me pay for your drinks."  
  
They tried to decline, but the woman insisted.  As they finished the rest of their snacks while talking about desserts, Akko avoided looking at Diana.  Her hand still remembered the firmness of that nicely developed bosom and she didn't want her eyes to wander to Diana's chest.    
  
When their bill came, the drinks had been deducted already.  They paid and went to Alco.    
  
"Did I upset you?" asked Diana.  
  
"Wha-- no..."  Akko looked away.  
  
"Right now, you seem uncomfortable."  
  
Akko lifted her hand.  "That's because I...  well...  that is..."  
  
Diana took her hand gently and examined it.  "Did you get hurt?"  
  
Warmth spread across Akko's face.  "N--no..."  
  
"I don't see any injuries."  She enclosed Akko's hand between hers.  "If this is about the tea, I'm not angry.  Accidents happen."  
  
A wave of relief filled Akko and she looked at Diana.  "Oh... um... sorry about that."  
  
"Finally..." whispered Diana.  
  
Since she was looking away, she didn't notice how close Diana was standing.  She was staring straight into those clear blue eyes.  
  
The door to the pastry shop opened several times.  The plump woman with her corgi walked by and waved to them before crossing the street to the pet store.  Neither of them noticed the woman.  
  
A lump formed on Akko's throat as she looked at Diana.  She could feel the warmth of Diana's hands and her heart began to race.  
  
Just then, there was a snort behind her neck and a tug on the collar of her shirt.  Off balanced, she stepped back.  "Aaahhh!"  
  
"Alco!  Stop that!"  Diana reached out and grabbed Alco's reigns.  She moved herself between her and Alco.  "Are you all right?"  
  
"Er... yes.  I was just surprised!"  
  
"He's not used to you yet."  Diana opened a pouch at the rear of the saddle and grabbed a handful of small hay cubes and dried fruit.  She put half in Akko's hand.  "Try feeding him every day to gain his trust."  She offered the treats within a few inches from Alco's mouth.  "Just do this."  Alco leaned over and ate the treats from Diana's palm.    
  
Still wary, Akko inched her hand closer.  When he finished Diana's treat, he moved to towards her hand.  Akko prepared to jump back as the horse sniffed the tips of her fingers and snorted.  Then he began to eat from her palm.  Folds of moist skin swept across her palm, tickling it, so she fought the urge to pull away.  When Alco finished, her palm was wet with horse saliva.  
  
"That's good enough.  Here."  Diana offered a wet napkin from a dispenser.    
  
Akko wiped her hands and tossed the napkin in a nearby trash can.    
  
They mounted the horse and travelled back to the manor.  "I'm all yours for the rest of the day," said Diana.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat and she wished that she could see Diana's face when she said that.  The cliché scene of a wife presenting herself to her husband played in her mind and she pushed the thought away.  Diana didn't mean it that way.  "Umm... are you asking me what I want to do?"  
  
"Yes."  After a pause, she added, "Within reason, of course."  
  
Akko thought for a while.  "What do witches do for fun?"  
  
"We have fun just like normal people.  I had fun going out for cake with you."  
  
Her cheeks flooded with warmth.  "I had fun too!  The cake was really good!"  She tried to reorganize her thoughts.  "What I mean is... Are there any fun things witches do that normal people don't?"  
  
"Hmmm... there's DAM."  
  
"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to ask such a dumb question."  
  
"I didn't mean dumb.  DAM, as in Dungeons And Magic."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A board game."  
  
"How do you play it?"  
  
Diana explained that each player selected an avatar that represented herself on the board.  A scenario was selected and that they would play through the scenario by solving puzzles and defeating enemies.  After stabling Alco, they made their way to a large room which had a very big table with a layer of dust.  
  
Diana whipped out her wand and swept it across the table.  A cloud of dust puffed towards an open window.  "Let me clean it up a bit and then we can set it up."  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
With a few simple cleaning spells, all the dust was swirled out.  Diana opened a box which contained carved wooden witches.  "Pick your avatar."  
  
Akko selected one that resembled Chariot the most.  She noted how worn the wood was.    
  
"Good choice.  I like that one too," said Diana who selected a witch with long hair.  
  
"It reminds me of Chariot."  
  
Diana looked surprised.  "You thought so too?"  She giggled.  "I used that to play with my cousins.  I even called her Chariot.  When I won, I'd say Chariot won and they didn't like it."  She moved to a seat and pointed to a spiral carved on the table surface.  "Put your avatar here."  
  
Excited, Akko did as she was told.  She was ready to play.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Artist shoutout for this chapter is Ticcy!  Check her out on tumblr!


	4. Bums and Dreams

  
  
"Akko!  Behind you!"  Diana tried to cast a shield on Akko but another monster leapt at her and she was forced to change targets.  
  
Akko dived to the ground as a fireball grazed her.  A large lava lizard advanced menacingly while Red Luna script flashed nearby.  
  
"The green potion!"  With a flick of her wand, Diana blasted a monster.  
  
Akko concentrated and drank the green potion.  Green Luna script flashed.  
  
"Come here and stay together for AOE heal.  There's a pause before the next fireball, so get a spell ready."  
  
Akko cast a leap spell and jumped over the monsters between them.  Moving together, they dodged the fireballs and cast magic missiles.  Diana whooped with victory when the lava lizard crumpled to the ground in defeat.  If she were playing with her cousins, they would make fun of her behavior.  With Akko, she felt more at ease in displaying her emotions.  
  
"That was pretty intense!  What's next?" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"Let's get healed up first and get more potions from Nagimay in town.  That lizard almost finished you."  
  
"What happens if it did?"  
  
"You'd be down for the rest of the fight and I'd be probably go down too since it's a difficult boss.  You'd also get a stat penalty for being defeated."  
  
Despite being a novice, Akko did very well for Dungeons and Magic.  She had a clumsy start, but she was observant enough to copy wand motions to move her avatar.  Diana manipulated the controls for the board for the next part of the scenario.  Just then, there was the sound of snapping wood and a wooden figure bounced off the wall and rolled under the table.  
  
"I'll get it!"  Akko bent down.  
  
"Wait!"  Diana ran around the corner.  Akko was on her knees, head almost to the floor and she was reaching under the table's panel.  As she strained, the waistband of her shorts slipped down to reveal the top of her buttocks.    
  
Diana was about to say something but closed her mouth.  She just watched Akko.  
  
Eventually, Akko stood up with the figure in hand and a grin of triumph.  "Found it!"  
  
She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Akko's forearm.  "You don't have to do that.  Now, you're covered in cobwebs."  
  
"It's ok.  Better me than you."  
  
Diana smiled gratefully.  "Thank you, but you're my guest.  You shouldn't get yourself dirty."  
  
"I don't mind!  I'm always getting into scraps!"  Akko began to tell a story of how she ended up covered with mud and causing the tub to block up.  
  
They played another the quest.  Once again, there was a snap when she operated a certain lever, then a figurine ejected and rolled under furniture.  
  
"I saw where it went!"  Like a hunting dog, Akko went down on her knees to locate the errant figurine.  Her waistband slipped down again to reveal her pale behind.  
  
Diana simply stood a few feet behind Akko with a handkerchief ready and an apology that the game board hadn't been maintained in a long time.  They played a few more quests.  Each time, Diana made sure to tip the lever that caused a figurine to eject then she would stand behind Akko and watch her.  At school, Akko had shown herself to be quite athletic and her shirt and shorts did little to cover her slim build.  She had heard stories about how much Akko practiced from early morning till late at night from Prof. Chariot.  Diana wondered about Akko's stamina and how long she'd last in bed.  She suppressed a gasp when she realized her thoughts and banished them by concentrating on disabling the traps in the room.  
  
"Diana!"  Akko's avatar knocked hers down as an arrow fired from a hidden crevice in the wall.  
  
"Thanks!"  Diana controlled her avatar defensively.  A shield formed before her.  "Get behind me!"  
  
She cast a reveal spell.  "Fire into those cracks!  Er... holes..."  
  
It took a while to avoid the traps, but they got through it.  Diana breathed a sigh of relief.  Green Luna script flashed.  
  
"Hey!  New ability points available!"  exclaimed Akko.  "Hmm... where should I spend them?"  
  
"You can try putting some points to lower your cast time or into your shield," suggested Diana while her character sheet floated in front of her.  She tapped the sheet to split her points into Reveal and Shield.  It would've been nice to increase both more, but the traps were going to be more difficult to detect later.  
  
"How about this?  You put more into Reveal since you're really good at using it and I'll put all my points into Shield.  That way, you can find the traps easier while I shield us in case we don't find them all.  It's not like I'm going anywhere without you," said Akko.  
  
Diana was surprised at her suggestion.  She was used to fending for herself since her cousins often did what they wanted even though she warned them about danger.  She learned not to rely on them and tried to allocate points to cover as many situations as possible.  "That's a good idea!  Can I see your character sheet?  We could specialize in certain spells."  
  
Akko waved her wand to move her sheet next to Diana's.  "Here."  
  
They discussed future point allocations based on their current abilities before playing the next scenario.  Diana felt strangely lighter, as if some pressure was released.  It was nice to have someone to rely on for once.  However, she scolded herself immediately.  She shouldn't make it a habit, now that she was family head.    
  
When they reached a trapped area, more traps were revealed and the Akko's stronger shield spell absorbed more damage.  They defeated a difficult boss faster than when she played with her cousins.  
  
"We did it!"  Akko hugged Diana who blushed at the unexpected contact.  Diana's avatar tipped over on the board.  At the sound of the fallen avatar, Akko quickly released her and stepped back.  "Ooops... sorry... I got carried away."  
  
Diana took a deep breath and tried to act calm despite her heart beating wildly in her chest.  She reached out to restore her avatar.  "It's all right.  You did very well.  The shield helped a lot."  
  
The embarrassed look on Akko's face was replaced with a wide grin.  "Thanks!  I just followed your strategies!  I hit the troll right on its butt!"  
  
Diana grimaced slightly and wondered if she would be able to get rid of Akko's unexpected perception of her.  Soon, Anna fetched them for dinner.  Akko seemed to enjoy the bread the most, so she instructed the cook to make more savory breads every meal.    
  
After dinner, Akko asked, "May we play more DAM?"  
  
Diana smiled indulgently as she offered her arm.  "Of course."  
  
They played until the clock struck midnight.  As they walked back to their rooms arm in arm, Diana asked, "So... what do you think of DAM?"  
  
"It's pretty cool!  I learned a lot of strategies, but it seems that you like attacking from behind most of the time."  
  
The image of Akko's pale rear surfaced in her mind.  "Well... I mean... doesn't it make sense to avoid damage?"  
  
"Yeah... but some bosses have an AOE aura, and there's damage in all directions, so casting a shield right away would be better than running behind them."  Akko paused in thought.  "But it was funny when you set that giant's butt on fire."  
  
Diana laughed sheepishly.  She had been thinking about Akko's last attempt to retrieve a figure when she shot the giant in the bum instead of the head.  Now, Akko had the wrong idea about her.  "I don't do that all the time, but it made you laugh, right?"  
  
Akko giggled.  "Yeah!"  
  
They prepared for bed and bid each other good night.  As she lay in bed, Diana thanked the fortunes for having Akko around during this summer.  With a smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Diana walked along the school corridors, stopping and talking to various people.  Then she saw Akko running around and hiding behind pillars and statues.  She was about to call her name when Prof. Finneran walked into view.  Akko remained hidden while Prof. Finneran was in sight.  Curious, she followed Akko after the teacher walked away and was surprised when Akko entered her room.  Eventually, Akko looked at her diary.    
  
Embarrassed at what she could be reading, Diana reached out to grab the diary.  "Don't!"  
  
Instead, her hand passed through the diary.  Her vision blurred and focused on the canopy of her bed.  Her hand groped empty air.  "Don't..."  
  
Outside, birds chirped happily at the start of a new day.  In the dim light of the room, Diana grabbed her robe and put her slippers on.  She rushed downstairs.    
  
"Miss?"  A surprised servant was sweeping the floor as she hurried by.  "The cook hasn't started breakfast.  Would you like a snack in the meantime?"  
  
She glanced at the clock which read ten past six.  "No, thank you.  I'll wait for Akko."  
  
Diana went down to the basement level and unlocked the door to the workshop.  After consulting a nearby book, she checked the glass bottles that contained the potion's reactions.  She checked three times and confirmed that the potion is indeed a Dream Walker blocker.  
  
She sighed with relief.  In just one night, Akko was in her dreams.  At least, she had a way to keep her out.  She hoped that Akko didn't read anything embarrassing from her diary.  Unfortunately, the potion probably had a week's worth of doses.  She would need more so she looked at the best recipe for the Dream Walker blocker.  The list of ingredients shocked her.  It involved many exotic mushrooms, some of which were very expensive.  How on earth was Sucy able to make it?  There was another recipe that had a lower effectiveness rating but had more common and cheaper ingredients.  She wrote them down so she could order it later.  With an armful of reference books about Dream Walker, she went back to her room to wait for Akko.  
  
Akko woke up a little after 9 AM.  They had breakfast before playing more DAM.  After lunch, they went to town for some shopping.  At a local magic shop, Diana collected the potion ingredients into a shopping basket.  
  
"What's all that for?" asked Akko.  
  
"Oh... uh..."  Diana thought quickly for an excuse.  "I try to keep our pharmacy well stocked.  These will replace missing or expiring ingredients."  
  
"Can I help?  I'm really good at finding stuff.  I even helped Constanze look for parts."  Akko stared at her with eager eyes.  
  
"Uh... how about you find some pig's toe and wasp wings?"  Those ingredients weren't in the potion, but she needed to distract Akko.  
  
"Ok!  Be right back!"  
  
With ingredients in tow, they finished the rest of the afternoon with cake and more window shopping.  When they arrived, Anna gave her a letter.  
  
"This came by owl while you were away, Miss."  
  
It was addressed to Lady D. Cavendish.  "How odd," Diana thought as she handed the shopping bags to Anna.  "They didn't spell my aunt's name.  It makes it ambiguous."  That was probably why Anna gave it to her, since the intended recipient of the letter wasn't clear.  She flipped the letter and noted the official wax seal of the Morgiana embassy.  Given the seal, she concluded that the letter was not intended personally for her aunt and was for the head of the Cavendish.  Breaking the seal would most likely alert the sender that the message was received.  She was now family head and the entire burden that came with it.  This most likely would require her time and attention.  She sighed, broke the seal and read.  

* * *

>   
>   
> "Dear Lady Cavendish,  
>   
>   
> In celebration of Summer Solstice and for improved relations between our countries, you and your guests are invited to a Coven on Sat, June 24th.  We await your reply no later than June 23rd.  
>   
>   
> Best Wishes,  
>   
>   
> Fana Bestrenae  
> Ambassador  
> East Morgiana Republic"
> 
>  

* * *

  
  
"You look worried, Diana.  Is something wrong?" asked Akko with concern.  
  
"Nothing's wrong.  I have to go to a Coven."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's like a party for witches."  
  
"A party!  Can I come?"  
  
Diana bit her lip as she cursed her carelessness.  She shouldn’t have used the word party and now Akko was interested.  It wouldn't do to subject her to boring meetings with old witches.  "I'm just going to talk to a lot of people, that's all."  
  
"Are there fireworks?  Is there a band?  Do they dance?  Is the food good?" asked Akko eagerly.  "I've never been to a Coven!"  
  
She tried to come up with an excuse to discourage Akko, but any excuse disintegrated in a puff of green smoke at the sight of Akko's excited face.  "Oh... well... would you like to come with me?"  
  
Akko grabbed her hands.  "May I?  Is that all right?  But what do I wear?  Is my uniform ok?"  
  
Diana blushed at the contact but didn't pull away.  "No, you shouldn't wear your uniform.  I have some old dresses that you can wear."  
  
They went to her room.  Diana took some dresses from her walk-in closet and placed them on the bed.  "Try any of these."  
  
Akko picked a green dress and looked around.  "Er... I'll change real quick."  She started walking towards the door.  
  
"Akko, it's just me.  We're both girls."  Somehow, it upset her that Akko wouldn't change in her presence.  She dragged one bed curtain lengthwise.  "Here, just change behind this.  I'll be on the other side."  
  
"Ok."  Akko ducked behind the curtain.  
  
Diana sat down and listened to the rustling sound of clothes.  Perhaps, she was too forward.  Japanese girls might deal with modesty differently.  She made a note to do some research.  When Akko stepped out, she apologized, "I'm sorry, Akko.  I should be more considerate."  
  
"It's not that.  I just didn't want to offend you by stripping."  
  
"Hmmm... not bad."  Diana guided her to a mirror.  "What do you think?"  
  
"It seems a little frilly."  Akko turned left and right.  
  
"Try another."  
  
Akko wore several dresses before Anna came to get them for dinner.  After they had eaten their fill, they went back to her room.  When she tried a white dress, Akko stepped out with her hands pulling on the dress by the shoulders.  "I can't seem to zip this up."  
  
"Let me see."  The zipper had jammed so Diana had to align the teeth to make it work.  While she did so, she noticed marks on the skin under Akko's bra strap.  The bra's star pattern had faded and there were some ragged stitches on the shoulder strap.  Then she remembered that Akko was staring at the lingerie section while they were window shopping.  She pulled the zipper up.  "Akko, is your bra tight?"  
  
Her shoulders twitched.  "Not really... maybe..."  
  
"Akko, your skin is getting pinched and bruised.  If you don't have money to buy a new bra, I can give you my old ones.  You're several sizes smaller than me."  
  
Akko turned around, her arms hiding her chest and her eyes wide with surprise.  "How do you know my size?"    
  
"It's printed on your bra's tag, near the clasp."  Diana opened a drawer and picked larger bras.  "How about these?"  
  
Akko waved her hands.  "It's fine!  It's not that tight."  
  
"Akko, you're growing, and you need better support."  Diana put the bras in Akko's hands.  "Try it."  
  
Cheeks flushing red, Akko ducked behind the curtain.  She mumbled, "How... know... it’s..."  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  Diana stepped closer to the curtain.  
  
"How do I know if it fits?"  said Akko quietly.  
  
Diana opened her mouth and then closed it.  Her aunt rarely paid attention to her while she was growing up so Anna helped her check the fit on her bras. The compulsion to get Anna grew and her feet turned towards the door.  
  
"Diana?"  
  
No, Akko needed her.  She turned towards the curtain and tried to remember how Anna checked the fit.  She had a tape measure.  Based on the tag, Diana automatically assumed that the next size up would fit Akko.  With a flick of her wand, she summoned a tape measure.  "It... uh... might be best if I... um... get your measurements."  
  
"Oh..."  After a rustle of clothing, Akko peeked from behind the curtain, holding her shirt to her front.    
  
Diana walked behind her.  "Raise your arms a bit."  Akko obeyed and she slipped the measuring tape around her chest.  Her skin felt smooth and warm and she noted the nice curves of her body.  "Can you hold it over the... the nipples?"  Her cheeks flared up.  It sounded a bit lewd and she hoped that Akko didn't think of it that way.  Anna seemed so business-like when she did it.  
  
She took several measurements and then with a gentle hand on Akko's shoulder, she turned her towards the mirror.  "You should see this."  
  
In front of the mirror, she pointed to the welts across her back.  "See these marks?  That's your bra biting into your skin.  I have some that are almost your size, so you should wear those instead.  If you want to buy a new bra, just let me know."  
  
"Ok," said Akko meekly.  
  
Diana took the other bras away and offered ones that matched Akko's measurements.  "Try these."  
  
Akko did so and had an astonished look on her face.  "This feels better... much better."  
  
Diana exhaled with relief.  "I'm glad."  
  
"Thanks, Diana!  It's great that you noticed!"  
  
Her words made her feel giddy.  "You're welcome."  The clock chimed.  "It's getting late.  Have you decided on a dress?"  
  
"Er... not really..."  
  
"We can try more tomorrow.  Let's get ready for bed."  
  
"May we play one quest?  Just one?"  
  
At the sight of her pleading face, Diana laughed and offered her arm.  "All right."  
  
They ended up playing three quests before going to bed.  Diana took a dose of the potion and downed the bitter taste with water.  Hopefully, Akko won't invade her dreams.

* * *

  
  
The sky was a clear blue as she zipped across the golden meadow behind the manor.  Diana whooped with joy as she guided the broom between trees.  She burst into a clear path lined with floating white and orange pillars.    
  
She was speeding along quite fast when something landed next to her and leapt up into the air.  She looked up to see Akko on a broom with a giant frog leg.  Diana braced her feet on the broom and leaned forward.  She zoomed towards Akko with the intent of overtaking her.  As she was about to pass her, Akko suddenly tumbled off the frog broom and crashed into her.  Diana struggled to stay on the broom as Akko held on to it.  They spun around wildly and then the broom bucked as if it wanted to throw them off.  Akko sat behind her and pinned her to the broom handle.  Diana could barely keep her eyes open as cold wind whipped over her face.  To her surprise, they were flying over a snowy mountain.  Once over, they quickly sped across towns and towards the ocean.  She screamed in fright as they dived towards dark waves.  As soon as they hit the water, she held her breath and prayed they would surface soon.  Thankfully, they shot up into clouds and she gulped lungfuls of air.  Suddenly, she heard birds squawking, "Hey, watch it!  Get off our lane!  Stupid human!"  She felt herself falling and the trees grew ever closer.    
  
Instead of hard ground, she landed on something soft.  Her hands gripped her pillow and thick blanket.  Akko had invaded her dreams again.  Throwing on her robe, she grabbed the bag of ingredients and went down to the workshop.  Sucy's potion didn't work so she must make her own.  Next week, she would be starting her job, so it would be best if she could sleep well.  
  
They spent the day trying out more dresses and shopping for accessories in town.  Except for her dreams, it was fun to be with Akko.  Since her own potion wasn't ready yet, she took a dose and a half of Sucy's potion before going to bed.    
  
The next morning, she woke up in a cold sweat.  Akko was still in her dreams.  In front of Beatrix's banner, she prayed that her own potion would work before going to the workshop.

* * *

 

Artist shoutout to Nagisa or nagi7mayn on twitter!


	5. All Wet

  
  
Akko was having fun so far and hoped that the rest of vacation would be like this.  But recently, Diana seemed to have a worried expression in the morning.  She wondered if the reason was the upcoming Coven.  They spent a lot of time deciding on a dress for her and adjusting it to her size.  The invitation looked very fancy and even had a wax seal.  Unlike other letters, it didn't have a postage stamp.  Anna did mention that it was delivered by owl.  When she managed to get Anna alone, she asked her if something was bothering Diana.  
  
"I'm not aware of any," said Anna.  "It's kind of you to ask, but Miss has us to take care of her.  You're our guest, so there's no need to worry."  
  
Akko knew that it was a polite way of saying to mind her own business, but she decided to investigate on her own.    
  
They finished breakfast in which she ate a lot of homemade poptarts.  Diana was so lucky to have a good chef.  They were talking about self-study topics in the library when Anna entered.   
  
"Miss, Prof. Nelson is here to see Miss Kagari," said Anna.  
  
"Why is she here?" asked Diana as they followed Anna.  
  
"I don't know.  Maybe she's here to check on my flying," said Akko nervously since she can only manage to float at a snail's pace.  
  
At the reception room, Akko forgot her manners and directed her attention to the fishbowl that Prof. Nelson held.   
  
"Prof. Pisces!  How are you?"  
  
Bubbles spewed out of Prof. Pisces' mouth.  ( I'm fine.  How are you? )  
  
Although Prof. Pisces understood English, her mouth was only capable of bubbles.  "I'm doing great!  How was your trip?"  
  
( It was nice to travel by ley line. )  
  
Diana spoke politely.  "Good morning, Prof. Nelson, Prof. Pisces.  What brings you here this Sunday morning?"  
  
Prof. Nelson gave the fishbowl to Akko.  "I'm just dropping off Prof. Pisces.  You take good care of her."  
  
"Yes, I will!"  replied Akko enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm going to town.  I'll be back in a couple of hours.  See you later."  
  
After Prof. Nelson left, Diana asked, "So what's this about?"  
  
"As part of my detention, Prof. Pisces asked me to swim with her every Sunday morning for 2 months.  After 2 months was up, we still went out for a swim anyway."  
  
"Swim?  Isn't it cold outside?"  
  
"It doesn't feel cold if I'm a merman."  Bubbles erupted on the water's surface.  "Oh!  It'll be cool if you come!"  
  
"I don't want to intrude."  
  
Diana's response confused her even though Prof. Pisces invited her.  Akko paused in thought.  "Do you understand fish language?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She said that you're welcome to come, so you're not intruding.  Is it all right if we swim now?  We usually take an hour."  
  
"That's fine.  Where are you swimming?"  
  
"Just outside."  
  
Diana paled.  "In my lake?"  
  
"Yeah.  That's fine isn't it?"  
  
"Give me 10 minutes!  Please wait here!"  Wand out, Diana rushed out of the manor.  
  
Akko peeked out of a nearby window and watched Diana zoom about on her broom.  Algae covered debris began to pile up on the far side of the lake.  When she came back, Diana's forehead was shiny with sweat.  
  
"It's fine now," she huffed, still catching her breath.  
  
"Shall we go, professor?"   
  
( Let's go! )  
  
She grabbed Diana's hand.  "C'mon Diana!  It'll be fun!"  
  
They walked to a dock behind the manor.  Akko carefully emptied the fishbowl into the lake.  Prof. Pisces plopped on the surface with joy.  She gestured towards the water with a mock curtsey.  "After you, my lady."  
  
Diana activated her wand and jumped towards the water.  "Metamorphie Faciesse!"  In a puff of green smoke and a splash, she was gone.  
  
Akko jumped in and transformed into a merman.  Although she could change to a fish now, Prof. Pisces preferred the merman form for the added protection it provided against poachers.  She looked around.  Beyond a curtain of bubbles was a scene that took her breath away.  She had seen paintings of mermaids in art museums but none could match Diana's mermaid form.  Her wavy hair floated around her head like a crown.  Her pale skin shone like smooth pearls.  Without any clamshells to limit them, her shapely bosom was buoyed by the current.  
  
Akko felt strangely giddy and lightheaded.  Just then, the water stained red.  Diana called her name as her consciousness floated away.    
  


* * *

  
  
Artist shoutout is to cailincailincailin or poptrt00 on twitter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Shrine

  
  
She caught Akko in her arms.  "Akko!  Akko!"  Blood floated away from her misshapen face.  
  
Prof. Pisces darted in front of Diana.  Her fin pointed to the surface.  As fast as she could, Diana swam upwards and headed for the dock.  Prof. Pisces swam close to the dock and with a flick of her tail, jumped out of the water.  Diana watched her several times then she braced herself, readied her wand and with a strong flick of her tail, she jumped out of the water with Akko.  "Metamorphie Faciesse!"  
  
In human form, she landed on the dock with Akko.  Blood was streaming from two slits in the middle of her face.  "Anna!  Melvin!  Help!"    
  
What should be done to stop bleeding?  She tried to wipe the blood with her handkerchief, but the cloth just brushed against hard scale.  This strange form confused her so she changed Akko back.  Now, it was clear that her nose was bleeding.  She pressed her handkerchief to her nose.   
  
Anna rushed over with some servants.  "Miss!  What happened?"  
  
"It seems that she cast a spell incorrectly.  Could you stop the bleeding?  Call Dr. Conagoll if you must.  If she wakes up, don't let her go out or do any magic until we figure out what's wrong."  
  
"Of course, Miss."  Anna helped a male servant carry Akko and they went into the manor.  
  
Diana transformed into a mermaid and swam next to Prof. Pisces.  Bubbles flowed out of the teacher's mouth.  "I'm sorry, professor.  I don't understand fish."  
  
Prof. Pisces swam to an algae covered wall.  The algae reorganized into Luna script.   ( How is Akko? )  
  
"I asked my servants to look after her.  It seems to be a nosebleed."  
  
( Should we continue? )  
  
It was considerate of Prof. Pisces to ask for permission.  "Yes.  They'll take care of Akko."  
  
Prof. Pisces asked to swim around the manor.  As they did so, Diana thought about what went wrong with Akko's spell.  She didn't look like a mermaid at all.  It was more like a grotesque fish monster from fairy tales.  "I better check how she casts it,"  thought Diana.  She wondered if Akko had a chance to see her mermaid.  She did her best to add a lot of small details.  If Prof. Pisces visits again, there would be another chance to show her.  
  
After the manor, Prof. Pisces asked to see the shrine.  The shrine seemed to impress her most.  She darted here and there, pausing to look at some carvings on the stone walls and pillars.  
  
( What rituals can it do? )  
  
"I only know of the ritual to become family head."  
  
( But there are so many magic glyphs.  See here... and here...)  Prof. Pisces swam around each carving.  
  
"I... I never knew.  I've never seen these before."  
  
( I'd be interested to know, especially the gate to the unseen. )  
  
The ancestral saying repeated in her mind.  Sybilladura Lelladybura...  When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open.  Did the shrine conceal such a gate?  "I'll have to do some research."  
  
As they finished their swim, Diana decided to put aside some time to clean up the lake, except for the algae on the walls since Prof. Pisces used it to write.  Her 10 minute effort removed large debris, but the bottom was a nasty, muddy muck.  Walking to the manor with Prof. Pisces safely in her fishbowl, she hoped that Akko was ok.  
  


* * *

  
  
Artist shoutout to conago at twitter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Summer Solstice

  
  
Akko woke up in her bed, lying on her side.  Anna held a wad of gauze near her nose.    
  
"Wh-- what happened?"  
  
"Your nose was bleeding so Miss asked us to take care of you."  
  
"Oh... sorry."  She pressed the gauze to her nose.  "I'll do it."  
  
"Don't worry.  Just get better."  
  
She sat up.  "Where's Diana?"  
  
"Miss is still with your teacher in the lake."  
  
Akko looked at the clock.  Based on the time, she was out for about 15 minutes.  She stood up and discovered that she only had a robe on.  Quickly, she pulled it close over her front.  Meanwhile, Anna stood up and put a firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Dear guest, you should rest."  
  
"I'm fine.  I still have time to go with them."  
  
"Miss gave instructions that you aren't to do magic until we find out the cause of your nosebleed."  
  
Diana's mermaid form flashed in her mind and gauze felt wetter.  She sat down on the bed, determined not to pass out.  As she clutched her robe, she suspected that Anna purposefully put her in bed with just the robe to prevent her from going out.  
  
When the bleeding had stopped, she asked, "Er... can I wear my clothes now?"  
  
"Of course.  What do you wish to wear?"  Anna opened a cabinet.  
  
Despite arguing that she didn't need assistance, Akko let Anna get her clothes and bring it to the bed.  She managed to convince her that she could dress by herself.  Anna wouldn't let her go out, so she had to wait for Diana in the room closest to the dock.    
  
Eventually, Diana came in with Prof. Pisces in a fishbowl.  "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine!  Prof. Pisces, I'm sorry that I couldn't swim with you."  
  
( It's all right.  It was quite entertaining, in fact!  I've heard of Japanese bleeding when they're excited, but this is the first time that I've seen it.  Ha, ha, ha... )  A stream of bubbles erupted on the water's surface.  
  
Akko's face reddened with embarrassment and she pouted.  "That's a little mean, professor."  
  
( It must be nice to be young. )   One eye closed and opened, a motion indicating the fish equivalent of a wink.    
  
Prof. Pisces was just teasing her.  "Well, at least you had fun.  Did you see anything interesting?"  
  
( I've heard of the Cavendish shrine, but seeing it for real is just amazing.  Ask Diana if we can swim every Sunday. )  
  
"Diana, is it all right if she comes over every Sunday?"  
  
"That's fine, but will you be up to it?"  
  
Akko began to sweat.  She didn't have any problem being in merman form until she saw Diana's mermaid form.   What if she nosebleeds again?  What if Diana finds out the reason she nosebleeds?  "I... I think I'll be ok.  I'll make sure to practice my spell.  I probably pronounced something wrong."  
  
( Tell her that she should be a fish.  It's my special request for the shrine. )  Prof. Pisces winked again.  
  
Akko felt relieved and made a note to buy Prof. Pisces her favorite food.  "And... Prof. Pisces wants to visit the shrine so she has a special request that you be a fish."  
  
"All right, but was there something wrong with my mermaid?"  
  
( Tell her that it's more convenient for me if she were a fish.  When we were swimming, I had to write in algae to talk her.  I cast a lot of spells.  If my translator didn't faint from blood loss, I won't have to do that. )  
  
Her cheeks flushed again.  "Prof. Pisces said that it's more convenient if you were a fish."  
  
"I see."  For some reason, there was a disappointed look on Diana's face.  
  
They talked about magic philosophy until Prof. Nelson came.  As they waved farewell, Diana said, "She must really like you."  
  
"Yeah, after the exam, we got to know each other more and everything went swimmingly."  
  
"Was that a pun?"  Diana tilted her head with a sly smile.  
  
"What was?  Oh... wait..."  Akko giggled.  "It's one of her expressions.  I guess I picked it up."  
  
They went back to the library to finish the list of self-study topics.  After lunch, Diana led her to some rooms.  "This is my aunt's room.  That one is my cousins' room.  Don't go into any of these rooms.  It may have traps."  
  
"Why would it have traps?  This is your home."  
  
"My aunt and cousins don't want me in there.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check them and make sure they're safe while I'm away."  Diana cast a spell and the door clicked open.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Thank you, but it may be dangerous."  
  
"That's even more reason I should back you up!"  
  
"All right, but get defensive spells ready."  
  
Diana cast spells to open the door fully and light up the room.  Her aunt's room had cabinets full of ancient tomes, bottles of pulsating liquids and bizarre artifacts.  
  
Akko's skin broke out in goosebumps.  A great amount of magic was nearby and she cast protective spells.    
  
From the doorway, Diana transformed a footstool into a wooden dog and made it walk along the room.  It wasn't long before green serpents attacked it.  Akko swallowed nervously at the sight.  The dog was walking to a cabinet when serpents burst from the ceiling and flew towards the door.  Akko waved her wand to strengthen her shield spell and the serpents crashed into it, dissolving into green sparks.  
  
"Nice save," said Diana.  "But be on guard.  There could be more."  
  
"Will do!"  
  
Diana continued probing the room in various ways until nothing seemed to be triggered.  Then she started opening cabinets and chests.  She began asking for various objects with summon spells.  Every object that came to her increased the frown on her face.    
  
Before the object reached them, Diana cast a nullification spell.  "Ongui Ein Sof!"   
  
By the time the summoning was done, six objects were in her possession.  
  
"What are those?" asked Akko.  
  
"Things my aunt shouldn't have," said Diana in a harsh voice.  "I'll put these away then we'll work on my cousins' room."  
  
Her cousins' room was more colorfully furnished and had lots of magical toys.  Diana performed the same spells as she did in her aunt's room.  While probing, a plush white crow rolled out from behind a pile of toys.    
  
"So that's where it was," said Diana angrily.  She reached out to grab it.  
  
"Wait!  Ongui Ein Sof!"  Faint green spikes appeared around the toy before evaporating into green smoke.  
  
"Ongui Ein Sof!"  Diana's spell didn't have any effect which indicated there was no spell to cancel.  She poked the floating toy with her wand before touching it.  "How did you know that it had a spell?"  
  
"I didn't.  I noticed that you cast nullify before it came to us.  I just copied you."  
  
"Thank you.  That was a poison spell.  It wouldn't kill me, but it would've made me sick."  The plush crow was covered with cobwebs and a bit of mold.  On its chest was a crude yellow star.    
  
"Is that... Alcor?"  
  
"Sosomme Tidiare!"  With Diana's spell, the cobwebs and mold vanished and the yellow star reformed to a symmetric shape.  Diana stroked it gently.  "He was my first attempt at making my own Chariot toys.  I was playing with him in the garden when my mother called me.  When I came back, I couldn't find him."  Anger sharpened her usual smooth voice.  "They took him... and hid it from me... all these years...  How dare they!  How dare they!"  
  
Akko patted her on the back to calm her down.  "Don't be angry."  
  
"How can you say that?  If they did this to you, won't it upset you too?"  
  
"Of course!"  Akko smiled mischievously.  "I'd be angry, but I'd also get even."  
  
Diana stared at her openmouthed.  "H-how?"  
  
Akko outlined a plan to sabotage their cosmetics.  "And after an hour, it'll reform to put FOOL on their forehead!  It'll be a laugh when they go out in public."  
  
Diana's stunned face transformed into a devilish grin that Akko didn't know she was capable of doing.  "I like it!"  
  
There were fewer items in the cousins' room but enough to bring the frown back to Diana's face.  Akko tried to change the topic.  "What about my room?  Whose room was it?"  
  
"Your room was my mother's study.  I wanted your room to be close to mine, so I had the servants convert it to a temporary bedroom."  
  
That explained the mismatched furniture style and the old tomes.  To celebrate clearing the rooms, they went into town to have cake at Ticy's.  After dinner,  they played DAM for the rest of the night.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Akko woke up and had breakfast by herself.  It felt lonely without Diana who  had left early for work and would be back in the afternoon.  Akko went to the library to begin self-study.  Every few hours, Anna would come by and check on her.  One time, Anna tapped her on the shoulder and she sat up.  
  
"Good.  A lady mustn't slouch," said Anna.  
  
"I'm not a lady," argued Akko.  
  
"No, not yet."  Anna put a book on her head.  "If you sit straight, the book won't fall."  
  
"I can't do that while reading," said Akko as the book slipped.  
  
Anna put a book on her own head and read several sentences from a small book, A Lady's Guide to Manners.  The book didn't fall.  "If an old woman like me can do it, so can you."  Her gaze was challenging.  
  
Akko put the book on her head and stifly tilted the heavy spell book at a comfortable reading angle.    
  
After several seconds, Anna nodded.  "Good."  
  
As soon as she left the library, Akko relaxed and the book fell.  "No way I'm sitting like that."  
  
Still, some part of her wanted to meet the challenge.  From time to time, she would try to balance the book on her head.  While trying to understand a difficult spell, she needed to check some references.  She went to the summoning table and asked for a spell book.   Since she was there, she also asked for the book Anna was reading.  Both books floated over to the summoning table.  She brought them to her desk and began to read.  
  
"A gentleman should give his arm to a lady when walking with her."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.  On her first visit, Diana offered her arm, but she wasn't a boy.  Ever since she arrived here, Diana had always offered her arm.  As she read, she came across other things that gentlemen did which Diana also did.  
  
When Anna came by to check on her, she had to satisfy her curiousity.  "Mrs. Anna, I'm confused.  I looked at that book on manners and Diana acts like a gentleman sometimes.  Isn't she supposed to act like a lady?"  
  
"The heads of Cavendish have always been witches.  As head, Miss has to take on female and male personas."  
  
Akko's jaw dropped.  Diana is a female and male person?  "She's like both?!"  
  
"Yes.  There are a lot of patriarchal families so the duties of family head requires adjusting to deal with such families as well as matriarchal ones."    
  
Her heart skipped a beat as her mind tried to understand.  Patriarch?  That meant father.  Does that mean Diana can be a father?  
  
Anna tapped her shoulder again.  "Don't lean forward too much.  It'll strain your lower back."  
  
Akko sat up against the chair.  Anna nodded with approval and left.  Meanwhile, Akko's thoughts were a whirl.  She had no idea that Diana was like that.  Closing her eyes, she tried to remember Diana's mermaid form, particularly below her waist.  All she could remember was a graceful, glittering fish tail before her nose began to drip.  Quickly, she stemmed the flow with a handkerchief.  Do fish even have a boy thing?  Diana obviously had breasts, very nice ones in fact, but below her waist were shiny scales and fins.  
  
Outside of school, Diana wore a button shirt and pants.  Since arriving here, she didn't wear skirts.  Her old clothes in the cabinet were mostly shirts and pants.  Akko preferred shorts herself, but she did have a few mini-skirts, Chariot length, of course.  
  
She remembered the albums with pictures of two witches and their daughters.  If all Cavendish heads were both female and male, that could explain why a Cavendish could marry another witch and have children with her.  "The magical world is full of strange things..." mumbled Akko.  
  
Through the week, Akko continued to self-study while Diana was at work.  Whenever she thought Diana wasn't looking, she glanced below her waist, searching for confirmation of Diana's maleness.

* * *

  
  
While at Ticy's, Diana remarked, "You seem more shy lately."  
  
"What?  Me?"  Akko immediately sat straight.  
  
Diana nodded.  "You tend to look down more often.  Is Anna being too strict with you?  If so, I apologize.  Since we're going to the Coven, she asked for permission to teach you some manners and I agreed."  
  
Akko waved her hands.  "No, no... I'm just thinking about something I read."  
  
"Really?  What is it?"  
  
Sweating nervously, Akko talked about the last topic she studied.  Diana had noticed, so she must be more careful while looking at her.  It was too bad that Prof. Pisces asked her to be a fish.  Maybe, she could see more if she were a mermaid.  As the image of Diana's mermaid form resurfaced in her mind, her nose felt warm and Akko immediately got up.  "Sorry... I have to go the bathroom."  
  
In the stall, she held tissue to her nose and prepared an excuse of drinking too much iced tea.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few days before summer solstice, Diana showed her a flyer.  "Avebury's summer festival is really fun.  Would you like to go?"  
  
A quick glance at the flyer was all she needed.  "Yes!  Do I need to prepare anything?"  
  
"Bring a change of clothes.  We'll be camping the night before so we can see the sunrise."  
  
"What about camping stuff?"  
  
"I'll take care of that."  
  
During self-study, Akko did some research on Avebury.  It was a prehistoric site that contained the largest megalithic stone circle in the world.  A ley line connected it to Luna Nova.  Because of the ley line, the festival organizers could provide a sorcerer's stone so that all attendees had access to magic.  Events included music, dancing, a comedy show and demonstrations of magical feats.  Akko could barely contain her excitement.  She didn't mind when Anna scolded her more often when she wasn't concentrating.  

* * *

  
  
On the day before solstice, they travelled by ley line and then boarded a bus to Avebury.  Akko was dressed casually, but it was easy to spot older witches in the crowd because they often wore a cloak and had a broom.  Quite a few witches talked to Diana who was still conspicous because of her Cavendish mint blonde hair despite wearing sunglasses and a straw hat.    
  
At Avebury, they registered in a tent very close to a large tree.  Most of the people in line were obviously witches.  The field where the tent was pitched was full of ripening grain.  Akko wondered if the campsite was far since she didn't see any tents.  
  
A witch gave Diana a wooden plaque with a number and a paper bag.  "Space #169.  Follow the green line to my left.  Enjoy the solstice!"  
  
"Thank you," replied Diana who took the plaque and paper bag.  "This way, Akko."  
  
Akko followed her to the back of the tent.  A witch opened a curtain, and they ascended wooden stairs.  At the top was a large reception area fenced along the sides with branches.    
  
"Number please," asked a witch.    
  
"169," replied Diana.  
  
The witch pointed to an archway made of nettle branches.  "Nettle door, one floor up."  
  
They walked under the archway and up the stairs.  The mossy floor muted their footsteps as they passed by many tents.  the sweet floral scent in the breeze felt so relaxing.    
  
"I don't remember seeing this near the tent," said Akko, who wondered how she could miss such a large structure.  
  
"It's invisible.  We're over the field.  People can walk on the field and not see it."  Diana stopped at an unused space.  The number 169 was carved into a stout pole with hooks.  "This is our spot.  Let's setup camp."  
  
They unpacked the tent and spread it out.  Diana cast a spell and the tent assembled itself.  Inside, there were two sleeping bags.  This would be the first time she would be camping with Diana, the first time she would be sleeping in the same room with her.    
  
"Do you want to rest a bit or look around now?" asked Diana.  
  
"Let's look!"  Akko didn't want to miss anything.    
  
Diana took the paper bag and they secured their things in the tent.  Once again, Diana offered her arm and Akko took it with a quick glance below Diana's waist.  She was wearing jeans, and there was no unusual lump under her clothes.  During her research, Akko found some information about how boys could conceal their thing.  She wondered if Diana was using such methods.  
  
They walked back to the reception area and then towards the fence.  Akko's jaw dropped at the sight of Avebury's stone circle.  "Wow!  I didn't realize it's so close!"  
  
"They built this over the nearest field to the stone circle."  Diana pointed to stairs.  "Let's go to the top."  
  
They climbed to the highest level and the view was even more breathtaking.  A cool wind brushed against Akko's face as she leaned against the fence.  "This is awesome!  I can see the circle more clearly!"  
  
"We can go around slowly and see all sides of Avebury."  
  
From their vantage point, they could see the town, the fields, the roads, and people walking or working.  It took about 30 mins to return from where they started.  On the top level were many tents arranged in a circular pattern.  In the center was a hole that punched through all floors and above the hole was a sorcerer's stone.  Akko looked at a nearby post and read its number, 589.  She guessed that there were at least 600 tents.  
  
"This place is huge, Diana!"  
  
"A lot of witches want to celebrate solstice here, so this was built to accomodate all the witches that register.  With so many witches, other people may misunderstand what we're doing so to avoid any trouble with them, this place is invisible and also inaudible from the outside."  
  
"That's a lot of magic."  
  
"Indeed."  Diana took a map and a schedule from the paper bag.  "Events are on the first level.  Where do you want to go first?"  
  
Akko scanned the event list.  "Do they have fried dough?"  
  
Diana giggled and looked at the map.  "It's so like you to think of food first."  
  
"Hey!  I don't think of food all the time, just sometimes."  Akko puffed up her cheeks.    
  
"Food vendors aren't listed in events.  They're on the map, under the food category.  Here's one, at stall 37."  Diana pointed to the map.  
  
She pumped her fist in excitement.  "Yes!  Let's go!"  
  
After buying fried dough and drinks, they went to a demonstration of magical feats.  It involved a lot of death defying illusions.  Just when the witch seemed to be in mortal peril, she somehow escapes.  Next, they went to a comedy show.  Akko laughed so much that her belly ached.    
  
Just before sunset, they went to the top floor and stood by the west side.  The sinking sun cast orange rays that bathed the landscape, enhancing the color of fields of grain.    
  
"It's so beautiful, Diana."  
  
"Yes, it's a nice view.  See that stone over there?  If you follow its shadow, it intersects with that stone."  
  
"Ah!  You're right."  
  
"There are other geometric patterns.  Can you find them?"  
  
As she searched, she became more aware of how close Diana was standing next to her.  Their shoulders and arms were touching, so Akko could feel her warmth despite the cool breeze.  It was a nice feeling and Akko wished they could stand longer, but when the sun set, everything slowly melted into shadow.  Pin points of light began to appear along roads and houses.  There was no reason to stand there any more, so she sighed and followed Diana down to the first floor.  
  
They bought dinner and sat by the fence where long planks served as tables.  The width of the plank was just enough to fit a tray.  Overhead lamps lit one by one while the mossy floor glowed faintly.  
  
"Wow...  It's like a carpet of light!" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"It's luminescent moss.  They wouldn't want people stumbling in the dark.  By the way, how late do you want to stay up?  Sunrise is a little before 5 AM."  
  
"I was hoping to go to the Midnight ceremony."  
  
"That only gives you a little under 5 hours of sleep.  Would that be enough?"  
  
"Don't worry!  I used to train with Prof. Chariot before sunrise!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!  I was way behind compared to other students.  I needed more training to catch up."  
  
"I understand.  We'll go to the Midnight ceremony."  
  
They attended a few more events then headed to the top floor for the Midnight ceremony.  Witches gathered around the outer ring while a small group of witches stood by the sorcerer's stone.  
  
A witch approached Diana.  "Excuse me, are you Diana Cavendish?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Avebury Council invites you to participate in the midnight ritual."  
  
"Thank you, but I must respectfully decline.  I haven't done the ritual before, so I don't know what's expected."  
  
"You don't have to recite anything.  You just have to be there and follow the lead witch's instructions."  
  
"I am here with a guest.  I would be neglecting my duties as host if I were to leave my guest alone."  
  
"Please bring her with you."  
  
"Allow me to ask her first."  Diana turned to Akko.  "Do you want to participate in the midnight ritual?  We won't be casting spells, so most likely we will just stand there and follow instructions."  
  
"Do I?  Of course!"  Her heart beat in excitement as she wondered what they would do.  
  
"My guest and I will join," said Diana to the witch.  
  
"Excellent.  Please follow me."  
  
They walked around the perimeter to a central path.  Akko felt grateful that Diana didn't leave her alone.  She could've decided to attend the ritual herself.  Based on the manners book, Diana was acting like a chivalrous gentleman.  As she walked with Diana, arm in arm, Akko didn't bother sneaking a glance.  It didn't matter if Diana was a girl or a boy or both.  Diana was with her and that was all that mattered.  
  
The witch had them stand with other witches in a circle around the stone.  One witch gave them robes to wear over their clothes while another witch gave them Mullein to hold in their left hand and Mugwort in their right.  Meanwhile, group of witches stood between them and the stone to form another circle.  One witch wore elaborate robes and many rings.  She faced the stone and began chanting several verses then the witches before them chanted in response.  Their chanting formed a rhythm like a soothing song.      
  
When the chanting was over, the lead witch turned away from the stone.  "Outer ring clockwise, inner ring, counter-clockwise."  
  
The witches who stood with them began walking slowly clockwise around the stone.  Akko matched their pace.  After three rotations, the leader reversed her order to have outer ring go counter-clockwise while inner ring went clockwise.  They rotated three times as well.  
  
After more chanting, the sorcerer's stone levitated higher into the air.  A metal plate with wood appeared and covered the hole.  The inner witches stepped behind them.    
  
"Mugwort please."  The lead witch flicked her wand at the wood which started to burn.  
  
Their group stepped forward with Mugwort extended.  Akko copied Diana as she tossed the herb into the fire.    
  
"Mullein please," said the lead witch.  
  
Akko tossed Mullein into the fire.  The inner witches filled in the gaps.  
  
The lead witch joined their circle.  "Let us hold hands."  
  
Akko felt Diana's left hand brush against hers.  She spread her fingers and intertwined them with Diana's.  Meanwhile, the witch to her left held her palm.  It was then that she realized what she had done.  Was it wrong?  Should she reposition her hand to hold Diana's palm?  
  
The lead witch chanted.  Akko's skin broke out in goosebumps.  She could sense strong magic coursing through her body.  Instict told her that if she repositioned her hand now, the circle would be broken and magic would be interrupted.  She would not be the one to mess up this ritual.  Unconciously, she tightened her hold on Diana and stared in the fire.  
  
The flames seem to form images.  Something looked like a dragon, then something with butterfly wings, maybe Pappiliodya, but the body was much larger.  
  
"Akko... Akko... are you all right?"  
  
"Huh?"  Akko blinked her eyes then looked at Diana.  
  
"Is something wrong?  Did you fall asleep?"  
  
Akko shook her head.  "No... I... I just thought the fire looked interesting."  Her heart skipped a beat.  "Wait, did I mess up?"  
  
"Not at all.  The ritual is over.  You did well.  But you must be tired, so let's go to sleep."  
  
The ritual was over and she didn't realize it?  The fire must have distracted her.  They prepared for bed.  Diana put some herbs and fruit in a pot and hung it on the pole.  Then she fastened some herbs on top of the tent entrance.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Akko.  
  
"An offering and a charm for protection," replied Diana.  
  
Once snug in their sleeping bags, Diana place a small bell by the lamp and doused the lamp.  Akko lay awake for a while since her body still tingled with magic.  She looked at her watch whose hands pointed to about 15 minutes before one.  She should really get some sleep.  
  
Soft breathing from Diana indicated that she was probably asleep.  A thought occurred to her.  Maybe she could check Diana's maleness.  The sleeping bag didn't feel too thick.  All she had to do was pat her front.  As quietly as she could, Akko slipped her arm out and reached towards Diana's waist.  She would slowly pat down towards her thighs then she would know for sure.    
  
As her hand hovered over Diana, she thought, "Am I a pervert?"  
  
"HEEHEEEHEEEE!!!  You got it good!" cackled a loud hoarse voice.  
  
Akko quickly hid her arm as someone shouted, "Hey!  We're trying to sleep here!"  
  
"HEEHEEEHEEEE!!!  Sorry!"  
  
"If I hear anymore, I'll report you!"  
  
Diana groaned and sat up.  "Sorry, Akko.  I should've cast a sound blocker spell."  After a chant and a wave of her wand, Diana sank back into her sleeping bag and mumbled, "Good night."  
  
"Good night," replied Akko as she held her own wrist as if to restrain it.  "That was close," she thought.  What would happen if she was already checking and that witch laughed?  She shuddered at the consequences.  In her mind, she formed an image of Chariot and counted as she zoomed by on Shiny Volley.  Little by little, she drifted off to sleep.    
  


* * *

  
  
They woke up when the bell chimed and a witch's voice announced the time.  "30 minutes to sunrise!  30 minutes to sunrise!"  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Akko sat up.  Diana chanted softly and the lamp glowed weakly.    
  
"Good morning," said Diana.  
  
Akko put both hands over her mouth and tried to stiffle a laugh.  Diana's hair spread out like a ragged lion's mane.  
  
Diana smiled and reached into her pack for a brush and mirror.  The mirror floated in front of her as she brushed her hair.  "My hair is a mess every morning."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right."  The brush stoke stopped midway.  Blond-mint hair tangled in a knot.  
  
"I can help," offered Akko with a palm up.  
  
Diana paused for a moment then slowly turned to her.  She put the brush on her palm.  "Thank you, but do just enough to untangle my hair since we need to get ready for sunrise.  I can wear a hat over it."  
  
Akko knelt behind Diana and carefully untangled each knot she found.  With each stroke, her hair gave off a nice fragrance.  She glanced at the mirror and saw Diana's face.  Her eyes were closed and her face bore a serene expression which warmed her heart.  
  
"20 minutes to sunrise!  20 minutes to sunrise!" chimed the bell.  
  
"That's enough.  We should get ready."  Diana took a sheet and floated it between them.  
  
Akko dressed as quickly as she could.  From the rustle of clothing, Diana was doing the same.  Once dressed, they got their brooms and fitted a ring on its handle.    
  
"10 minutes to sunrise!  10 minutes to sunrise!" chimed the bell.  
  
When they reached the reception area, a witch directed them to an archway along the fence.  A lamp was over it and when it turned green a witch was allowed to fly out.  If the light was red, the witch was moved to the side and an attendant checked the ring on the broom handle.  
  
They passed through the arch with a green light.  Akko dipped down slightly and she urged her broom forward but only managed a slow pace.    
  
Diana flew beside her and offered her hand.  "Let's go together!"  
  
Akko held her hand.  Memories of the midnight ritual filled her mind and she felt tingly all over.  With Diana's help, they followed other witches to the stone circle.  Attendant witches directed them to particular flying postions over the circle.  Soon, the sky was dotted with witches.    
  
"Won't someone see us?" asked Akko.  
  
"Non-magical people won't because these rings have an invisibility spell."  Diana tapped the ring on her broom.  
  
Pale yellow light pushed against the dark blue sky.  A gold sliver formed above the horizon and Akko could sense the excitement in the air.  Little by little, gold rays raced across the landscape, bathing it with summer dawn.  
  
Her arms broke out in goosebumps.  Magic, very strong magic pulsed like a heartbeart.  She looked down and gasped.  Faint streams of light were flowing from the stone circle.  The light spiralled upward and intersected with witches flying closest to the ground.  
  
"Diana, what's that?"  
  
"Avebury's magic.  Solstice is charging up the stones and the excess magic is spilling from it."  
  
When the light reached them, Akko's vision was filled with tiny motes of green and gold light.  "This... this is amazing!  I've never felt like this before."  Her hands trembled.  
  
"Akko!  Keep your focus on your broom!" exclaimed Diana who let go of her hand and reached behind her to hold her broom.  
  
"Ah... sorry... thanks, Diana... you saved me again."  
  
"Again?"   
  
"You caught me, remember?  At the relay..."  Her heart was beating fast and she felt giddy.    
  
"You're welcome.  Just focus on floating."  
  
She turned towards Diana who was shoulder to shoulder her since she she was holding on to her broom.  Her face was so close that she could feel her warm breath.  
  
"Diana, I feel...  I feel..."  Her eyes fell to Diana's lips.  A stiff wind blew and she could feel Diana tug on her broom.  Their foreheads touched.    
  
"What is it, Akko?  What do you feel?" asked Diana softly as she looked at her with gentle eyes.  
  
Just a few more inches, and their lips would touch.  Akko leaned slightly with her eyes on those lips.  
  


* * *

  
  
Artist shoutout to onguiii on twitter  
  


* * *

  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Herb referece: wortsandcunning's blog, herbs of midsummer  
  
I picked Mugwort for this reason:   
Cast Mugwort into Midsummer fires for energetic cleansing and healing. Mugwort has an affinity to womyn beyond the confines of gender. Mugwort is womyn as culture and has a special affinity for queer women and gender rebels of all sorts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Circle

  
  
"Akko and Diana sitting in a tree, K-I---mmmppph!  Kofff!  Aackkk!"  Amanda coughed grass from her mouth as she lay prone on her broom.  She used her arm to wipe her mouth.  "That was mean, Diana..."  
  
Diana cast a stability spell on Akko's broom before flying up to Amanda's level.  Akko should practice keeping the broom steady, but the situation changed.  "What're you doing here?"  
  
Amanda poked a thumb towards the sunrise.  "Solstice."  
  
"Shouldn't you be at Lough Gur?"  Ireland had its own stone circles.  Amanda didn't need to be in Avebury.  
  
Amanda shrugged.  "Does it matter where I spend Solstice?  It's the same sun."  
  
"Amanda!  Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  Akko slowly inched up to them.  
  
"Sorry, sorry... I decided last minute."  
  
Amanda's clothes or lack thereof, surprised her.  She was just wearing a black tank top and dark green hiking shorts.  A straw belt secured her wand.  But most of all, she wasn't wearing any shoes.  Was she walking around barefoot?    
  
They chatted about what they did since they left school and then they flew back to the first floor.  Amanda touched down and stood on the green moss barefoot to wait for them.  The moss was soft, so it probably didn't hurt her feet.  After buying breakfast, they found some seats facing the sunrise.  Akko sat between her and Amanda.  
  
About halfway through the meal, Amanda put a leaf between her lips and whistled a simple tune.  
  
"Wow, that's great, Amanda!"  
  
"Hey, Akko, you drank a lot of juice.  Don't you feel like going?"  
  
"Now, that you mention it, yeah.  I'll be right back."  Akko left in the direction of the privy.  
  
"I ask that you don't use that on her from now on," said Diana.  Despite being in the bottom 25% of their class, Amanda was skilled in plant magic.  Instead of an incantation, the spell just required a particular tune with a leaf.  It was a weak spell and could be resisted.  
  
Amanda bore an innocent expression on her face as she tossed the leaf on her tray.  "I just suggested..."  
  
"Please," said Diana more firmly.  
  
"Ok... ok...  As expected, you're familiar with plant magic.  But I didn't do it to trick Akko.  I wanted to talk to you."  Her eyes narrowed and she spoke without her usual carefree attitude.  With one hand on Akko's stool, she leaned towards Diana.  "Magic around Avebury is strong during solstice, but it may have a side-effect of amplifying emotions.  To those not trained to resist it, it feels overwhelming.  Did you forget?"  
  
Diana clenched her fists as shame filled her heart.  Her mother was with her when she was here, so she didn't feel the effects since her mother probably shielded her.  She had underestimated the effect of the spiral and tried to change the topic.  "So you do pay attention in class sometimes."  
  
"This isn't about me.  Akko is an honest girl.  If you don't mean it, don't flirt with her."  
  
Bowing her head, Diana closed her eyes.  It wouldn't do if Akko's recent actions were the result of magical influence.  She took a deep breath and said softly, "You're right.  I was careless.  Akko is my guest so I'll be more considerate."     
  
"Oh-ho... so you finally acknowledge me."  Amanda smiled proudly.  
  
"Hardly, and I'm not here to flirt with Akko."  She opened her eyes and locked her gaze on Amanda.  "Akko wants to learn more magic.  I'm trying to give her opportunities to experience it.  That's why we're here."  
  
"Study, huh?  Seems like a date to me."  
  
"I'm serious!  She studies on her own when I'm at work.  Yesterday, I was teaching her about the circle.  We even did the Midnight ritual."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I saw... I believe you."  
  
"As for you, why are you here?"  
  
Amanda sat straight on her stool and leaned against the plank.  "I've been asked to watch over Akko."    
  
"By who?"  
  
"Sucy."  
  
"Why not herself?"  
  
"She got an internship with Lukic.  They're travelling all summer."  
  
"Doesn't she trust me to keep her safe?"  
  
"I told her not to worry since it's you, but she said: things happen around Akko."  
  
"That doesn't make sense."  
  
"I asked her to explain, but she just shrugged and told me that if stuff doesn't find Akko first, Akko will find it later.  If Akko went home to Japan, she'd be cut off from magic so there'd be no need to worry."  Amanda spread her hands palm up with a bewildered expression on her face.  
  
"That's hardly an explanation."  
  
"I thought so too, but I remembered what happened when I went with her to find a Word, and I'd have to agree."  
  
"You were helping her?" said Diana in a surprised voice.  
  
Amanda told her about their adventure at Appleton.  Diana's jaw dropped a little lower as the tale went on.  
  
"That was reckless!  Both of you could've been hurt!  Appleton of all places!"  
  
Amanda grinned roguishly as her hand swept over pink-orange hair.  "It wasn't that bad, but it's enough to make me take Sucy seriously.  So I'm here."  
  
"You're stalking us."  
  
"Watching."  
  
"How?"  
  
Amanda winked.  "Not telling.  You're smart, so figure it out yourself.  And by the way, I like Akko too."  
  
"What?!"  exclaimed Diana a little louder than she intended.  
  
"She's interesting and definitely not boring to be around.  Maybe I'll ask her out one of these days."  Amanda traced her fingers over a knot in the plank and one on her wooden tray.    
  
Diana relaxed her fists which she didn't realize she was clenching when Amanda made her declaration.  "Why not ask her now?"  
  
Amanda hopped off her stool and picked up her tray.  "Don't feel like it."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"That depends on how you answer my next question."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Puppy dog eyes pleaded with her.  "May I hang out with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Amanda grimaced.  "I'm getting tired of sneaking around.  Since I showed myself, I don't have to sneak anymore."  
  
"But why ask me?"  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?  All for Akko.  I'm intruding on your studies, so I need your permission."  
  
Diana didn't like how she emphasized the word studies.  "In that case, I can't."  
  
"Awww, figures..."  Amanda's shoulders drooped down.  
  
"I have no control on who attends Solstice.  I can't give permission because there's nothing to give.  You're free to celebrate Solstice wherever you want."  
  
Amanda grinned.  "Great!  Thanks, Diana!"  A quick spell transformed the paper napkin on her tray into a note and she offered it.  "Here's my summer address.  Feel free to come over and talk if you see anything strange.  By the way, the fae liked your offering."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  Diana read the note and her eyes widened in surprise.  "This... this is... the estate next to mine."  
  
"It's not exactly that close since there's a hill and forest in between.  My clan bought it recently."  
  
The O'Neill clan surpassed the Cavendish in wealth at the turn of the century.  Their influence slowly spread from Ireland to England.  "Thank you.  I'll consider it."  
  
"I'm getting more dessert.  Be right back."  
  
Akko came back just as Amanda rounded the corner.  "Sorry, there was a long line."  
  
Diana giggled behind her napkin.  Amanda's leaf whistle may have affected other witches within earshot.  Her leaving when Akko came back was too coincidental.  "Are you all right?"  
  
"I went, so I'm fine."  Akko sat down and cut a piece of her raisin waffle.  
  
Diana took a deep breath.  She had to make sure.  "I mean, when we were up there... you were trying to tell me something."  
  
"Oh... that..."  Akko's cheeks flushed.  "The magic was so strong.  I could barely control my broom.  I guess... I felt happy... really happy that you didn't let me fall.  So maybe... I was trying to tell you how grateful I am."  
  
"You're welcome.  Do you feel anything unusual?"  
  
"I still feel a bit tingly and my tummy flips sometimes."  She stretched out her hand towards the circle.  Her fingers trembled.  "So much magic..."  
  
Even from this distance, the magic spiral was still visible.  Diana gently took her hand between her own.  "Akko, I'm going to cast a spell to shield you from excess magic.  May I?"  
  
Akko nodded.  "Ok."  
  
Diana flicked her wand and chanted a spell.  Akko glowed softly.  The spell would repel some of the magic from the circle.  She chanted another spell to drain Akko of excess magic.  When she finished the cast, she felt like throwing up.  Her hand warmed as magic transferred between them.    
  
Diana gritted her teeth as she received the magic.  Witches flew along the spiral to absorb the circle's magic, but at a certain point, they stop accumulating it.  The magic could strengthen and revitalize a witch's ability to control magic.  When her magic weakened after watching Chariot's show, her mother brought her to Avebury's Solstice to help revitalize it.  She increased her concentration and thought, "How could she have so much?  Is she a sponge?"  
  
"Hey, the dessert's pretty good.  You should try it!"  Amanda placed a tray near Diana and then she touched her shoulder.  "But don't overdo it."  
  
Some of the pressure inside her decreased.  Diana let go of Akko and clenched her hand.  Her heart was beating fast while her shoulder felt warm.  She looked gratefully at Amanda.  "Thank you.  We'll try it."  
  
Amanda smiled and grabbed a bowl of Eton mess from the tray before going back to her seat.  Diana sighed.  She felt responsible for Akko's condition and wanted to correct it but she didn't expect the magnitude of the circle's effect on Akko.  Amanda's timely arrival prevented her from absorbing too much magic from Akko.  Her shoulder felt warm, so that meant that Amanda absorbed some magic as well.  
  
"How do you feel, Akko?"  
  
Akko looked at her hands.  "It's less tingly.  Thanks, Diana."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Amanda coughed into her paper napkin.  A green eye glanced in her direction and winked.  "She knows what I did, but how?" thought Diana as a vein throbbed on her forehead.  It irked her that Amanda fooled around in Luna Nova when she fought her aunt for a chance to attend it.  Amanda was talented, so why was she wasting her time?  
  
They chatted about the events they attended while they ate dessert.  The Eton mess was quite good though her chef could make it better.  It wasn't bad for festival food.    
  
"I have to get stuff from my tent, so how about we meet at the reception area in 15 minutes?"  Amanda stood up.    
  
"Ok," agreed Akko.  
  
Amanda walked away towards a flight of stairs.  When they had finished eating, they stood and picked up their trays.  Diana's feet sank into thick moss which surprised her.  
  
"Hey, the moss grew!  Is this the circle's magic?" asked Akko as she bounced her foot over the moss.  
  
"I guess so."  Now, she understood what Amanda had done.  From her shoulder, Amanda transferred the magic and spread it to the moss, causing it to grow.  Luna Nova didn't list this kind of plant magic in their first year classes, so Amanda must've learned it from her family.  The O'Neill clan specialized in plant and earth magic so they may have taught it to Amanda.  
  
They met in the reception area as promised and attended events together.  Diana maneuvered so that Akko would always sit between them.  She didn't want her to think that she was monopolizing Akko.  After lunch, they played games of skill to win magically enhanced trinkets.   She could've made them herself, but Amanda challenged them to a competition of winning the most prizes.  When they were done, Akko beat them by one prize and she tied with Amanda.  Akko often took the last turn so Diana guessed that she was observing how she and Amanda did each game.  From DAM, Akko's observation skills were superb and she learned quickly.  
  
"I can't wait to see how you'll grow," thought Diana as Akko traded some prizes with Amanda.  
  
They stopped by the bonfire to collect some ashes.  The ashes were a burnt mixture of various potent herbs and elder wood.  It would be useful in many potions and rituals.  Amanda also charged several crystals which she placed in the large pockets of her hiking shorts.  
  
"Souvenirs for your family?" asked Akko.  
  
"If there's any left," said Amanda.  "Let's meet in the reception, ok?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Eventually, it was time to pack since they had to leave by 6 PM.  After they compressed their tent into a pack, Diana placed a last offering in the pot.  They met Amanda in the reception area and walked out of the enchanted structure together.  Amanda was still barefoot so she assumed that she was using some magic enhancement on her feet.  She stayed with them until their bus came.    
  
"Next time, send me a message if you're nearby," said Akko.  
  
A green eye glanced in Diana's direction.  "Sure."  
  
Diana twitched.  She didn't tell Akko her summer address, so it was up to her?  What was Amanda thinking?  
  
"Good luck!  Bye!"  Amanda waved and then slung the large pack over her shoulder with one hand.  Her broom was secured to the pack.  She was obviously showing off her athletic build.  Diana noticed several young witches turning to watch them.  
  
"Aren't you taking the bus?" asked Akko.  
  
"Nah."  She started running across the field towards the nearest ley terminal which was several miles beyond Avebury since the Council didn't want the terminal being affected by the magic from the circle.  
  
"She's fast!" thought Diana.  Then she noticed the grass where Amanda had stood.  The withered grass was turning green.  That could only mean that Amanda had absorbed a lot of magic, so much that it was reviving the grass around her.  She stared in Amanda's direction and cast a spell to enhance sight.  With her free hand, she was touching grain as she ran.  A faint spiral of magic flowed from her hand and up her arm.  Spirals also flowed from her bare feet to her legs.  To draw earth magic, one had to be in contact with earth so that's why Amanda walked barefoot.  Diana gasped when she realized that Amanda really was going to run all the way to the ley terminal by using Avebury's excess magic.  The crystals in her pocket weren't souvenirs, but magic sources when she ran out of Avebury's boundary.  The O'Neill family was rich, so she could afford the bus fare.    
  
"Where's she going?" asked Akko.  
  
"Home, and we should go too."  Diana turned towards the bus.  Amanda was such a show-off.  
  
"You seem upset."  
  
Diana tried to calm herself and smiled.  "I'm not upset."  
  
Akko cast a summoning spell and her mirror floated before her.  "Your smile is weird."  
  
She stared at her reflection with a crooked smile and then took a deep breath to calm herself.  Taking the mirror, she turned to Akko and smiled.  "Better?"  
  
Akko smiled back.  "Better!  So what's bothering you?  You can tell me.  I'd like to help."  
  
"Let's get on the bus first."  
  
While waiting to get seated, she thought of an explanation without revealing her frustration with Amanda.  When the bus departed, she explained Avebury's magic and its effect.  "I'm sorry, Akko.  I should've prepared you with blocking spells.  It's my fault that you absorbed so much magic."  
  
"So that's what it was!"  Akko thumped her fist into her palm.  "But it's ok."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Akko gave her a wide grin and held her hand.  "Because you were here with me!"  
  
Diana could feel her cheeks warm up and looked away.  "Oh... uh... Amanda was here too."  
  
"Oh yeah!  It was a lot of fun!  Thanks for bringing me here!  I learned a lot!"  
  
Akko's hand felt very reassuring and it drove away her doubts, but she must stay true to her original intent.  "You're welcome.  As your host, I must give you as many chances to see magic."  
  
Akko released her hand and pumped both of her fists.  "Yosh!  I can't wait for the Coven!"  
  
Diana stiffened.  The Coven was this Saturday.  She must do more research on Morgiana.  This time, she won't fail Akko.  


* * *

  
Artist shoutout to raisun1111 at twitter.  


* * *

In Ep 5, the girls fight mechanical dragons.  Sucy uses potions, Constanze uses her inventions while Amanda uses Slonhon Deance, a flower attack.  So I'm guessing that Amanda's specialty is plant magic.

 

 

 


	9. The Coven

  
  
Akko turned around slowly to see her dress in different angles.  With three mirrors, she had multiple views.  The upper portion of her dress was similar to Shiny Chariot's stage costume without the red cloak.  Instead of Chariot's mini-skirt, she wore a flowing red skirt.  Her sandals were red at the toe and white straps for the rest.  The belt on her waist was similar to Chariot's belt.  Her small dangling earrings had a gold star on a blue background.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Diana.  
  
"It looks good!  Thanks, Diana."  
  
"This is for your wand handle."  She offered a box.  
  
Akko opened the box and her jaw dropped.  "It's a mini version of the Shiny Rod!"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes!  But isn't this expensive?"  
  
"Not really.  There's a crafter in town with a good apprentice.  He was happy to get the order and it's only a third of what his master charges.  In exchange, the apprentice asked if you could give him feedback, so he'd appreciate it if you could let him know.  His name is Rey and here's the address."  Diana gave her a card.  
  
"Will do!  So how do I use it?"  Akko put the card in the box.  
  
"Look for a recessed button on your wand.  Move the button to the other side."  
  
Akko found the groove and moved the button.  The wooden handle split in two, exposing the wand's frame.  
  
"Find the same one on mini Rod, then fit it to where the old handle was."  
  
She followed her instructions and grinned with victory when the pieces snapped in place.  She flicked the wand which elongated and glowed.  To her surprise, the gems on the handle glowed green.  "Whoa!  How does it do that?  Is it using magic already?"  
  
Diana giggled.  "I told the apprentice that there's a light in the middle and asked if he could allow the light to shine out of seven holes.  He did a good job."  
  
"Hmmmm... so if there's only 1 light, then my wand is running low on magic.  That's cool, Diana!  I don't have to open the lid to check the charge!"  
  
A surprised look formed on Diana's face.  "You're right, but I didn't ask him to do it for that reason."  She winked.  "I just wanted you to have a shiny Rod."  
  
Akko just stared at her flabbergasted.  
  
"Uh... you know... lights... shiny... get it?"  said a flustered Diana as she twirled her finger.  
  
"Yeah, I get it.  I just didn't expect a pun from you."  
  
"What...?  I can make puns!"  She turned around and crossed her arms.  
  
A flustered and pouting Diana was so cute.  Akko giggled at her reaction.  "Sorry... are you mad?"  
  
Diana sighed and turned around.  "No.  It just means I need to work on my delivery.  Are you satisfied with your look?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Diana held a crystal in her palm.  "We'll store your look in here so it doesn't get damaged while travelling.  When we get there, just summon it and it'll be just as you have it now.  Did you prepare your travelling clothes?"  
  
"Here."  Akko pointed to the clothes on her bed.  
  
"Good.  If we store your dress, you will be almost naked, so switch it with your travelling clothes.  Wait till your dress turns green then cast the spell.  I'll close my eyes in case  your timing is off.  Ready?"  
  
Akko stood up and activated her wand.  "Ready!"  
  
Diana cast the spell then Akko cast after.  Her dress turned into green light and was absorbed by the crystal while her clothes transferred from the bed to her body.  
  
"Perfect!"  Diana gave her the crystal.  "Please don't lose it."  
  
They travelled by ley line to the nearest terminal by the embassy.  Once there, they saw cars and vans parked nearby.  
  
"How many in your party?" asked a witch in brown robes.  
  
"Two," replied Diana.  
  
"Please take the third car."  
  
They got into the car and were driven to a gated mansion on a hill.  When the car stopped, Diana took her wand out and unlocked the door.  
  
"You can summon your dress now," said Diana.  
  
Akko cast the spell and was covered in a green cloud.  She wondered what dress Diana would wear.  When the cloud cleared, she saw that the door was open, so she moved towards it.  She stopped openmouthed when she saw Diana who wore a light blue tuxedo with slim long coat tails that reached below her knees.  Her tie and vest were the color of pale gold.  The Cavendish crest was embroidered with mint thread at the center of her tie.  The vest and the tuxedo's cuffs were embroidered with silver thread.  A blue wide sash wrapped her waist and secured her wand.  Her slim pants matched the tux color and she wore black leather oxford shoes.  
  
Diana offered her arm.  Her white gloves had a small Cavendish crest embroidered in silver thread.  "Shall we?"  
  
Akko took a deep breath and held her arm.  As she tried to stand, her knees wobbled and she gripped Diana's arm for balance.  
  
"Careful," said Diana.  "Take your time, so you don't step on your skirt."  
  
But it wasn't the skirt.  For a moment, her knees felt weak.  She tensed her muscles and regained her balance.     
  
"Relax.  Chin up.  You look beautiful," said Diana as they walked to the door.  At her words, Akko blushed but she felt more confident.  While they walked, Diana seemed a little taller.  
  
The mansion was a mix of Italian and Greek architecture.  The walls were wood panelled and the entrance hallway had a plush red carpet along with a glittering chandelier overhead.  They were led to a table to create a boutonnière.  While Diana selected a yellow primrose with mint leaves, she noticed that her shoes had an inch high heel.  That explained why she was taller.  Even though Diana wore a tux, it was tailored to emphasize feminine curves and had a lot of floral embroidery.  Though she was used to seeing men wear tuxedos, Akko couldn't exactly think of Diana's tux as masculine since it also accentuated her femininity. Her impression of Diana vascillated between female and male.  
  
An attendant urged her to select a flower.  To her surprise, there were Japanese ones.  She selected plum blossoms with Japanese maple.  
  
A witch with brown robes held out her wand.  "Please allow me to cast a translator spell."  
  
"Please proceed," replied Diana.  
  
After casting the spell, the witch led them to the main hall.  Upon entering, witches turned in their direction.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/dq5uy3x7f/)   
  
"They're just staring at Diana," thought Akko nervously.  "They're not staring at me."  
  
A witch in a slim pink dress and brown sash approached them and held out her hand.  "Welcome, Lady Cavendish.  My name is Fana Bestrenae, senior ambassador of East Morgiana Republic."  
  
"Good Evening, ambassador Bestrenae.  I am Lady Diana Cavendish of Wedinburgh."  Diana shook her hand.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Fana extended her hand to her.  "Welcome, I'm Fana Bestrenae."  
  
Akko shook her hand.  "Good evening, ambassador Bestrenae.  My name is Atsuko Kagari, a student at Luna Nova."  
  
Behind Fana, a group of witches were walking towards them.  Unconsciously, Akko tightened her hold on Diana's arm.  
  
"Akko, do you mind if you find us a table?" asked Diana.  
  
Relief filled Akko.  "Ok."    
  
She stepped behind Diana and walked away.  Along the wall, she surveyed the hall.  Most of the tables were on the bottom floor but some tables were along corridors that overlooked hall.  Akko walked up the stairs and checked the view from the corner tables.  As she did so, she saw a glass door behind semi-transparent curtains.  She drew the curtains aside and saw a patio.  Curious, she opened the door and went out.  The balcony had a dusty table with three chairs.  The wood was a bit weather-worn.    
  
Akko looked up and gasped.  Stars sparkled brightly in the sky.  Since the mansion was on a hill, they had a view of the valley below.  The garden was nearby, so the breeze brought a myriad of sweet fragrances.  They must eat here, but she needed to clean up the table.  She removed the crystal from her wand and flicked it.  When a green spark appeared, she smiled.  There was a sorcerer stone nearby so she didn't have to use the charge on her crystal.  
  
With a few spells, Akko cleaned up the table and chairs then she started decorating the table legs and chair tops with flowers.  She took a few blossoms from potted plants to her left and some nice pink ones near a white boot.  
  
Akko blinked and looked more closely at the bush by the wall.  Behind the bush with pink flowers, a witch in a white dress stood on the railing.    
  
"Good evening!"  Akko bowed and spoke louder than she intended.    
  
The witch stepped off the railing.  "Good evening.  Are you a guest?"  
  
"Yes!  My name is Atsuko Kagari!  Please call me Akko!"  She stuck out her hand stiffly.  By the sinking feeling in her stomach, Akko realized that she probably didn't do a proper greeting.  
  
"My name is Fietta li Bianco.  May I ask what you're doing?"  Fietta shook her hand.  
  
"Oh!  I'm looking for a table, but I want it to be special, so I'm fixing this up."  
  
"I see.  You have good taste."  
  
"Yeah!  The view is great!  What about you?  What're you doing?"  
  
Fietta looked up.  "Just looking at the stars.  Jupiter's position near Virgo is interesting."  
  
"Oh!  You're an Astromancer?"  
  
"Yes, so what do you think?"  
  
She tried to remember her astrology class.  Diana was really good at it.  "Hmmm... it indicates challenges."  
  
"That's right.  What about Regulus in Leo?"  
  
They talked about stars for a while.  As they discussed possible interpretations, Akko had a better look at her.  Fietta was probably in her late twenties and was about six inches taller than Diana.  She had straight blonde hair that was braided in a half halo at the neck.  Her eyes were dark red.  Straps crisscrossed from her high collar to an intricatedly embroidered bodice.  The sleeves were layered like rose petals.  Fingerless gloves with intricate embroidery adorned her hands.  The skirt was layered and had long slits that showed her thigh high boots.  A silver chain secured her wand and hanging on each link was a small miniature object, one of which was a broom.  
  
Fietta gasped and covered her mouth.  "Oh my... I kept you from your work.  I'm sorry.  How do you plan to fix the table?"  
  
"I cleaned it up a bit so I'm just putting some flowers."  There were three chairs.  "Are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're welcome to join us if you like."  
  
"Thank you, I shall.  Since I'll be joining you, allow me to help with the table."  
  
"That'll be great!"  
  
After decorating with flowers, they took three place settings and candles from the nearest table on the second floor.  Fietta taught her how to order from the menu then she flicked the lid of a pocket watch which had multiple hands and markings.  "They should be serving food in a bit, so you should get your companion.  Let's meet back here."  
  
"See you later!"  Akko couldn't wait to show Diana.

* * *

Artist shoutout to Rey_2911 at Twitter

* * *

 

For Akko's boutonnière, I selected a plum blossom since Akko likes pickled plums.

 


	10. Under the Stars

  
  
"Hey, you escaped that mob!"  Amanda waved to her as she walked away from the ambassador and half a dozen older witches.  She was with group of young witches by the dance floor.  Judging from their black sashes, they were Morgian students.  
  
"Good evening, Amanda.  How are you?"  greeted Diana, following polite protocol.  It was a formal event, after all.  For her boutonnière, Amanda had a large white petal to frame a single four leaf clover.  Diana didn't remember seeing any four leaf clovers on the flower table as they were rare to find, so she guessed that Amanda brought it with her, since her clan probably grew the clovers by the hundreds.  
  
"So serious... it's just me."  Amanda looked her up and down then whistled.  "You're dressed to impress."  In contrast, she wore a black suit and dark gray pants, with the only colored garment being a green vest.  As usual, her white shirt was unbuttoned with no tie.  
  
"I represent the Cavendish."  
  
"It's true then?  You're head?  Congratulations, Lady Cavendish."  Amanda did a perfect bow.  
  
A pale eyebrow arched up.  "You surprise me.  I didn't know you had manners."  
  
Her accent changed to a thick Irish brogue and her hand clutched her chest.  "That hurts me heart, m'lady.  I've always been the soul of c'rtsey."  
  
Despite her composure, a small giggle escaped.  "Stop that.  It's ridiculous."  
  
"Aye, twists my tongue, it does."  She resumed her usual brash voice.  "Gran is here.  Don't promise her anything."  
  
"Thank you for the warning."  Amanda's grandmother was the current head of the family.  Last time they met, she was a rather imposing old woman.  
  
Amanda poked a thumb towards the DJ.  "I like this song.  Wanna dance with us?"  
  
"No, thank you.  I have to find Akko."  
  
Green eyes glinted with mischief.  "Still studying?"  
  
"This is a good opportunity for her to meet Morgian witches."  She swept her hand towards the student witches around them.  
  
A witch in a pink dress and black sash stepped forward with a curtsy.  "My name is Ersilia, Lady Cavendish."  
  
She extended her hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ersilia.  We're not that different in age.  Please, call me Diana."  
  
Ersilia shook her hand lightly while the other Morgian girls whispered softly with shy smiles.  One by one, they introduced themselves.    
  
"I'm getting a drink.  Want one?" asked Amanda.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Amanda winked and whispered as she passed by.  "You charmer."  
  
They stared at her with star struck eyes.  Little by little, they came closer.  Soon, Diana felt suffocated by their attention.  Meanwhile, Amanda stood in the shadows behind the girls, sipping her drink with a smirk.  "Why that brat," thought Diana.  "She purposely left me alone with them."  
  
After chatting about their favorite school subjects, she excused herself and headed for the ladies' room.  As soon as she finished, another group of witches approached her.  Diana put her best smile and fielded their questions about her becoming head.  
  
Sometime later, a bell chimed and Fana spoke into a summoned megaphone.  "Dinner will be served in about 15 minutes."  
  
Silently, she cursed since she was supposed to find Akko.  She looked around and saw her with Amanda.  Akko glanced in her direction and smiled.  All the stress of dealing with other witches left her heart at that sweet smile.  Her legs moved her across the room.  Meanwhile, Amanda joined a group of witches with clover boutonnières.  They were probably her clan.  
  
"Diana!  Amanda is here too!"  Akko took her arm.  
  
"Yes, I saw her."  
  
"I found the best table!"  
  
"Really?  Where?"  
  
"This way!"  Akko moved towards the stairs.    
  
Diana allowed herself to be dragged at her pace, half-running and walking.  Akko opened a door behind sheer curtains.    
  
"After you, my lady," said Akko with a flourish.  
  
Upon stepping on the balcony, she gasped at the sight of the stars and the valley.  A wonderful fragrance filled the air.  "This is quite lovely, Akko!"  
  
"Isn't it?  Here," Akko offered a chair.    
  
"Thank you."  The wooden chair looked a bit worn, but the flowers on it added charm.  Excitement filled her heart.  She could be alone with Akko on this secluded balcony.  
  
"Here's the menu.  What may I get you, my lady?"  On her hands was a sheet of thick paper with an elaborate border.  
  
Diana couldn't help but giggle at Akko's exaggerated attempt to be a waitress.  She took the menu which had a variety of entrees.  "Lamb... Salmon... vegetable medley...  mead."  
  
Akko took the menu and tapped her wand on it.  "Braised Lamb, Grilled Salmon, Country Vegetable Medley and Honey mead.  Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Akko chanted a spell and with a puff of green smoke, her order appeared on the table.    
  
Diana stared at the food with surprise.  "How did you that?"  
  
Fana's voice echoed from the main hall.  "Dinner is ready.  Your attendant will instruct you on how to order from the menu.  Enjoy your meal!"  
  
Akko pointed to an incantation at the bottom of the menu.  "Tap what you want and then cast this."  
  
Based on Fana's announcement, a waitress was supposed to tell them.  "Did you ask the staff?"  
  
"No, Fietta showed me."  
  
"Fietta?"  Just then, she noticed the third place setting.    
  
The balcony door opened and a witch in a white dress walked in.  "I'm back."  
  
"Diana, this is Fietta.  Fietta, this is my friend, Diana," said Akko.  
  
Diana swallowed nervously and tried to calm herself.  With a slight bow, she offered her hand to shake.  "Good evening, I'm Lady Diana Cavendish of Wedinburgh."    
  
Fietta shook her hand gently.  "Good evening, Diana.  I'm Fietta li Bianco.  Please, there's no need to be so formal.  Akko put a lot of effort to prepare this, so let's enjoy ourselves."  
  
At her words, Diana's stomach flipped.  That meant that this table wasn't prepared by the embassy staff.    
  
"You helped too!" said Akko who sat beside Diana and took a menu.  "As soon as I saw the view, this was it."  
  
Even worse, Akko roped her into helping and addressed her by her first name instead of her title.  Her thoughts were in muddle on how to deal with this situation.  She assumed that everyone would want to talk to her, instead of Akko.  She would handle all interactions so Akko wouldn't have to.    
  
"The stars are quite beautiful," said Fietta who sat across from them.  
  
"Oh!  Fietta is a really good Astromancer!  She could read a lot of things."  
  
"It's just my hobby," said Fietta modestly as she tapped the menu and ordered.  Her selection appeared before her.  
  
Diana wanted to say that she wasn't an Astromancer but bit her lip instead.  She checked Fietta's clothes for any other color.  Morgiana used color to indicate a witch's role.  Black and gray were for students.  Brown was for those in politics and government.  Green was for restorative magic and healing.  Yellow was for those involved in public works.  Red was for military and combat.  Orange was for craft masters.  For the Coven, Morgian witches could wear dresses of any color except white as long they wore the appropriate sash.  Fana wore pink but still wore a brown sash which marked her as a government official.  
  
White was reserved for Morgiana's most powerful witch who was the country's protector and champion.  Diana wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.  Her clothes were all white and her name matched the one from her research.  She just needed to be on her guard to get herself and Akko through this.  
  
Fietta talked mostly about stars and astrology during dinner.  Diana had to agree with Akko that Fietta's observations were very insightful.  As they ate, she was grateful for this location because she wasn't being interrupted by other witches as in previous covens.  Little by little, she relaxed and began to debate interpretations with Fietta who was so enthusiastic about astrology that she often scribbled on cloth napkins to show them some advanced techniques.  
  
While Fietta was illustrating the alignment of some planets, shadows fell across the table.  Diana looked up to see twelve witches hovering about twenty feet above them.  
  
"Fiettaaaaaa!"  A young woman waved.  She was sitting behind a Morgian witch in red robes who guided the broom towards the balcony.  
  
"Rize!  What're you doing here?"  Fietta immediately stood up and opened her arms to the young woman who brazenly leapt from the broom.  
  
Diana and Akko gasped simultaneously and reached for their wands but Fietta caught her.  The young woman had shoulder length red hair in layers.  She wore a simple blue dress.  
  
The woman looked at Fietta with affection.  "I finished work early!  Now I get to play with you!"  Suddenly, Fietta's braid loosened, freeing long, silky blonde hair to her waist.  
  
"Stop that."  Fietta twirled her finger and her hair rebraided itself.  
  
The red witch who was with the woman saluted.  "Salutations, White.  Any orders?"  
  
"Tell Bestrenae the brown, and no one else," replied Fietta.  
  
"At once."  The red witch left.  
  
Meanwhile, the other red witches were casting spells.  Diana guessed that there was a shield spell and an illusion spell since the breeze died down while the greenery around the balcony looked hazy.  This woman was probably a high ranking official.  
  
Fietta transformed a nearby bush into a chair.  Pink petals formed the seat while branches wove together to form the Morgian crest on the chair's back.  "Sit."  
  
"Oh!  Who are these lovely young ladies?" asked the woman.  It was then that Diana noticed her striking violet eyes.  While she sat down, Diana prepared a formal greeting.  
  
"Hi!  I'm Atsuko Kagari!  Please call me Akko!"  Akko held out her hand.  
  
Fietta cast a spell on the woman.  "Please repeat that, Akko.  She didn't understand you."  
  
After Akko repeated her greeting, the woman shook her hand.  "I'm Elfin Federize di Morgia.  Please call me Rize."  
  
Diana's stomach did several flips while her hands felt cold and sweaty.  It had gone from bad to worse.  First, Morgiana's White Witch, and now, their Queen.  The two most influential people in Morgiana were sitting in front of her.  How did this happen?  
  
There was a chime in Akko's direction and she took a small orb from her purse.  "Amanda wants me to come over.  It's nice meeting you, Rize.  I have to see my friend, so I'll be back later."  
  
"Later," waved Rize as Akko left.  
  
Diana gathered her courage.  Perhaps, she could salvage this situation.  She stood and bowed with a sweep of her hand.  "Your Majesty, please forgive my companion.  She's not well versed in formal situations.  I am Lady Diana Cavendish of Wedinburgh.  Though brief, I hope your stay in our country is enjoyable."  
  
Rize tilted her head towards Fietta, as if she were listening then she presented her hand.  "I like this one.  She's nice."  
  
"Rize, you said that out loud," said Fietta who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ooops...  In that case... Lady Cavendish, I request a favor."  
  
A trickle of sweat rolled down Diana's temple as she gently brushed her lips on the Queen's knuckles.  It was a good sign that Rize wasn't offended by Akko's greeting.  "As long as it is within my means to do so, I am at your command," replied Diana.  If she were able to fulfill the request, it may be advantageous later.  
  
"I'm on vacation, so I request that you don't tell anyone that I'm here.  I also ask that you address me as Rize."  
  
"You may count on me."  Relief filled Diana at the simple request.  Rize's slip indicated that Fietta may have cast a telepathic spell so that the two Morgians can converse privately.  Since she blurted out her thoughts, she wasn't accustomed to telepathy.  Because of that and the absence of a wand, Diana guessed that Rize wasn't a witch.    
  
"Here's the menu.  What do you want to eat?" asked Fietta.  
  
"This one... and this..."  Rize pointed at the menu.  
  
"Those are all desserts.  Start with real food."  
  
"Aww... spoilsport."  
  
As the two haggled about food, Diana watched in fascination.  Finally, Fietta convinced Rize to eat a vegetable quiche along with several desserts.    
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that.  She's got a horrible sweet tooth," said Fietta.  
  
"I don't mind," said Diana.  
  
While Rize ate, Fietta resumed her illustration of planetary alignment.  A few minutes later, Akko returned with a tray of three desserts.    
  
"Amanda and her cousins gave me their desserts!  She said that the chefs only make a few of these and they're first come, first serve!"  Akko placed a dessert in front of her.  
  
"She's right!  Milkpuffs are the best!”  exclaimed Rize proudly.  
  
"That's kind of them to give it to you," said Diana.  She tried the dessert and had to admit it was very good.  
  
"Now I remember!  Both of you blasted that missile out of the sky!" exclaimed Rize as she wagged a spoon at her and Akko.  
  
"You saw us?" asked Akko.  
  
"Yes.  I was told that your fight was broadcasted all over Morgiana."  
  
Fietta stopped writing and stared at them.  "Yes... yes, you're right.  That was an excellent spell, Diana."  
  
Diana had enough of people assuming that she did it.  When the teachers assumed that she healed the Jennifer tree, she didn't have the nerve to correct them.  This time, she won't make that mistake.  "No, it wasn't me.  Akko is the one who can activate Claiomh Solais.  I merely supported her."  
  
Fietta stared at her and then at Akko.  "Excuse me."  She borrowed a broom from a red witch and flew into the sky.  About five minutes later, she returned.  "Now, it makes sense.  I'm supposed to meet you, Akko."  
  
"Me?  Why me?" asked Akko.  
  
"My readings indicated that I should go west after solstice, and that's why I came.  I thought I was going to meet Juniper O'Neill, but she's not here, so I looked at the stars again for more signs of who I should meet."  Her eyes twinkled with amusement.  "Instead, you showed up on your own."  
  
The rest of the conversation was dominated by Fietta explaining some astrological concepts.  For someone who claimed that it was just a hobby, Fietta was very knowledgeable.  "I'm telling you all this so that you can discover as much as possible.  Watch the stars and write your observations every night.  Both of your fortunes indicate challenges ahead.  Let the stars give you a hint of what's to come."  
  
"Wow... thanks so much, Fietta!  I learned a lot," said Akko.  
  
"And I as well.  Thank you."  Diana felt lucky that Fietta was friendly and honest while Rize was laid back and playful.  She hoped that both Morgians thought well of herself and Akko.  
  
After Rize finished eating, Fietta summoned a brown robe and made Rize wear it over her clothes.  She changed her red hair to brown.  Since this was a Coven, only witches should be attending.    
  
"I'll inform the staff to clear the table.  Both you go ahead and enjoy yourselves." said Fietta.  
  
Despite the stress of being with such important Morgians, Diana was reluctant to leave their sanctuary.  Though it was brief, there were moments when she felt relaxed.  She offered her arm to Akko.  "Shall we?"  
  
As Akko held her arm, she could feel her stiffen as they walked towards the main hall.  Descending the stairs, she noticed witches turning in their direction.  She would not subject Akko to scrutiny by other family heads.  Her eyes scanned the room quickly and located Amanda with the Morgian students.  She guided Akko through the crowd towards them.  
  
"Akko!  Diana!  You've finally come to join us," said Amanda with a grin.  
  
"May I have a word with you?"  
  
Amanda's grin melted into a confused frown as she led her away.  "What is it?"  
  
"Just hang out with Akko.  Dance with her if she wants," whispered Diana.  
  
"Are you daft?  What about you?"  
  
"I have things I need to do."  Already, a group of witches were walking towards them.  "I haven't talked to your grandmother yet."  
  
"Forget them!  You brought Akko here.  You dance with her."  Amanda crossed her arms.  
  
"Please.  Besides, we're just friends and it'll be good for her to meet Morgian witches."  
  
"Ok, but tell me you won't regret this."  
  
"I won't.  By the way, Morgiana's queen is here."  
  
"What?  Where?"  Amanda looked around.  
  
"She's wearing a brown robe and has brown hair."  
  
"That's half the staff."  
  
"Just don't do anything embarrassing.  Have fun."  Diana walked back and introduced the students to Akko.  "My apologies, there are people I need to meet.  Please enjoy the evening."    
  
Amanda took Akko's hand.  "Let's rock to this one!"  The Morgian students followed them to the dance floor.  
  
Diana had only walked a few steps when an older witch greeted her.  She tried to focus as much as she could, but Akko's disappointed face kept reappearing in her mind.  Many more witches approached her, including the O'Neills.  From the corner of her eye, she could see Amanda dancing with Akko.  
  
She spoke with each one, patiently answering their questions or commenting on the topic being discussed.  Meanwhile, Akko danced with the Morgian students one by one.  The ache in her heart grew with each dance but she tried to ignore it and concentrated on the conversation.  
  
The next song was a slow waltz.  She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Pardon me, ladies.  Lady Cavendish promised to show me this dance," said Fietta.  
  
Diana blinked.  She was quite certain that she didn't make such a promise.  However, Fietta was already moving her away.  The other witches either nodded or waved goodbye before resuming the conversation.  If Morgiana's White wanted it, how could they object?  
  
On the dance floor, Fietta placed her hand on her shoulder, indicating the female role.  Diana assumed the male role and led her into the dance, matching the slow tempo.  Diana tried to think.  Why was this happening?  Should she say something?  Then she noticed all the witches watching them.  There was no time to analyze the situation.  She had to do her best.  
  
Fietta was quite graceful, following her lead around the floor.  After circling around the floor thrice, a charm on Fietta's chain chimed and she stopped near a group of Morgian brown witches.  "I'm sorry.  I'm being summoned.  Thank you for the dance."    
  
Diana bowed as Fietta curtsied.  As Fietta left, someone stepped towards her.  Diana looked up and was surprised to see Akko.    
  
Akko curtsied.  "May I have this dance?"  
  
Her cheeks relaxed into a wide smile and she offered her hand.  "With pleasure."  
  
This would be the first time that she would dance with Akko.  Based on how Akko gripped her hand, she could sense her nervousness.  "Have you danced the waltz before?"  
  
Akko bowed her head.  "No."  
  
"We'll go slow, so just use small steps and follow my lead.  I'll indicate which direction we'll go by guiding your hand."  She led her into the waltz with deliberate slowness.  When they had danced half-way around the floor, Amanda led Ersilia into the waltz on the opposite side.  As she watched them from the corner of her eye, it was obvious that Amanda was quite good.  She even added a lift which wasn't part of the waltz.  Some witches hooted and clapped.  
  
"Oh, Amanda's here!  Maybe they won't be staring at us anymore," said Akko.  
  
It was then that she realized that by getting their attention, less people would be watching her and Akko.  "Let's give them room.  And don't watch your feet.  Watch me."  
  
Akko lifted her face.  Her large eyes reminded her of a scared puppy, but there was fierce determination in them.  "That's right," thought Diana.  "Watch me and only me.  Don't pay attention to anyone else."  Unconsciously, her hand on Akko's back drew her closer.    
  
Diana focused on Akko's face and just glanced around enough to get an idea of where the other dancers are.  Despite living in the same house, they had rarely stood this close.  Her eyes traced her exotic Japanese features, her deep brownish-red irises and her pink lips.  Lavender perfume tempted her to come even closer.  Since Akko didn't own any perfume, she offered her collection.  Lavender was a good choice, maybe too good.  By now, the perfume had combined with the oils on Akko's skin, making it her own.  She inhaled deeply, letting Akko's fragrance fill her being.    
  
While trying to get her bearings, she noticed Fietta near the DJ.  The waltz should've ended already and still, it played.  She put that thought away and guided Akko to the next empty space on the dance floor.  Regardless of whether this was deliberate or coincidence, she wasn't going to waste a chance to dance with Akko.  
  
Her fingers felt cramped from Akko's grip, but she didn't complain.  If doing so helped Akko, discomfort didn't matter.  Little by little, Akko's clumsy steps changed to smoother ones.  A dance instructor would have challenged a student to increase the pace, but Diana wanted to keep Akko close.  
  
Gradually, the lights dimmed.  Amanda led her partner out of the dance floor.  As Diana wondered what was going on, the waltz ended and a saxophone echoed long, slow notes into the hall.  Ankle high mist flowed like water onto the dance floor while the ceiling faded into a starry sky.  Sparkles rained from the stars and briefly lit the mist with soft pastel colors.  Fietta led a brown witch into the mist and began to slow dance really close.  Diana had a nagging suspicion that the brown witch was Rize and they were using darkness to prevent anyone from recognizing her while they had fun.  
  
"Diana?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Akko."  She hadn't realized that she stopped.  "What is it?"  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  She smiled with appreciation.  
  
"Do you... Do you still want to dance?"  
  
Diana swallowed nervously.  With the saxophone playing a wistful melody, this was obviously meant for a very romantic slow dance.  Part of her reasoned to leave because the waltz was more than enough while another part argued that this situation won't happen every Coven and that she ought to take advantage of it.  A movement in the crowd caught her eye.  Amanda was walking towards them.  In an instant, her heart decided.  "Yes!"  When she realized what she had said, she quickly added, "If... only if it's all right with you."  She silently prayed that Akko would agree.  
  
"Ok... um..."  Akko's eyes darted left and right to nearby dancers.  "Just tell me what to do."  
  
Her heart rejoiced like fireworks at the end of Chariot's show.  Now for the hard part.  How close should they be?  Fietta and her partner were already dancing cheek to cheek.  Her partner hooked a finger under her braid and blonde hair cascaded down like a curtain of gold.  Diana heard gasps and soft squealing from onlookers.  Rize was definitely dancing with Fietta.  
  
Akko was her friend, so she probably shouldn't breach their boundaries.  The last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship by being inconsiderate.  "We'll just stand a little closer and dance side to side."  
  
Diana bent slightly so that her cheek was near Akko's ear.  The skin on her neck tingled as Akko's breath warmed it.  They began to sway slowly to the saxophone's crooning notes.  "Don't step," she whispered softly.  "Just bend your knees and shift your weight.  That's it."  
  
As they swayed to the music, she felt like she was cradling Akko in her arms.  She closed her eyes so she could sense Akko's movement more keenly.  Any remaining stress evaporated like the mist around them.  Her body felt charged up, as if she could fly to the stars right now.  She opened her eyes slightly, and saw the nape of Akko's neck.  Her tongue wet her lips.  She bent closer.    
  
Someone coughed in the distance and Diana moved towards brown hair instead, inhaling Akko's fragrance.  "That was close," she thought.  "I almost made a mistake."  
  
"Diana..." whispered Akko.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever danced like this?  With mist and lights and stuff?"  
  
"No.  I haven't been to a Coven that did this.  I also don't dance much."  
  
"So it's your first time?"  
  
"To dance this way?  Yes."  
  
Akko's giggle tickled her neck with warm breath.  "Then I have one of your first times."  
  
She could feel her cheeks and ears flush and was thankful for the dark room.  "Do I have your first time too?"  
  
Her voice was so soft that she could barely hear.  "Yes."  
  
All the preparations, the boring meetings and the nerve wracking introductions were worth it for this moment.  Anything else can happen tonight and she wouldn't care.  She closed her eyes and tried to take in as many sensations as possible to remember this night.  Akko's breath on her neck, the rustle of her clothes, the pressure of her growing bosom on her vest, her fragrance, that slim nape, even her tight grip, all of which she tried to commit to memory.  
  
Eventually, the saxophone's notes faded into a peaceful resolution.  The DJ spoke, "Thank you, everyone!  I'm taking a quick break and then I'll take more requests!"    
  
The mist began to disperse and starry illusion faded.  Very slowly, the lights increased in illumination.  Diana sighed.  It was over all too soon.  She stepped back and bowed.  "Thank you for the dance."  
  
Akko curtsied.  "Thank you."  
  
They stood there for a few moments then Akko said, "I... um... need to go."  She walked quickly in the direction of the ladies room.  
  
After all that, Diana didn't feel like meeting other witches.  With the intention of spending some moments alone on the balcony, she began walking up the stairs.  Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Luckyyyyy... you danced with their White!" exclaimed Amanda.  "How'd you do that?"  
  
"This way."  With a firm hand on her arm, she walked Amanda to the balcony as quick as possible.  "Akko met her, not me."  
  
"Whoa, she has guts to talk to their White."  
  
"Akko doesn't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't tell her about Morgiana's ranking system.  She doesn't know about Fietta's rank."  
  
"Hold on, you're on first name basis too?"  
  
Diana clenched her hands.  "It's like Sucy said.  Stuff happens to Akko.  I believe this is one of those things.  All the tables are indoors, but somehow Akko came here and met Fietta.  And that's not all."  She told her about Fietta's readings and about how Fietta was supposed to meet Akko.  
  
Amanda whistled.  Instead of looking concerned, she seemed excited and rubbed her hands with glee.  "Yup, it's never boring with Akko around."  
  
Diana sat down.  "Stay if you like.  I'll wait for Akko here."  
  
Amanda ran her hand through her hair and smirked.  "I don't know... leaving you alone with her.  Are you gonna behave?"  
  
Then she remembered that cough during the slow dance.  Was Amanda watching?  "I may be a guest here, but I'm still her host."  
  
She reversed a chair and leaned her arms on its back.  "Tell me more about her readings."  
  
Akko arrived a few minutes later.  "So this is where you are!  Oh hey, Amanda!"  
  
"'Sup."  
  
Diana stood up and offered her chair.  "Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks.  Why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to relax a bit."  With a flick of her wand, she summoned a menu and ordered Honey mead.  
  
"Nice!  It still works!"  Amanda took the menu and ordered a passion fruit mix.  Akko ordered iced tea.  
  
While they drank, they discussed Fietta's readings.  After they had their fill, they went back in.  As soon as Diana walked down the stairs, some Morgians, students and older witches, requested dances with her.  Worse yet, the DJ played waltzes.  
  
"By the stars, what happened?" said Diana after she did a seventh dance with a yellow witch who even gave her card.  
  
Fana approached and bowed meekly.  "I must apologize for my fellow Morgians.  Our beloved White rarely comes to Covens and you had the honor of dancing with her.  By being with you, they feel closer to White.  I've instructed my pages to deter any more requests for dances."  
  
"Thank you.  I appreciate it."  Diana had enough celebrity by being Cavendish.  She didn't need to be one for Morgians.  She felt a sudden weight over her shoulders.    
  
Amanda winked.  "It's not a waltz."  The DJ played a fast rock tune.  
  
Diana smiled and allowed Amanda to bring her to Akko.  Together, the three of them danced.  She tried to copy Amanda's moves but she was too quick so she just danced as she wished.  
  
Around 10 PM, the Coven ended and Fana thanked everyone for coming.  Diana waited till the O'Neills left in a large van before approaching an attendant.  Amanda stood behind them.    
  
Diana turned to her.  "Coming?"  
  
Amanda looked surprised at first then she smiled.  "Yeah."  
  
The three of them got into a car with Akko sitting in the middle.  Akko asked, "Why aren't you with your cousins?"  
  
"They're going home to Ireland.  I'm staying elsewhere."  Amanda took an orb from her pocket and sent a message.    
  
"Really?  Where?"    
  
"You'll see."  
  
Upon arriving at the ley terminal, they changed back to their travelling clothes.  When they exited Edinburgh’s terminal, a green car was parked nearby.  
  
"Our ride's here," said Amanda.  "Let's drop you off first."  
  
After they got in, Amanda asked, "How many did you get?"  
  
Diana emptied her pockets of cards.  
  
"Are these business cards?" asked Akko who looked at a card.  
  
"Her sweethearts," replied Amanda with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please don't confuse her," said Diana, for she knew that she would be the one who would have to deal with Akko's misunderstanding.  
  
Amanda shifted through the cards and showed one to Akko.  "This one's a business card.  It's got a logo, see?  The rest are personal cards, some even include accomplishments, like this one.  Whoa, this one's scented."  She gave Akko two cards then held another by the corner.  "This one's bad."  As she threw it out the window, it turned brown.  "22... you got a lot of fans."  
  
"You can have them," said Diana.  
  
"No, thanks."  Amanda handed the cards back.  
  
Akko glanced nervously at Diana and leaned towards Amanda to whisper,   "Um... which are her sweethearts?"  
  
"Now, she's really confused."  Diana crossed her arms in irritation and glared at Amanda.  "Explain it properly, please."  
  
"Ok, ok!  Their White's little stunt with Diana and she's an unmarried family head made her crazy popular.  These witches want to date her."  
  
"Ehhh?  You... are you dating all these people?" asked Akko.  
  
"No!  I'm not dating anyone!" said Diana with more emphasis.  
  
The worry melted away from Akko's face.  "Oh... that's good."   She clamped her hand to her mouth then a few moments later, she said, "I mean, you shouldn't be forced to date anyone."  
  
They arrived at the Cavendish estate.  When they got out of the car, Amanda waved.  "See you later!"  
  
"Wait!  You haven't told me where you're staying," said Akko.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  Amanda got out of the car and with a flick of her wand, chanted a spell that caused a nearby bush to grow.  Before Akko could react, she carried her in her arms and jumped on the bush.  The bush continued to grow until it reached the top of the tallest tree.  She pointed to a mansion on a hill.  "I'm staying next door."  
   
"EHHHHHH?"  Akko's exclamation could be heard below.  
  
Diana rubbed her forehead at Amanda's showy revelation.  She chanted the spell to revert the bush.    
  
Amanda set Akko on her feet.  She formed a fist with her hand.  "If you want to visit, just send me a message and I'll get you."  
  
"Ok!"  Akko bumped her fist then Amanda wiggled her fingers upward.    
  
Diana gripped her broom and felt envious of Amanda's friendship with Akko.  She wished that she could've been friends much earlier.  But what's done is done.  Challenges were coming and she was determined to make up for lost time.  After the green car drove away, she offered her arm.  "Shall we?"  
  
Akko took her arm and nodded.  "Nn!"  
  
Come what may, they'll face it together.

* * *

 

To be continued in Ch 11  The Seed

* * *

  
Artist shoutout to MilkPuppy77 at Twitter.  


* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
I based the sax music on Kenny G's Going Home  
  
  
  



	11. The Seed

  
  
The Coven had so many interesting witches.  Some wore simple gowns while others wore fancier dresses with delicate fairy wings.  It reminded Akko of school fairs where students wore costumes.  Maybe next time, she could have wings with her dress.  
  
But where was Diana?  They came together and she had to find her.  Unfamiliar faces stared at her as she searched, making her feel nervous.  More witches arrived and the hall was filling up.  She bumped into someone.  To her relief, it was a familiar face.  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
"Akko?  What are you doing here?" asked Amanda who held her wrist.  The texture of her clothes was strange, and when she looked closer, it was made of interwoven leaves.  
  
"I came here with Diana.  Have you seen her?"  
  
"No, I haven't, but you shouldn't be here."  
  
"But we got an invitation."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"Can you help me find Diana?  I've been looking for her."  
  
"I doubt she's here."  Amanda took the clover from her boutonnière and lit it like a match.  She looked around, her eyes squinting.  "Diana?  What's going on?"  
  
"If we split up, we can search faster."  
  
"No!  Stay with me."  Amanda's gaze was so intense that Akko tried to pull away but her grip was firm.  Then she stared at the crowd.  "What have you done?"  
  
"I haven't done anything... I think.  I just got here," said Akko.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/toekoh4cr/)  
  
"I don't know what's going on but you should leave.  Seelie don't like intruders."  Amanda's hand tightened around her wrist and she began to walk towards the embassy entrance which was overgrown with vines.    
  
To her surprise, the carpet turned into moss and was slippery, so Akko couldn't resist Amanda who was walking barefoot.  When Amanda pushed her into a green car, she felt like a child struggling in a giant's grip.  "Don't come to me," warned Amanda.  
  
Akko tried to open the car door, but it was locked.  When it arrived at the Cavendish estate, the door opened.  Akko got out and it disappeared.  She opened the manor's front door and rushed inside, only to step into Amanda's room in Luna Nova.  
  
Faster than she could see, Amanda pushed her hard and slammed the door.  "I told you to leave!"    
  
Off balanced, Akko braced for the fall and hit her head, filling her vision with stars.  Her eyes squinted against the morning sun shining through the curtains and her head was at an awkward angle against the headboard.  She righted herself and sat up.  Such a strange dream.  Why was Amanda so upset?  She supposed it was because she entered her room without knocking.  Oh well, it was just a dream.  
  
But the Coven wasn't a dream.  Akko grabbed her pillow and began dancing with it, humming the waltz.  Diana was so graceful and gorgeous.  The last thought made her stop and she buried her blushing face into the pillow.  She thought that they would all dance together with Amanda and the Morgians, but Diana left.  Later, Rize pulled her aside to ask a favor.  
  
"See Diana?  She's obviously not having fun.  I want to see a real smile on her face.  Make sure she's having fun.  Can you do that for me?" asked Rize.  
  
She had to agree that Diana's smile was weird again, just like it was at the end of Avebury's solstice.  "Ok, I'll go talk to her."  
  
"No, just stay with me."  Rize led her to a group of brown witches.  Meanwhile, Fietta moved Diana away from the witches that she was chatting with.  
  
As Diana danced with Fietta, she felt very envious and wondered what it would feel like to dance like that.  In a few minutes, they stopped near them and Rize pushed her forward when Fietta curtsied.  "Now."  
  
Akko stumbled into the dance floor and found herself near Diana.  Then the rest of the night was so amazing that she had to bite her lip to convince herself that it was happening.  She shared a dance with Diana in the mist and sparkly lights and wonderful music.  Hugging her pillow, she swayed as she remembered the serenading notes of the saxophone and Diana's warm breath near her cheek.  Thrills ran down her spine and she flopped down on the bed, squealing as she rolled around.  
  
After that misty dance, she wasn't sure what to do, so she went into the ladies room, picked the farthest stall and squealed into her handkerchief for at least five minutes.  Eventually, she calmed down enough to gather her wits.  How should she face Diana after that?  Then she remembered Rize's request.  Did Diana have fun?  Her smile wasn't crooked anymore so that was a good sign.  "I rescued her from those witches, that's what I did," she thought.  "I did it so she could have fun.  She's been so nice in giving me chances to do magic and to meet people.  I had to pay back all her kindness somehow.  That's what friends do."  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed.  Prof. Pisces was coming today, so she should stop reminiscing and get ready.  She made her bed then went to the bathroom to freshen up.  At breakfast, Diana seemed worried.    
  
"Is something bothering you?  You haven't eaten much," said Akko, noting that Diana's plate was half-full.  
  
Diana sipped her tea.  "I'm just a little tired from the Coven.  There were so many people.  I found it a bit exhausting."  
  
"Then you should rest.  You don't have to swim with us."  
  
"Thank you.  I think I'll do that."  
  
During their swim, she told Prof. Pisces about the Coven.  When she mentioned Fietta, her teacher floated in front of her face.    
  
( You met Morgiana's White Witch?  I heard she rarely goes to Covens, much less one outside her country. )  
  
"Why do people keep calling her White?  Her name is Fietta."  
  
( That's her title.  Morgiana uses color to rank their witches.  You would be a black in their system. )  Her teacher explained the robe color and the associated role.  ( Only one witch is allowed to wear white and that's for their strongest witch, Fietta the White. )  
  
"I... I didn't know that she was that important.  She seemed so normal to me."  
  
( Tell me more about her. )  Prof. Pisces swam forward and Akko followed.  
  
She described their meeting and Fietta's readings.    
  
( It sounds like you and Diana have work to do.   I hope Diana feels better soon. )  
  
"Yeah... I wish... I could help her... but the witches at the Coven seemed so intimidating."  
  
( You made friends with Morgiana's most powerful witch.  How can anyone else be intimidating? )    
  
"Oh... you're right.  It doesn't sound so bad if you think of it that way."  
  
( If you want to help Diana, then you should do more than just reading a book on manners.  You have to be proactive instead of reactive.  Think of what may happen in advance and make a plan in case it happens. )  
  
"Do you know much about Covens?"  
  
( It's difficult for me.  I'm a fish. )  
  
"Oh, that's right..."  
  
They spent the rest of the swim talking about the Coven.  After Prof. Nelson fetched Prof. Pisces, she had lunch with Diana who seemed even more worried.  
  
"Diana, if there's anything bothering you, please let me know.  I'd like to help."  
  
Diana didn't answer at once and played with her food for a while.  "I'm not sure yet."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to make you worry.  How about we do some gardening today?"  She smiled at her.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
After lunch, they went to the garden and watered their plot.  Besides being a nice change of pace, it was something they could do together.  They were planting seeds when Anna came.  "Ms. O'Neill is here to see you."  
  
"Amanda is here!" exclaimed Akko with excitement.  Just then, she heard a metallic crash and saw that Diana had dropped the bucket.    
  
Anna quickly picked up the bucket.  "I'll take care of this."  
  
"Thank you," said Diana who removed her gardening gloves and gave them to Anna.    
  
She followed Diana to the waiting room near the front door.  To her surprise, it wasn't Amanda but a tall woman with the same hair tones.  She wore thick black glasses and green vine held down her unruly hair like a headband.  Her long brown cloak was dirty and ragged.  Most unusual was her broom which had a long handle and twigs instead of soft fibers.  
  
The woman spoke to Diana but her words were very difficult to understand.  Then the woman greeted her, and Akko picked out something that sounded like good afternoon, O'Neill, seal and caught.  "Um... you catch seals?"  
  
The woman stared at her then spoke to Diana.     
  
"Akko is Japanese, so she sometimes misunderstands English.  Let me ask her first.   Akko, is it all right if she casts a translator spell on you?" asked Diana.  
  
Given that she barely understood anything, she agreed.  The woman cast the spell by just placing her hand by her forehead.  Her voice was unusually musical.    
  
"Do you understand me?" asked the woman.  
  
"Wow, your Japanese is really good!" said Akko.  
  
"It's the translator spell at work," said Diana.  
  
The woman held out her hand to shake.  "My name's Juniper O'Neill of the Seelie Court."  
  
Akko shook her hand which was rough and calloused.  "Mine's Atsuko Kagari.  Call me Akko.  Are you related to Amanda O'Neill?"  
  
"She's my niece."  The woman took a folder from under her cloak and gave it to Diana.  "Here are the case details."    
  
"Anna, please bring a tall stool for our guest," said Diana.  Anna bowed slightly and left.  
  
"Thank you, kindly.  Anyway, investigators narrowed it down to a cave just north of here.  It's estimated about medium hazard."  
  
"Is it all right for Akko to hear this?" asked Diana.  
  
"As the master of Claiomh Solais, I think she should see this.  Other people may have their own opinions."  said Juniper who sat on the tall stool, carefully moving her long cloak behind it.  
  
"I'm the master of cleave foolish?"  repeated Akko, confused.  
  
"The Shiny Rod.  Its ancient name is Claiomh Solais," explained Diana.  
  
"Oh, but it returned to the stars.  I don't have it anymore."  
  
"I still think you should see this," insisted Juniper.  She turned to Diana.  "Since Yggdrasil was revived, your aunt and I have been dealing with strange cases like this.  We find them near an old ley line and there's smashed rubble nearby."  
  
"Do you have any idea of what's being built?" asked Diana.  
  
"There are parts of glyphs on the rubble, but the pieces are too small to figure out what the original was."  
  
Diana opened the folder and looked through the papers inside.  "May I have some time to look through it?"  
  
"Not too long.  The Council prefers to have it done soon, probably by the end of the week."  
  
"I'll let you know by this evening."  
  
"Good luck, then."  Juniper left.  
  
"What's this about?" asked Akko, looking over Diana's shoulder.  
  
"I'm supposed to investigate something with Juniper."  
  
"Is it dangerous?"  
  
"It might be.  Let's spread this over a table."  They went to the library and arranged the pages in rows on the table.  There were photographs, drawings, charts and maps along with reports.  
  
Akko picked up a page titled Briefing.  

* * *

Leader:  D. Cavendish  
Member:  J. O'Neill  
Member:  W. Bernhardt

* * *

  
"Wait, you're the leader?!" exclaimed Akko.  
  
Diana's shoulders slumped down as she sighed.  "Yes.  As family head, the responsibility falls to me.  I didn't know my aunt was doing this.  She doesn't tell me much about how she earns a living."  
  
Akko quickly scanned the papers for anything that suggested danger.  All she found was a night time photo with a very large shadow cast through a grove of trees.  She showed it to Diana.  "What could this be?"  
  
Diana looked at it for a few seconds.  "I can't tell."  
  
It was then that she noticed Diana's grip on the chair's back.  Her knuckles were turning white.  "Diana, she said I should see this, so that means I can come.  Don't worry.  I'll go and there'll be four of us.  We can back each other up."  
  
"I don't think you should.  You're my guest.  Letting you come is putting you in danger."  
  
"I've been studying a lot and practicing.  Besides, I've fought magical creatures before."  On impulse, she put her hand on top of Diana's.  "Let me help."  
  
"You had the Shiny Rod."  
  
"I know more magic now than I did before.  So please, let me help."  
  
"I can't make a decision without taking a look at this."  
  
"Ok, let's look at it together."  
  
Diana sighed.  "What will it take for you to stay behind?"  
  
"Hmmm...  I don't know... maybe hit me on the head and tie me up?"  
  
With a swish of her wand, Diana had a rubber mallet.    
  
"Hey!  I was joking!" exclaimed Akko as she backed away.    
  
Her shoulders slumped and she tossed the mallet on a padded armchair.  She sat down and buried her face in her hands.  "Akko... what will I do with you?"  Her usual calm voice broke with despair.  
  
"Let me help.  I promise I won't get in the way.  If I do, you can hit me with the hammer."  
  
"It's a mallet, and I don't want to hit you."  
  
Akko was touched by her reluctance to hit her despite being upset and she felt her cheeks warm up.  "So... can I come?"  
  
Diana picked up the report.  "I haven't decided yet."  
  
How could she convince her?  Akko's eyes darted from paper to paper.  How would she prepare for this?  Prof. Pisces' advice came to mind.  She had to be proactive.  Akko picked out descriptions from the report and pictures.  "I'll be right back."  
  
She went to the summoning table and asked for references based on the descriptions.  With an armful of books and scrolls, she returned to the table.  
  
"What's all that?" asked Diana.    
  
"I'm looking for more details.  This book has a map of the surrounding area and locations of magical sites.  This one contains magic glyphs.  Here's one about very large monsters."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Akko winked.  "To help you.  There's a lot of information here.  Should we sort it?"  
  
"It is a bit overwhelming," admitted Diana.  
  
Together, they reorganized the papers and bookmarked references.  Since they were so focused, they ended up having a late dinner and continued working right after.  
  
"I see... it makes more sense now.  There could be a strong creature, but not that deadly.  There's a lot more property damage than injuries and most injuries are minor," said Diana.  
  
Akko yawned.  "It shouldn't be that bad."  
  
"We should get some sleep."  Diana offered her arm.  
  
"Wait, you haven't decided!" said Akko as they walked out of the library.  
  
"I'll have to cancel work from Wednesday to Friday.  Make sure you get a lot of rest."  
  
"Yeah!"  After a pause, she asked, "So does that mean I can go?"  
  
Diana smiled.  "After all this work, you should see this through."  
  
"All right!"  Akko punched her fist high.

* * *

  
On early Wednesday morning, they travelled by ley line to the site.  Diana was wearing a brown khaki shirt, explorer pants and hiking boots while her hair was tied in a ponytail.  Her outfit reminded Akko of Donna Jones the Explorer, a character in a treasure hunting movie.  How can someone look so cute and dashing at the same time?  Akko just wanted to sit and look at her, but that would be rude, so she just stole glances from time to time.  
  
Along the way, Juniper outlined the basic strategy.  They would do a survey first, identify entry and exit points then cast detection spells.  Juniper would lead the way into the cave, then Akko and Diana at the rear.  
  
"Isn't there four of us?" asked Akko.  
  
"Bernhardt doesn't do field work.  She does research and writes reports," replied Juniper.  
  
Akko assumed that there would be a fourth witch.  She looked at Diana who seemed calm but the white knuckled grip on her broom handle told her otherwise.  Akko slowed down and touched her shoulder.  "It'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," said Diana, but her smile was weak.  
  
When they exited the terminal, a jeep was waiting for them.  The driver drove them to the site through rocky and overgrown terrain.  They arrived at a cave entrance on the side of a hill.    
  
"Please count your crystals and your flares," said Juniper as she took her boots off.  After putting their packs and their brooms behind a bush, she walked around barefoot, making notes on a map.  
  
Akko confirmed that she had three and two flares.  The cave was far from the nearest sorcerer's stone, so access to magic was weak.  "Got them."  
  
"Same," said Diana.    
  
Juniper pointed to the map.  "I'll do this, Akko go here, Diana there."  
  
Akko did as instructed and marked a small stream coming out of a crevice on the map.  She met up with Juniper and Diana at the cave entrance.  
  
Juniper deactivated the seal on the cave entrance.  She lit a torch and went in first, holding her broom before her.  "Akko, you're next."  
  
As she followed her with wand out, Akko wondered why Juniper brought her broom while hers and Diana's were left with their packs.  The floor sloped down and the air stank.  They walked for a few minutes and approached a high ceiling cavern.  
  
Juniper stopped and whispered, "Hug the wall.  Don't follow me."  
  
Akko crouched down by the side of the cavern entrance, pressing against crumbling rock.  Diana crouched down at the opposite wall.  Juniper walked slowly, holding the torch high as she walked into the cavern.  Akko squinted at the darkness and tried to see.      
  
There was a terrible sound of cracking rock and the torch was tossed away.  By the dim light of the torch, Akko saw a large black claw and under it was Juniper's brown cloak.    
  
Her eyes widened in horror.  "Murowa!" yelled Akko, directing her attack at the claw.  
  
A roar echoed through the cavern and the creature spat green liquid.  Akko recoiled and flattened herself against the wall to avoid the splash.  Instead, liquid splattered about a foot in front of her.    
  
"Get back, Akko!" said Diana who cast a shield spell.  
  
Akko backed into the tunnel just in time to see a large dark claw hit the entrance, dislodging enough rocks to block it halfway.  Strips of brown cloth hung between its long nails.  The creature had one bat like wing and a long snout.  Was it a dragon?  Then she saw another snout.  Was it a hydra?  
  
"Murowa!" yelled Diana who hit the other head.  Her attack briefly lit the creature and Akko saw that its arm stuck out of its chest, it had two shriveled tails and one large misshapen leg.  Thorny vines wrapped around its body, piercing under its scales.  Green goo dripped out of its wounds.  
  
The cavern echoed with a musical chant and the creature shrieked an earsplitting cry as thick, thorny vines wrapped around the claw, pulling it back from them.  There was an arc of orange light and one of the heads fell with a crash.  The torch burned out, leaving them with just the lights of their wands.  
  
Something bumped into the rubble before her.  It was the other head that had grown a tail.  Ripped vines still clung around the head which had long fangs that snapped at the rocks.  Its tail was pushing it over the rubble.    
  
Akko and Diana cast spells as they backed up the tunnel.  Their attacks would stun the head but it recovered in a few seconds.  Just then, Akko remembered that dragons have some magic resistance, so she directed a long thorn into its eye.  The head screamed and its tail lashed about.  As she moved another thorn, a green coil appeared at the end of Diana's wand.  Diana whipped her wand towards rubble and green bands wrapped around two large rocks.  Akko positioned the thorn over the other eye then Diana yanked the rocks to the thorn, hitting it like a hammer hits a nail.  The rocks drove the thorn deep into the eye.  The head spat out green goo, and its tail twitched feebly.  

[](https://postimg.cc/image/lwxuppxkr/)   
Akko just stood there, mouth open in amazement at what Diana had done.  
  
"Are you all right, Akko?" asked Diana.  
  
"That was so cool!  Just like Donna!" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"Oh... t-thanks.  Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"I'm ok."  A soft, musical chant came from the cavern followed by more shrieks.  Akko stumbled through the tunnel and peered into the dark cavern.  She saw two glowing green eyes and an outline of butterfly wings floating high above.  It drew closer.  
  
Akko pointed her wand at the eyes.  "Murowa!"    
  
An orange arc deflected her attack.  "Stop," said Juniper.  
  
Relief filled Akko.  "Juniper!  Are you ok?"  
  
"Aye."  The torch lit itself.  "Please carry the torch.  My hands are full."  
  
Juniper floated, or rather flew near the ceiling, her eyes glowing green.  Faint butterfly wings fluttered behind her.  She held a spear in her left hand and a large faceted orb in her right.  Without her cloak, she was just wearing a tank top with cargo pants so her athletic build was more obvious.  Akko just stood there, staring as she floated down.  
  
Diana walked cautiously across the room and picked up the torch.  "Did you seal it in there?"  
  
"Aye.  Where's the head?"  
  
"In the tunnel," replied Diana.  
  
Juniper pointed her spear at the tunnel and chanted softly.  The rubble rolled out of her way.  She stopped at the carcass and chanted a spell that absorbed the carcass into the orb.  "Akko, Diana, please get our gear and light another torch."  
  
They did so and spent the next two hours mapping the cavern and taking pictures.  Diana found a pile of bricks that formed the foundation of a pillar.  A similar pile was about thirty feet away.  
  
"How wide do you think it was?" asked Juniper.  
  
"You mean the dragon?  Maybe... twenty feet?" guessed Akko.  
  
"Why do you think it's a dragon?"  
  
Akko shrugged.  "I don't know.  It just felt like a dragon."  
  
"When did you first 'feel' that it was?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
Juniper's hand hovered over her head.  "I'd like to cast a spell that will enhance your memory.  Try to remember when you 'felt' this.  May I?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Juniper lowered her palm to her forehead.  Her voice was unusually musical when she cast the spell.  Images flashed in her mind.  Flames danced in her vision.  "The Solstice ritual... I saw a dragon shape... and a big Pappiliodya."  
  
"Interesting."  Juniper started writing.  "Tell me more about the Pappiliodya."  
  
"It didn't seem like a Pappiliodya.  The wings are much smaller than the body."  
  
"How many arms?  Any antennae?"  
  
"Two.  No antennae."  
  
"Did it seem like a human body?  Maybe like mine?"  Juniper grinned widely.  
  
Akko stared at her for a few moments before understanding dawned on her face.  "Ah!  Was it you?"  
  
"It's likely.  You saw a dragon and a winged human at the same time.  If it was a ritual fire, sometimes you can see visions of the future."  
  
They collected soil samples and fluids in and out of the cave.  In the stream that Akko found, green goo oozed out of the crevice.    
  
"What's the best cleansing spell for this?" asked Juniper as she siphoned the goo into the orb.  
  
"Puria reveno," answered Diana.  
  
"Let's do that."    
  
They prepared the area and cast the ritual.  Juniper nodded with approval.  "Good job."  
  
When they were done, Juniper sent a message to the jeep driver to pick them up.  She pointed her spear at a bunch of bushes and twigs gathered around the foot long spearhead.  It now resembled a twig broom.  
  
"Did my aunt really do her share of work?" asked Diana while Juniper tied the twigs together with vine.  
  
"A bit."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  "How much?  Please be honest."  
  
"Even if I did tell you, what would you do?  All that matters is that your family got paid, and the pay's decent."  
  
"She used you, didn't she?"  
  
"We're partners.  Partners help each other."  
  
Diana bowed her head in shame.  "I apologize.  For her and for me."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Did you really need her?  Or us?  You had that thing trapped.  You could've put all of it in the orb, but you cut the other head off."  
  
Juniper chuckled.  "Just like your mum.  I can't get one past her.  I wanted to test you and both of you did well.  Besides, idle wands never made a good witch.  There are things you can't learn from books."  
  
"I see.  Thank you."  
  
"You're my partner now.  I'll be relying on you."  
  
Diana stood straight with her chin up.  "I look forward to working with you."  
  
"What about me?" asked Akko.  
  
"Hmmm...." Juniper drummed her fingers on her spear for a while then held up her index finger with a roguish grin.  "You can be our special consultant!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Aye!  That tip about the dragon is useful."    
  
"It is?"  
  
"Bernhardt will check it.  Having a starting point saves time."  
  
"I'm curious, did your clan teach Amanda plant magic before she went to Luna Nova?"  asked Diana.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why bother going to Luna Nova?  She can just learn from you."  
  
"Our clan sends our wee fae to Luna Nova to learn the basics."  
  
"But the plant magic taught so far isn't at the same level as her current skill."  
  
"Which basics do you recommend?" asked Akko.  She was curious as to which beginner classes were more important.  
  
"Lessons in kindness, patience, compassion, empathy, responsibility, teamwork and friendship.  All this to nurture a believing heart."  
  
"Oh..."  It wasn't the answer that Akko expected.  The O'Neills had different standards.    
  
"That can't be enough.  Her grades could be better," argued Diana.  
  
"What makes a good witch?  The number of spells mastered?  Control over the elements?  Fame or Fortune?"  Juniper paused as if waiting for an answer.  
  
A year ago, Akko would've said to be able to make people enjoy magic as Shiny Chariot had done, but Prof. Finneran said that what Chariot did was forbidden.  However, there was one thing she knew for certain after attending Prof. Pisces' class.  "Good witches help others."  
  
"I agree and Amanda helped you, didn't she?  She's friends with you, the master of Claiomh Solais and you too, Diana.  Our clan is satisfied with her progress."  
  
Meanwhile, Diana just stood there, lost in thought.  She gathered her paperwork and packed it with the samples.    
  
A few minutes later, the jeep arrived.  Juniper wore another cloak, covering her folded wings which no longer glowed and looked like slim insect wings that almost reached her knees.  Akko felt that it was a shame for her to hide it since the wings were very pretty when they were unfolded.  The jeep dropped them off and they entered the ley line.    
  
"You should see this.  Follow me," said Juniper.  
  
They followed Juniper for a while.  When they exited, they landed on top of a hill surrounded by fog.  A witch in white robes walked out of the fog.  
  
"Good afternoon, White," said Juniper.  
  
"Fietta!" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"Good afternoon, Akko, Diana."  Fietta stood about 20 feet away with feet planted firmly.  She had her wand in her left hand and a metal broom in her right.  Her gaze settled on Juniper.  "Good afternoon.  It seems that you know me, but allow me to properly introduce myself.  I'm Fietta li Bianco of the East Morgiana Republic."  
  
"I'm Juniper O'Neill of the Seelie Court," replied Juniper.  
  
"May I know why you're here?" asked Fietta.  
  
"To see Yggdrasil," said Juniper.  
  
"No.  They're too young.  Please leave at once."  
  
Juniper stood between Akko and Diana and put her arms around their shoulders.  Akko followed her lead and they walked towards Fietta.  A metal spike from Fietta's broom detached and scratched a line in the dirt before Fietta.    
  
"Step over this line and I'll forcibly remove you."  
  
"Hold on... let's talk about this." said Akko, standing in front of Juniper and Diana.  "Ow!"  Something hit her on the head.  
  
"What's this?"  Diana picked up something that rolled at her feet.  
  
"Challenge received," said Juniper.  "Really good aim too.  Put it away for now."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Fietta who suddenly looked scared.  
  
Juniper grabbed them and they flew over Fietta, landing behind her.  Akko and Diana screamed in surprise.    
  
Juniper faced Fietta who turned around.  "We didn't step over the line, so we'll be going now.  But if you insist in removing us..."  Juniper had left her broom behind when they flew over.  It moved on its own, hovering behind Fietta's head with its twigs almost touching her blonde hair.  "I'll be forced to resist.  I can't guarantee your safety."  
  
Akko immediately activated her wand.  A quick shield spell should block the spearhead.  Diana also activated her wand.    
  
"Do as you wish.  I no longer have any reason to stop you," said Fietta who dismissed her broom and put her wand away.  "But I still think you're rash to bring them here."  
  
The spear broom flew around Fietta and hovered near Juniper who grabbed it.  "Thank you kindly."  She turned to Akko and Diana.  "This way."  
  
They walked in the fog for a few minutes.  When the fog cleared, Akko and Diana stood in awe of Yggdrasil.  There were other witches around the magical tree, either taking notes or performing a ritual.  Akko recognized some British and Morgian witches by their robes.  She assumed the other witches in unusual robes were from other countries.  
  
"The young Yggdrasil, the fruit of your efforts," announced Juniper with a sweep of her hand.  "And now, it needs your help to grow."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Akko.  
  
"Diana, do you have the seed?" asked Juniper.  
  
"Yes."  Diana took a nut from her pocket.  It looked like a hazelnut, but one side was semi-transparent.  The kernel had sprouted a glowing green leaf.  
  
"When the seed contains seven leaves, plant it at a withered ley line to revive it.  The ley line becomes part of Yggdrasil," said Juniper.  "More leaves will grow when you use magic in certain conditions."  
  
"What conditions?" asked Diana.  
  
"We don't have an exhaustive list but it seems related to using magic to help others."  
  
"But those conditions may involve dangerous situations," said Fietta who stood behind them.  "By accepting Yggdrasil's challenge, the recipient agrees to be tested."  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  Juniper shrugged.  
  
Fietta glared at her.  "You're a full grown witch and a Seelie.  She's just a student."  
  
"Who Yggdrasil found worthy.  Otherwise, it wouldn't have given her the seed."  
  
"I'm sure she is, but there's no reason to rush it.  It would've been better for her to come here after she graduated."  
  
"If it weren't for her and Akko, Yggdrasil wouldn't be here."  
  
Fietta rolled her eyes in frustration.  "I'm sorry, Diana.  If only I had been more focused on my readings, I could've prevented this."  
  
"Fietta, is this the challenge you talked about?" asked Akko.  
  
"It probably is."  
  
"It hit Akko first.  Does that mean she's supposed to receive it?" asked Diana.  
  
"Hmmm..."  Juniper drummed her fingers on her spear.  "If Yggdrasil wanted Akko to have her own challenge, it would drop a separate seed for Akko.  I think that Yggdrasil wants Akko to help you."  She grinned and gestured with her hand.  "Both of you will grow the seed together."  
  
Akko grabbed Diana's with the seed, cupping it between her own.  "Did you hear that, Diana?  We can do this together!"    
  
"If that's all right with you..." said Diana softly.  
  
"I'd love to help!"    
  
"That's settled," nodded Juniper.  "Yggdrasil's been dropping seeds since it was revived, but it only drops seeds for about seventy percent of the witches that come here.  This island is surrounded by fog to keep intruders out and access to Yggdrasil is restricted.  Not all witches are worthy of the challenge."  
  
"Did you get one?" asked Akko.  
  
"Yes and I already planted it," replied Juniper.  
  
"I also received one and revived a ley line in Morgiana," said Fietta.  
  
Just then, Akko's stomach grumbled.  As everyone stared at her, Akko shrank back in embarrassment.  
  
Juniper laughed loudly.  "Let's get some food for you."  
  
"Allow me.  I was quite rude for our first meeting.  This way, please," said Fietta.  
  
They went to a small building at the outskirts of Yggdrasil.  The Morgian flag flew by its door.  Inside, green witches served them a meal of seafood and vegetables.  
  
"It's not as good as the embassy food, but I hope it will be satisfactory," said Fietta.  
  
"It's good!" said Akko as she shoveled food into her mouth.  She was so focused on the mission that she forgot about being hungry.  
  
"Akko, please don't speak with your mouth full.  You're spraying," said Diana.  
  
"Sowwy," replied Akko, still with food in her mouth.  
  
They chatted about the island and how witches from many countries were organized to study and guard Yggdrasil.    
  
"My talent is in detecting ley lines, active or not.  If you want me to find a ley line anywhere, just let me know," said Fietta.  
  
"That's very useful," said Diana.  
  
She pointed to a map on the wall.  "That's the ley line map.  The new ley lines are marked in green.  When a ley line revives, I confirm it and add to the map."  Many green lines radiated from the island.  Other green lines were scattered across many countries.  
  
After taking a quick a quick tour of the island, they went back to the terminal and headed home.  When they reached the Wedinburgh exit, Juniper stopped.  
  
"I need to drop off all our work at Investigations.  I'll be in touch for the next case.  Good luck and good bye."  Juniper waved and set off in another direction.  
  
They waved farewell and exited the ley line.  Diana's butler picked them up in an old truck.  After all that work, Akko looked forward to having a relaxing evening with Diana.  
  
When they arrived at the manor, Diana asked, "Do you want to shower first?"  
  
"You go ahead."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Akko played with her Chariot cards while waiting.  During her third game, she heard the sound of doors closing twice and shuffling from Diana's room, so she stopped playing to gather her things for a bath.  With her arm full of fresh clothes and a towel, she walked to the bathroom across the hall.  She turned the doorknob.  
  
Amidst the steam stood Diana with her back to the door and a towel over one arm.  A blue eye stared at her from under wet tresses.  Akko's jaw dropped and she quickly closed the door.  A door opened down the hall and Anna came out of Diana's room with a basket of laundry.  The housekeeper's eyes narrowed when she saw her and her face grew stern.  Pinching her nose, Akko started walking back to her room.  
  
As they passed, Anna said, "Dear guest, please allow Miss her privacy."  
  
Akko went in her room and buried her face in her pillow.  "Aaahhhhhh!  Now they both think I'm a pervert!"  


* * *

  
  
To be Continued in Your Dreams or Mine?  
  
  



	12. Your Dreams or Mine?

  
  
  
  
_Keep Akko out of my dreams and you stay out too!  If Unseelie find you, you're going to be in a lot of trouble._  
  
_-A_

  
Diana stared at Amanda's message in the orb.  It had gotten worse.  Akko entered Amanda's dreams as well.  She wrote back that she had a potion that ought to block Akko but it wasn't working for her.  If she wanted a dose, she was welcome to have it.  
  
"Akko... what's going on with you?" mumbled Diana.  It was verging on ridiculous.  Besides her dream walking, there was her unusually high magic absorption at Avebury, and then she shot up into the sky during flying practice the day after Solstice.  It took several hours for them to figure out how much to lessen her focus to prevent the broom from going out of control.  It was as if Avebury removed limiters on her magic.  
  
While Akko went swimming with Prof. Pisces, she contacted Prof. Lukic and explained her predicament.  
  
"Where did you get this potion?" asked Prof. Lukic.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sucy, but I'm desperate," thought Diana.  She took a quick breath and hoped Sucy won't get in trouble.  "I got it from Sucy."  
  
"From Sucy, eh?  HEEEHEEE-HEEEHEEE-HE.  Come, my apprentice.  Your friend needs you.  HEEEHEEE-- HEEEHEEE-- HEE."  
  
"Yes, master."  Sucy's image appeared in the orb.  "What's up?"  
  
"The potion didn't work."  Diana described everything that happened and all the things she tried.  
  
"Did Akko ever talk to you or see you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then the potion is working."  
  
"But I can still see her."  
  
"Don't drink the potion.  If you see her in a dream, talk to her.  Next night, make her drink the potion and try talking to her.  Let me know me what happens."  Sucy turned away.  "Don't you agree, master?"  
  
Diana could hear Lukic in the background.  "Excellent assessment, my apprentice.  HEEEHEEE-- HEEEHEEE-- HEE."  
  
"There you go.  Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's it."  
  
"Bye."    
  
"Bye."  Sucy's image disappeared from the orb.  Diana sighed.  She didn't look forward to dreaming tonight.  
  


* * *

  
Later that afternoon, she had an unexpected visitor.  At first, she thought it was Amanda, come to complain about the dream.  She wasn't ready to tell Akko yet.  To her relief, it was another O'Neill.  
  
"Good afternoon.  Is Lady Cavendish available?"  With her worn cloak and unruly hair, this woman looked like she survived many dangerous encounters.    
  
"I'm Lady Cavendish," said Diana.  "How may I help you?"  
  
"Really?  I apologize for my ignorance.  I wasn't informed.  Congratulations."  She extended her hand to shake.  "My name is Juniper O'Neill of the Seelie Court.  I have a case from Investigations that requires your attention."  Juniper noticed Akko.  "Good afternoon.  You must be Amanda's friend.  I've heard a lot about you.  My name is Juniper O'Neill of the Seelie Court."  
  
"Um... you catch seals?"  asked Akko, who was obviously confused since Juniper spoke with a heavy Irish brogue.  
  
"May I cast a translator spell on her, Lady Cavendish?" asked Juniper.  
  
"Please call me Diana."  
  
"That makes it easier.  You remind me of your mum.  Berry wasn't much for titles."  
  
Berry?  That must be her mother's nickname.  "You knew my mother?"  
  
"She was my mentor when I started working on cases.  Anyway, may I cast it?"  
  
"Akko is Japanese, so she sometimes misunderstands English.  Let me ask her first.  Akko, is it all right if she casts a translator spell on you?"  
  
Akko agreed and after using a translator spell, Juniper was able to converse with Akko.  Diana was surprised that Juniper spoke so openly about the case.  She was even more surprised when she referred to Akko as the master of Claiomh Solais.  She wondered what Amanda told Juniper about Akko.  
  
The surprises didn't stop there.  The Briefing page listed her as the leader.  Then Juniper even suggested that Akko come with them.  Worse, Akko wanted to come.  It was all too much.  How was she supposed to manage this?  
  
Despite her doubts, Akko didn't give up.  She kept offering suggestions and assisted in organizing the information in the folder.  Little by little, Diana appreciated her dogged enthusiasm and insight.  Sometimes, when Akko was too busy to notice, she would just watch her for a while then go back to the task at hand, feeling more inspired.  
  
By late evening, Diana had a better idea of the case and decided it was all right for Akko to come.  She couldn't help but smile and feel grateful when Akko whooped with excitement.  They prepared for bed.  
  
Diana held the potion in her hand.  The last thing she wanted was Akko invading her dreams, but Sucy said not to drink it and Lukic agreed.  However, the situation changed with this case so she would have to experiment later.  She took a dose and hoped that her dreams wouldn't be too strange.  
  


* * *

  
Prior to Wednesday, she and Akko prepared for the mission by doing research and practicing defensive and attack spells.  On the last day of practice, she increased the shield in the meadow and added more armor to the dummy.  She prepared a shield for herself and Akko.  
  
"I increased the defenses so hit it with all you got," said Diana.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Akko with concern.  
  
Diana winked.  "Go Amanda wild."  
  
Akko laughed.  "Ok!"  She pointed her wand at the dummy.  Its tip began to crackle with magic.  The grass near Akko began to bend away from her.  
  
Diana began to have doubts about this experiment, but she braced herself.  She had to know what she was dealing with.  
  
Akko's hand began to shake and wand's tip was surrounded by a bright incandescent blue orb.  "MURO--"    
  
Diana readied the shield spell as soon as Akko completed the cast.  Suddenly, the wand made a popping noise and green sparks fizzled from its tip.    
  
"You need to get a new wand.  That one can't handle your magic," said Diana.  She suspected as much after Avebury.  "You can have my spare in the meantime but don't go all out."  
  
Akko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  "Sorry..."  
  


* * *

  
  
On Wednesday, Diana expected to meet their fourth member, but to her dismay, Bernhardt was just a researcher.    
  
"It'll be fine," said Akko, who squeezed her shoulder.    
  
Her touch felt very reassuring and she smiled back to hide her worries.  "I hope so."  
  
The start of the mission was routine, but when they entered the cave, her heart began to beat faster.  At first, she wanted to go in before Akko, but on second thought, with her being last, Akko would be protected from the front and back.  
  
She had seen Juniper's eyes when she removed her dark glasses.  Her pupils were unusually large which made Diana think that she could see in the dark.  If that were the case, then there was no need for Juniper to use a torch.  Akko or herself should hold it.  
  
When they reached the cavern, Diana understood her intent.  The torch wasn't there to provide light, but was used to draw the attention of the creature that they were hunting.  As soon as it attacked, her first thought was to protect Akko.  It didn't help that Akko just attacked without a defensible position.    
  
Her shield was just in time to save her from the creature's spew.  Her hands were sweaty and she held her wand tighter.  "Get back, Akko!"  
  
She cast a spell to enhance her sight.  A misshapen creature flailed in the cavern.  Juniper flew above it, deflecting and attacking with a spear.  Over a thousand years ago, Seelie married into the O'Neill clan and some descendants exhibited Seelie powers.  With her glowing green eyes and faery wings, Juniper was such a descendant.  
  
Thorny vines trapped the creature so Diana aimed at its head.  "Murowa!"  
  
Juniper twirled her spear over the other head.  It fell and flesh began to gather around the wound.  Within seconds, it had a tail.  It slithered its way to them.  
  
She and Akko attacked it while backing up the tunnel.  Finally, they defeated it by stabbing thorns into its eyes.  Then Akko ran ahead.  Diana readied another shield spell as she stumbled after her.  
  
To her relief, Juniper had sealed the creature in an orb.  As they finished up, Diana had a chance to collect her thoughts.  It was obvious Juniper could do this by herself so she tried to find out what her aunt did.  "Did my aunt really do her share of work?"  
  
"A bit," replied Juniper.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/j44n5zuqz/)   
  
Despite her efforts, Juniper didn't elaborate whether her aunt did her share of work.  When she asked about her intentions regarding the escaped head, she felt humbled by Juniper's answer.  
  
"Idle wands never made a good witch.  There are things you can't learn from books."  
  
In her own way, Juniper was mentoring them, just as her mother did when Juniper joined her team.  She also took Akko's observation about the creature seriously.    
  
Based on Akko's description, she had a vision of the dragon and Juniper in the fire.  Diana remembered Akko staring into the fire after the midnight ritual and it took a while for her to respond.  She tried to remember how Akko was that time.  Akko stood still, with pupils dilated, staring at the fire.  Most of the time, Akko was a bundle of energy, always looking around.  "So that's how you are in a trance," thought Diana.  She would have to watch out when Akko was like that and not interrupt her.  Her vision would be valuable if an event was about to happen.  
  
A shiver ran up Diana's spine as she remembered Fietta's readings.  This was just the beginning.  There would be more cases, so this must be the challenge that Fietta alluded to.  
  
When they entered the ley line, Diana looked forward to spending time with Akko.  She would worry about the cases later.  Instead, Juniper led them to a foggy island.  They met Fietta there who seemed to have anticipated Juniper coming.  When Juniper mentioned Yggdrasil, Diana immediately looked around for the magical tree but the fog was too thick.  
  
Fietta's warning alarmed her.  At the Coven, the White Witch was very friendly but now she was primed for combat.  Diana didn't want to know what she could do with her spiked broom.  She was amazed that Juniper remained calm to Fietta's warning.    
  
Thankfully, Akko's interruption broke the tension.  Then the nut rolled to her feet.  Her fingers tingled upon touching it and she gasped when she saw the glowing leaf within.  
  
"Challenge received," said Juniper.  "Really good aim too.  Put it away for now."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat.  Was this another challenge?  She did as Juniper instructed and secured the nut in a pocket.  
  
Eventually, they reached Yggdrasil and she stood in awe of the magic tree.  Juniper said, "The young Yggdrasil, the fruit of your efforts.  And now, it needs your help to grow."  
  
At that moment, Diana felt like holding Akko's hand.  It wasn't too long ago that they flew together and watched the Triskellion in the sky.  It was a wondrous moment that she would never forget and now she was looking at what they had accomplished together.  
  
"Diana, do you have the seed?" asked Juniper.  
  
Jolted out of her reverie, Diana fumbled at her pocket.  "Yes."  
  
As Juniper and Fietta explained the Yggdrasil's challenge, it felt as if the world was on her shoulders.  Was it really meant for her?  "It hit Akko first.  Does that mean she's supposed to receive it?"  
   
Juniper reasoned that a separate seed didn't drop for Akko.  "I think that Yggdrasil wants Akko to help you.  Both of you will grow the seed together."  
  
Akko cupped her hand with the seed.  "Did you hear that, Diana?  We can do this together!"    
  
The warmth of her hands felt very reassuring and Diana blushed.  If Akko could help, then it didn't sound too bad.  "If that's all right with you..."  
  
"I'd love to help!"  
  
Diana felt so relieved at Akko's answer.  She smiled at Akko gratefully.  While Juniper explained more about Yggdrasil, she didn't pull away from Akko and took comfort from her touch.  
  
They ate at the Morgian embassy and Diana marveled at the effort all the witches put to study and protect Yggdrasil.  Finally, it was time to go home.  Juniper travelled with them till Wedinburgh then parted ways to bring the creature to Investigations.  
  
Upon arriving at the manor, Akko graciously let her shower first.  It would be nice to clean off the dirt and grime since they spent a lot of time kneeling and digging.  She was toweling off when she heard the door open.  Did she forget to lock it?   She glanced behind to see Akko standing at the door.  Akko quickly closed it.  
  
Diana locked the door, but the damage was done.  She just flashed Akko and felt dreadful.  What an immodest host she was!  She probably offended Akko's Japanese sensibilities.  Already, she imagined Akko telling her Japanese friends, "That Diana Cavendish... she walks around naked."  
  
As she dried herself, she tried to think of a way to apologize.  Akko loved sweets.  Anna could go to town and get some cakes within 15 minutes.  Diana wore her bathrobe and talked to Anna who immediately went to town.  She went back to her room and dressed up.    
  
When Anna returned, they put the cakes, dishes and a pitcher of iced tea on a serving cart.  Diana took a deep breath before knocking at Akko's door.  "Akko?"  
  
The door opened and Akko bowed low before her from a kneeling position.  "I'm so sorry!  Please forgive me!  I'll even strip and run around outside so please forgive me!"  
  
Diana's jaw dropped and she knelt down.  "What are you doing?  I'm the one that forgot to lock the door.  I'm the one that has to apologize."  
  
Akko looked up with tear streaked cheeks and runny nose.  "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't cry!  It's my fault!"  Diana began to panic.  She reached for a napkin to wipe Akko's tears but bumped the pitcher of iced tea.  It fell off the cart, bounced off the door frame and splashed tea over Akko.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments then laughed at their simultaneous apologies.    
  
"I'll accept your apology if you accept mine," said Diana, using a napkin to dry Akko's tears and face.  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Of course not.  It was an accident.  You're all wet, so take a bath now.  When you're done, let's have some tea and cake."  
  
Akko's eyes grew wide.  "There's cake?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Akko stood up and looked at the cart.  "All my favorites!"  
  
"Yes.  Go take a bath and you can have them."  
  
"Ok!  I'll be quick!"  Akko took her a bundle of clothes and towel then went to the bathroom.  She yelled from the door.  "I'm sorry!"  
  
"I know!  Take a bath!"  
  
Diana sat down on a nearby chair and sighed with relief.  Disaster averted.  She looked at the bed and noticed cards on it.  She found the premium card, "A Believing Heart is Your Magic" next to the Shiny Rod card and smiled.  "You still have it..."  
  
She called Anna to clean the spill and to get another pitcher of iced tea.  After Akko finished her bath, they ate cake in her room and Akko taught her how to play the card game.  She lost the first three games but won most of the rest.  
  
"Are you sure you never played?" asked Akko with a pout.  
  
"I only had the premium card.  I couldn't play if I wanted to."  
  
After dinner, they played cards until the clock struck midnight.  They got ready for bed.  Diana picked up the potion and stared at it for a while.  There was no need to put it off anymore.  Amanda was being affected.  She put the potion away and slipped into bed.  
  


* * *

  
Diana walked through the Luna Nova dorm.  She saw Amanda who immediately went into the room that she shared with Constanze and Jasminka.  She went up the stairs to the top floor and just waited.  It wasn't long when Akko left her room.  
  
Diana took a deep breath.  It was now or never.  "Akko!"  
  
Akko turned around and grinned.  "Diana!"  
  
Within seconds, she found herself in a hug and blushed.    
  
"I've been looking for you, Diana!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Akko looked thoughtful.  "I don't know... I just wanted to find you."  
  
"You've found me.  So know what?"  
  
Akko held her hands.  "Let's play!"  
  
This dream Akko was more expressive than the normal Akko.  Diana allowed herself to be dragged around campus, playing games with other students.  
  
They continued to wander around campus together until the sun began to set.  Suddenly, Akko grabbed her around the waist and sat on a broom that wasn't there before.  Diana yelped in surprise and clung around Akko's neck.  Akko flew at a steep climb and they floated over Luna Nova.  Diana opened her eyes and marveled at the setting sun.  Akko sneezed.  
  
"Your hair..." said Akko, carefully moving strands of mint blonde hair off her face.    
  
"I'm sorry."  Diana brushed hair away and in the process her fingers touched Akko's cheek.  Akko's skin turned a shade of pink.  "So cute..." thought Diana.  Reddish brown eyes gazed into blue ones, their faces only inches apart.  
  
Just then something bright passed between them and soon they were surrounded by Pappiliodya.  Diana had to shield her eyes since they glowed so brightly.  
  
Diana yawned and rubbed her eyes.  The canopy of her bed came into focus.  It was such a pleasant dream so she pulled the blanket over her head and tried to sleep.  Birds chirped merrily outside, keeping her awake.  Reluctantly, she got out of bed and freshened up for breakfast.    
  
While waiting for Akko to wake up, she sent a message to Prof. Chariot to ask for some time to talk.    
  
Since it was her day off, she helped Akko with her studies and they practiced spells.  After dinner, she got a message from Prof. Chariot to talk that evening.  On her orb, she requested a chat via leylink.   Chariot's face appeared in the orb.  
  
"Hi, Diana.  What did you want to talk about?" asked Chariot.  
  
Diana told her about Akko's dream walking, what happened at Avebury, the Coven and Yggdrasil.  "Sucy said things happen to Akko.  Is there any correlation?"  
  
"I'm afraid so.  Croix noticed that I was getting into strange situations when we were students.  She asked Prof. Woodward about it and Prof. Woodward said that the master of Claiomh Solais is always tested.  She was, and all the others after her, including me, were tested in one way or the other."  
  
"Am I being tested too?"  
  
"I think Yggdrasil's challenge is a separate test.  But since Akko is staying with you, expect to get involved in whatever happens to her."  
  
"Is there any advice you can give me?"  
  
"All I can say is to expect the unexpected."  
  
"How can I prepare for something that I don't even know?"  
  
"I know... it's strange.  Just try to plan for an emergency."  
  
"I beg your pardon, but that sounds too broad."  
  
"You have to be flexible.  I remember that Croix made a little kit that she could carry around.  I'll send you the details later."  
  
"Thank you.  If you think of anything else, please let me know.  I appreciate any insight that you may have."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't be more specific."  Chariot shrugged.  "Things just happened."  
  
"At least, I have a better idea.  Thank you for your time.  Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Diana sighed.  She was dealing with a trained Akko but Sucy and Lotte had to go through the entire school year with an untrained Akko.  She couldn't imagine what they went through.    
  
It was time to convince Akko to drink the potion.  She prepared one dose and put it on a tray with a glass of water.  She knocked on her door.  "Akko?  There's something we need to talk about."  
  
Akko opened the door.  "What is it?"  
  
"It's about Amanda.  She's worried about you because you're going into her dreams.  There are Seelie in her clan so their dreamscape is easily accessible within family members.  Some Seelie don't like unwanted guests in their dreams so you shouldn't go there.  This potion may prevent you from going into Amanda's dreams."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to bother Amanda.  Do I just drink it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Akko drank a potion, made a disgusted face then washed it down with water.  "Ugh... that better work."  
  
"I hope so too.  Good night."  
  
"'Night..."  
  
Diana went back to her room and slipped into bed, hoping tonight might reveal a solution to her predicament.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, she received an angry message from Amanda.

  
_What the feck is wrong with you?  I told you to keep Akko out of my dreams.  I brought her over to your dreamscape and you just ignore her._  
  
_-A_

  
Diana read the message thrice and caught her breath.  "It can't be..."   She requested a chat on Sucy's leylink.  
  
Sucy's image flicked in the orb.  "G'Morning..."    
  
"Good morning.  Correct me if I'm wrong.  When I drink the potion, Akko can't enter my dreams.  Is that correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When she drinks the potion, I can't enter her dreams, but she can enter mine and I won't be able to see her."  
  
"You got it."  Sucy grinned, revealing sharp teeth.  "Did you figure it out?"  
  
"What happens when both dream walkers drink the potion?"  
  
"You won't be able to enter each other's dreams."  Sucy turned around.  "Master!  Guess what?  Diana's a dream walker too!"  
  
"Really?  HEEEHEEE-HEEEHEEE-HE!  You must study this more, my apprentice.  HEEEHEEE-HEEEHEEE-HE!"  
  
Diana didn't want to be someone's experiment.  "Thank you for your help, Sucy.  Have a nice day."  
  
"Bye."  Sucy's image faded.  
  
How did this happen?  She requested a chat on Prof. Chariot's leylink.  To her relief, Chariot's image appeared.  
  
"What is it, Diana?  Please be quick.  Class is about to start."  Chariot was learning Dragon language at Luna Nova.  
  
"Professor, do you know of other side-effects to Dream Fuel Spirit?"  
  
"I just know about losing magic."  
  
"What about Dream Walking?"  
  
Chariot gasped and covered her mouth.  "You don't mean..."  
  
"I can also dream walk."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm responsible for this.  Let me do some research.  I have to go now but I'll let you know what I find."  
  
"Thank you.  Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
It was clear now.  Akko didn't enter in her dreams.  She entered Akko's.  That dream about the Coven was Akko's.  Amanda didn't see her at first, but after she lit her clover with magic, she looked directly at her and said,  "Diana?  What's going on?"  
  
She quickly left after Amanda's warning about the Seelie.  There were legends of being able to travel to the faery realm by dreams.  That also meant that those from the faery realm may travel into the dreamscape.  Using a Seelie's dreamscape to travel to the faery realm would be akin to using a shortcut.  Diana shivered with fear at the thought of Unseelie wandering the dreamscape.  Those who were unfortunate enough to meet them were often cursed.  
  
Amanda would have to drink the potion to keep them both out until they found a way of avoiding her dreamscape.  She sent a message.  
  
  
_Amanda,_  
  
_I apologize about last night.  Please join us for lunch.  There's a lot we need to talk about._  
  
_-Diana_

  
Diana leaned back into the padded armchair.  She would have to tell Akko and Amanda everything.  
  


* * *

  
  
"If this happened to anyone else, I wouldn't believe them," said Amanda.  "So what now?"  
  
Diana offered a bottle.  "This is a dream walker blocker potion.  I can make you a batch every week."  
  
Amanda leaned back on the chair with her hands behind her head.  "Nah.  I don't like potions.  If I find you, I'll just toss you out."  Her green eyes glinted with mischief.  "The question is, what will you two do in your dreams?"  
  
Diana blushed.  "If your mind is in the gutter, please leave me out of it."  
  
Amanda laughed.  "Joking aside, it sounds like you want some privacy.  What about you, Akko?"  
  
"It's just a dream, right?  I don't see a problem," replied Akko.  
  
Amanda looked at Diana and shrugged.  It was as if she wanted to say that Akko was fine with it but didn't want to force the topic.  
  
"Prof. Chariot is researching this.  I'll try to avoid going into your dreams.  Akko, if you do see me, just tell me to leave."  
  
"But why would I want to?" asked Akko innocently.  
  
Amanda covered her mouth with the cloth napkin and coughed into it but Diana suspected that she was laughing instead.  
  
Diana stared at her plate.  Her ears felt like they were burning.  "I mean... I guess it's up to you."  
  
Amanda stood up.  "Thanks for lunch.  I'm going to hang out with Aunt June."  
  
"Aunt June?" repeated Akko.  
  
"Juniper," said Diana.  
  
"Oh!  She's here?" said Akko.  
  
"She's visiting today," replied Amanda.  "Anyway, I'm sure you two have some studying to do."  She winked.  
  
A vein throbbed on Diana's forehead when Amanda emphasized the word studying.  "I'll walk you out."  
  
They bade Amanda farewell at the door.  After Diana closed the door, Akko said, "I won't drink the potion either.  You're welcome to come into my dreams."  
  
Diana clenched her hand and stared at the floor.  "I'm sorry, Akko.  I must ask that you avoid entering my dreams."  
  
"I understand.  You should have your privacy."  
  
"Thank you."  She was grateful that Akko didn't reject the potion while Amanda was there.  If Akko had done so, she would have felt pressured to give Akko permission.  She appreciated that Akko respected her privacy.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Anna handed Akko a letter while they were eating lunch.  "Dear guest, this came for you."  
  
Akko took the letter and read the white seal.  "Duchy of Bianagi, East Morgiana Republic."  
  
"It's from Fietta,” said Diana.  The Duchy was awarded to the current White.  
  
Akko broke the seal and read the letter.    
  
  
  
_Dear Akko,_  
  
_I'd like to invite you and Diana to a weekend of stargazing.  I suggest that you visit as soon as possible.  Please reply with the date of a convenient weekend for you.  You may send your reply to the embassy._  
  
_Best Wishes,_  
  
_-Fietta_  
  
  
  
"Do you have any plans?" asked Akko.  
  
Diana summoned a calendar.  "The earliest we can go is next weekend."  
  
"Is that all right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll tell her right away!"  
  
After lunch, Diana returned to her room to wait for Akko.  When she heard Akko knock, she picked up a capsule and a seal kit then opened her door.  
  
"Do you have any postage stamps?"  
  
"We won't need any."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Diana offered her arm.  "Come with me."  
  
They walked to a barn behind the manor and went in.  An owl perched on a stand hooted, "Hello, Mistress."  
  
Diana stroked the owl's head gently.  "Hello, Gwen.  Do you feel like flying today?"  
  
The owl bobbed its head.    
  
"Akko, put the letter here."  Diana pointed to a nearby table.  
  
Akko did as instructed.  Diana opened the capsule and placed it near the letter.  She cast a spell that sucked the letter into the capsule which automatically closed.  Diana activated the seal kit and placed a Cavendish seal on the capsule.  She tied the capsule to Gwen's leg and then cast a spell to let Gwen know where to go.  "Fly safe."  
  
Gwen hooted and flew out an open window.  
  
"Wow..." said Akko, who craned her neck to see where Gwen flew.  "Diana, where can I get that letter thingy and the wax stuff?"  
  
Diana giggled at Akko's description.  "There's a magic shop in town.  But you don't have a bird, do you?"  
  
Akko looked disappointed.  "That's true.  I just thought it would be cool to send letters that way."  
  
"We haven't gone shopping in a while.  How about we go and check out the magic shop?"  
  
Her face brightened up.  "Ok!"  
  


* * *

  
  
On late Sunday evening, Prof. Chariot requested a chat.    
  
"Good evening, Diana.  I haven't been able to figure out what caused Dream Walker, but from my research, it's a very rare magical ability.  There's a technique called Lucid Dreaming which helps you have more control over Dream Walking.  I found a witch who could teach you about it."   The name Sanya Litback and her leylink appeared on her orb.    
  
"Thank you.  I'll talk to her," said Diana.  
  
"That's all I have for now.  I'll keep in touch.  Good night."  
  
"Good night."  Chariot's image faded from the orb.  Diana sent a message to Sanya, explaining that she was a dream walker and that she would like to chat.  
  


* * *

  
  
On Monday, Diana arrived at the office where Luna Nova applicants would be tested.  The applicants were from non-magical lineages but were still given tests that were designed for magical lineages.  Only one applicant passed so far, but only with the narrowest of margins.  The test proctor was a retired Luna Nova astrology professor, Sandra Cass.  
  
During the test, she noticed that one girl had a Chariot bracelet.  During a break before the next test, Diana asked her, "Alice, have you ever been to a Shiny Chariot show?"  
  
"Yes!  It was so awesome!  But my parents want me to be a doctor, so I've been taking the science track in school.  If I could prove that I could do magic, they'll let me attend Luna Nova."  
  
Diana checked her scores and winced at all the fail marks.  It reminded her of Akko who had really low grades during her first quarter.  What if Alice was like Akko?  If she had met Alice before Solstice, maybe she could have recommended that Alice attend Solstice so that she could revive her magic.  But that would only work if Alice had magic in the first place.  
  
By the end of the test session, Alice failed the test.  Diana continued to think about how to help Alice even till she went to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
Diana walked into the office.  Alice was there, casting spell after spell without avail.  Her wand had no reaction.    
  
When Diana drew near, Alice turned to her with desperation in her voice.  "Diana!  Please tell Prof. Cass to test me again!  I'll do better next time!"  
  
"I'm sorry.  If you can't show any proof that you can do magic, Prof. Cass won't even consider you."  
  
Still, Alice kept on begging.  Annoyed, Diana left the office and got on her broom.  Alice chased her till the ley line.  Diana entered her room in Luna Nova and sat down to read about Yggdrasil.  She heard someone shouting and looked out the window.  Alice was walking across the lawn, calling her name.  Students passed her by, as if they didn't see her.    
  
Diana walked over to her.  "Alice, please leave.  You're not a student here."  
  
"Not yet.  I want to try one more time.  Please give me a chance," said Alice.  
  
Her stubbornness reminded her of Akko.  "I'll see what I can do.  In the meantime, please be patient."  
  
"All right."  Alice walked away and gradually faded.  
  


* * *

  
  
Diana sat up on her bed.  That was a very weird dream.  She got out of bed to get ready for work.  Upon arriving at the office, she almost half-expected to see Alice there.  To be sure she wasn't dreaming, she pinched herself.  As usual, most of the applicants failed.  It was only when she was going home when she realized it.  
  
"Alice is a dream walker!"  
  
After she arrived at the manor, she went to find Akko.  Akko was in the library, making notes diligently.  "Akko!  I found another dream walker!"  
  
Akko looked up.  "What're you talking about?"  
  
Diana told her about her strange dream with Alice and explained her theory.  "Dream walking is a rare magical ability so if Alice is a dream walker, then she must be capable of magic."  
  
"But she failed the tests."  
  
"You had a lot of trouble with just casting basic spells, remember?  If she had her magic taken, she may have trouble focusing."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"First, let's make sure she really is a dream walker."  She showed Alice's picture in her orb.  "Focus on her in your mind before you go to sleep.  If you see her, talk to her.  Let me know if she responds."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After they had lunch, Diana called the other applicants with Anna's help.  She asked each girl if she had seen a Shiny Chariot show and she listed two more that had seen it.  That night, she imprinted their faces into her mind as she drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Diana spoke to Akko about what they found after work.  "I found Ellen and Minna in my dreams.  Only Minna reacted to me."  
  
"Alice talked to me as well."  
  
"Good.  Do you mind coming to Avebury with Minna and Alice?"  
  
"Ok.  When?"  
  
"I'll make arrangements with them and let you know."  
  
With quick calls, Diana scheduled Thursday afternoon for Avebury and instructed Akko how to get there.  
  


* * *

  
  
On Thursday, they met at the park entrance and walked to the Stone circle.  
  
"Do you feel anything, Akko?" asked Diana.  
  
"Sort of..."  Akko stretched out her hand.  She didn't tremble anymore.  "It's very weak."  
  
"It can't be helped.  It's past Solstice.  Let's walk around.  Let me know if there's a spot that's strong."  
  
They walked around twice and Akko pointed to an area where she felt something stronger than the rest.  Diana marked the place on the map.  She gave Alice and Minna wands.  
  
"Alice, Minna, try casting a light spell, Lumigia.  Even if it doesn't work, just keep trying."  
  
Diana debated whether to tell the girls about Dream Fuel Spirit.  Given Akko's depression after finding out about it, she decided against it.  Instead, she told the girls that Solstice had charged Avebury with magic and that if they work hard enough, they can tap into that magic.    
  
"Is that true?" whispered Akko.  
  
"My mother took me here to revitalize my magic.  I was able to do simple spells a few weeks later.  Let's sit.  This may take a while."  
  
After they sat down, Akko took out her Chariot cards.  
  
"Do you always have that with you?" asked Diana.  
  
"Most of the time," grinned Akko.  "Wanna play?"  
  
"You're such a fangirl.  Three out of five?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They played many games and the shadows of the stones lengthened as sunset drew near.  Minna and Alice were sitting down after getting tired of standing and were still trying the spell.  Akko was dealing cards when Minna yelped.  Diana and Akko looked at the girls.  Minna's wand sparked feebly and dimmed.  
  
Diana stood up and went to Minna.  "Again.  Focus on the wand.  Imagine light at its tip."  
  
"Lumigia!"  Minna's wand flickered with a tiny point of light for a few seconds and dimmed.  
  
"Good job!  Keep practicing."  Diana checked her watch.  "We have about an hour before the park closes."  
  
The girls practiced but only Minna showed progress.  Diana put a consoling hand on Alice's shoulder.  "Just keep trying.  We'll go to a magic shop and buy wands.  You two need to come here every day until the retest."  
  
"We can test again?" asked Alice hopefully.  
  
"I'll convince Prof. Cass to retest you.  Now, let's get to the shop before it closes."  
  
They all went to a local magic shop.  Minna and Alice purchased their wands.  Diana gave them instructions on how to find the spot in Avebury.  "It's all up to you now."  
  
"Thank you so much," said Alice who was close to tears.  They parted ways.    
  
"I wish I had someone who helped me with magic before I went to Luna Nova," said Akko wistfully as they travelled the ley line.  
  
When she first took the job, Diana had wondered how Akko got in despite her lack of skill so she spoke to Prof. Holbrook.  
  
"Ms. Kagari wrote such a passionate essay about Shiny Chariot and it so happened that her idol was teaching.  I wanted them to meet and I hoped that Chariot would regain the passion she lost," explained Prof. Holbrook.  
  
That meant that Prof. Holbrook knew that Chariot was searching for the words.  She hoped that Akko would somehow encourage Chariot to look for the words again.  Instead, Chariot's fan, Akko, inherited that destiny.  Diana smiled at Akko.  "Even without help, you did very well on your own.  I think that shows how much talent you have."  
  
Akko's cheeks turned pink and her eyes glanced away.  "N-not really.  Prof. Chariot helped a lot."  
  
Diana took a deep breath.  After seeing Alice and Minna struggle, she had to say it.  "I apologize for not taking you seriously.  I just thought you were just pretending to be Chariot and magic was just a toy for you."  
  
"It's partly my fault too.  I came to Luna Nova with all these fantasies about magic.  I was trying to suit my fantasies whenever I could.  But now, I know better and I know even more with your help."  
  
Diana blushed.  "Thank you."  Along the way, they ended up flying closer together, their shoulders almost touching.    
  
They would be traveling to Morgiana after work tomorrow, so Diana started packing after dinner.  She was selecting accessories on her dresser when she noticed something glowing in a tray.  She moved some hairclips aside and picked up the seed.  Her eyes widened and she rushed to Akko's room, knocking on the door.  "Akko!  Akko!  Come see!"  
  
Akko opened the door and her eyes strayed to the seed on her palm.  "It grew!  That's great, Diana!"  She hugged her and Diana stepped back to regain her balance.  Akko pulled away.  "Oh... sorry... I was just so happy."    
  
"It's all right," said Diana, blushing.  Yggdrasil's seed had sprouted two new leaves.      
  
"Yosh!  We just need to find four more girls then you can plant it!" said Akko, punching her fist high.  
  
Diana laughed.  "I hope that's all we have to do!"  As long as she had Akko, she'd gladly welcome a challenge.  
  


* * *

  
  
To be continued in:  Arcturus' Champion  
  


* * *

 

 **Author's Note:**  
  
A portion of this chapter is Diana's point of view of Chapter 11.  I tried to avoid repetition.  Feedback on this point of view style is appreciated.  
  
  
  



	13. Arcturus' Champion

**Arcturus' Champion**  
  
  
  
Fietta's status surprised her, so before they arrived in Morgiana, Akko asked Diana about Rize.  
  
"Rize is Morgiana's queen.  I'm sorry that I didn't let you know at the Coven.  You seemed so nervous and I decided that I would deal with Fietta and Rize," said Diana.  
  
Akko was stunned.  "A queen..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Diana, what should I do?!" asked Akko in a panic.  The manners book didn't have anything about dealing with royalty.  
  
"Calm down.  Fietta invited us, so Rize may not even be there.  If she is there, let me respond first and do what I do."  
  
While they travelled, Diana made suggestions on how to behave in certain situations.  Akko tried her best to memorize what Diana said.    
  
Eventually, they exited the ley line and were greeted by Morgian red witches who cast translation spells on them.  They flew with their escort to the Duchy mansion.  It was nice to be able to fly from the ley line terminal for once.  The landscape of Morgiana was colored with patches of green, yellow and orange based on whatever crop was planted in the fields.  Akko wished that they would slow down so she could enjoy the view longer.  
  
They landed on a beautifully landscaped lawn with several decorative fountains.  Fietta was there, wearing a simple white dress.  
  
"Welcome!  It's good to see both of you again!" said Fietta.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us," said Akko.  
  
"This way, please."  
  
They followed Fietta into the mansion.  Akko marveled at the richly decorated hall.  It was even fancier than Diana's manor.  She drew her arms in, afraid of bumping into something and breaking a priceless item.  
  
When they reached the reception room, Akko was surprised to see Rize who was dressed in a simple purple long sleeve shirt and blue pants.  She slowed her pace to walk behind Diana.  
  
"Good afternoon, Akko, Diana.  How was your trip?" asked Rize.  
  
"Good afternoon, Your Majesty.  Our trip was quite pleasant.  We truly appreciate the escort.  We didn't have to worry about finding the mansion so we were able to enjoy Morgiana's beautiful countryside."  
  
"You're welcome.  I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself, but you may drop the formalities.  I'm on vacation this weekend.  Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
Akko was amazed at Diana's calm demeanor and reply.  If it was her, she wouldn't able to deliver it so well, or even craft such a gracious reply.  She also wondered how often Rize gave herself vacations.  She supposed that it was an advantage of being a queen.  They walked to a tall alcove that went up to the ceiling and stepped into something that looked like a giant woven basket.  Rize tapped a bell marked with the number 2 and then the basket levitated to another floor.  If this was the magical version of an elevator, Akko loved it.  It beat being in a metal box with buttons.  
  
After walking through two hallways, Akko wondered how big the mansion was.  Eventually, they stopped in front of two rooms, the red witches who carried their luggage bowed.  
  
"Is there anything else required of us?" asked a red witch.  
  
"None.  Return to your posts," replied Rize.  
  
"At once."  The witches teleported away.  
  
Rize gestured to two rooms with closed doors.  "You may use one or both of these rooms as you desire.  Three doors down the hall is the bath and water closet.  Make yourselves at home.  A page will fetch you for dinner at around six o'clock."  
  
"Thank you very much," said Diana.  
  
"Thank you very much," repeated Akko.  
  
After Rize rounded the corner, Diana asked, "Which room do you want?"  
  
The doors looked the same, but the plaques on the wall were different.  The right door's plaque had 'The Ostentatiously Enchanting Room of Ethereal Pleasures'.  The other plaque had 'The Quiescently Pastoral Room of Rustic Humility'.  Akko read the plaques twice and couldn't understand what kind of rooms they were since it used such complicated words.  "Uh... do you mind if I look first?"  
  
"Be my guest."  Diana winked.  
  
"Hey!  You're a guest too!"  Akko opened the right door and her jaw dropped at the sight.  Thick, lush carpet with floral patterns covered the floor.  The desk, dresser, chest, changing panel, cloak stand and cabinet were gilded with silver and gold trimmings.  One very large bed was covered with an embroidered rose patterned quilt and had a canopy with silk curtains.  Across the bed was a scrying mirror which was the magic equivalent of a television and chat.  The chairs were padded with leather and had embroidered pillows and cushions.  The sweet scent of flowers calmed her nervousness and enticed her to enter.  She stepped in and her shoe sank into the thick carpet.  Feeling that she was entering someone's home, she removed her shoes and walked across the room, relishing the soft and warm carpet as the gentle chirping of birds serenaded her ears.  The ceiling had an enchanted sky, mimicking the afternoon sun with warm, orange tones.  
  
She would've wanted this room but what about Diana?  Is the other room like this?  She should look at it too.  Reluctantly, she left the room and opened the left door.  There were two single beds with metal frames on the weathered hard wood floor.  Both beds had simple gray fleece blankets and one small pillow with a white cover.  The only furniture were two plain wooden desks and cabinets.  There were no pictures or decorations on the wood paneled walls.  This room wouldn't be out of place in a dorm.  
  
It would be nice if they could stay in the Enchanting Room but it only had one bed.  She would have to sleep in the same bed with Diana.  Her body warmed at the idea and began to sweat.  Maybe that may not be a good idea.  She might not be able to sleep.    
  
"I'll take this room," said Diana who flicked her wand to float her luggage into the Pastoral Room.  
  
"No, wait!  I haven't decided!"  said Akko, stepping in front of Diana's luggage.  She had seen Diana's room in Luna Nova and at home.  Diana would be uncomfortable in a room like this and she didn't want to be the reason for her discomfort.  
  
"Please take the other room, Akko.  We may be guests here, but I'm still your host for the summer."  
  
She had to think fast.  Knowing Diana's kind nature, debating would be useless since she wasn't that good at debating anyway.  She would have to use other means and held out a clenched fist.  "Rock-paper-scissors.  Three out of five.  Winner gets to choose."  
  
"All right."  
  
It took five rounds for Akko to win.  "What's the teleportation spell?"  
  
"For yourself?  Veprim mem.  Focus a location that you've been to before in your mind and cast."  
  
"What about a thing?"  
  
"Veprim and the object's name.  Point your wand at the object."  Diana stared at her suspiciously.  "What are you planning?"  
  
Akko pointed at the closest frame bed.  "Veprim bed!"  The bed was teleported into the Enchanting Room.  "Yes!  You take the big bed, Diana."  
  
"I don't think that's fair.  Veprim bed!"  The large bed teleported into the Pastoral Room.  "Veprim bed!"  The second frame bed teleported into the Enchanting Room.  "Now that's settled..."  Diana's luggage floated into the Enchanting Room.  
  
Akko sighed with relief.  It would be tough to convince Diana to take the Enchanting Room.  Since they had camped together at Avebury, she hoped that Diana would accept a compromise.  After she put her luggage aside, she went into the Pastoral Room and got two large fluffy pillows.  She offered one to Diana.  "These are really soft."  
  
Diana smiled.  "Thank you."  
  
Akko sat on the frame bed closest to the door and took off her socks.  The carpet felt so nice and warm so she just spent a few minutes wiggling her toes on it.  When she had enough, she took slippers from her luggage, put them on and tried to find the water closet to refresh herself.  It was just as Rize had said.  When she was done, she looked around for toilet paper but couldn't find any so she just used a cloth towelette and put it in the hamper.  Oddly enough, the water closet had two sinks, one at knee level and the other at waist level.  Since the knee level sink was closer, she turned the knob to wash her hands.  Water gushed from a receptacle at the bottom of sink and drenched her face and front.  Akko quickly turned it off, but enough water had spilled to make a puddle on the floor.  She used more towels to soak it up.  
  
When she returned to the room, Diana stared at her.  "What happened?"  
  
As Akko described how she got wet, Diana started giggling.  "What's so funny?"  
  
"That isn't a sink.  It's a bidet.  It's used to wash your... um... private area."  Diana's cheeks colored to a light shade of pink.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Akko.    
  
"Change your clothes and I'll show you."    
  
Akko did so then they went to the water closet where Diana demonstrated how to sit and the hand motion to cleanse one's self.  Akko felt warm as she imagined Diana without her pants, sitting on the bidet and cleansing herself.  
  
Diana stood up.  "Remember to turn the knob slowly till you get the right amount of water that's comfortable for you."  
  
They went back to the room and Akko activated the scrying mirror to write messages to Lotte, Amanda and Sucy about Morgiana.    
  
Meanwhile, Diana moved the small pillow aside and put the fluffy pillow in its place.  She closed her eyes.  "I'll just rest a bit.  If I fall asleep, please wake me for dinner."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As she composed a message, she noticed Diana's faint reflection in the mirror.  She decreased the chat usage on mirror's surface so that she could see Diana's face.  "So cute..." thought Akko.  While writing, she would glance at her reflection and smile.  
  
Around quarter to six, she heard someone knocking at the door.  Akko opened it.     
  
A young witch in brown robes said, "Good evening, my name is Mura.  When you're ready, allow me to escort you to the Dining Room."    
  
"Give us a few minutes," said Akko.  She gestured to a nearby chair.  "Have a seat."  
  
"Thank you, but I must wait here."  Mura moved to the side of the door like a guard.  
  
"Oh... ok."  Akko closed the door and tried to finish her message to Sucy.  Meanwhile, Diana yawned and began brushing her hair.  
  
When they were ready, they followed Mura to the Dining Room.  Rize sat at the head of the table while Fietta sat to her right.  Two place settings were to Rize's left.  Akko slowed down so that Diana would sit first.  Instead, Diana pulled the chair furthest from Rize for her.  As she sat down, she felt touched that Diana thought of her first.  
  
After Diana was seated, a green witch served plates of salad and bread from a cart.  Akko's nose twitched at the scent of freshly baked bread and she immediately buttered one up.  As she ate, she noticed everyone else was eating salad, so she did the same, making sure to use the correct fork.  
  
"I'm glad that you were able to come so soon.  I hope we can discover as much as we can," said Fietta.  
  
"Fietta was so worried that she even divined goat entrails," said Rize who wrinkled her nose.  "It was quite fragrant."  
  
"You didn't have to watch."  
  
"But I like watching you," said Rise with sly smile.  
  
Fietta rubbed her forehead.  "Don't blame me if your clothes stink."  
  
Next was soup, followed by flaky pastry stuffed with minced meat and vegetables.  Then two green witches brought carts with large covered platters.  They stopped behind her and Diana.  When the witch lifted the cover, a smoky aroma floated in the air.  The witch put a platter with sliced meat in front of her plate, along with an assortment of sauces.  The other witch put a similar platter and sauces near Diana.  Then the witches moved on to serve portions to Fietta and Rize.  
  
Akko stared at the meat.  Something with fur stuck out prominently, pointing up.  She poked it with the provided meat fork.  "What's this?"  
  
"The tail.  As our honored guest, you get one of the best parts, the goat's rear," replied Rize, smiling proudly.  
  
"You didn't have to cook it," said Fietta.  "I had other dishes planned."  
  
"And waste perfectly good meat?  You only used entrails."  
  
Akko's stomach flipped and she was losing her appetite.  Her eyes travelled to the plate of bread.  
  
Diana moved a small plate near her.  "May I have some of your rear?"  
   
Akko had to do a double take then stared at Diana to see if she really was serious.  Diana arched an eyebrow and tilted her head in the direction of the platter with the goat's rear.  Akko swallowed nervously and moved several slices to the small plate.    
  
"Thank you," said Diana.  She took some meat from her portion and placed them on a small plate.  "Here's some of mine."  
  
"Thanks," said Akko as she accepted the plate.  She took the time to watch how Fietta and Rize ate.  They took a piece, dipped it in one or two sauces then ate it.  Diana cut a piece of rear, dipped it in green sauce and put it in her mouth.  From the corner of her eye, Akko watched anxiously for any negative reaction.  Diana remained calm and poised.  Then she dipped something that looked like a small pearl onion into a white sauce.  Akko saw a similar one on the plate that Diana gave her, so she copied Diana and ate it.  It had a squishy, jelly texture while the white sauce was buttery with a hint of cheese and pepper.  On the same plate was some pink meat, so she tried it with red sauce.  The meat had a juicy, spongy texture but the red sauce was quite spicy.  She didn't care for spicy stuff so she washed away the taste with juice and bread.  She dipped the rest of the pink meat in orange sauce which had a delicate citrus and mint flavor.  
  
"Do you have more of the round white stuff?" asked Akko.  
  
"There are only two eyes," replied Diana.  
  
"Eyes?!"  exclaimed Akko.  Her own eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Oh, yes... as an honored guest, Diana gets the other best parts, the head and belly," said Rize.  
  
"You ate all the tongue I gave you, so here's more," said Diana adding two more slices to the small plate.  
  
Akko began to sweat.  How could an eyeball and tongue taste good?  She stared at platter before her and took a deep breath.  If Diana could eat it, so could she.  "Bring the butt on!"  she thought and moved slices of meat to her plate.  She tried each sauce and discovered that the spicier sauces were to the left while the savory ones were to the right, so she just used the savory ones.  Thank the stars the bread was good.  If anything else, she would eat that.    
  
They talked about food and cooking methods.  Akko was surprised that Rize knew a lot about food preparation.    To her utter joy, the dessert was milk puffs.  She had three servings.  
  
"It looks like you have a challenger for queen of sweets," said Fietta jokingly.  
  
"I'm not done yet!"  declared Rize proudly.  She started on a fourth serving.  
  
Milk puffs after milk puffs were consumed.  Akko adjusted her waistband as she finished her seventh helping.  Meanwhile, Diana stared at her with amazement.    
  
Fietta clapped twice.  "All right, you two.  That's enough.  Impressive, but you shouldn't overdo it."  
  
"Just one more?"  pleaded Rize with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No," said Fietta sternly.  "That's your ninth."  
  
"I can't believe you counted," muttered Rize.  
  
Akko's jaw dropped.  How could Rize eat so fast?  She sighed and stretched against the chair's back.  Her tummy felt really full.    
  
Fietta looked at the clock.  "Let's meet at nine by the green house."  
  
"They just got here.  Do you want to start already?" asked Rize.  
  
"The sooner the better."  
  
Rize stood up.  "You get ready.  I'll prepare the field."  
  
"Thank you."  Fietta teleported away.  
  
"Akko, Diana, a page will get you around nine," said Rize.  
  
Mura approached them.  "Please follow me to your rooms."  
  
Akko walked slowly, her tummy feeling heavy with the effort.  "I was wondering... why can't we just teleport?"   It would be easier if she didn't have to walk.  
  
"Guests aren't allowed to teleport without proper clearance.  I don't have clearance either since I'm just a page," replied Mura.  
  
When they finally reached the Enchanting Room, Akko flopped down on the bed and rubbed her tummy.  "Ughh... so full... it was good though..."  
  
Diana closed the door.  "That was unbelievable.  May I use the mirror?"  
  
"Go ahead.  You don't have to ask me."  
  
"I just want to make sure that you're finished."  Diana sat down in front of the mirror and activated it.  "You changed it."  
  
Akko froze and her heart skipped a beat.  Would Diana realize that she was watching her nap earlier?  
  
"I didn't know you liked lilies."  
  
Next to Diana's bed was a side table where there was a vase of lilies.  Thank the stars Diana was taller and not sitting exactly where she had been.  "Er... yes... they smell really nice."  
  
She felt too full to move so she just watched Diana as she used the mirror.  She could only guess that Diana was reading something, since the mirror appeared gray to anyone but the current user.  Her hand motions were so graceful even though she was doing something mundane as flipping a page.  When she was concentrating, she would lean forward and stroke her chin, a mannerism which Akko thought as cute.  If she didn't like what she was reading, she would lean back and cross her arms, sometimes tilting her head to the side.  Whenever she made a mistake, she would make a small 'tsk' noise and languidly sweep her hand over the composition tablet.    
  
Around quarter to nine, there was a knock on their door.  With a groan, Akko managed to get up and opened the door.  
  
"I'll take you to the green house when you're ready," said Mura.  
  
"Give us a few minutes," said Akko.  She closed the door.  "Mura's here."  
  
"I suspect whatever Fietta has planned may take some time," said Diana as she deactivated the mirror.  "I'm going."  She left the room in the direction of the water closet.  
  
When they were ready, Diana offered her arm even though they were guests.  As she held on to Diana's arm, Akko felt more relaxed despite being in a new place.  They followed Mura to the basket elevator.    
  
"All witches on duty would like to thank you for leaving us such a generous amount of sacred goat," said Mura as they walked.  
  
"Uh... you're welcome..." replied Akko.  Did that mean they ate her leftovers?    
  
"Everyone was able to get one or two slices.  Sacrificed by White herself, and cooked by the Queen's own hand!  We feel blessed to be able to partake in such a meal.  Each of us will be the envy of our peers."  With her hand over her heart, Mura's face had a look of utter reverence.  
  
"Er... I'm glad you liked it."   She didn't mind sharing, but it seemed a bit strange that someone else would be so grateful to eat her leftovers.  
  
As soon as they entered the green house, a myriad of fragrances tickled her nose.  Amidst the exotic plants stood Fietta, wearing white ceremonial robes.  Together with Rize, they walked through the green house and exited into a manicured lawn with a fire pit where two green witches in ceremonial robes stood.    
  
Fietta gave Diana a star chart.  "For this, I only need Akko in the casting circle.  You may stay and watch or you may star gaze."  
  
Diana took the chart.  "Thank you.  I'd like to watch."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Diana sat down at a nearby bench and Mura stood near her as if she were a guard.  As she followed Fietta across the lawn, Akko noticed granite stones were laid out in geometric patterns and an arrow.  Based on the stars, she guessed that the arrow was pointing north.  
  
At the fire pit, Fietta asked, "Akko, may I have a strand of hair?"  
  
Akko plucked a strand and gave it to her.  Fietta placed the hair on a pedestal that had various small bowls and gestured to a round stone with a spiral on the lawn.  "Please stand here and face the fire.  Don't step away until the ritual is over."  
  
Akko obeyed then Fietta stood on the opposite side with Rize and began to chant.  Later, two green witches stated to chant but their words were different.  The green witches turned and walked away from the fire pit.  One went east while the other went west.  From time to time, Fietta would take something from a bowl and toss it in the fire which flickered in various colors.  Meanwhile, the green witches continued to chant and were walking on the inlaid stones, circling around them about twenty feet away.  
  
Fietta tossed her strand of hair into the flames and the fire turned green.  She closed her eyes and stood still.   Several minutes later, she spoke slowly and her voice seemed to echo from a distance.  
  
"Arcturus called forth its champion.  
Venus rose at the end of the journey to light the beginning of the next.  
A red hand appeared on Solstice, drawing magic from the earth.  
Water shall deliver the lord of the forge.  
Thus three shall join the champion."  
  
Then she fell limp.  
  
"Fietta!" exclaimed Akko in alarm, but Rize caught her.  Carefully, Rize lowered her to the ground and laid her head on her lap.  "Is s---"  Akko stopped when Rize put a finger over her own lips, indicating that she should be quiet.  The green witches were still chanting and the fire still glowed green.  
  
Akko fidgeted in place as minutes passed.  Then Fietta spoke again.  
  
"The future shall lie in the past.  
The guardian of the wood shall guide the champion with the Glaive of Light."  
  
She was silent again until a few minutes later.  
  
"Stars in the sea shall lead to a hidden moon.  
Reveal the secret of the weave to defeat the guardian of the key."  
  
A few minutes later, the fire turned from green to orange and began to weaken.  The green witches stopped chanting as soon as they returned to the east and west positions then they came to the fire pit and chanted a few verses before dousing the fire.  
  
"Is it done?" asked Rize.  
  
A green witch handed her an orb.  "Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
"Get the cot," said Rize.  
  
The green witches summoned a cot and lifted Fietta onto it.  With one witch on each end of the cot, they teleported away.  
  
"What happened to Fietta?" asked Akko.  
  
"The ritual can put in her in a trance and it wears her out," said Rize.  "This is for you.  Take good care of it."  
  
As Akko took the orb, she felt concerned and afraid for her.  "That's bad!  She shouldn't do this!"  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
They walked to Diana who looked just as concerned.  Rize spoke to Mura, "Prepare the Lilac Room with refreshments."  
  
"At once."  Mura left.  
  
They entered the green house and Rize walked slower than usual.  "When she was still a green, Fietta mastered her ability to sense ley lines.  Every year, she sensed less active ley lines.  She was so concerned that she began to make charts to gauge how much was lost.  It pained her to see that the magic she loved so much was disappearing."    
  
Rize led them to the Lilac Room which was furnished with comfortable couches and a coffee table.  Akko sat next to Diana on one couch while Rize sat across from them.  Mura served ice tea and bite-sized pastries from a cart.  When she was done, she bowed and left the room.  
  
Rize sipped her tea.  "Yggdrasil has been revived because of you.  She wants magic to grow, and she believes that she should help you.  Even if this ritual makes her uncomfortable, it's a small price to pay.  Fietta is happiest when she's doing magic.  I don't want to see her sad face so I will support her as much as I can to see her smile."  
  
"But fainting like that... isn't that too much?" asked Akko.  "There must be another ritual that's safer."  
  
"I wouldn't know, but now, you've made me curious.  You should ask her tomorrow."  
  
"You're implying that she won't wake up until tomorrow," said Diana.  
  
"Yes.  Because of that, she limits herself to one divination per day.  That orb you have contains a record of her divination.  You should look at it."  
  
Akko took the orb from her pocket and wasn't sure what to do with it.    
  
Diana flicked her wand.  "May I?"  
  
Akko nodded.  "Yeah."  
  
Diana chanted a spell and the orb flickered.  Fietta's voice echoed from it and a transcript in Morgian and English appeared on the orb's surface.  
  
"Do you have any clue, Diana?" asked Akko as she re-read the transcript.  
  
"Hmmm... this divination is specific to you.  Did you see anyone with a red hand or glove during Solstice?"  
  
Akko closed her eyes and tried to remember.  "No."  
  
Rize stood up.  "After you finish eating, you may do research in the library.  Just ask a page.  I'll go see Fietta now."  
  
Diana stood up and bowed slightly.  "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
As Rize left the room, Akko thought that Rize and Fietta must be very close friends.  Fietta must be very lucky to have Rize as a friend and she wondered if she would ever have a friend like that.  Her eyes glanced at Diana who was sipping her tea.    
  
For now, she didn't want Fietta's efforts to go to waste.  She ate another pastry and gulped it down with tea.  "Let me grab my notebook and make a copy of this.  Then let's go to the library."  
  
"All right," said Diana.  
  
They finished the food and opened the door to find Mura standing outside.  After they explained what they wanted, Mura escorted them back to their room.  Akko got her writing materials and Diana did so as well.  They followed Mura to the library which was just visually stunning with its high, painted ceilings, white marble pillars and decorated tiled floor.  Engraved on each pillar were a witch and her name.  
  
Mura prepared the summoning table and the translator.  She explained how to operate the controls.  "If you want a copy in your orb or on paper just toggle these levers."  
  
"Thanks!" said Akko.    
  
"If you need me, I shall be near the door."  
  
"We do need you.  We'd like your opinion."  
  
Mura looked surprised.  "Mine?  I'm just a page."  
  
"I'm just a student."  
  
"I'm not sure how I can help."  
  
"Just read this and make a suggestion."  Akko showed the transcript on the orb.  
  
"The only suggestion that I can give is that the first set of verses are in past tense, so that means those events occurred," said Mura.  "The fourth and fifth verses are in future tense and will happen later."  
  
"I thought so too, since Solstice already happened," said Diana.  
  
"I don't remember meeting a champion or someone with a red hand," said Akko.  
  
"White's divinations aren't always literal.  They tend to be symbolic," said Mura.  
  
"Thus three shall join the champion," read Diana.  "If we assume that three means three people, then the second, third and fourth verses identify who those people are."  
  
"It's very likely," said Mura.  "The second verse about Venus may not refer to the planet itself, but to someone who is aligned or under the influence of Venus before Solstice."  
  
Diana gasped.  "It can't be..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Akko.  
  
"Is it a coincidence?"  Diana stroked her chin in thought.  "To be sure, I need to look at the charts before Solstice."   
  
"Please follow me to the Room of the Night Sky," said Mura.  
  
They went to a room at the corner of the library.  The ceiling was round and the walls were gray.  Mura dimmed the lights and they stood in darkness.  "What day, please?"  
  
"June 1st," said Diana.  
  
Stars appeared around them and Akko gasped in surprise.  It was if they were floating in the sky.  Diana looked around for a few minutes then asked for the next night.  They looked at the stars for different nights, sometimes with a superimposed constellation guide and grid.  
  
"I think I've seen enough," said Diana.  The light slowly increased in illumination.  "Venus is brightest during the last week of class.  My family is usually aligned to Venus.  The second verse may refer to me,"  
  
"That's great!  Now we just have to find the champion, the red hand and the lord of the forge!" said Akko excitedly.  
  
Diana smiled and patted her shoulder.  "I believe the champion is you."  
  
"Eh?" exclaimed Akko in surprise.  
  
"You spoke the words of Arcturus and Arcturus was also bright during that last week."  
  
Akko re-read the first two verses.  "Then the end of the journey means the end of class?"  
  
"That makes the beginning the start of summer vacation.  My inviting you marks the start of a new journey."  
  
"What about the red hand?"  
  
Diana crossed her arms.  "There's no astrological reference, so I don't have a clue.  I didn't see anyone with a red hand at Solstice."  
  
"If... if I may suggest..." said Mura.  
  
"Yes?" said Akko.  
  
"Perhaps, red may refer to a birthmark or condition on the hand?"  
  
"It's possible," said Diana.  "I could try and ask the Avebury council for the registration list and check to see if there's any witches on there with a birthmark or hand ailment."  
  
"Let's try that!"  said Akko.  
  
"All right.  I'll do it when we get back to the room."  
  
For the next hour, they tried to guess who the lord of the forge might be and made notes of the ocean tides based on the phases of the moon.  When the clock struck 11 o'clock, Mura suggested that they turn in for bed.  As soon as they returned to the Enchanting Room, Diana sent the request via the scrying mirror while Akko got ready for bed.  
  
She was reading a letter from Lotte when Diana returned from the bathroom, freshly bathed.  A nice fragrance floated in the air as she passed by.  Diana took pajamas from her luggage and went behind the changing screen.  Akko could hear the rustle of clothing and a pale arm hung a blue bathrobe on a nearby clothing stand.  The image of steam and Diana formed in Akko's mind and her cheeks flushed in reaction.  She quickly shooed it away before anything else happened.    
  
Diana went to her bed and flicked her wand.  "Ready to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah.  I'll just finish this really quickly."  
  
Diana waved her wand to douse the lights within the lamps and to silence the sound of crickets.  Akko finished replying to Lotte's letter and deactivated her orb.  As soon as she did so, it became more obvious that the ceiling was enchanted to show a starry night.  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?" said Diana softly.    
   
"Yeah."  Akko looked over and could barely see the outline of Diana lying on the bed.  She slipped under the covers and lay on her side, facing Diana.  
  
"I'm glad you chose this room."  
  
Akko felt happy that Diana wasn't upset at the arrangement even though the mattress wasn't as comfortable as the one in the Cavendish manor.  "Yeah."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
For a while, Akko just lay there, watching Diana and knowing that the darkness would hide her.  She couldn't do this during the day because Diana would notice.  When Diana's breathing slowed, she crept under her blanket and cast a spell as quietly as possible to improve her night vision.  Akko lay on her side again and her eyes traced the outline of Diana's face, her wavy tresses, the curve of her bosom and her graceful hands.  "So cute..." thought Akko, as she looked at her sleeping face.    
  
She closed her eyes and listened carefully.  A peaceful feeling slowly filled her as she listened to Diana's breathing.  Little by little, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  Venus Rising

* * *

  
Artist shoutout to murasaki-yuri at tumblr

* * *

  
** Author's Notes: **

  
The succession ritual must be done during a Venusian Eclipse, so I assumed that the Cavendish are aligned with Venus.  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Venus Rising

  
  
Diana woke to snoring and glanced at the clock which read ten minutes past three.  She groaned and groped by her pillow for her wand.  Propping herself with an elbow, she cast a sound bubble on Akko's head.  By the light of the spell, she had a glimpse of Akko lying so awkwardly in bed.  Concerned, she pointed her wand towards Akko and carefully increased the illumination.  Akko was spread out at an angle, with one leg over the side of the bed and her tank top had slipped to expose her abdomen.  Drool dribbled down the left side of her mouth.    
  
Diana giggled at the sight and as quiet as possible, got out of bed.  In addition to the tank top, Akko was just wearing shorts, so she took the time to admire her lean physique.  On her knees and shins were faint scars which Diana assumed were the result of failed attempts to fly.  She chanted a levitation spell softly then moved Akko so that all of her limbs were in bed.  She reached out to pull her tank top down but stopped.  For a few moments, she watched Akko snore away.  When she was convinced that Akko was still asleep, her hand wandered over Akko's belly button.  In a quick motion, Diana poked her belly button gently and giggled like a child who got away with mischief.    
  
"That's for waking me up," thought Diana as she pulled the tank top over her abdomen.  She picked up the gray blanket on the carpet and tucked Akko in.  With a handkerchief, she wiped the drool on her face.  Satisfied with her work, Diana slipped under her blanket to sleep.

* * *

  
The next time she woke up was out of habit around 7 o'clock.  Akko was still asleep and snoring.  Somehow, she had managed to end up in an awkward position again and her blanket was on the floor.  Diana dispelled the sound bubble before moving her to the middle then this time, she tapped Akko's nose playfully after tucking her in.  Then Akko stopped snoring.  Diana stepped back, afraid that her tap woke Akko.  A few seconds later, Akko started snoring again and she sighed with relief.  
  
She refreshed and changed clothes.  While waiting for Akko to wake up, she reviewed the cases that Juniper gave her.  The first was about a month after Akko unlocked the last word.  The pattern was similar:  an old ley line being used as a conduit for magic, rubble with evidence of some carved glyphs or runes and a deformed creature.  Bernhardt confirmed that the recent creature was a dragon.  Diana looked at the rubble and rotated them around to see if she can match a glyph from the partial carving.  
  
Meanwhile, Akko would make short gurgling noises, followed by low growling.  Sometimes, she would inhale with a high pitched whistle and then exhale heavily as if groaning.  Diana giggled at her various silly sounds.  
  
A big yawn interrupted the silence while Diana was combining parts of rubble to find a pattern.    
  
Akko rubbed her eyes and sat up.  "'Morning."  
  
"Good morning.  Did you sleep well?"  
  
She stretched, lifting her tank top to reveal her belly button.  "Yeah!  Sometimes, I felt like I was floating on air!"  
  
Diana smiled when she saw Akko's belly button, but her smile faded when she mentioned the word floating.  Did she notice?  "When were you floating?"  
  
Akko scratched her cheek.  "I don't know... it was just a dream."   Just then, a gurgling sound came from her tummy.  Her cheeks turned a shade of pink and she pulled her blanket over her tummy as if she could use it to hide the sound.  
  
Diana giggled.  "Get dressed then we'll see if we can get something to eat."  
  
"Ok!"  Akko hopped out of bed and opened the door.  "Oh!  G'morning Mura!"  
  
"Good morning," replied Mura who was standing by the door.  
  
"Are Fietta and Ri---, er... the Queen awake?"  
  
"Yes.  They're in the green house, having breakfast.  I am to bring you there when you're ready."  
  
"Oh!  Give me ten minutes!"  
  
"Please take your time."  
  
Diana overheard the conversation so she finished making notes and deactivated the scrying mirror.  She brushed her hair and adjusted her clothes while waiting for Akko.  When they were ready, they followed Mura to a corner of the green house where there was a table setting for four.  Fietta and Rize were there, sipping tea.  
  
"Good morning, Rize, Fietta,"  said Diana.  
  
"Good morning," said Akko.  
  
"Good morning!  Did you sleep well?" asked Rize with a sly look in her eye.  
  
Based on her question, Diana guessed that Rize was the one who organized their rooms.  It was as if she was trying to tempt them to sleep in the same bed.  However, due to Akko's intervention, her plan failed and Diana didn't want to mention it to avoid changes in their current arrangement.  "We slept very well.  Akko even felt like she was floating."  
  
Rize grinned widely.  "I'm glad to hear it.  Have a seat and eat."  
  
Breakfast consisted of a variety of breads and pastries accompanied with small saucers of different jams and butter.  For dessert, there were sliced berries baked in a pie crust.  
  
"How are you feeling, Fietta?" asked Akko.  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"Is there some other ritual you could do that doesn't hurt you?"  
  
"Falling into a trance is just inconvenient, but it doesn't really hurt me.  There are other rituals, but this one has given me the best results."  
  
"Why are you doing this?  Aren't astrological readings enough?" asked Diana.  
  
"I'm doing these divinations because my astrological readings show a gap around the first week of August.  It's as if both of you weren't there.  I'm hoping that the divinations may reveal why.  Have you been taking readings too?"  
  
"Yes," said Diana.    
  
"Good.  We'll look at them after breakfast.  Let's meet in the library."  
  
While eating breakfast, Diana noticed that Akko would have several helpings of certain bread and pastries.  She memorized which ones so that she could instruct her chef to make it for Akko.  When they had their fill, they got their notes and met with Fietta in the Room of the Night Sky.  Diana told her what they had discovered the night before.  
  
"I see.  Let's start with the week of your last class," said Fietta.  
  
They spent the morning and afternoon looking at the charts.  Fietta tried to link their astrological readings to Akko's divination.  
  
"You'll meet the person in the fourth verse within the next two weeks," said Fietta.  "Be careful on the first week of August."  She selected an August night.  "These charts are extrapolated, so they may not be as accurate.  I suggest that you watch the stars when that time comes to get a better reading.  Around the second or third week of August, the four of you may go on a journey and that coincides with the eighth verse."  
  
Just before dinner, Diana checked the scrying mirror for messages.  The Avebury Council replied and they would only provide the registration list if it was required for an investigation or a special emergency.  Diana sighed.  She suspected as much, but it was worth a try.  
  
There was no unusual food at dinner this time and Diana assumed that these were the dishes that Fietta originally planned to serve last night.  Some dishes were even better than the embassy food.  She would have to ask for the recipe later.    
  
"Are we stargazing tonight?" asked Rize.  
  
"We've been looking at stars all day," replied Fietta.  
  
"But not outside!"  
  
Fietta sighed.  "All right, we'll go before the ritual."  
  
"Finally!" said Rize excitedly.  
  
"Akko, Diana, please meet us at the landing pad at eight," said Fietta.  
  
"Of course," said Diana.  
  
Around eight o'clock, they met at the landing pad in front of the manor.  Fietta mounted her broom first then Rize sat on her lap, putting her arms around her neck.  They flew above the manor with an escort of a dozen reds flying a discreet distance away.  It wasn't long before Fietta's braid was undone, freeing silky blonde hair that spread out behind her like a banner.  
  
Balancing herself on her broom, Diana opened the star chart to write her readings.  As she marked a constellation, Akko flew closer.  
  
"Hey, Diana... have you ever flown like that?" whispered Akko.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"With someone on your lap."  
  
Diana almost lost her balance and she grabbed the handle to steady herself.  As warmth spread across her cheeks, she looked away from Akko.  "I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know... like them..."  Akko pointed in the direction of Fietta and Rize who were floating about ten feet away.  Fietta supported Rize around the waist with her left arm and held the star chart with her right hand.  Rize held the other side of the chart with her left hand while her right arm was around Fietta's shoulders.  Rize's right hand played with Fietta's hair.  
  
Images flashed in Diana's mind:  Luna Nova's landscape bathed in golden orange by a setting sun, the tips of her fingers sweeping across Akko's cheek, reddish brown eyes reflecting blue ones, pink lips that were oh, so close.  
  
"N-no... I don't think so."  Diana stared into the sky.  Did Akko remember that dream?  
  
"I wonder if it's hard to balance.  I've only flown behind someone else."  
  
Either Akko didn't remember or she was doing a good job of pretending not to.  Diana wasn't going to admit having that dream.  "Akko, you should do your readings."  
  
"Oh... that's right."  Akko opened her star chart but she still hovered next to her.  
  
They talked about their readings and Fietta made some suggestions on how to interpret certain star positions.  About twenty minutes before nine, they flew down to prepare for the ritual.  Around nine, they gathered in the field again.  Diana followed Fietta to the fire pit then followed her instructions to stand at a spiral stone and to provide a strand of hair.  Just like last night, Fietta and the green witches performed the ritual.  Diana clenched her hands anxiously when Fietta closed her eyes.  A few minutes later, she spoke in an echoing, distant voice.  
  
_"Venus lit the way for Arcturus to the great dawn._  
_Two stars circled Venus in a spiral of magic._  
_The Yellow Tree shall remove the curse of the sleeping witch._  
_Learn well the lessons of the night to cheat one who seeks death."_  
  
Fietta stood still for around five minutes before collapsing into Rize's arms.  Then about ten minutes later, she spoke.    
  
_"Heed the secrets of the past to learn the future._ _"_  
  
She fell silent again.  Diana waited patiently while glancing at the fire.  As long as the fire was green, Fietta might give a divination.  Several minutes later, Fietta spoke.  
  
_"Upon a crescent moon, signs of danger shall be revealed, keep watch else all is lost._  
_Dally not, lest a companion lose herself._  
_From the star, the key shall be revealed to the lord of the forge._  
_Then the lord shall lay the new cornerstone in water to restore the path."_  
  
Minutes passed then the fire turned from green to weak orange.  The green witches returned to the center and finished the ritual.  Rize instructed them to take care of Fietta then handed Diana an orb.  
  
Akko ran over.  "What did she say?"  
  
Diana replayed the divination.  "I think the first verse is about us going to Solstice.  The second may refer to Minna and Alice.  I have no clue about the rest.  It's very different from yours."  
  
"Should we go to the library?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With Mura's help with the charts, Diana confirmed that Alice and Minna were the subjects of the second verse.  As for the third verse, they looked for trees with yellow leaves, bark and flowers.    
  
"I don't know who the sleeping witch might be, but it seems that I may have to cure her using something from a yellow tree," said Diana.  
  
"That makes sense," said Akko.  "I guess you'll meet her soon."  
  
She skipped the verses that didn't offer any clues.  The sixth and seventh  verses alarmed her because they alluded to something being lost.  The ninth verse used the same wording as Akko's:  lord of the forge.  Assuming this was the same person from Akko's divination, they would be meeting this person soon.  
  
Starting from the day that she brought Minna and Alice to Avebury, Diana reviewed the star charts to find correlations.  In particular, she scrutinized the nights with a crescent moon as alluded to in the seventh verse.  They researched until 11 o'clock then followed Mura back to their room.  
  
Akko flopped down on her bed.  "Ah!  We looked so much, my neck hurts!"  
  
"You could ask her to move the star field to eye level," said Diana.  "Would you like me to massage your neck and shoulders?"  
  
"Uh... I'll just try it myself."  
  
"But you won't get the proper angle.  I'll cast a spell that'll give you a massage so why don't you change?"    
  
Akko's eyes widened with surprise.  "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Ok!  Be right back!"  Akko got her bath supplies and left the room.  When she returned, she had bathed and changed to a tank top and shorts.  
  
Diana chanted a spell and two luminous green hands appeared.  "Just sit at the edge of your bed."  When Akko did so, Diana directed the hands to her shoulders.  "I'll slowly increase the pressure.  Let me know when to stop."  
  
"Mmm... ahhh... that feels good... whoa... go back... this one..." said Akko.  
  
"Let me know when to stop."  A few minutes into the massage, Diana had an idea.  She noted the pressure and hovered her right hand over Akko's shoulder.  When the green hands shifted position, she replaced the right green hand with her own.  Akko's skin was a bit moist from the shower but that made it easier to knead her muscles.  Near her neck, she found a stiff spot and pressed against it to relax it.  
  
"Mmm...  that's good..." mumbled Akko.  
  
Diana continued massaging Akko for the next five minutes then switched back to the green hand.    
  
About a few minutes later, Akko said, "I think I'm good.  Thanks, Diana!  Your hand felt really nice."  
  
Diana gasped.  "How did you know?"  
  
Akko winked.  "Your hand was warmer."    
  
"Oh..."  Warmth travelled across her cheeks and ears.  "Anyway, I'll go take a bath."  Wanting to hide her embarrassment, she gathered her things quickly and headed for the bath.  
  
After her bath, they did a quick game with the Shiny Chariot cards with Akko winning.  When she doused the lights, Diana debated whether to cast the sound bubble on Akko.  Since it was so much fun moving Akko back, she decided not to and went to sleep.  
  
Akko woke her up around four in the morning.  Diana centered her on the bed and playfully poked her belly button again.  After she tucked her in, she touched a finger to her lips and tapped it on Akko's forehead.  "Sweet dreams..." whispered Diana.

* * *

  
When Diana woke up later, she fixed Akko once more and went to work on the cases.  As she combined pieces of rubble, she felt that this one seemed familiar.  She made a note on the combination for later reference.  Akko woke up about an hour later so they got ready to meet Fietta and Rize for breakfast.  After breakfast, they met in the library to discuss Diana's divination.  
  
"I can't offer anything about the yellow tree," said Fietta.  "Based on the charts, you will meet at least two people around the third and fourth week of July."  She selected an August night.  "The sixth verse seems to correspond to the second or third week of August."  
  
"There's no crescent moon during those weeks," said Diana.    
  
"The crescent may not refer to the moon itself.  It may be a symbol of something else.  As for the seventh verse... I don't see any indications that you or your companions would be incurring loss during those weeks, so that may happen later."  
  
Diana felt relieved.  There would be time to do research on the seventh verse.  "Is the lord of the forge the same person from Akko's?"  
  
"Yes, very likely."  
  
They looked at charts until the end of August then Fietta deactivated the projection.  "I think that's all we can do for now.  The further out we look, the readings become less accurate."  
  
"Thank you very much," said Diana gratefully.  "This has been very helpful."  
  
"Thank you, Fietta," said Akko.  
  
They had lunch together then Mura escorted Diana and Akko to their room to pack.    
  
"I'm going to miss this room." said Akko wistfully.  "I slept really well!  Oh... I mean... my room in your manor is just as good."  
  
"I don't know... you didn't snore as loudly," said Diana playfully.  
  
"W-what?!  I don't snore!"  
  
"I asked Lotte and she said you do."  
  
Akko shrank back.  "Er... umm... sorry..."  
  
"It's fine.  I cast a sound bubble on you."  
  
Akko crossed her arms.  "I won't miss the bidet though."  
  
Diana giggled.  She was so surprised when Akko came in so wet.  "Are you sure?  I can have one installed in the manor just for you."  
  
"Please, no."  
  
When they were done packing, they followed Mura to the reception room.  
  
Before they entered the room, Mura bowed.  "It has been a pleasure serving you.  Have a safe trip home."  
  
"Thanks for the help, Mura," said Akko.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance," said Diana.  
  
They walked to Fietta and Rize who were by the front hallway.  "Thank you for hosting us," said Diana.  
  
"You're welcome," said Fietta.  "Feel free to send a message to the embassy if you have any questions."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Fietta, Rize," said Akko.  
  
"Be safe and take care," said Rize.  
  
Red witches took their luggage and they walked to the lawn where another witch gave them their brooms.  Together, they flew off in the direction of the ley line terminal.  At the terminal, the witches secured their luggage on their brooms and bid them farewell.  
  
"Fietta's pretty amazing isn't she?" said Akko.  
  
"Even more amazing than Shiny Chariot?" teased Diana.  
  
"Shiny Chariot is the best!"  After a pause, Akko added softly, "You're amazing too."  
  
Diana blushed.  "What do you mean?"  
  
"You were able to figure out what some of the verses were.  I... I wasn't able to do much."  
  
"You helped too.  You asked Mura for her opinion.  I wouldn't have thought to ask her.  I'd try to figure it out by myself.  Mura provided some interesting insights.  You also made a lot of suggestions about the yellow tree.  I think we make a good team."  Diana smiled.  
  
Akko's cheeks turned a shade of pink.  "T-thanks..."  
  
They flew closer together, almost shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

  
When they arrived at the manor, Anna greeted them at the door.  
  
"Dear guest, you have a letter," said Anna.  
  
Akko gave Anna her luggage and looked at the letter.  "It's from home!"  She opened it and took out a card which had a red envelope.  "All right!  My summer allowance!"    
  
Diana noticed that the picture on the card was a cake with seventeen candles.  "Is it your birthday?"  
  
Akko hid the card behind her.  "Er... it... um... passed already."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You've been so nice letting me stay here and learn magic.  You even gave me the mini rod.  You've done so much already."  
  
"At least, let me wish you happy birthday.  When was it?"  
  
"Uh..."  Akko lowered her voice and looked at her shyly.  "June 25th..."  
  
Diana took her hand between hers.  "Happy Birthday."  
  
Akko blushed.  "Thank you."  
  
After escorting Akko to her room, Diana asked Anna, "Did you recognize the cake on her card?"  
  
"Yes, Miss.  It's a chocolate mousse cake."  
  
"Please ask Ticy's if they can make it by six this evening.  If so, order one."  
  
"Yes, Miss."

* * *

  
At the end of dinner, Diana had a servant place the cake in front of Akko and enjoyed the surprised look on Akko's face.  The other servants gathered around the table to sing the birthday song.  As they sang, Akko started crying.  
  
Diana immediately took out her handkerchief and gave it to her.  The first time she saw Akko cry like that was during the succession ritual.  Still, she found it quite charming and she thought, "You're such a crybaby..."  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped.  Diana smiled.  "Go ahead.  Blow them all out."  
  
Akko puffed up her cheeks and blew really hard.  The candles flickered but their wicks still glowed orange.  Akko's eyes bugged out like a fly when the candles relit themselves.  Then she turned to her with a pout.  "Diana!"  
  
Diana giggled.  "They're just trick candles.  No magic.  Are you strong enough to take them all out?"  She winked.  
  
Akko's mouth drew taut with determination.  She inhaled deeply; puffing out her cheeks and blew continuously for about twenty seconds.  Diana's jaw dropped as each candle was snuffed out.  
  
"T-there..."  Akko huffed heavily.  
  
Diana clapped then everyone else clapped for the next minute.  She handed Akko a cake cutter.  "Have at it."  
  
She thought that Akko would want all the cake for herself, but instead, Akko counted all the people in the room and cut the cake with the same number of slices.  Diana was touched by her generosity.  Her staff was quite happy to eat such a decadent cake and they thanked Akko gratefully.  Diana watched as Akko took her first bite and then a second.  
  
"Thish ish weally goo, Diana!  Haff some!" said Akko as she chewed.  
  
Diana had an urge to correct her about chewing with her mouth full but decided not to and tasted the cake which immediately caused her to salivate at the rich and smooth texture.  "Yes, it is!"  
  
"Thank you, Diana.  You really didn't have to do this."  
  
"I'm more than happy to celebrate your birthday with you."  
  
"Thank you."  Akko gave her a big smile.  
  
As her smile warmed her heart, Diana finally understood what Rize meant about seeing Fietta smile.  

* * *

  
To be continued in:  Caught Red Handed

* * *

  
**Author's Note:**  
  
This is the first time that I've 'revealed' the plot.  Not sure how this fic will pan out.  LOL.


	15. Caught Red Handed

  
  
  
Akko stared at the Diana's chair and sighed.  Diana would be coming home late, so she had to eat lunch by herself.  After lunch, she continued to study but around 3 o'clock, she decided to take a break with some flying practice.  Diana had set up a course in the meadow behind the manor, so she set her watch to time herself.  "Tia Freyre!"  
  
The broom shot up into the sky and Akko screamed in surprise.  In a panic, she said to herself, "Concentrate!  Concentrate!  Stop!"  
  
The broom stopped its ascent, but her body kept moving up, so for a moment, she was hanging upside down.  Then she started falling.  Akko pulled the broom against her body and wrapped her legs around it.  Suddenly, she began to slow down.  
  
"Trying to fly to the moon?" asked a familiar voice behind her.  
  
Akko looked back.  "Amanda!"  
  
Amanda held on to the stick closest to the fibers.  "Where's Diana?"  
  
"She'll be home late."  
  
"You shouldn't fly this high without her."  
  
"I wasn't!  The broom just went whoosh!"  
  
"Let's go down."  When they flew back to the meadow, Amanda asked, "So what did you do?"  
  
"I just said Tia FreyreeeEEEEE!!!"  Her broom shot up into the sky.  
  
Amanda caught her and they flew down.  "Didn't you figure this out already?"  
  
Her shoulders slumped and she gripped the handle with frustration.  "I thought I did."  
  
"Slabhra liathroid."  The spell created a cord that attached itself to her broom while the other end of the cord was attached to a green ball.  "Now try."  
  
Akko spoke softer.  "Tia Freyre."  She floated just a bit.  
  
"Yell this time."  
  
"TIA FREYREEEEE!!!"  The broom shot up but the cord held it no more than ten feet high.  
  
"You're putting too much in.  Do it 'softer', like that other time," said Amanda.  "Just in case, you can use this spell to keep you down.  The ball will roll behind you as long as you stay within ten feet from the ground."  
  
"How do you say it?"  
  
"Slabhra liathroid."  
  
Akko repeated the spell until she could cast it properly.  "Thanks, Amanda!  I'm going to practice for a bit."  
  
"Ok, I'll watch you."  
  
Akko did the course several times, and then she noticed that Amanda seemed bored.  "Hey, wanna play some cards?"  
  
"What cards?"  
  
"Just Shiny Chariot."  
  
Amanda poked a thumb in the direction of her manor.  "If you want to play, why don't you come over to my place?"  
  
She had never been to Amanda's manor.  "Sure!  Just give me a minute to let Anna know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Akko went in and told Anna that she'd be visiting Amanda next door then she went back to the meadow.  
  
"Follow me closely and don't fly anywhere else, ok?"  Amanda mounted her broom.  
  
Akko nodded.  "Nn!"  
  
Even though she could see Amanda's manor from the meadow, they didn't fly straight to it.  Instead, Amanda led her towards the front of the Cavendish manor then flew over the hill and forest.  They didn't fly to the front door, but dismounted around the side of the manor.  They walked around the garden to the front door.  Amanda used a key and they got in.    
  
The reception room was just as large as Diana's.  It was decorated with many plants and sculptures.  Hanging from two overhead beams was a shield lined with clover vines on its outer rim, two lions facing each other and holding a red hand in its center.

[](https://postimages.org/)   
  
Akko's eyes widened at the sight.  She pointed at the shield.  "Amanda, what's that?"  
  
"That's my family crest," said Amanda.  
  
Fietta's divination echoed in her mind.  "A red hand appeared on Solstice, drawing magic from the earth."  
  
"You're the red hand!"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
From her pocket, Akko took an orb with a copy of Fietta's divination and showed it to Amanda, explaining the first three verses.  
  
Amanda whistled.  "Wow, she's good."  
  
"What does it mean to draw magic from the earth?"  
  
"I can cast a spell that lets me absorb magic from the ground to enhance my body."  
  
"You can do that?" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"I did it at Solstice.  You saw me run."  
  
Akko remembered Amanda running very fast through the field in her bare feet.  "Yeah!  That was pretty cool!"  
  
"Come this way if you want to see more cool stuff."    
  
Akko followed her down the stairs and into a large room.  Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was setup like a gaming arcade in an amusement park.  There was a pool table, a table tennis table, air hockey, skeeball, hoops, various pin ball consoles and video machines.  They passed a shell with a variety of equipment.    
  
"Hey!  Magic string!"  Akko took a ball of red string from the shelf.  She had won a ball of magic string at a game in Avebury and had been practicing making things with it.  "Check this out..."  Her fingers worked the string and formed the Tokyo tower.  She released the ends but the magic string retained its shape.  "Tada!"  
  
"The Eiffel tower?" guessed Amanda.  
  
"No!  The Tokyo tower!  See, it's red."  
  
"It's cool that you can make it with your fingers, but you're doing it wrong."  Amanda took a ball of green string.  She placed it on her palm and closed her eyes.  Akko watched in amazement as the string unravelled itself and formed a similar tower.  "Just focus what you want in your mind and release it to the string.  You try."  
  
Akko tried to do the same thing, but only managed a tangled heap.    
  
"Just do your name."  
  
Akko wondered if Diana could do this.  
  
"That's not your name and the dot on the 'i' looks funny.  Clear your mind and just think of your name."  
  
She blushed and focused again.  
  
"Is that your name in japanese?"  
  
She was thinking of her name, but the string formed it in kanji.  In her mind, Akko sketched her name in English letters.  The string formed the letters A, K, K, O.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Cool!"    
  
Amanda put the green string back on the shelf.  "Keep that.  The ones from Avebury aren't that good.  So what do you want to play?"  
  
"May I look around for a bit?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With all the different game tables and consoles, she found it hard to decide which to play first.  As she passed a pair of DDR consoles, she noticed a weathered wooden door with rusted black bars set at eye level.  "What's in here?"  
  
With a crooked smile, she announced in a menacing voice as she opened the door.  "Dungeons And Magic."  
  
With its cobblestone floor and moss encrusted walls, Akko felt like she was really stepping into a dungeon.  The board was larger than Diana's and based on the polished wood, seemed newer.    
  
"Let's play!" said Akko excitedly.  
  
"Do you know how?"  
  
She nodded.  "Diana taught me."  
  
"Do you have your character with you?"  
  
"No, Diana keeps it in the room."  
  
"Huh.  I'd rather not mess with her stuff, so we'll use a pre-made.  What's your rating?"  
  
"Um... 269, I think..."  
  
Amanda manipulated some levers and a character sheet was drawn before her in green light.  "Just move points around as you like.  I'll make one at the same rating."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
When she was done, Amanda offered a tray with wooden avatars.  "Pick one."  
  
Akko chose the one that looked similar to Shiny Chariot.  Amanda's avatar had green robes with a floral motif.  
  
"This isn't made to solo," remarked Amanda when she saw her character.    
  
"Yeah, I always play with Diana so we have specialties."  
  
"Ok, lemme redo mine."  After shuffling her points around, Amanda asked, "What options do you use?"  
  
"Options?"  
  
"Spell limit, magic limit, time limit, friendly fire, instant death..."  
  
"I don't think we used anything like that."  
  
"Huh... easy mode."  Amanda flicked some levers and rotated some knobs.  "I'll set spell limit, 5 each."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you can only use each spell five times per quest."  
  
"Eh?!"  When she played with Diana, they could use a spell an indefinite number of times.    
  
"Rating 269, random quest selection..."  Amanda moved more levers and a list of different quests appeared over the board while a wand flew in a spiral over them.  It slowed down and landed over a quest.  "The Black Abyss."  
  
She got a set of figurines from a shelf and arranged them on the board.  Once the quest was loaded, the lights dimmed and a mist floated above them.  The ceiling became a murky dark sky and walls were slick with purple goo with an occasional animal skull sticking out of its eroded facade.  
  
Amanda rubbed her hands with anticipation.  "Let's go."  
  
It was more difficult to keep track of her spells.  At the first high level monster, she ran out of spells and Amanda had to fight by herself.  Ultimately, they were defeated while the monster still had 30% of its health left.  
  
Amanda rolled her shoulders.  "Not bad.  Let's try again.  Wait till it walks into acid.  Your spell will be more effective."  
  
Akko noticed that Amanda used the environment to deter or injure the monster.  She would have to think differently.  Their second attempt was better but not good enough since the monster defeated them with 7% health left.  
  
"One more time.  Cast a power boost when it's at 10% health," said Amanda.  
  
With the power boost, they were able to defeat the monster.  Akko wiped her hands on her shorts.  "That was tough... but fun!"  
  
"Yeah... Take this Corset of Enviable Curves."  
  
"Whoa!  The stats on this are awesome!  And I have more points to use!"  Akko equipped it and her avatar changed its frumpy appearance to a bodacious style.  
  
"You get better rewards with limits.  There's a story line related to this.  Do you want to continue?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Amanda took some trays with figurines from a cabinet and dumped them on the board.  One figurine bounced off.  
  
"I'll get it!"  Akko bent down to grab the figurine under a chair.  Amanda started laughing.  "What's so funny?"  
  
"I can see your bum.  Your shorts slip down."    
  
"What?!"  
  
"If you don't believe me, here."   Amanda summoned a tall mirror behind her.  "Bend over like before and look behind you."  
  
To her horror, the waistband of her shorts slipped down to reveal at least an inch of her crack.  Warmth spread across Akko's face.  She handed the figurine to Amanda.  "Some thanks I get."  
  
Amanda took the figurine and tossed it on an armchair.  
  
"Hey!"  Akko started thinking that Amanda was being a jerk.  
  
She moved a lever and a green light arched from the board to the figurine.  The figurine floated to its place on the board.  "Just use Retrieve."  
  
Akko's jaw dropped.  "Ehh?!"  
  
Amanda pointed to a lever with the label, Retrieve.  "This one.  If you have a quest selected, Retrieve restores any required figurines that aren't in place."  
  
"Do all boards have Retrieve?"  
  
"They should.  It's standard.  The board's set.  Ready?"  
  
"Ah... yeah..."  As Akko activated her avatar, she wondered if Diana's Retrieve lever was broken.  She didn't remember a time when she used it.  
  
After several quests, Akko thought that Amanda's skill was at least the same or better than Diana's.  Amanda knew a lot of spells and strategies within the game's mechanics.  In school, she and Amanda called each other the school dunce, but in DAM, Amanda was clearly a very good player.  If she could figure out all these complex puzzles and intricate spell combinations, why wasn't she doing well in school?    
  
The memory of Diana talking to Amanda flashed in her mind, "All you do is fool around... You lack goals..."  
  
But that didn't make sense in DAM.  Amanda set limits which made the fights more difficult.  If she wanted the easy way, she shouldn't set limits.  
  
"Hey!  Akko!"  Amanda's avatar pushed hers aside.  Spikes hit the ground where her avatar was.  
  
"Ah!  Sorry!"  Akko scrambled to move her avatar out of the way.  
  
"Hit the barrel!"  
  
Akko used a sling to launch a flaming pebble at a barrel filled with explosive liquid.  Since the sling didn't use magic, it wouldn't count toward her magic limit.  The barrel exploded, causing the cockatrice to be engulfed in flame.  
  
"Good shot!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
As they finished off the cockatrice, Akko asked, "Hey, Amanda... can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You and Juniper are related, right?  How come she talks differently?"  
  
"Oifoifancyitoikintucktsamewhy."  
  
Akko did a double take.  Now she sounded like Juniper.  "Please talk normally."  
  
"If I fancy it, I can talk the same way."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I was born in the USA and moved to Ireland when I was ten."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  Amanda halted the quest and opened the door.  
  
"Miss, the Cavendish butler has a message for our guest.  Lady Cavendish has returned," said a servant.  
  
"Thanks.  Tell him I'll bring Akko back in five minutes," said Amanda.  She closed the door and grinned at Akko.  "Your sweetie's looking for you."  
  
Akko blushed.  "W-what...?  It's not like that!"  
  
"Let's finish up and I'll set a save point."  
  
They defeated the cockatrice and went outside to fly back.  Once again, Akko followed Amanda closely.  Amanda stopped at the edge of the Cavendish estate.    
  
Amanda held up a fist.  "See you around."  
  
Akko bumped her fist.  "Later!"  She flew to the front door and rang the doorbell.  She expected the butler to open it, but Diana did it instead.  
  
Diana smiled warmly.  "Welcome home."  
  
"I'm home..."  It felt like she was coming home to her house in Japan.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It was ok... mostly..."  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Well..."  Akko described her flying practice.  "Thank goodness Amanda was there!  She got to me so fast!"  
  
Diana's eyes narrowed and her lips drew taut.  "Yes.  She's quite responsive."  
  
Akko had a nagging feeling that there was more to Diana's reaction but she didn't know to ask about it.  She dismissed it for now.  "How was your day?"  
  
"I met up with Minna and Alice.  They're doing much better.  If they keep it up, they can pass the re-test."  
  
"That's great!"

* * *

  
After dinner, Diana asked what she wanted to do, so she asked to play DAM.  They started a quest without any options.  It was definitely easier without worrying about spell or magic limits.  After the second quest, Diana was setting up the board and a figurine ejected.  It rolled under a chair.  Akko deliberately moved slower to pick up the figurine, wondering if Diana would use Retrieve.    
  
"Here," said Akko as she gave her the figurine.  
  
"Thank you," said Diana.    
  
Akko looked at the board's console and noticed the Retrieve lever.  Maybe it was broken?  
  
A figurine ejected again for the fourth quest.  This time, Akko held up the figurine but didn't give it to Diana immediately.  "Is Retrieve broken?"  
  
Diana's lips trembled.  "I... I'm not sure..."  Slowly, her hand went to the lever and moved it.  Green light arched from the board to the figurine and pulled it to its place on the board.  
  
"Why didn't you use it?" asked Akko.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Was it funny seeing me make a fool of myself?"  
  
Diana looked away and bent her head.  "I'm sorry."  
  
Her vision blurred and Akko marched out of the room before her tears became obvious.  She hurried back to her room and buried her face in her pillow.  She felt so humiliated.  For a while, she just lay there and cried.  Footsteps echoed in the hallway and Akko turned her back to the door.  She heard a knock.  
  
"Akko?  If... if you're there... I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make fun of you.  I'm sorry.  I have no excuse, but I hope you'll forgive me," said Diana.  
  
Akko didn't move from the bed.  A few minutes passed before she heard footsteps.  She wiped her nose and took a deep breath.  Was she blowing this out of proportion?  Other people had made fun of her before, and Amanda even laughed when she saw her butt today but why did it hurt so much when Diana did it?  
  
  


* * *

  
To be continued in:  The Wedinburgh Fair  
  
  
  



	16. The Wedinburgh Fair

  
  
Diana paced the hallways of Luna Nova.  How did Akko know about the Retrieve lever?  She must have found out when she went to Amanda's manor.  It was possible that Amanda had a DAM board.  She passed a deserted courtyard and sat down on a bench.  What should she do about Akko?  
  
A movement caught her eye and she blinked.  Something moved behind a pillar, making small scratching sounds on the stones.  Diana stood up and slowly walked towards the pillar.  A flash of brown darted to the next pillar then Diana ran back to the bench and stood on it.    
  
"A mouse!" thought Diana.  She should call one of the sprites to take care of it or perhaps, she could capture it herself.  Her hand groped empty air.  Where was her wand?  Did she leave it in her room?  She looked around and tried to figure out where she was.  Based on the foliage, she must be behind the main building.  If she could just find a sprite, it would deal with the mouse.  She was about to step down when she noticed something brown near the bench.  
  
"Ahh!  It's here!"  exclaimed Diana, moving her foot back.  The mouse looked at her with large reddish-brown eyes and squeaked.  What did it say?  She should be able to understand mouse language a little.  It stood up on its hind legs and squeaked louder.  Diana moved away as much as the bench allowed.    
  
Then it ran to one of the bench's legs and started to climb.  As she jumped off the bench, Diana screamed in fright and ran as fast as she could.  Unused to sprinting, she was soon out of breath and stopped, inhaling lungfuls of air.  When she finally stood up, she was near some ruins.  
  
"Ah... this is where I found Akko..."  She sat down on the wooden bench where Akko sat when she found her on that snowy night.  She had been flying above Luna Nova in an attempt to see as much ground as possible.  While passing these ruins, she had a strange feeling and decided to come down.  Her heart ached to see that usually cheerful girl so depressed.  Although she allowed herself to be brought to Wednesday's cafe, Akko didn't respond until she showed the premium card.  Was that the answer?  Should she find some rare Shiny Chariot item and apologize?  But where would she look?  It had been over ten years.  
  
"I didn't mean to make a fool of you, Akko..."  Tears spilled from her eyes and her hands curled into fists, grabbing the hem of her skirt.  How could she regain Akko's trust?  
  
She cried for a bit and over time, exhausted her tears.  As she blew her nose, she noticed something brown near her foot.    
  
"Mouse!"  Her body slid along the bench's length, moving away from the mouse.  The mouse didn't move and just looked at her with its large eyes.  Diana blinked.  Was it her imagination or did the mouse seem sad?  
  
The mouse squeaked in high-pitched sounds, which she understood as, "Why?"  
  
"Why?"  Was the mouse asking why she was crying?   "I... I made a mistake.  My friend is mad at me."  It felt strange talking to a mouse.  It just stood there, as if waiting for her to say more.  
  
"It wasn't my intention to make fun of her.  I was just so happy that she was there with me... and I..."  Should she mention how much she enjoyed looking at Akko?  Warmth spread to her cheeks as the memory of a waistband slipping over pale skin flashed in her mind.  That would be too lewd.  "I got carried away.  I liked that she was helping me, and I liked taking care of her."  
  
The mouse moved a few inches towards the bench's leg and stopped.  Diana shifted away and watched warily.  It lifted its front paws over its head as if in surrender.  It was an unusual motion and Diana wondered why it did that.  With its hind legs, it walked slowly towards the bench's leg.  Intrigued, Diana watched as it walked over.  Just as slow, it climbed the leg, pausing every few inches to look at her.  Still, Diana tensed for action, ready to bolt if the mouse ran over.  When it got on the seat, it slowly moved forward until about a foot away and then sat down on its rear.  Its large reddish-brown eyes looked at her with a sad expression.  
  
"What a strange mouse..." thought Diana.  For a while, they just sat there on the bench.  Diana couldn't decide whether to run or shoo the mouse away.  It seemed tame so maybe it won't attack her.  She had heard stories of people being bitten by animals and getting infected with rabies, so she didn't want to risk getting bitten.  Still the mouse sat with her as she mulled over what to do with Akko.  Should she talk to Prof. Chariot?  No, this was a personal matter and she would have to explain why she didn't use Retrieve.  It dawned on her that she didn't really have anyone else to talk to about personal matters with the exception of Akko who was the subject of said personal matter.  Maybe, she could try talking to Amanda, but then Amanda would tease her mercilessly about it later.  She sighed and glanced at the mouse, who was still watching her.  
  
"You should go back to your friends," said Diana.  
  
The mouse shook its head.  
  
Diana sighed.  "I don't know what to do.  She doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
This time, the mouse moved, but away from her.  Alarmed, Diana tensed herself, ready to bolt if needed.  The mouse climbed to the top of the bench's backrest and reached for a nearby twig with green leaves from the bush behind the bench.  It gnawed the twig off and climbed down to the seat then it placed the twig about a foot away from her.  
  
It took a minute for Diana to guess what it meant.  "Are you telling me to make peace?"  
  
The mouse nodded.    
  
Diana picked up the little twig which she assumed represented an olive branch.  Just then, the bells started ringing.  Diana stood up.  "I have to go back..."  
  
From a distance, someone was calling her name.  Diana opened her eyes to see Anna looking down at her.  
  
"Miss... Miss... Your alarm has been ringing," said Anna who was nudging her shoulder.  
  
Diana lifted her hand which was still curled as if it were holding something.  "Thank you.  I'll get ready now."  
  
What a strange dream.  Last night, she decided not to drink the potion anymore and hoped that she would be able to talk to Akko, even if it was a dream.  Unfortunately, she didn't even find her.  She would have to try again tomorrow and continued to think about her predicament through work.  When work was done, she stopped by Ticy's to get some of Akko's favorite cakes.  She sighed.  In the end, this was all she could think of to salvage the situation.  
  
When she entered the manor, Akko was waiting for her.    
  
"Um... hi... welcome home," said Akko with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Hi..."  Diana offered the pastry box.  "I... uh... got some desserts."  
  
Akko took the box.  "Oh!  That's nice!  We should have it for lunch."  
  
Her conscience prodded her.  "Say it... say it..."  Diana took a deep breath.  "Akko... I'm sorry about yesterday."  
  
Akko bowed her head, holding the box before her as if she was trying to hide behind it.  "I... I'm sorry too.  I overreacted."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them back.  She tried to say something, but words caught in her throat.  She stared at the welcome rug.  Meanwhile, Akko just stood there, fiddling with the box's lid.   
  
Anna walked in.  "Oh, you're here, Miss.  Shall we serve lunch?"  
  
"Yes, please," said Diana.  How strange, she didn't hear Anna's footsteps from the hallway.  "Akko... I... uh... need to go to my room first.  Go ahead."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait for you."  
  
Once in her room, Diana cried tears of joy.  She was so relieved that Akko was talking to her again.  Her eyes were a little puffy, so she had to cast a spell to reduce the redness.  When she was ready, she went downstairs for lunch.  From that day, she never purposely ejected a figurine again.  
  


* * *

  
During morning break, Diana strolled around Luna Nova.  She passed the ruins and saw the mouse on the wooden bench.  For a while, she debated whether to go over there.  Curiosity won out, and she cautiously sat on the opposite side of the bench.  The mouse squeaked and lifted a twig.  
  
"Yes, I was able to apologize to my friend.  We're talking again."  The mouse waved its front paws and squeaked several times.  It seemed like it was celebrating.  Diana giggled at its behavior.     
  
The breeze nudged some flowers, detaching some petals which floated lazily.  Slivers of bright green grass grew despite the rocky, dry soil while dew on the grass sparkled like tiny gems under the sun.  She should feel lonely in this desolate place, but she felt strangely at peace.  There was no one else here, so she just spoke her mind.  
  
"I wonder if it's too early to ask her out.  The Wedinburgh fair is this weekend."  She heard a high-pitched squeak which meant 'what'.  The mouse was staring at her.  "Wedinburgh holds an annual fair.  There are shows, games, shops, a flea market and parades."  She sighed.  "I want to be considerate of her feelings.  I did something that made her upset and I don't want to be seem callous by acting like nothing happened.  I'm a little afraid, actually.  I mean... if she says no... I guess that means she's still upset.  Maybe I could discreetly leave the flyer on the table.  She might see it and ask me if we could go."    
  
She crossed her arms and looked at the sky.  "I really want to go with her, but maybe I should just pass on the fair."  
  
The mouse squeaked and she turned to see that it was shaking its head.  "Are you saying don't go?"  
  
It jumped down and grabbed a small pebble.  It pointed its small paw at her and then lay on its back, juggling the pebble with its feet.  
  
"Me?  Play?"  
  
It nodded.    
  
"So I should ask if she wants to go?"  It nodded again.  A wave of confidence surged through Diana, washing away her worries.  "I guess I'll try."   She stood up.  "I have to go back."   The mouse waved so she waved back and walked to the dorm.  As she approached the dorm, someone was calling her name.  
  
"Miss... Miss... It’s time to wake up," said Anna.  
  
Diana yawned and rubbed her eyes.  "I'm up."  
  
"Are you getting enough rest, Miss?  You've slept through the alarm again."  
  
"Yes... I think so.  I just had a nice dream, that's all."  She sat up and put on her slippers.  "I'll get ready now."  
  
"Please don't overwork yourself, Miss.  It's summer vacation after all."  
  
"Thank you.  The fair's coming up, so I'll have some time to play."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it.  Shall I lay out your clothes?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  


* * *

  
Through dinner, Diana procrastinated and watched Akko's reactions for any sign that she might still be upset.  By the time they were having dessert, she gathered her courage and recited her meticulously memorized sales pitch about the fair, ending with, "There'll be fried dough."  
  
"Yes!  Let's go!" said Akko excitedly.  
  
Relief flooded Diana so much that she couldn't help but smile with triumph.  "I'll give you the list of events later.  Just mark what you want to do so we can plan our day."  
  
"Will Amanda come?"  
  
Diana hadn't thought of inviting Amanda, but chances are, she would be watching whether invited or not.  "I'll ask her."  Just before they went to bed, she sent a message to Amanda.  
  


* * *

  
Amanda's chauffer dropped them off at the fair entrance.  Akko immediately went to the large billboard which had the map of the fair.  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Diana.  
  
Akko's eyes wandered over the board.  "Where's the food court?"  
  
Amanda put her hands on her hips.  "Didn't we just have breakfast?"   
  
"Akko, they won't run out of fried dough."  Diana put her hand out.  "Where's your list?"  
  
"Aww..."  Akko pouted for a moment then handed her a sheet of paper.  
  
Diana looked at the sheet.  "Art of Tart, Bees Knees, World of Cheeses...  Akko, these are all about food.  Amanda, is there anything you'd like to see?"  
  
Amanda shrugged.  "I don't know.  You're the one that's been here before."  
  
"I suggest we have lunch by the river to see the boat parade.  Let's not lose our appetite before lunch so let's drop Haggis Haven.  Akko, please pick something else that's not about food at 11."  
  
"Thanks," said Amanda who grimaced at the mention of haggis.  
  
"You're welcome."  For most Brits, haggis was an acquired taste.  
  
After a quick consultation, they replaced Art of Tart with Glass blowing and Haggis Haven with Tap Dancing for Dummies.  At Glass blowing, Akko displayed her remarkable lung power and blew a small potion bottle.  The glass craftsman finished it off and helped her add a simple daisy pattern.    
  
Meanwhile, Diana only managed to blow a small marble.  Amanda blew something cylindrical, but gave up.  
  
To Diana's surprise, Akko offered the bag containing the bottle and declaimed extravagantly.  "For you, my lady.  May you store your most potent potions in it."  
  
Diana raised her hands, palms out as if to refuse.  "A-are you sure?"  
  
Akko grinned.  "I'd be honored if you'd accept."  
  
"Isn't this your first time making one?  Don't you want keep it as a memento?"  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
Amanda quickly took the bag and slipped the handle over Diana's wrist.  "Let's go.  I wanna see some bees."  
  
The bee show included a quick lesson about bees and they had turns gathering honey from a honeycomb which still had bees in it.  It was a bit unnerving to be so close to bees but Diana managed to drip honey into a small jar which she carefully put next to the box with Akko's bottle.  Diana smiled to herself at Akko's generosity.  With her cheeks all puffed up and red with exertion, she looked so cute.  
  
As expected, Amanda did quite well with tap dancing.  Akko, on the other hand, was out of sync with everyone.  As Diana stepped left, Akko stepped right and they bumped into each other then fell with Akko on top of her.  
  
"Sorry!  Sorry!" said Akko as she hastily got off.   
  
"Everyone, keep dancing!"  The instructor hurried over.  "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Diana whose heart skipped a beat as she moved away from Akko.  
  
The instructor waited until they stood up.  "On three, start with your left.  1 and 2 and 3!"  
  
After the lesson, Amanda whispered in Diana's ear, "She really fell for you that time, you charmer."  
  
In general, Diana disliked violence but on this particular occasion, Amanda earned a heel on her foot.  "Ooops, I'm out of step."  
  
Amanda visibly winced.  "Ow..."   
  
Tap dancing was a bit more of a workout than Diana had expected, so she was relieved to sit down for lunch.  They managed to get a table by the river where different boats passed by.  There were some restored ships from a century ago.  Some boats were obviously hand built while others were decorated with a theme like a dragon boat which was most likely just for show and not seaworthy.  Boats that displayed a number could be visited at the harbor after the parade.  Diana thought the dragon boat might be interesting to visit.  She would have to ask Akko first.  
  
While they were watching the parade and eating, they heard a bell ringing from the river.  An old boat was passing near them and at the helm was a short, young girl.  
  
"Constanze!" yelled Akko.  
  
Amanda waved.  "Hey, Cons!"  
  
A burly man spoke to the Constanze in another language.  She nodded.  The man walked to the side of the boat, waved and yelled with a thick accent, "We dock soon.  Come see at harbor door!"  
  
Akko waved back.  "Ok!"  
  
Constanze gave a thumbs up and guided the boat away.  They finished eating and followed the map to the harbor.  Constanze and the burly man were by the gate.  Her skin was tanned and she was wearing a sailor cap with matching shirt, blue khaki shorts and black sneakers.  Instead of her usual thick leather gloves, she wore fingerless white gloves which Diana assumed felt cooler in the summer heat.  
  
The burly man offered his hand.  "Hello!  I'm Uncle Franz!"   
  
Amanda shook his hand.  "I'm Amanda.  This is Akko and that's Diana.  We're friends of Constanze at school."  
  
Constanze rarely spoke, so Diana thought it was nice that Amanda introduced them.  By his introduction, Diana guessed that Franz was Constanze's uncle.  
  
Franz laughed loudly.  "More witches!  You see boat?"  
  
"Yes!" said Akko.  
  
"Come!"  
  
Franz swiped a card and the gate opened.  They followed him and Constanze through the maze of floating walkways to the boat.  Franz secured a wooden ramp against its side and climbed on the boat.  Constanze gestured towards the ramp which had flat wooden slats nailed to it at 8 inch intervals.  With the grace of cat, Amanda climbed up easily.  Akko scrambled up with some help from Franz.  
  
Diana swallowed nervously and stepped on the ramp.  Her foot hit the first slat.  The walkway was floating also, so the ramp swayed a bit.  Constance offered her gloved hand which Diana held to steady herself.    
  
"Take my hand," said Akko as she braced herself on the rail.    
  
As she stepped forward, Diana reached for Akko's hand.    
  
"I got you!"  
  
Akko's hand felt warm and reassuring, filling Diana with courage.  She let go of Constanze and stepped forward.  Finally, she made it to the top and held onto Akko's arms as she lifted her legs over the rail.  
  
"You ok?" asked Akko.  
  
"Yes... thank you."  When Diana looked up, Akko was standing less than a foot away.  She blushed and backed up a few steps as Constanze bounded up the ramp.    
  
"Come, I show," said Franz.  In his thick accent, Franz showed them around the boat.  Diana was amazed at how much was crammed into the small space.  There was a kitchenette, a living room that could be converted to a dining room, two hammocks that could be stored away and a bedroom with a full sized mattress.  She was even more amazed when Franz ruffled Constanze's head and said, "She fix all."  
  
"Whoa, really?" said Amanda.  
  
Franz nodded.  "Many broken.  She fix.  Work a lot.  We sail Germany.  Join boat parade."  Constanze nudged him and made gestures with her hand.  He laughed loudly.  "I fix some, but you fix more!"  
  
Akko hugged Constanze, her cheek squished against her round face.  "That's amazing, Constanze!"  
  
Constanze made a grumpy expression but she didn't push Akko away.  Diana began to clench and unclench her fists.  Why was Akko hugging Constanze so closely?  
  
Diana cleared her throat.  "It is indeed a marvel.  I'm very impressed.  Thank you for coming all the way here.  Would you like a tour of the fair?"  
  
Franz looked at Constanze who nodded.  "Yes, we go."  
  
Once again, walking on the ramp was a bit of a hassle, but with Akko's help, she managed to get on the walkway.  Diana guided them through the main attractions, stopping along the way to buy fried dough since Akko was staring so longingly at it.  After a quick overview, she offered the map and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"   
  
Franz pointed at the pavilion with beer kegs.  "I drink, play pool."  He took a wad of bills and stuffed them into Constanze's hand.  "You play too.  Come back later."  He swaggered away in a shifting sailor gait.  
  
"What do you want to do, Constanze?" asked Akko.  
  
Constanze pointed to a ride where a boat rotated 360 degrees and spent a few seconds upside down.  Diana felt her stomach churn.  She had done loops on a broom, but for some reason, that ride wasn't pleasant for her.    
  
Akko grabbed Constanze's wrist.  "Let's go!"    
  
Amanda leaned over and whispered, "Five on Akko throwing up."  
  
"Why would you even bet that?"  Akko had just eaten a lot of fried dough.  
  
Amanda smirked.  "Ok, five on you throwing up."  
  
"What?  I won't."  
  
"Deal?"  Her green eyes challenged her.  
  
"All right."  
  
As they were strapped in, Diana began to regret it.  The boat lurched backwards and Diana could see the ground littered with broken sunglasses and smashed gadgets.  Her stomach began to feel queasy.  They had eaten lunch over an hour ago.  She reminded herself that this was just like a broom ride.   
  
She was wrong.  At the end of the ride, she ran to the nearest trash bin and threw up.  Everything else was a blur after that.  The next thing she knew, she was looking up at Akko's face framed by the blue sky.  "W-what happened?"   
  
"You threw up and fainted."  Akko offered a cup with a straw.  "Here, drink some water."  
  
It was then that she realized that she was lying down.  On Akko's lap.  Carefully, she sat up while Akko put her arm around her shoulders to steady her.  As she leaned against Akko, she sipped gratefully.  "Where are Amanda and Constanze?"  
  
"At the arcade."  
  
It was nice sitting like this with Akko.  With Akko's arm around her shoulders, she felt strangely protected.  The ice water was soothing and very refreshing in the summer heat and she sipped slowly, afraid that they would have to go after she drank it all.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard static and Amanda's voice crackled.  "Hey, Akko, pick up."  
  
Akko took a gray gadget from her pocket.  She pressed a yellow button and spoke into it.  "What's up?"  
  
"Is Diana awake?" came Amanda's voice from the gadget.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're at skeeballs."  
  
Akko turned to her.  "Do you want to rest more?"  
  
It was good while it lasted.  Diana said, "I'm ready."  
  
To her surprise, Akko stood first and offered her arm.  Intrigued, Diana took her arm and let herself be pampered.   "What were you talking into?"  
  
"It's a walkie talkie.  You can use it to talk to anyone within 10 kilometers.  Constanze lent it to me so we can keep in touch."  
  
Akko guided her to the skeeball section of the arcade.  Amanda was playing skeeball, but Constanze was at a nearby console, staring at a wheel with numbers.    
  
Amanda offered a handful of tokens.  "My high score is 18690."  
  
"You're on!"  Akko split the tokens with her and they all started together.    
  
Diana's first ball landed in the lowest ring.  The second went into the gutter.  At the end of the game, the machine spat out three tickets.  Amanda didn't beat her high score but she still beat Akko by 30 points.  
  
During their third game, Diana heard a ringing sound.  She turned around towards the sound and saw that the console where Constanze stood was making the ringing noise and spitting out reams of tickets.  Her jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
"And there she goes..." said Amanda with a wide grin.  She walked up to Diana.  "By the way, you owe me five."  
  
Diana sighed and gave Amanda a five pound note.  Meanwhile, Constanze gathered the tickets into a bag then grabbed Akko's wrist.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Akko who followed Constanze.  
  
Curious, Diana followed them to the redemption booth where Constanze handed the clerk bag of tickets.    
  
The clerk put them on a scale.  "5100.  What do you want?"  
  
Constanze tugged at Akko and pointed to the prize shelf.  "Oh, you want me to pick?" asked Akko.  Constanze nodded.  Akko pointed to a shirt with Wedinburgh fair for 2000.  "May I have the shirt in medium?"  
  
When Akko received the shirt, she hugged Constanze who still maintained a grumpy expression, "Thanks!  I'll wear it tomorrow!"  
  
"You have 3100 left," said the clerk.  
  
Meanwhile, Diana clenched and unclenched her hands while Akko hugged Constanze.  What kind of relationship did they have?  Why did Akko hug her so much?  And more importantly, what was this emotion she felt?  Why did she feel so upset?    
  
After Akko released her, Diana was surprised when Constanze tugged at her wrist and pointed at the shelf.    
  
"Cons just likes to beat the games.  She doesn't really want anything for herself.  Help her spend the tickets," explained Amanda.  
  
Feeling rebellious, Diana pointed at a gadget on the top shelf.  "Playmaster 3."  
  
"Diana, that's 20000 points.  You have to pick one under 3000."   
  
"Nothing else seems interesting."  Diana crossed her arms in defiance.  She didn't want to feel indebted to Constanze.  
  
"Hey, Cons' been so nice to..." Amanda stopped when Constanze held up her hand.  She went to a token machine.  Amanda reached into her pocket and gave her the five pound note.  "Use this."  Amanda went back to the clerk and asked, "Can we get a voucher?"  
  
The clerk printed a voucher for 3100 points.  Meanwhile, Constanze put the note in and gathered tokens from the dispenser.    
  
Diana gasped in realization.  "Don't tell me..."  
  
"Yeah... just for you, she'll get 17000 points," said Amanda.  
  
"No, please tell her to stop."  Diana stepped towards Constanze.  
  
Amanda put a hand on her shoulder.  "Just watch."  
  
Constanze went to a machine that pushed coins back and forth.  The jackpot sign over it showed 2500.  For a few minutes, she watched the machine, and then positioned the token arm to drop a token at certain spots.  Tokens were pushed off the edge to a lower level which caused a chain reaction of more tokens falling.  The jackpot sign flashed and the machine spat reams of tickets.  After gathering her loot, she went to another machine with a jackpot of 3000.    
  
"While you were being Sleeping beauty on Akko's lap... Ow!"  Amanda winced at Diana's elbow jab.  "Cons figured out which machines give the best payout.  She's been farming them."  
  
A little over thirty minutes later, Constanze walked back to the redemption boot with a bag full of tickets.  She placed the bag on the counter for the clerk to weigh.  
  
Amanda put her tickets into the pile.  "Here, add these."  
  
"18300," said the clerk.  
  
Constanze nodded towards Amanda who gave the clerk the voucher for 3100 points.  "Playmaster 3."  
  
The clerk took a Playmaster 3 box from a cabinet and placed it in front of Amanda.  "You have 1400 points left."  
  
Amanda handed the box to Diana with a serious expression on her face.  "You better appreciate this."  
  
Although Amanda didn't say it, Diana felt that there was an 'or else' warning.  With the box, her hands were full.  She sighed.  One reaped what one sowed.  Why did she act that way?  
  
Meanwhile, Constanze pointed to low prize items like cups, plates, sporks, tape and glue.  The clerk added two large lollipops with a spiral design.  "I saw you out there, lil lady.  These are on me."  
  
Constanze gave the clerk a small smile and thumbs up before putting her loot in the bag.  On their way to Cider Sipping, they passed by a fried dough booth.    
  
Akko immediately bought two and offered Diana the other.  "Here, you must be hungry."  
  
Fried dough wasn't one of her favorites, but after taking a bite, she had to admit that she was hungry.  She did throw up her lunch in the waste bin.  To her own surprise, she finished hers before Akko.  Akko tore off the bottom half of her dough.  "Have some more."  
  
Diana blushed and took it.  "Thanks."    
  
When Akko had walked ahead, Amanda leaned in and whispered, "She gave you half of her favorite food.  Wooo... that's love..."  
  
"Oh, be quiet..." said Diana with more blushing.  
  
Cider Sipping showcased machines used to make cider and different flavored ciders from local growers.  After tasting some samples, Diana bought a bottle of Peach Blossom cider to drink.  She was about to put a green straw in when Akko asked, "I got Cinnamon Rush.  Want a taste?"  
  
"Sure."    
  
Akko put a yellow straw in the bottle.  Diana took a sip and found it too sweet.  "Do you want to taste mine?"  
  
Akko tossed the yellow straw in the trash and replaced it with a blue one.  "Ok!"  
  
Diana put a pink straw in and offered the bottle.    
  
Akko took a sip.  "Mmm... it's nice!  I'll get one for later."  She opened her Chariot purse to buy another.  
  
Diana felt pleased that Akko liked it and sipped as she waited.  The peach flavor wasn't too overpowering and it had just a hint of maple syrup to tickle the taste buds.  As Akko put her purchase away, Diana bent to pick up the Playmaster box.  The green straw slipped from her hand and she gasped.  She had forgotten to change straws and had been using the pink one... the one that Akko used... the one that was between Akko's lips.  She turned around before Akko could notice and debated whether to keep it or replace it.  Seconds passed.  
  
"I see Amanda.  I wonder where Constanze is..." said Akko.  
  
Propriety won out and she regretfully replaced the pink straw with a blue one.  "Let's split up and meet at the entrance."  
  
Diana eventually found Constanze behind one of the cider machines and being scolded by an attendant.  She put her most pleasant smile and placed a hand on Constanze's shoulder.  "There you are!  Is my cute little cousin bothering you?"  
  
The attendant looked startled.  "Why... no, ma'am.  Curious lil tyke.  She walked under the rope and touched it.  I was just telling her to stay back.  Can't have accidents, y'know?"  
  
"Thank you for being so vigilant.  Shops need more caring people like you to look after their customers.  Now, if you'll excuse us, we must rejoin our party."  
  
"Er, uh... of course.  You have a good day, ma'am."  
  
Diana steered Constanze to the exit where Akko and Amanda were waiting.  "Found her."  
  
"Cool.  What's next?" asked Amanda.  
  
Akko had listed another food related event, so Diana suggested that they see the acrobats instead.  Besides, her feet were complaining and it would be nice to sit down for a while.  The acrobatic show included tightrope walking, feats of flexibility and strength.  All agreed that the contortionist who fit himself in a 2x2x2 box was very impressive.    
  
They alternated between shows and food events until around 6 PM then they went back to the beer pavilion where Franz was.  Although he had a pool cue in his hand and a mug of beer in the other, he was slumped over on a nearby bench, dozing off.  
   
Amanda leaned towards Diana and whispered, "Do you want to host them to dinner?"  
  
"I... um..."  
  
Amanda slapped Constanze on the back.  "Hey, Cons!  Looks like your uncle needs rest.  How about you come over for dinner at my place?"  
  
Constanze nodded and Amanda called her chauffer for a ride.  Meanwhile, Constanze poured some green liquid into a paper napkin and put it under Franz's nose.  Franz perked up and mumbled something in German.  Constanze put his arm around her shoulders but Akko lifted it.  "I'll do it."  
  
Amanda and Akko dragged Franz to the fair entrance where the O'Neill van was waiting.  With the chauffer's help, they stuffed him in the front seat while everyone else sat in the back.  Once they arrived at the O'Neill manor, other servants helped bring Franz to a guest room.  
  
When they entered the reception room, Akko pointed to a shield.  "Look!"  
  
Diana's jaw dropped when she saw the red hand which meant that Amanda was the red hand alluded to in the divination.  She had assumed that they would meet someone they hadn't met before so it didn't occur to her to investigate people she already knew.  "That's great, Akko!"  
  
Amanda walked over.  "The chef says he needs about thirty minutes to have dinner ready.  How about we fire that up?"  She pointed to the Playmaster box.  
  
"Yeah!" said Akko excitedly.  
  
Diana had no choice but to follow them to a room with several leather couches and a shelf with a long, curved glass panel and several gadgets.  Constanze took the box from her and began assembling the gadget with Akko.   The glass panel lit up and displayed a list of games.  
  
"Drive Master?" asked Akko.  Constanze nodded and handed out gray rectangular bars with buttons to Amanda and Diana.  
  
Akko sat next to her on the couch and held the bar horizontally.  "You hold it like this and if you want to turn left tilt it this way.  Then this way for right.  Press the red button to stop and green to speed up. Press the down arrow to reverse.  You're player 2, the blue car, second frame from the left."    
  
Diana's eyes scanned the panel and located a blue car.    
  
"Everyone ready?" asked Amanda.  
  
She wasn't but nodded anyway.  Numbers counted down from 3, 2, 1 then a checkered flag waved across the panel.  All the other cars zoomed forward except the blue one.    
  
"Press green to speed up," coached Akko.    
  
Try as she might, her car bumped into trees, somehow spun around and drove the wrong way, so she drove in reverse until Constanze's car crossed the finish line.  
  
"Let's try an easier course," said Amanda.  
  
The next race didn't seem that easy either and she still bumped into things.  
  
"How about arena?" suggested Akko.  
  
"Sounds good.  Hey, Cons, since you won both races, you're flag, ok?"  asked Amanda and Constanze nodded.    
  
"What does that mean?"  whispered Diana.  
  
"It means the three of us team up against her," said Akko.  "Our cars have guns, tacks and oil slick.  If we disable her car, we win.  If she takes us all out, we lose."  
  
Diana realized that by suggesting arena, she wouldn't be pressured to perform and felt grateful that Akko suggested it.    
  
Akko whispered, "Just stick with me and when I tell you to, do whatever it is you do when you turn left and press the yellow button."  
  
Diana followed Akko as best as she could.  Meanwhile, Amanda chased Constanze around with guns blazing.  Eventually, Constanze defeated Amanda then drove in their direction.  Akko circled around her and shot at her side.  Constanze's green car was driving to Diana.  
  
"Now!" said Akko.  
  
Diana twisted the bar and pressed the yellow button.  Her car spun around and spilled tacks all over the road.  The green car veered sharply but a rear wheel ran over a tack and exploded.  Akko drove in to finish her off.  Within seconds, it was over when all four tires were blown out.  
  
Akko lifted her palm out.  "Good game!"  
  
Diana lightly tapped Akko's palm in a high five.  "Yes!"  
  
Amanda stood up.  "Dinner should be ready soon.  But seriously, why get this if you don't even know how to play?"  Her green eyes bored into Diana and she wasn't smiling.  
  
Diana looked away.  "It seemed interesting."  
  
As they walked to the dining hall, Amanda whispered, "I'm gonna host them for the weekend.  Is that ok with you?"  
  
"You don't have to ask me," replied Diana.  
  
"This is your hometown."  
  
"You live here too."  
  
"Just for the summer.  So we're good?"  
  
With half of her servants away for vacation, it would be difficult to handle Franz.  "Do as you wish."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Amanda sat at the head of the table while Constanze sat to her right.  Diana pulled the chair to Amanda's left for Akko before sitting down so Amanda wouldn't complain that she was monopolizing Akko.  Dinner included a variety of Irish dishes, with more vegetable dishes and seafood.  The mussels with bacon were particularly good.  Meanwhile, Akko devoured slice after slice of Barmbrack bread.  
  
After dinner, they played more games.  Often, Akko would suggest a team style round instead of individual competition for which Diana was grateful.  A little after 10 o'clock, Constanze began to nod off, so Diana and Akko bid them good night.  The O'Neill chauffer drove them home.  Since they would have to get up early to have breakfast together, they prepared for bed.  
  


* * *

  
It was there again.  Diana sat down on the bench.  "Hello, little one.  How are you?"  
  
The mouse lifted its paws above its head and squeaked.  
  
"At least one of us is doing well."  Diana rubbed her forehead in frustration.  "I don't know what got into me today.  I should be happy that a friend from school is visiting.  Instead, I acted like a child.  I don't know why I did that."  She leaned back on the bench.  "Now Amanda thinks I'm bullying her.  Amanda fools around a lot, but she has a protective streak when someone messes with her friends."  
  
The mouse squeaked a 'why'.  
  
"Because I picked an expensive prize and made her work for it.  I didn't even want something like that.  I guess... maybe... I was just a bit envious.  She could beat these machines and get gifts for everyone."  She remembered Akko hugging Constanze.  "Maybe... deep down, I didn't want someone else to give her gifts."  Her hands clenched into fists.  "I shouldn't think that way.  That's too petty.  I really should be happy for her.  But somehow... this emotion... I don't know how to describe it."  
  
The mouse was staring at her with its mouth open.  
  
"Oh no... I've burdened you with my troubles.  I'm sorry.  You don't have to listen.  I'm just rambling."  
  
The mouse shook its head.    
  
"I should probably apologize at least.  But how?  She barely talks.  I don't know how to approach her."  
  
With a leap, the mouse landed on the ground and squeaked at her before going into the ruins.  Diana sighed.  She couldn't even keep company with a mouse.  For a while, she just sat there, staring at the ground and mulling over her problem.    
  
A brown fur ball came into her field of vision and the mouse dumped some rusted items.  It lifted a rusted nail and a pebble.  It used the pebble to drive the nail into the soil.    
  
"Hammering?" guessed Diana.  
  
Then it took a washer and threaded a screw through it.  It dragged a broad leaf over and moved the rusted items onto the leaf.  With a piece of vine, it closed the edges of the leaf over the items and made a bow.  
  
"A gift?"  
  
The mouse nodded.  
  
"Of rusted things?"  
  
The mouse shook its head and picked up the pebble.  It pantomimed pounding on the ground.    
  
"Hammering something?"  It nodded and pointed at the leaf.  
  
A gift that would make Constanze hammer something.  Then she understood.  "I should give her a gift of tools as an apology?"  
  
The mouse jumped up and down.  
  
Constanze did like to fix things.  There may be an interesting tool in one of the basement workshops.  "It's a good idea.  Thank you."  
  
It bounded up the bench leg and sat down.  Diana leaned back and relaxed.  She thought that the mouse had abandoned her and she felt lonely during its absence.  Was it strange to feel happy that it came back?  Maybe, she just made it come back.  This was a dream and perhaps, the mouse was just a figment of her imagination.  From inside the ruins, she heard birds chirping.  She closed her eyes and just listened to their song about flying, making nests and feeding their young.    
  
Diana opened her eyes and yawned as she tapped her alarm clock.  Outside, the birds were chirping.  She put her robe on and went down to the workshop to find something for Constanze.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  The Sleeping Witch

* * *

  
 **References:**  
  
Akko's lung power: shown in Ep 1, when she insults the cockatrice  
  



	17. The Sleeping Witch

  
  
They met at the O'Neill manor for breakfast.  Akko proudly wore her new Wedinburgh fair shirt.  She asked, "How's your uncle?"  Constanze rested her head on a hand.  "Oh, still asleep?"  She nodded.  
  
"We'll check on him after breakfast.  My chauffer can bring him to the fair anytime."  Amanda smothered a spoonful of bubble and squeak with egg yolk and put it in her mouth.  
  
Constanze lifted the event brochure and pointed at the picture of boats.    
  
"Do you want to join the parade?" asked Akko as she buttered a slice of soda bread.  Constanze nodded then puffed up her chest and pantomimed sleeping.  "But your uncle might still be hangover.  No problem!  Tell me what to do and I'll help!"  
  
"This may be useful."  Diana took an elaborately decorated box from a bag.  "Inside is a spectral hand.  To give it verbal commands, tap this green gem three times.  To give it non-verbal commands, tap the blue gem instead."  She tapped the green gem.  The lid opened and a disembodied hand with long nails floated up.  "Lift teapot."  The hand obeyed.  "Pour tea.  Stop."  The hand did as she instructed.  "When you're done, just close the lid."  She flipped the box and opened a compartment with an old crystal inside.  "This crystal allows you to use the hand without a sorcerer's stone for about an hour."  Diana put the box in a paper bag and offered it to Constanze.  "Please accept this with my gratitude for all your effort to acquire the Playmaster."  
  
Constanze took the bag and nodded her head.  "She thanks you," said Amanda.  "Cons, may I see it?"  She gave the bag and Amanda looked at the crystal inside.  "Ciara, please get the yellow crystal in the second drawer in my room."  A nearby servant left and when she returned, she gave Amanda a glowing yellow crystal.    
  
Akko felt a familiar tingle when the crystal passed nearby.  "Is that from Avebury?"  
  
"Yeah."  Amanda took the old crystal out and put the yellow one in.  She tapped the green gem.  The lid opened and the hand floated nearby.  "Pat Akko's head."  
  
Akko recoiled at the hand and glared at Amanda as it patted her head.  "Hey!  Couldn't you do something else?"  
  
Amanda chuckled and closed the lid.  "Thanks for being a good test subject."  She put the box and the old crystal in the bag.  "That crystal was enhanced at Avebury, so it should last at least three hours.  What's up with the style?  It's freakin' creepy."  The box was decorated with bronze bones, bats and zombies set on black velvet.     
  
"It was made in the late 1800s when gothic was in fashion.  Everyone was into Frankenstein, vampires and the like," replied Diana.    
  
"If we're gonna help Cons, we should pack lunch.  What do you want to eat?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Sandwiches, perhaps?  Something we can hold while standing," suggested Diana.  
  
"What time do we have to be at the harbor?"  Constanze held up ten fingers.  "Ok, I'll have it delivered there by ten."  Amanda instructed Ciara about lunch.    
  
After breakfast, they went to check on Franz who was snoring like a barge horn.  Constanze closed the door with a disappointed expression.    
  
Akko patted her shoulder.  "Don't worry.  You have me!"  
  
"That's why she's worried," said Amanda with a wink.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Akko indignantly.  
  
"I don't know much about sailing, but I'll help too," said Diana.  
  
"You can count me in!  C'mon, we got a few hours to play," said Amanda.  
  
They attended a comedy show and an exotic animals presentation then they walked to the harbor gate.  The chauffer was there with a lunch basket.  Constanze swiped a card to open the gate and they followed her to the boat.    
  
Diana was still quite clumsy climbing the ramp.  Sometimes, Akko could see her knees tremble.  If it were Amanda, she wouldn't hesitate making fun of her, but Diana seemed genuinely uneasy.  It was sort of cute when she tried to lift her leg over the rail and got her sandal caught on a braided wire.  She would panic a little as she tried to regain her balance and as a result, she would increase her grip on her arms.  Akko didn't complain and just braced herself.  "I'll support you, so take your time."  
  
Finally, Diana got over and stood facing her.  "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Above, seabirds squawked greetings and warnings.  In the distance, a boat started its engine.  Waves splashed against the pylons with a soft swishing sound.  Diana's eyes were as blue as the sky above.  
  
Amanda sang like a drunken sailor as she untied the sail with the help of the spectral hand.    
  
"It's possible she wants you.  
There's one thing to do.  
Just give it a whirl,  
Go and kiss the girl..."  
  
Immediately, Akko took a step back when Diana released her arms.  She told herself that the warmth on her cheeks was from the sun.  "Uh... I'll check if Constanze needs help."  
  
"Good idea," said Diana whose cheeks had turned pink.  
  
"What can I do?" asked Akko.  Constanze handed her a clipboard with a checklist.    
  
"What about me?" asked Diana.  
  
Constanze pointed to a cushioned seat under the shade.  
  
"Can't I help Amanda?"  Amanda and Handy were adjusting the sail.  
  
Constanze's hand moved in a circle over her tummy and then gestured outward from her throat.    
  
"She says you should take it easy.  You might get seasick," said Akko.  
  
"What?  The boat ride is different.  This doesn't turn over," protested Diana.  
  
Constanze gestured again and put a captain's hat on.  She pointed to the seat then to the hat.  Akko said, "She says if you get sick, we'd have to take care of you and the boat.  Please sit.  Captain's orders."  
  
"All right."  Diana sat down.  
  
When they were done with the checklist, Akko asked, "What's next?"  
  
Constanze took a bag and made a gesture to come.  Akko followed her outside.  From the bag, she took a rope with flags attached to it.  The flags showed names of many places.  Constanze took the end with a large German flag and gave the other end to Akko.  
  
Akko started untangling the rope.  "Did you sail to all these places?"  
  
Constanze nodded.  When the rope was untangled, Constanze gave her end to the spectral hand, which Akko nicknamed Handy, then Handy flew to the top of the mast and began tying it to a ring.  Constanze pointed to a ring at the top of the roof, over the recessed door.  
  
"So I tie it there?" asked Akko.  Constanze nodded.    
  
When she was done, Amanda and Handy untied the boat from the pylons.  After Amanda vaulted over the rail, Constanze revved the motor and slowly moved the boat away from the dock.    
  
"What else can I do?" asked Akko.  
  
Constanze pointed to a brass bell on the side of the boat.  She made a pulling motion with her hand and then pointed at the bell.  "So I ring it when you do that?"  Constanze nodded.  "Ok!"  
  
While Constanze was checking her instruments, Diana moved to a seat closest to the bell.  She leaned in and whispered, "How do you understand her?"  
  
"Oh... I picked it up while I was helping her prep for Wild Hunt."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Akko described how she gathered parts and helped assemble the boat.  "It was a bit ambitious and we worked late, but it was a lot of fun!"    
  
They had approached the portion of the river where the fair was.  The rails were lined with onlookers.  Constanze made a pulling motion and Akko rang the bell.    
  
"All that rigging made me hungry."  Amanda unpacked the basket.  "We've got sausage, corned beef and chicken fillet.  Which do you want?"  
  
"Chicken," said Akko and Diana simultaneously.  They looked at each other and blushed at their similar thoughts.  
  
A mischievous grin adorned Amanda's face.  "Shall I cut it in half or will you just share it whole?"  
  
At the thought of sharing bites out of the same sandwich, Akko's ears started burning.  "Give me corned beef."  
  
Amanda laughed and held out two wrapped sandwiches.  "There are more chicken sandwiches.  My chef made three of each."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" asked Akko irritably as she took one while Diana got the other.      
  
"I just did."  Amanda walked to Constanze with three sandwiches.  Constanze pointed at sausage sandwich.  Amanda returned the other two and then unwrapped half the sausage sandwich for Constanze to hold.  
  
They spent most of the parade waving to spectators and eating.  When there were a lot of children, Constanze would motion to ring the bell.  Some children would point, "Mum!  That kid is sailing!  Can I sail too?"  
  
Akko giggled.  Because of her height, Constanze was sometimes mistaken for a child.  It didn't help that she was nibbling on the spiral lollipop that the arcade clerk gave her yesterday.  It was then that she realized that Constanze was purposely eating the lollipop now and ringing the bell when they passed children.  Maybe the little witch had a mischievous streak?  
  
By the time they returned to the harbor, it was past one o'clock.  They ate the rest of the lunch on the boat.  Akko noticed a map on the wall.  Wedinburgh was marked with a 7.  Other places were marked 8, 9 and 10.

"Are you going to these places, Constanze?" asked Akko. She nodded. "Wow! It's cool that you can sail there!"  
  
When they were done, Constanze showed the harbor map to Diana and pointed at the administration office.  
  
"Do you want me to go there?" asked Diana.  
  
Constanze nodded and gave her a card, then she patted Akko's forearm and gestured towards Diana.  
  
Akko stood up.  "Ok, I'll go with her."  She went out and balanced herself on the middle of the ramp so she could help Diana.  Diana put one hand on the rail and another on her shoulder before she tried lifting her leg over the rail.  If she were wearing a skirt, the junction between her thighs would be at Akko's eye level.  However, Diana was wearing capri pants and Akko didn't notice any suspicious bulge.  Somehow, Akko ended up holding Diana's hand by the time Diana was on the walkaway.  Akko didn't pull away so they walked a few paces still holding hands.  When they were forced to walk single file, Akko reluctantly let go.    
  
When they reached the harbor office, there was a line for parade participants.  At the end of the line, the clerk asked, "Card, please."  
  
Diana gave him the card which he swiped and gave back.  "Thanks for participating in the parade, Ms. von Braunschbank.  Please accept these souvenirs."  He gave Diana a bag.  
  
They returned to the boat.  Amanda and Handy were busy securing the sail.  Diana seemed more confident coming up the ramp.  But when Diana put her other foot down, it slipped sideways.  Akko shifted towards the wall, and they slid to a sitting position with Diana on top her.  Amanda crooned in her sailor voice.  
  
"It's possible she wants you.  
There's one thing to do.  
Just give it a whirl,  
Go and kiss the girl..."  
  
"There's water on the deck, ok?" said Akko, blushing.  "She didn't fall on me on purpose!"  
  
Amanda smirked.  "Why did you think I was singing about you?"  
  
Diana glared at Amanda.  "Her mind is in the gutter.  Just ignore her, Akko.  Let's get this to Constanze."  
  
"You go ahead.  Let me take care of this."  Akko found a rag and wiped the spill.  
  
Diana gave Constanze the bag and Constanze bowed her thanks.  She emptied the contents on the table and gave the Wedinburgh flag to Diana.  She picked up the rope with the flags and presented a section of the rope under the German flag before Diana.  Akko was sure that there was another flag in that place when she unravelled it in the morning.  
  
Diana smiled and bowed slightly.  "It's an honor."  She tied the Wedinburgh flag to the rope.  Based on its position, it would be the second highest flag and would be prominently seen in all the ports that she visits.  
  
Constanze opened the fair map and pointed to the flea market.  "Do you want to go there?" asked Diana.  She nodded.  They secured the boat and went back to the fair.  Just past the entrance, three women walked towards them.  
  
"I knew it!  The moment I saw you, I knew you're going to worm your way into our family!" said Daryl whose eyes glared menacingly at Akko.  
  
Diana stepped in front of Akko.  "She's not worming her way.  She wants to study more magic, so I invited her.  She's my guest.  That's it."  
  
"You can have an O'Neill!  Her grandmother already approved."  Daryl gestured towards Amanda.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"I told you not to promise Gran anything!" said Amanda.  
  
"I didn't.  I said I'd consider it," said Diana.  
  
"You hear that, girl?  Diana is heir to the prestigious House of Cavendish.  She needs someone of equal status as a partner and an O'Neill witch is more suitable than you.  Stop trying to go beyond your station.  Diana, don't waste your opportunity.  You could rebuild our name faster with her clan's help."  
  
"Don't listen to her, Akko," said Diana.  "Dear aunt, before you go judging anyone's character, I'd like to know what happened to all the payments from the Council."  
  
For a moment, Daryl looked alarmed and took a step back.  Then she regained her haughty manner.  "It was spent on the manor upkeep, of course."  
  
"I looked at the account and interviewed our staff.  Some of them were owed pay even though the Council had paid on time."  
  
"Then look harder."  Daryl walked out of the fair while her daughters followed her.  
  
"I... I don't understand.  What's going on?" asked Akko.  
  
Amanda asked Diana, "Want me to tell her?"  
  
Diana took a deep breath.  "Akko, at the coven, Amanda's grandmother proposed that I marry Amanda.  I said that I need time to consider it."  
  
"But... Amanda is a girl and you're... you're..."  Akko wasn't sure what to say or if she should even say it.  
  
Amanda patted Diana's back.  "You're good at explanations, so I'll let you handle this one."    
  
Diana sighed.  "We're witches.  I assure you, I have no intention of marrying anyone right now.  I'd like to finish my studies first.  Please ignore everything my aunt said.  You're ten times the witch she is."  
  
Akko stared at the ground.  "I don't want to cause you trouble.  Maybe I should go home to Japan."  
  
"My aunt will cause trouble regardless of whether you're here or not, so cheer up.  None of this is your fault.  You're my guest.  Don't worry about her.  I'll take care of it."  
  
"Count me in if you need help," said Amanda.  
  
"Thank you, but hopefully it won't come to that."  
  
"We're still friends, right?" asked Akko.  
  
Diana smiled reassuringly and patted her shoulder.  "Of course.  Please excuse my aunt's rudeness and let's enjoy ourselves.  The flea market is this way."  
  
Still, Daryl's revelation unsettled her.  Akko glanced at Amanda and tried to imagine her and Diana in wedding outfits.  There was a sudden tightness in her chest which made her want to cry so she erased such unpleasant thoughts from her mind.  
   
The flea market had a variety of different vendors.  Every so often, Constanze would find some mechanical item and Amanda would help haggle for it.  When they passed a vendor of used toys, Akko saw it.  The toy had all the pieces, but some of it looked worn or ripped.  She whispered to Amanda, "Can you make sure Diana doesn't look over by the toy stall?"  
  
"Ok..."  said Amanda who looked confused but she took a book and asked Diana a question.  
  
Akko went to the stall and positioned her body so that the toy wasn't in Diana's line of sight.  She quickly haggled for a price and slipped her purchase in her backpack.  
  
"Thanks.  I'm done," whispered Akko.  
  
"Cool."  
  
By the time they were done, Constanze had two bags of various knick-knacks and parts.  Akko helped her carry a bag.  Diana bought some old books while Amanda got pouches of seeds and dried flowers.  They went back to the boat to drop off the bags.  
  
"The electric parade and fireworks are about an hour after sunset.  If you want to go, we should have an early dinner," suggested Diana.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun!" said Akko.  "How about you two?"  Constanze nodded  
  
"I'm cool with that.  Let me call our ride," said Amanda.  
  
They went back to the O'Neill manor for dinner.  Franz was in the game room playing pool with some servants.  He patted Constanze's head and spoke to her in German.  Constanze gave a thumb's up.    
  
"Franz, we're going to have dinner soon," said Amanda.    
  
"I come."  
  
"I'll send for you when it's ready."  She turned to them.  "Anyone want to play?"  
  
They settled on a dance game.  Amanda and Constanze dueled for first and second place while Diana was always last.  Akko felt bad for her, but there wasn't much she could do to help since she wasn't that good either.  
  
Dinner consisted of Broiled Steak with whiskey sauce, Irish Lamb Stew with Guinness, potato casserole and sauteed vegetables.  Franz drank some beer but after Constanze stared at him disapprovingly, he stopped after his fifth one.  
  
After dinner, the chauffer dropped them off at the fair in the van.  They lined up along Main St for the parade.  Franz lifted Constanze and she sat on his shoulders.  Floats of popular cartoon characters and mechanized creatures were decorated with colorful lightbulbs and LEDs that blinked or formed patterns in time with music.  Meanwhile, Constanze was scribbling furiously on a sketchpad, no doubt inspired.  Characters on the floats sometimes threw candy or small souvenirs.  When that happened, the crowd would surge forward, pressing people closer together.  Akko managed to catch a plastic keychain.  She tried to put it in her pocket.  
  
"Umm... Akko... what are you doing?" asked Diana.  
  
To her horror, her hand was in Diana's pants pocket.  She immediately withdrew it and waved the keychain.  "Sorry!  Sorry!  I was trying to put this away!"  Warmth spread from her neck to her cheeks.  
  
"It's good that I was next to you.  It would be awkward if you tried to put that in a stranger's pocket."  
  
"Yeah..."  Akko tried to move away but there wasn't room, so she moved her hands to her chest.  If she could reach Diana's pocket, her hand might slip somewhere else that Diana might not like.  
  
When the parade was done, Diana led them away from Main St.  "The buildings will block the view.  We'll go to the river."  They walked to a hill next to the river and found a spot at the top.  Unfortunately, other people had the same idea and soon, the hill was crowded.  The fireworks were synchronized to the 1812 overture and had colorful patterns.  Akko looked up and felt the top of her head touch something.  She turned around and saw Diana.  "Oh!  I'm sorry!"    
  
"It's ok.  If I move a little bit, you can lean back more."  Diana put her hands on Akko's shoulders and moved slightly.  "Lean back now."  
  
Akko did and the back of her head rested against Diana's shoulder.  Because of the hill's incline, Diana stood much higher than she did.    
  
"Now your neck won't hurt looking up."  
  
Something soft pressed against her back.  Akko swallowed nervously when she imagined what it was.  "So this is what it feels to use Diana as a pillow," she thought.  The fireworks seemed more of a distraction to the comfort that she was receiving.  As the music approached the finale, bells all over Wedinburgh began to ring.    
  
"Look, Akko..."  Diana pointed downriver where a wooden-hulled, three-masted heavy frigate approached them.  Horns played in triumph and small cannons fired from the frigate, blasting puffs of smoke into the air.  Akko winced involuntarily.  She felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulders.  "It's all right.  They're firing blanks."  
  
On Franz's shoulders, Constanze clapped loudly in time with the cannons.  The music ended with an explosive fanfare of fireworks and cannons with a sprinkling of bells.    
  
"You sure know how to end a party!" yelled Amanda as she waved away the smoke.  
  
They went back to the O'Neill manor in high spirits.  Franz patted Constanze and spoke to her in German before going in the direction of the game room, most likely to play pool.  
  
"So what do you girls want to do?" asked Amanda.  
  
After such a rousing performance, Akko felt musically inclined.  "How about Songmaster?"  
  
"I'm game," said Amanda while Constanze nodded.  
  
"I don't know what that is, but it sounds interesting," said Diana.  
  
They went to the room where the Playmaster 3 was set up.  Akko started the Songmaster game and demonstrated the controls to Diana.  "On this end of the bar is the mic.  These up and down buttons control the pitch.  Press green to speed up and red to slow down.  The song's lyrics will show up and just sing when the word lights up."  Her selected song began to play.  
  
_"A nostalgic wind gently caresses my cheeks,_  
 _As memories of familiar places flit under my eyelids."_  
  
When she finished, the game displayed her score: 81.  
  
"My turn!"  Amanda selected 'Transparent Wings'.  She scored a 72.  
  
Akko rubbed her hands with glee.  Finally, she found something that Amanda wasn't good at.  Constanze selected 'My Body is Dry', but she didn't hold the bar like a mic.  Instead of lyrics, a guitar track appeared on the screen.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Constanze!  I want to hear you sing!" wheedled Akko.  
  
"Don't force her," said Amanda.  "Cons, give me a minute.  I have the guitar."  She left the room.  
  
Akko persisted.  "How about just a little?"  Constanze shook her head and seemed a little angry.  
  
"Stop it."  Amanda handed Constanze a plastic molded guitar.  "You shouldn't make her say stuff."  
  
Constanze fit the bar into the fingerboard and stood.  The song started with loud electric guitar chords and drums.  When a chord lit, Constanze would press buttons and the game scored her on the timing and button combination.  
  
"Why?" whispered Akko.  
  
"She's a namesmith," whispered Amanda.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She can bring things to life by giving it a name."  
  
"What?!"  
  
A female voice sang the lyrics instead.    
  
_Harbor my deep secret_  
_It makes me so blue_  
_Run through this game before my body is dry._  
  
"But there's a side-effect.  If she gives a name, the thing is linked to her.  If she gets sick, it gets weak.  If it gets hurt, she gets hurt too."  
  
Akko's stomach flipped.  "What about Stanbot?"  
  
"She had a slight headache for a few hours.  You just had to wreck a named Stanbot.  If you'd picked just an enchanted one, she wouldn't be so mad."  
  
"An enchanted one?"  
  
"Unnamed stanbots are just enchanted puppets and rely on magic to work.  A named Stanbot doesn't because it's linked to her.  You were lucky it was just a Stanbot.  She'd be more angry if it was something bigger."  
  
So that was why Constanze was upset when she broke it.  "Then the bigger it is, the more she gets hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, so don't make her say stuff.  She might give a name by accident."  
  
Akko leaned back on the couch.  She had no idea that such an ability existed.  The song ended with a score of 87.  Now it was Diana's turn.    
  
"I don't know what to sing," said Diana.  
  
Constanze pressed several buttons and the screen showed songs with the slowest tempo.  With preview mode, each song played for ten seconds before going to the next one.  Eventually, Diana selected 'Follow the Stars'.  Her singing sounded very robotic as she tried to match the pace of words flashing on the screen.  The game scored 73.    
  
Akko clapped.  "Good job, Diana!"  
  
"Hey!  How'd you manage to beat me?" asked Amanda in an incredulous tone.  
  
"That's because you just sing however you want.  You don't even look at the screen," said Akko.  
  
Amanda leaned back and put her hands at the back of her head.  "Gotta put some emotion in it!"  
  
"I'll show you emotion!"  Akko picked 'Light Your Heart'.  As she sang, she walked around and danced with the music.  She stopped near Diana.  
  
_It's such a pain in the neck we have homework by tomorrow_  
_I know you're not a person who would be worn out with sorrow_  
_To fly away from your past is not so easy but dizzy_  
  
Her eyes held Diana's as she sang the chorus.  
  
_I'll be your spark when you're lost in the dark_  
_And let me be your sun, be your match to_  
_Light your heart up_  
  
She danced to Amanda.  
  
_There're some troubles, make you stumble_  
_But you're gonna beat them all_  
_Loner girl is hard to crumble_  
_I know, I know_  
_Ain't no one who can touch your heart_  
  
Next, she danced to Constanze.  
  
_You're sort of square_  
_Why don't we ditch that class?_  
_It's time to chill out_  
_I know you're not a person who would get excited and shout_  
  
She moved back to the center of the room and reached out with an open hand.  
  
_Keep your faith_  
_Raise your lively face_  
  
Constanze picked up the guitar and joined in, causing the melody track to be replaced with her guitar playing.  
  
_I'll be your spark when you're lost in the dark_  
_And let me be your sun, be your match to_  
_Light your heart up_  
  
Amanda and Diana looked at each other, smiled and stood up.  Together, they sang the rest of the song.  
  
_I'll be your spark when you're lost in the dark_  
_And let me be your sun, be your match to_  
_Light your heart up_  
  
When the song ended, Akko selected repeat.  "One more time!"  
  
Amanda, Constanze and Diana laughed then they sang together once more.  After they had their fill of games, they bid each other good night.

* * *

  
Akko waited on the bench.  "Mayenab Dysheebudo," she reminded herself as she plucked petals from a flower.  Sometime later, she heard footsteps and stuffed the flower through the slats of the bench.  
  
"Hello, little one.  Did you have a good day?"  Diana sat down on the other side.  
  
Paws up, she squeaked and waved.  
  
"That's nice.  I almost had a good day, but my aunt showed up.  Now, my friend knows about this stupid marriage proposal.  I refuse to give myself away for money.  My aunt is shameless.  She took advantage of Juniper's kindness and made her do all the case work.  She expected our most loyal servants to work with less pay.  Since my aunt is away, I managed to give them paid vacations as thanks for their support.  But my aunt is just take, take, take..." Diana threw up her hands in frustration.  
  
"She took most of the payments from the Council and spent it on herself.  I know because I've seen the bank account and just a few of the payments were there.  At times like this, I'm envious of my friend.  Her clan supports her even though she fools around and gets low grades.  I don't have that luxury."  Her hands clenched into fists.  "I have to grow up as fast as I can."  
  
Diana leaned back and stared at the sky.  "If all the teachers pass, she'll be allowed to return but I'll be back at school.  I don't know what to do."  
  
Akko didn't know what to do either.  In an attempt to cheer her up, she gathered flowers from the bush behind the bench and placed them as close as she dared without scaring Diana.  
  
Diana picked up the flowers and cupped them between her palms.  "Thank you.  The flowers are very nice.  I'm sorry to tell you such unpleasant things."  
  
Akko jumped down and juggled a pebble.  She pointed at Diana.  
  
"Yes, I played a little bit."  Diana spoke about the day, including boat ride, the flag and the flea market.    
  
It was nice listening to Diana talk so easily since she usually seemed more composed and reserved.  A few dreams ago, when Diana approached the courtyard where she usually practiced shapeshifting, she turned into a mouse and hid behind a pillar.  Diana managed to notice her anyway but she didn't expect Diana to be scared.    
  
Since she was still upset about the DAM incident, she tried to be really menacing and Diana ran away.  Suddenly guilty, she changed to a bird and followed her to some ruins.  For a while, she just watched her and felt really guilty when Diana started crying.  She changed into a mouse and acted as contrite as a rodent could possibly be.  It took a lot of patience and many Mayenab Dysheebudo reminders to get Diana to talk like this.  
  
"The fireworks scared her a little but I think she enjoyed it.  I wonder what shampoo she uses?  Her hair smells nice."  
  
At that moment, Akko didn't like being so furry since she felt unusually warm.  She probably hit Diana in the face when she leaned her head back to watch the fireworks.  Her back still remembered that softness pressing against her.  
  
"Then we went back and played a game with songs.  I was able to sing with my friend.  She was so cute.  She even did a little dance."  Diana's cheeks turned slightly pink.  In the distance, bells began to ring.  "I'm sorry.  I have to go.  See you later!"  Diana left in a hurry and disappeared.  
  
Akko waved.  This was certainly worth the wait.

* * *

  
Amanda picked her up in the morning so that they could see Constanze off.  Diana couldn't come because of her work.  Since Franz bought supplies, they helped him carry it to the boat.    
  
"Thank you very much!  Good beer!" said Franz.  Constanze gave a double thumbs up.  
  
"When you're done with your tour, let's go sailing again!" yelled Akko from the walkway.    
  
Constanze nodded and waved as the boat left the dock.  Akko and Amanda waved back until the boat entered the river.  
  
"What're you up to now?" asked Amanda as they walked back to the car.  
  
"Study, I guess..."  
  
"Wow, you really do that."  
  
"Of course!  What else would I be doing?"  Her main goal was to study magic.  
  
Amanda smirked.  "There's this lady that needs to be seduced."  
  
"I'm not seducing Diana!"  Amanda's mind was in the gutter again.  She would prove to Daryl that she wasn't worming her way.  Besides, she wasn't from a witch lineage.  There were other witches who were a better match.  
  
"Oh, so it's Diana..." said Amanda innocently.  
  
Akko blushed.  "Whatever!"  

* * *

  
During her studies, Akko looked up namesmith.  It was a rare dwarven ability.  Did that mean that Constanze was from a dwarven lineage?  That may be the reason why she was so short.  The namesmith would say or carve the name of the object to animate it.  Saying the name was enough for simple things, but for more complex beings like a golem with independent thought, the name must be carved on it in dwarven runes which consisted of a combination of straight lines.  Dwarven cursive wasn't used since it was difficult to carve on hard materials.  For fun, she traced dwarven runes since the strokes were simple.  
  
At lunch, Diana seemed worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Akko.  
  
"Prof. Chariot recommended a teacher skilled in Lucid Dreaming.  I tried to chat with her, but her caretaker said that she's been in a coma for several months."  
  
"That's horrible!  What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Her caretaker doesn't know and I couldn't tell.  I'll tell you more later."  
  
After lunch, Diana displayed a picture of a woman with light green hair and gray eyes on her orb.  "This is Sanya Litback.  When I didn't get a reply via leylink, I went to her house."  An image of a brick house appeared on the orb.  "That's when I found out that she's in a coma.  I cast some spells to diagnose her illness, but she seems healthy."  
  
"What is she supposed to teach?"  
  
"Lucid Dreaming.  It's a special skill to control dreams for dream walkers.  There are some books in the library about it.  Come, I'll show you."  
  
They went to the library and Diana summoned the books.  Together, they went through the basic principles.  From what Akko could understand, the dream walker could influence the dream by the strength of her will.  There were exercises to improve control, but those exercises required training while asleep.    
  
"Oh great!  Just what I need!  Studying while asleep," said Akko sarcastically.  
  
"It could be useful if you need to cram for an exam," said Diana as she looked through another book.  
  
Akko perked up.  "Yeah!  That could work!"  
  
Diana raised an eyebrow.  "I was joking."  
  
"Oh..."  Akko shrank back, abashed.  
  
"I think it's better to prepare several days in advance rather than rush studying in one night."  
  
Akko rubbed the back of her head.  "Yeah... you're right."  She remembered those long nights with Lotte and Sucy.  
  
After dinner, they played some games on the Playmaster which was placed in a shielded room to prevent magic from interfering with its electronics.  Diana did better with games of logic such as Tetris than games of skill.  Despite all their fun, Akko kept thinking about Sanya.  Before she went to sleep, she looked through a white magic book on maladies, hoping to find something that may help Sanya get out of her coma.  Little by little, her eyelids drooped and she put the book aside to go to sleep.

* * *

  
Akko walked around town aimlessly.  She browsed cake shops and a magic store when she passed them.  Around a corner, there was a house with a nice garden, so she went over to look at it.  Most of the houses had nice gardens in front except for a brick house.  By the withered grass and leafless bushes, one could assume that the garden hadn't been watered for a long time.  
  
"Wait... isn't this Sanya's house?" thought Akko.  She walked to the door and looked for a doorbell.  Finding none, she grabbed the door knocker and was surprised at its brittleness.  A tap on the door caused sawdust to fall on the floor and left an indentation on the wood.    
  
"What's going on?"  She tried knocking again, but the wood caved in and the door disintegrated.  Cautiously, she walked in.  The furniture was covered in dust and cobwebs while the air smelled musty.  She peeked into the kitchen, dining room and bathroom to see if anyone was there.  Down the hall, she heard scraping noises.  She transformed into a mouse and cautiously looked through each room.  At the fourth room, she peeked through a gap in the door.  If she were human, she would've screamed in horror.  Instead, she squealed.  Large, red eyes set on a misshapen head turned towards the door.  Akko ran out of the house as fast as she could.  Once out of the house, she changed back and rode her broom to the Cavendish manor.  Upon entering, she tripped on the welcome mat.  
  
Akko disentangled herself from the blanket and ran out of her dim room.  She knocked loudly on Diana's door.  "Diana!  Diana!"  
  
A few minutes later, a groggy Diana opened the door.  "What's wrong, Akko?"  
  
"I know why she's sick!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sanya!  There's a monster in her house!  It's eating her!"  The image of Sanya in a large bubble flashed in her mind.  Black tendrils had penetrated the bubble and were sucking bits of flesh from her body.  Sanya's skin was a patchwork of red and brown.  
  
"What?!  I didn't see a monster when I was there."  
  
"But there is!  I saw it in my dream!  We should go there and look again."  
  
"All right.  I'll cancel work today."  Diana took her orb and sent some messages.  "Give me a few minutes to get ready."

* * *

  
The sun was just rising when they arrived at Sanya's house.  The garden wasn't withered at all and the house seemed sturdy.  Akko tapped on several wooden structures to make sure.  A woman with gray hair and light brown eyes opened the door.    
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you so early but we may have a clue about Sanya's condition," said Diana.  
  
"Come in, please."  
  
Akko entered and the living room was clean.  
  
"This is my friend, Akko.  Akko, this is Ella.  She's Sanya's caretaker."  
  
"It's nice to meet you.  Please have a seat.  I'll bring some tea."  Ella turned away.  
  
Akko gripped her wand.  "But the monster...  Shouldn't we try to do something now?"  
  
"What monster?"  
  
"Akko saw a monster near Ella," said Diana.  
  
"It was black and big and had three red eyes!" said Akko.  
  
"I haven't seen anything like that."  
  
Diana pointed her wand at Ella.  "Perhaps, you're the monster."  
  
"What?!  I'm not!" said Ella angrily.  
  
Akko stared at Diana.  "Diana?"  
  
"She's the only one here, Akko.  We have to check the possibility."  
  
"Fine!  Do what you want to get proof."  Ella spread her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry."  Diana began to chant.  She cast spell after spell.  About twenty minutes later, she declared, "I don't think it's her."  
  
"Thank you."  Ella glared at her.  "Now tell me more about this monster.  Where did you see it?"  
  
"In the fourth room down the hall," said Akko.  
  
Ella's eyes narrowed.  "Did you sneak in here before?"  
  
"No.  I tried to knock but the door turned the dust, so I just went in."  
  
"If you've been trespassing..."  
  
"Akko saw it in her dream.  That's why she knows where Sanya is even though she's never been here before," interrupted Diana.  
  
Understanding lit Ella's face.  "You're a dream walker... like Sanya..."  
  
"With your permission, I'll cast spells to uncover any invisible entities," said Diana.  
  
"Please."  Ella led them to Sanya's bedroom.  The room was tidy and clean.  With her pale skin, Sanya looked like a doll sleeping on a satin bed.  
  
Diana changed crystals and cast several spells.  Akko prepared a shield spell just in case a monster appeared.  After about thirty minutes, Diana gave up.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't find anything."  
  
"Thank you for trying, but if the monster is in the dream realm, a spell focusing on the physical world may not reach it," said Ella.  "I appreciate the attempt.  With this clue, I'll try to find an expert in the dream realm.  Since you've come this far, please have some breakfast with me."  
  
At her suggestion, Akko's stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment.  Diana giggled, "Thank you.  We would appreciate that very much."  
  
As they walked to the dining room, Akko said,  "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right.  Many have tried before you.  Don't worry.  I'll take care of her no matter how long it takes," said Ella.  
  
Breakfast consisted of karelian pie and kropser served with coffee or tea.  It reminded Akko of the food at Lotte's house.  Diana ate quickly.  "Akko, since we finished early, I'd like to go ahead and help Prof. Cass.  Please feel free to stay longer."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thank you for coming."  Ella accompanied her and said goodbye from the front door.  
  
After breakfast, Akko asked permission to look around and Ella agreed.  She looked under the bed, in the closet, and around the house for clues.  For the third time, she looked around Sanya's room.  She leaned over Sanya.  "I swear, we'll find out how to get rid of it, so hang in there."

* * *

  
Once back at the mansion, Akko researched in the library about monsters in dreams.  Before noon, Anna came by.  "Miss said that she has to make up some work, so she'll be home late."  
  
Akko sighed.  It would be a lonely lunch again.  As she was going to the dining room, she received a message on her orb.  
  
  
What're you up to this afternoon?  -A  
  
  
That's right!  Amanda was here.  Maybe she didn't have to eat lunch alone.  She replied, "Want to have lunch together?"  
  
  
Sure.  Be right there.  -A  
  
  
Akko told Anna that she was going over to Amanda's and waited with her broom by the front door.  Amanda came and she followed her on that particular flight path to the O'Neill manor.  When she saw the shield, she was reminded of the divination.  "It's that!"  
  
"It's what?" asked Amanda, confused.  
  
Akko manipulated her orb.  "Where is it... where... Aha!  The Yellow Tree shall remove the curse of the sleeping witch.  We have to find the Yellow Tree!"  
  
"Hold on... What're you talking about?"  
  
"This is Fietta's divination for Diana.  The sleeping witch is Sanya and the cure is the Yellow Tree.  Do you have any yellow trees?"  
  
"No, but Yellow Tree is the name of Aunt June's spear, Crann Buidhe," said Amanda.  "Let's talk about this over lunch.  I'm hungry."  
  
As they ate, Akko told Amanda about Sanya and the dream.  "Would you ask your aunt if we can borrow her spear?"  
  
"Only Seelie can use Crann Buidhe.  Just ask Aunt June to help.  Whatever that thing is, it sounds nasty."  
  
"Ok.  Let me tell Diana."  Akko tried her orb but it didn't work.    
  
"Magic only works on one side of the manor.  Send it in the DAM room."  
  
After lunch, they went to the DAM room and Akko sent a message to Diana.  Within minutes, she got a reply:  I'll ask her right away.  While playing DAM, she received another message:  She can come tonight.  
  
When she told her, Amanda rubbed her hands with glee.  "We're going monster hunting!"

* * *

  
They arrived at Sanya's house after sunset.  On Juniper's introduction, Ella's jaw dropped.  "A Seelie... really?"  
  
"Yes," said Juniper.  
  
Ella looked at Amanda.  "Are you a Seelie too?"  
  
Amanda shrugged.  "Nope."  
  
Ella pointed at a small alcove by the door.  "Please place your brooms there."  
  
Everyone did, except for Juniper who pointed the spear at the alcove and the twigs left the spear to make a neat pile in the corner.  With the spear revealed, Ella took a step back, suddenly apprehensive.  "What's that for?"  
  
"It'll be used to help cure Sanya," said Diana.  
  
Ella relaxed.  "I see.  This way, please."  
  
In Sanya's room, Akko and Diana explained what they had found so far.  Juniper moved her palm towards Akko's head.  "I'd like to see your memory of the dream.  May I?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Close your eyes and focus on the memory."  Juniper chanted with a musical voice.  When she was done, her expression was grim.  "Unseelie."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Amanda who looked frightened.  
  
"It must've wandered into her dreamscape.  Everyone check your crystals.  You should have two."  Akko verified that she had two in her pocket.  Meanwhile, Juniper took a large multifaceted orb from her pack and placed it on Sanya's chest.  "Amanda, hold on to this.  Yell when you sense it coming."  
  
Amanda put her hands on the orb.  "Then what?"  
  
"Akko or Diana must cast a spell to contain it."  
  
"I'll do it.  I'm well versed in white magic," said Diana.  
  
"Hold on, when you say it's coming, is it coming to me?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes," said Juniper calmly.  
  
"Why am I bait?"  
  
"You can sense it.  It's got three options:  fight me and die, go back to the fae realm or find a new host.  If you're lucky, it'll go back."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be going with Akko."    
  
Amanda's hands clutched the orb tighter as she looked at Diana.  "You better not mess up."  
  
"I won't.  For your sake, I hope you can sense it in time," said Diana with a serious expression.  
  
A drop of sweat rolled down Amanda's temple.  Juniper removed a clover earring and gave it to Akko.  "Go to sleep and find the unseelie.  When you find it, get as close as possible and wish on the earring to summon me.  Don't lose the earring.  It's my link to you since I can't dream walk."  She pointed to a space on the bed.  "May she lie here?"  
  
"Yes," said Ella.  
  
Akko laid down next to Sanya and closed her eyes.  As she wondered how to get to sleep quickly, she heard Juniper's musical voice.  Her consciousness began to drift.

* * *

  
Akko ran through town.  Where was that cake shop?  She found it and ran a few blocks to the street of houses with nice gardens.  She stopped to catch her breath in front of the brick house.  Gathering her courage, she walked carefully into the house.  When she got to the hallway, she changed into a mouse and almost dropped the earring since her paws were much smaller.  As cautiously as possible, she entered Sanya's room.  Her fur rose up in reaction to her fear.  She planned to walk behind it and summon Juniper.   When she was about halfway, her foot sank into a disintegrated knot on the hardwood floor, causing her to trip.  The earring made a tapping sound when it hit the floor.    
  
The unseelie turned around and roared.  Akko clutched the earring close to her chest and ran out into the hallway.  The unseelie demolished the door as it ran after her.  Akko ran to the dining room and under the table.  She hugged the earring and wished hard.  "Juniper!  Juniper!  JUNIPER!!!"  
  
The unseelie rushed into the dining room and Akko trembled by a table leg.  Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light and Juniper appeared next to her in a crouch.  Her head hit the table.  "Oww..."  
  
A large paw crushed half the table.  Juniper chanted in a musical voice, "Crann Buidhe!"  Her spear swept in an arc of orange light across knobby knees.  The unseelie screamed and ran out of the house, trailing purple blood across the floor.  Juniper tossed the table aside and ran after it, her wings unfolding.    
  
Akko changed back and ran out, trying to see where they went.  Someone was calling her name.  She ran in that direction.

* * *

  
Diana nudged her shoulder.  Akko sat up on Sanya's bed and rubbed her eyes.  "Did you get it?"  
  
"It's in here," said Juniper, holding the orb which glowed with a purple light within.  
  
Sanya was still asleep.  "Is she ok?"  
  
"She will be once we return her life force and magic," said Juniper.  "Let's go outside."  
  
In the backyard, they constructed a magic circle and Juniper put the orb on a stool.  "Someone cast at least two containment spells.  Then I need a restoration and purification spell on my spear."  
  
"I'll do a shield," said Amanda.  
  
"Me too," added Akko.  
  
"I'll cast spells on your spear," said Diana as she changed crystals.  
  
When the shield and white magic spells were done, Juniper chanted in a strange language, ending the chant with the spear's name before thrusting it into the orb.  Now that Akko knew the name, she realized that Juniper did similar chants when they fought the deformed dragon.  The orb shook and Juniper's hands tightened around the spear as she chanted.  Then the orb broke into pieces.  Wisps of pale white light floated from it.    
  
"That's hers.  Please gather it and give it to her," said Juniper.    
  
Diana cast a spell that caught all the light into a ball.  When she went into the house, Akko followed her.   Diana placed the ball over Sanya's chest where the light seeped into the sleeping witch.  Sanya's pale cheeks turned pink.  Gray eyes opened slightly.  
  
Ella knelt by Sanya and held her hand.  "Sanya!  Sanya, can you hear me?"  
  
Gray pupils focused on Ella and dry lips whispered in a raspy voice,  "Sorry..."     
  
"You dummy!"  Ella hugged her and wept.  
  
Akko felt like she was intruding and quietly left the room.  Diana did the same.  They gathered in the living room.    
  
"How did you get caught up in all this?" asked Juniper.  Diana told her about dream walking and Fietta's divination.  
  
"I told Akko about Crann Buidhe," said Amanda proudly.  
  
"Good work.  I think you should help them with the divinations, since you're in it."  Upon her praise, Amanda grinned like a puppy who received a reward.  
  
Ella entered; wiping her tears and spoke in a voice cracking with emotion.  "I can't thank you enough.  She's resting now."  
  
"We're glad to help!" said Akko.  
  
"If you have time, please join me for dinner."  
  
For dinner there was salmon soup, meatballs with jam, mashed potatoes and stuffed cabbage.  After dinner, they said their goodbyes and left for Wedinburgh.

* * *

  
Akko was gathering clothes for a bath when Diana knocked at her door with excitement in her voice.  When she opened it, Yggdrasil's seed was on Diana's palm.  
  
"It grew!" exclaimed Akko, sharing her excitement and cupping Diana's hand between hers.  The seed now had four leaves.    
  
"Yes, it did!  Thanks to you!"  
  
"All right!  Let's look at the divinations and find more witches to help!"  
  
Diana laughed.  "Let's start tomorrow.  I think we've had enough adventures today."  
  
Akko laughed with her.  She looked forward to more adventures with Diana.  


* * *

  
  
To be Continued in:  Guardian of the Wood  


* * *

**Author's Notes**  
  
Ep 19 is the first time Akko is accused of 'worming her way' into the Cavendish family.  
  
Shiny Ray, Transparent Wings and Follow the Stars are songs from the anime  
  
Before My Body is Dry and Light Your Heart Up is from Kill la Kill  
  
Sanya and Ella are original characters whose names come from Sanya and Eila from Strike Witches.  I chose names from Strike Witches because using names of real people seemed a bit nasty since some of the supposed witches did horrible things.  
  
  



	18. The Guardian of the Wood

  
At the Investigations Office, Diana reviewed the cases with her team.  With the identification of a deformed dragon, some glyph fragments match parts of dragon based spells.  By the time she left, it was past three.  Diana sighed.  She missed lunch with Akko again.  Unlike work for Luna Nova, this was something she couldn't easily cancel since she was family head.  
  
Upon arriving at the manor, she went to the underground archives to look for dragon related lore.  With an armful of ancient tomes, Akko found her in front of Beatrix's statue.  "Welcome home!  What's all that?"  
  
"Books on dragons.  How was your day?"  
  
"I studied more dwarven lore then I went to Amanda's for flying practice.  She made a new course for me to try."  
  
At Amanda's manor?  Did her sorcerer stone even reach that far?  Diana was sure that it didn't.  They probably ran through a lot of crystals since flying without a sorcerer stone used up a lot of magic.  
  
Akko faced Beatrix's statue.  "Hey, isn't this Beatrix of the Nine Old Witches?"  
  
"Yes.  You've seen it before."  
  
"But not during the day.  It was kind of dark."  
  
With the sun filtering from the lake, everything was bathed in a gentle light with ripples reflected from the lake's surface.  It wasn't too long ago that she was here with Akko during the succession ritual.  
  
"This brings back memories.  You taught me a Word."  
  
They looked at each other and recited, "Sybilladura Lelladybura."  
  
Suddenly, the floor lit with green light, tracing a pattern of three interlocking hands.  The green light surrounded them.  When it faded, ancient tomes fell on the floor.

* * *

"Bea?"    
  
Diana heard a woman's voice and her vision was blurry.  The scent of grass surrounded her.    
  
"You're not her.  Arae Aryrha!"  
  
Her vision filled with bright light and her body felt like it was stretching.  She lost consciousness.  When she came to, she found herself in a pen.  By the glowing light around the wood, the pen was enchanted.  She tried to stand but fell clumsily.  It was then that she noticed that her hands and legs have been replaced by hooves.  A quick look in a pail of water confirmed her fears.  She was a pony with a white coat and mint blonde mane.  She searched for her wand in vain.  Desperate, she tried to recite the spell, but only a neigh came from her throat.  
  
Green light flashed for a moment, casting shadows.  Diana turned and saw a portal in front of a carved stone statue.  A woman with long mint blonde hair stepped out.  Diana's jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
"By the stars, Bea!  Put some clothes on!  I have visitors," came a woman's voice above her.  Diana looked up.  With Claiomh Solais at her waist, the woman lying on a wide branch could only be Heather Woodward of the Nine Olde Witches.  
  
"Good morning, Heather.  I thought you'd be happy to see me, so I dressed appropriately."  Beatrix Cavendish strode confidently in the nude.  She faced the pen.  "All animals are your visitors.  Hmmm... This one is a bit different.  What an unusual mane!"  Beatrix reached towards the pen and Diana put her head against the wooden slats in hopes of being saved.  
  
"Don't touch!"  said Heather, pointing Claiomh Solais at Beatrix.  
  
"It's just a pony."  
  
"Don’t.  Touch."  
  
"Why are you so grumpy today?"  
   
"Put some clothes on or I'll make you."  
  
"Oh, all right."  With a swish of her wand, a light brown robe and a green skirt hid her nakedness.  She floated and stood on the branch near Heather's feet.  "Oh my... this is a nice view."  
  
Just a few large leaves and vines provided scant modesty for Heather's torso and waist.  Claiomh Solais was secured to her waist by a woven straw belt while her mint colored hair was surrounded by a crown of twigs. "I'll change since she's coming."  With a quick spell, her leafy garment was replaced by a green dress.  
  
"Ah... a pity.  This branch isn't comfortable.  How about we go somewhere else?" wheedled Beatrix.    
  
"I'm comfortable."  
  
Diana listened in fascination as Beatrix trying to coax Heather into doing something else, but Heather just lay there on the branch.  They argued for a while until a portal appeared in front of a stone statue.  A witch with orange hair and green eyes stepped out.  She spoke in a thick Irish brogue.  "G'day!"  
  
"Why are you here, Jen?" asked Heather in an unfriendly tone.  
  
Diana stared at her then guessed that she must be Jennifer O'Neill, one of the ancestors of Amanda's clan.  
  
"Can't I visit my friends?"  Just then, bird droppings fell on her hat.  "That's mean, Heather."  
  
"Why blame me?  Birds do their business wherever they want."  
  
"They're your friends."  Jennifer cleaned her hat with a spell.  Her eyes fell on Beatrix.  "No luck, huh?"  
  
Beatrix shook her head.  "You said it."  
  
A mischievous smile formed on Jennifer's face.  "How about we have some fun?"  
  
At her question, Heather floated off the branch and landed in a meadow away from them.  She held Claiomh Solais and began chanting.  
  
Beatrix looked at her sadly and walked away with Jennifer into the woods.  With them gone, Diana tried to escape.  Digging with hooves was difficult.  As she dug, she could hear moaning from the woods.  At first, she thought someone was hurt, but then her ears heard, "Oh... Bea..."  It sounded like Jennifer's voice.  
  
Heather was still in the meadow so that could only mean...  Diana shook her head.  She didn't want to think of Beatrix that way and ignored all the moaning and gasps.  
  
She tested the fence by kicking it, but it seemed solid.  Try as she might, she didn't find a way to open it.  Heather teleported away and came back later, placing a plate of apples and lettuce on the ground.  Diana ate the apple and while Heather was at the meadow, continued to find a way to escape.    
  
The sun was high in the sky when Beatrix and Jennifer returned, both looking quite tussled and their cheeks flushed.  "As expected, no one can beat you at being affectionate," said Jennifer.  
  
Meanwhile, Heather ignored them.  Diana looked at the field where the stone statues where.  She counted nine statues arranged in a circle and in the middle of the circle was three interlocking hands built from inlaid stone.  If she remembered correctly, Jennifer's portal didn't appear where Beatrix's portal was.  
  
While Beatrix and Jennifer were eating fruit, there was a gust of wind and Diana recoiled towards the safety of the tree trunk.  At the center of the field was a witch who floated on a broom with a red metal shaft.  Diana's eyes widened in recognition.  That broom was Shooting Star.    
  
Heather teleported next to the witch and knelt.  "Thank you for coming on such short notice."  Meanwhile, Beatrix walked over and knelt with an extended palm.  
  
The witch wore a dusty hat with a brown veil.  Her white hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck.  When she dismounted, Diana realized who she was by her hat and her height since she was a dwarf:  Katrina von Braunschbank.  
  
Katrina moved a satchel from Shooting Star and gave it to Heather who obviously struggled at its weight.  With the satchel gone, Shooting Star flew away.  Katrina removed a leather glove to reveal a gnarled, wrinkled hand which she placed on Beatrix's palm.  Beatrix kissed three knuckles then Katrina wore the glove again.    
  
Katrina walked away from the field while Jennifer bowed at her approach.  She stopped in front of her pen.  Diana backed away as the old witch stared at her.  Because of the veil, Diana could only see her dark green eyes.  Her keen equine nose picked up a musty, sweaty scent from Katrina.  She probably had not bathed in a while.    
  
A gloved hand took a small hammer less than six inches long hanging from a ring on her leather belt.  The hammer increased in size until the head was as large as a beer mug and the handle was a foot long.  One end of the hammer was a flat surface while the other was a curved, pointed tip.  On the side of the hammer was a raised dark red four pointed star.  Diana had seen a picture of the hammer during her research on the Nine Olde Witches and guessed that it was Star Forge.  Katrina turned to Heather with an open palm.    
  
"One moment."  Heather teleported away then reappeared with a small chest, about half the size of a shoebox.  She put it on Katrina's palm.  
  
Katrina walked to the meadow while the curved tip on Star Forge grew into a scythe.  She swung the scythe over the meadow and cleared a large swath, scattering sheared weeds all over the place.  Some witches, like Prof. Holbrook and Juniper, used artifacts instead of wands to focus their magic.  As a Craft master, Katrina used a hammer.  After she cleared an area of about twenty feet in diameter, Star Forge returned to its usual form and she pointed it at her satchel which Heather immediately brought to her.  
  
With a quick flip, various metals and materials spilled out of the satchel.  Katrina put the chest in the middle of the area and stepped away from it.  Star Forge's handle grew in length and she swung it in circular arcs, picking up silver dust as it passed over the pile of materials.  Diana watched in awe as sigils and glyphs were formed from the dust and various materials as the result of Katrina's elaborate swings.  When the curved end of the hammer hit the ground, symmetric patterns began to form.  "She's forging the spell," thought Diana.  
  
Meanwhile, Heather, Beatrix and Jennifer stood equidistant from Katrina with their wands out.  From their serious expressions, Diana guessed that they remained vigilant in case something wrong happened.  Every time Katrina hit a metal, a ringing chime could be heard and sometimes, a spark could be seen.  As she worked, something spherical began to take shape.  The chest floated up and opened.  Green light flowed into the chest and the crafted fragments surrounded the light.  When the chest dropped, the fragments moved in, enclosing the green light within a reinforced orb.  With a flash of silver, spikes pierced the orb then red and orange sparks lit the ends of the spikes.  The shield around the area pulsed while floating sigils revolved around the pierced orb.  Katrina took a small, white orb from a pouch and held it towards the sigils which were slowly absorbed into the white orb.  
  
The absorption went on for a while.  When the sigils stopped flowing, the spikes retracted and Katrina swung Star Forge at the pierced orb to form a shield.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" asked Heather.  Katrina gestured in a neutral manner.    
  
Jennifer reached into her robe and extracted a very, very big scroll, much longer than she was tall.  In her robe, she must have an enchanted pocket to hold such a large scroll.  "Maybe, it's related to this."  She unrolled it.  
  
"Don't steal from dragons, Jen," said Heather.  
  
"I don't like them.  I think they're up to no good."  
  
"Are they related, Craft master?" asked Beatrix.  
  
Katrina took her time examining each page.  The younger witches waited patiently in silence.  Diana craned her neck to see and saw some diagrams of large structures.  When she was done, Katrina shook her head.  
  
"Is this something else?" asked Jennifer.  
  
Katrina nodded.  She waved Star Forge and a blank page of identical size and texture appeared.  She moved a page from the pile next to the blank one and swung Star Forge over it.  The writing on the page glowed green.  She pointed Star Forge's curved end to the blank page.  When she let go, it began to write on the blank page.  After the hammer stopped writing, Katrina moved the new page into the place of the page she took away.  With a spell, she rolled the pile and floated it towards Jennifer.  
  
"Do you want me to return it?" asked Jennifer.  Katrina nodded.    
  
She rolled the original page and floated it to Beatrix who accepted it.  "Whatever it is, they won't get away with it."  The old witch held her index and thumb in the shape of the letter C.  "Yes, I'm available at the next crescent moon.  Should we meet at my home or yours?"  Katrina pointed at Beatrix.  "That's fine."  
  
The old witch made a pushing motion with her hands and the younger witches stepped away from her.  With Star Forge over her head, her hand over hand technique spun it like a propeller, causing a small whirlwind to appear.  The whirlwind gathered leftover materials into the satchel and then destroyed traces of the previous spell.  She started forging a new spell, creating a magic circle on the ground.  When she was done, she pointed at the pen and at Heather's head.  
  
A shield bubble surrounded Diana and the fence moved aside as Heather wielded Claiomh Solais.  Heather moved her inside the magic circle and then created a small shield bubble within her crown of twigs.  A brown mouse rose from the twigs and floated into Diana's bubble.  
  
As the mouse landed on her back, Diana stared at it.  "Is that the mouse from my dreams?"  
  
The younger witches began to chant and slowly walked in a clockwise direction.  The magic circle flared and sigils of the planets appeared on the circle.  The sigils began to rotate faster and faster as the chant went on.  On her back, Diana could feel the mouse tugging tightly on her mane.  The inner circle began to fill with light and eventually, Diana had to close her eyes since the light was so blinding.  

* * *

  
The next time Diana woke up, she was lying on the cold dusty floor of the underground archives.  Akko was next to her.    
  
Alarmed, she was about to shake her, but she saw that pupils of Akko's eyes were larger than usual.  "Is she in a trance?"  Still, she wanted to check her vitals, so she put a finger near Akko's nose.  When she felt warm breath, she sighed with relief.  Patiently, she waited until Akko came out of her trance.    
  
A few minutes later, pupils contracted and focused on her.  "Diana?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Akko sat up and patted her limbs.  "I'm normal again!  And here's mini rod!  I thought I lost it!"  She held it to her cheek, smiling.  
  
Diana sighed with relief and checked herself.  She wasn't a pony anymore and her wand was at her belt.    
Suddenly, Akko scooted away.  "Whoa!  It's here!"  She pointed her wand.  
  
Diana gasped when she saw what Akko was pointing at.  The pierced orb was nearby.  Following her example, she also moved away and cast a shield spell around the orb.  When she did so, the enclosure began to flake off and disintegrate.  She conjured a stick to poke the pieces aside and found a broken leyline router whose surface was pitted with many holes.  
  
"Oops... I forgot to give it back," said Akko.  
  
"Is this a leyline router?" asked Diana, just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah... Amanda lent it to me so we can practice flying."  
  
"Why that brat," thought Diana.  "She was using this to get access to my sorcerer stone."  Her hand cleared the dust on the floor, revealing the faint etching of an interlocked hand.  Somehow, the presence of the router and the recitation of Sybilladura Lelladybura caused them to travel into the past.  Diana kept the router in a shield and moved it into a secure chest.  
  
"I guess... it wasn't a dream," said Akko who was looking at her hands.  
  
The broken router in the pierced orb was proof.  "I'm just glad that we're back."  Being unable to do magic as a pony was nerve wracking.  She looked at Akko suspiciously.  "Are you the mouse?"  
  
Akko looked away and tapped the tips of her index fingers.  "Er... yeah... she turned me into a mouse."  
  
Diana crossed her arms.  "Let me rephrase the question.  Are you the mouse sitting on the bench in my dream?"  
  
Akko waved her hands.  "Y-yeah... but I didn't go into your dream!  I promised that I wouldn't!  But you can come to mine, so I waited on the bench for you every night!"  
  
Diana blushed with embarrassment.  "And you... you didn't say anything.  You let me ramble on... and on..."  
  
Akko bowed.  "I'm sorry!  I'm very sorry!  If I told you a secret, would that make us even?"  
  
Curiosity piqued her interest.  "What kind of a secret?"    
  
"I'll show you tonight.  Meet me at the bench?"  
  
"All right.  But first, do you mind if we talk about what we saw?"  
  
"Sure.  I was with Woodward most of the time.  I couldn't tell what Beatrix and the other witch were doing."  
  
"Let's go to the library."  
  
When they encountered a maid upstairs, the maid asked, "Miss!  Are you all right?  Where have you been?"  
  
"I just went to the old library to get books."  
  
"Thank goodness!  We thought something happened to you!  Let me tell Anna and Carter!"  The maid rushed away.    
  
Curious, Diana and Akko went to Anna's office.  When Anna saw them, she immediately walked over.  "Miss!  Please don't scare us like that!  If you must go in a hurry, at least leave us a note."  
  
"What do you mean?  I just went down to the library a few hours ago."  
  
Anna looked confused.  "It's been a day since we last saw you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today is the 4th.  The last time we saw you was the 2nd."  
  
Fietta's words echoed in her mind:  It's as if both of you weren't there.  They were in the past, so that created a gap which was why Fietta was unable to divine anything during that time.  
  
"I see.  I apologize for any distress that my absence may have caused.  I appreciate your concern.  I was magically ported away by accident and I just returned.  Because of that, I was not aware of a time lapse.  Was there any business for me while I was gone?"  
  
"No, Miss."  
  
They went to the library and Diana put the ancient tomes on the table.  Before they started, she sent a message to Amanda:    
  
  
_I know you're using leyline routers to get magic from my stone.  I must ask you to keep them away from the estate.  Akko and I just experienced a magical reaction with her router._  
  
_-Diana_  
  
  
Diana told Akko what happened to her, omitting the part when Beatrix and Jennifer went into the woods.    
  
"Woodward trapped me on her head.  I couldn't get past the twigs.  I tried to change back, but I could only squeak."  Akko's hands twitched.  "Aaaahhh!!!  I was soooo bored!  I couldn't do anything!"  
  
"What was Woodward doing at the meadow?"  
  
Akko shrugged.  "She just recited spells.  Shiny Rod didn't activate."  
  
"Did you see anything else?"  
  
"There's a treehouse in the upper branches and she has a magic mirror hidden in a closet."  
  
"A magic mirror?"  
  
"Yeah, it goes somewhere else.  She went into the mirror, got some food and came back."  
  
"I was far from the casting circle.  Did you notice anything about the other witches?"  
  
Akko closed her eyes.  "Hmmm..... the old witch's silver bracelets turn into spikes..... There’s a star on the hammer.  Is it related to the divination?"  
  
Diana checked the divinations.  There was no mention of silver bracelets, and the only mention of a star was in:  From the star, the key shall be revealed to the lord of the forge.  "I don't see any connection right now."  
  
"Those witches were cool!  I hope we get to be as cool as them!"  
  
Diana smiled.  "I believe we'll get there in time."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"By the way, it seems you were in a trance.  Do you remember anything?"  
  
Akko closed her eyes for a few moments.  "Something very large... white with wings... flying over the sea.  A cave... a big boulder that turns into a monster."  
  
Diana wrote it down.  "I'm going to make notes about what happened.  I don't want to miss anything that's related to the divination."  
  
"That's a good idea!  Let's do it together!"  
  
"All right."  
  
They made notes of what they saw and recorded them into their orbs for future reference.  When they were done, they had dinner then finished the rest of the day with stargazing and DAM.

* * *

  
Diana walked to the ruins.  Akko stood up from the bench and waved.  Diana looked around.  "So... what's this secret?"  
  
A broom appeared out of nowhere and Akko got on it.  "Get on."  
  
Diana did so and they flew behind an abandoned building.  Between rows of crumbling columns, was an intricate arch which was formed from wooden sculptures of two women.  Above the arch were seven sparkling lights that shone like stars.    
  
Akko bowed and spoke like an announcer.  "The Big Dipper Arch and beyond it, the Fountain of Polaris."  
  
"What's this?" asked Diana as she passed under the arch and walked up the stairs.  
  
"My memories.  Remember when I messed up the metamorphosis test?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wanted to know if I was a witch with hidden radiance.  If I was, then the fountain would give me great power.  If I had that power, passing tests would be easy."  
  
"You wanted a shortcut," said Diana, failing to hide the derision in her voice.  
  
"Yeah...  I was really impatient back then."  They reached the top of the stairs where there was a large bowl of water and a watery orb above it.  Akko gestured towards the fountain.  "I asked the fountain to give me the power of the stars.  Look inside the orb for its answer."  
  
Diana leaned forward and stared into its watery depths.  "Chariot!"  
  
Akko laughed.  "That was my reaction too!  Keep watching."  
  
Diana looked again.  She saw scenes of young Chariot studying, using magic to help or to entertain people and living her school life.  The vision ended with Chariot turning into a giant bird that looked like Alcor.  
  
"There's no shortcut.  That which is dreamed can't be grasped.  But work towards it, day by day, and you'll find it in your hands.  But when I thought about Chariot as my final goal, it seemed too far away and it made me depressed.  So I invented a goal in between.  You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Akko turned slightly away from her.  "I made you my rival.  If I could beat you, then I'd be closer to my final goal.  Every time I saw you, you reminded me to work harder.  My goal was in sight."  She turned around completely but not soon enough to hide her blushing cheeks as she put her hands on her hips.  "It was really inconvenient when you left.  I had to get you back.  A-anyway... that's my secret.  You were my goal... but only for a little bit.   Chariot was still my real goal."  
  
Warmth spread across Diana's body.  "I see... I... I guess I'm honored."  Her hand reached towards Akko's shoulder but stopped an inch away.  She wasn't sure how to react to Akko's revelation.  For a few moments, she just stood there, trying to think about what to do.  
  
"Good morning."    
  
Diana turned towards the voice of a woman.  Her eyes widened in surprise.  "Sanya?"  
  
"Sanya!  Are you ok?" asked Akko.  
  
Sanya stood near the row of columns.  "I'm getting better.  I hope I'm not intruding.  I really wanted to thank you for helping me, so thank you very much."  She bowed slightly.  She wore gray robes with green highlights.  On the sleeves of her robes were outlines of cats embroidered in silver thread.  Green sigils and strange patterns floated around her head.  
  
"You're welcome.  How did you find us?" asked Diana.  
  
"Ella told me about you.  It was easy enough to imagine the Cavendish estate.  I went there first, but you weren't there.  Since you're still a student, I imagined Luna Nova and found you."  
  
"Can you go to places just by imagination?" asked Diana.  
  
"Yes.  Ella said that you were looking for me."  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you can teach us about Lucid Dreaming but given your state of health, I'm afraid that's not possible in the near future."  
  
"I'll teach you once I feel better.  Give me a week."  
  
"Please don't push yourself."  
  
"A week's rest is enough for me to last an hour once a week.  We can increase the lessons as I get better.  Besides, I need to be replaced.  When you're trained, I'll recommend you to take my job."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm a special investigator, but I only work in dreams.  If a case can't get enough evidence by physical means, I go into the suspect's dreamscape to find more evidence.  It will take time to restore my full abilities so someone else must take my place.  Since you already have high clearance with the Investigations Office, you could take my place, if you choose to accept."  
  
"I'll have to think about it.  I have family duties and school to take care of."  
  
Sanya faded for a moment then solidified.  "I can't stay too long.  Send me a message about which days are good for you."  She walked away and disappeared.  
  
"I'm glad she's all right," said Akko.  
  
"I'll check on her after work tomorrow.  When do you want to start?"  
  
"She's been sick, so how about we ask her in two weeks?"    
  
"Agreed."  Diana looked off to the side shyly.  "Thanks for telling me your secret."  Being Akko's goal pleased her more than she thought.  "Is Chariot still your goal?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"What's your new goal?"  
  
"That's my new secret."  Akko winked and faded.  
  
"Wait!  Come back!"   Diana debated whether to search for her in the dreamscape.  She decided not to and smiled.   There would be plenty of moments to catch her in the real world.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  The Hidden Moon

* * *

  
**References:**

In Ep 6, Akko finds the Fountain of Polaris

  
_That which is dreamed can't be grasped.  But work towards it, day by day, and you'll find it in your hands._  
\- This is the meaning of the 2nd Word, from Ep 11  
  
Visions - Akko sometimes sees glimpses of the future such as in Ep 1 and 11  
  
Rival - Akko says this before Diana leaves Luna Nova in Ep 19  
  
  
  



	19. The Hidden Moon

  
  
Akko paced by the manor door.  Diana should be coming home soon.  As she paced, she wondered, "Is this how a wife feels while waiting for her husband to come home?"  Warmth raced across her cheeks when she realized what she thought and she covered her head with her hands.  "Aaahhhh... what am I thinking?  Amanda's dirty mind is rubbing off on me."  
  
Anna even came by and offered to let her know when Diana came home, but she declined.  About ten minutes later, Diana came in and Akko took her orb out of her pocket.  "Welcome home!  I got a message from Constanze!  Do you want to go?"  
  
  
_Let's sail to Germany next week._  
  
_\- Constanze_  
  
  
"Yes, of course.  Please ask her how long the trip will be and what we need to bring," said Diana.  
  
"Yeah!  This'll be awesome!"

* * *

  
On the night before their trip, Diana looked very worried during stargazing.  "I think this is the week that Fietta mentioned."  
  
"Are you sure?  Don't we need to meet the lord of the forge?"  
  
"It's Constanze."  
  
"But the verse says 'lord', so isn't it supposed to be a guy?"  
  
"Remember, Fietta's divinations are symbolic.  Constanze is a namesmith.  Her creations obey her since she's their master or 'lord'."  
  
Akko gasped.  "I didn't think of it that way!"  She read the verse:  Stars in the sea shall lead to a hidden moon.  They would be sailing across the North Sea for several days.  The moon was just a slim crescent tonight.  "It'll be a new moon during our trip.  Maybe, the hidden moon means a new moon?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I'm not sure about the stars in the sea.  I could only think of starfish.  Any ideas?"  
  
Diana shook her head.  "Your guess is just as good as mine."  The tips of her fingers touched her hand lightly.  "But please promise me that you'll be careful.  If something happens, don't rush in."  
  
She was touched by Diana's concern.  "Ok.  I'll be more careful."  
  
"Thank you."  Diana closed her notebook.  "We should sleep soon.  We have to get up early."  
  
Akko yawned and stretched.  "Yeah, I can't wait!"  She took Diana's offered arm and they walked into the manor.  
  
Diana smiled.  "I know you're excited, but please try to get some rest."

* * *

  
The next day, Amanda picked them up in a van and her chauffer drove them to the ley terminal about an hour before dawn.  In addition to baggage, Amanda had three fishing rods.  She gave one to Akko.  "Here carry this."    
  
"Is this why you made me carry stuff for flying practice?" asked Akko as she secured the rod on her broom.  
  
Amanda winked.  "You got it."  
  
They travelled to a ley terminal in Lowestaff then took a cab to the harbor.  Constanze met them at the passenger drop off lanes.  There was a Stanbot on her head.  
  
"Constanze!"  Akko hugged the little witch tightly.    
  
Meanwhile, the Stanbot whacked Akko's head with its puny arm.  "Stop!  Childish!  Embarrassing!"    
  
"How are you?"  
  
Her grumpy expression changed into a slight smile and she gave a thumbs up.  She gestured for them to come.  They followed her through the docks to her boat.  For this harbor, there was a portable metal staircase with wheels which made it easier for Diana to get on the boat.  Strangely, Akko felt that she missed helping Diana get on board.  
  
They prepped the boat with Akko on the departure checklist, Amanda and Handy on the sail and Diana and Stanbot on putting away their supplies.  Before they left port, Constanze showed the route on a map which had numbered markers for the harbors that they would stop for the night.  As they headed out into the North Sea, Akko inhaled the cool breeze deeply.    
  
"Excited?" asked Diana, who stood next to her.    
  
"Yeah!  This is my first trip on a sail boat!"  
  
"I'm excited too, since it's just the four of us.  I've never been on a trip with just my friends before."  
  
"Calling all hands!  Calling all hands!"  Stanbot marched with a clipboard over its head and herded Amanda, Akko and Diana into the cabin.  "Crew shifts.  3 hours.  Pick your times."  
  
Akko took the clipboard.  The first 3 hour range had Constanze's name and a blank.  The second had Stanbot's name and two blanks.  The third had Constanze's name again.  "How much sailing do you know, Amanda?"    
  
"Not much."  
  
"Me neither.  How about this?  Let's take a turn with Constanze then take the next shift after to help train the next person."  
  
"Sounds good," said Amanda.  
  
"I'm fine with it," said Diana.  
  
Akko wrote her name in shift 1 and 2 then gave the clipboard to Amanda.  They passed the clipboard around until all the slots were filled.  Akko gave the clipboard to Stanbot who looked at it then hung it on a peg in the main cabin.  It handed out three sheets of paper.  
  
"Akko on duty!  Wear life vest on deck!"  It pointed to three life vests secured to a wall.  "Safety review!"  
  
Akko took one and wore a life vest.  Constanze was already wearing hers.  She went out and stood next to Constanze.  "What should I do?"  
  
Constanze pointed to the label under each instrument and gestured to explain how it worked.  One of the instruments was an LCD which displayed a map with their course was marked on it.  They had to guide the boat along their course, taking into account the wind and current.    
  
Whenever Constanze told her to adjust the sail or move the helm, she would point at an instrument and gestured with an explanation.  Akko watched her carefully so she could tell when to do it too.  While she was doing so, Diana came on deck.    
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Akko.  
  
"No.  I... um... wanted to see the sunrise," said Diana softly.  
  
"Oh..."  Akko glanced at Constanze who tilted her head in Diana's direction.  She smiled in gratitude.  "Thanks."  
  
Since they were heading west, the sun would be behind them.  Akko and Diana stood by the rail at the back of the boat.  The sky had turned a shade of orange gray at the impending dawn.  Little by little, yellow light bathed the city, forming geometric shadows.  A sliver of sun rose above the jagged horizon and reflected on the sea waves, glittering like gold on dark liquid.    
  
As the sun warmed her face, Akko became aware of the warmth to her right.  They were standing shoulder to shoulder.  The new dawn highlighted the contours of Diana's face, her cheekbones, her brow, and her shapely pink lips.  Meanwhile, her wavy tresses trapped the sun's rays, causing each strand to shimmer.  Akko wished that she could take a photo right now.    
  
"It's a nice view, isn't it?" commented Diana.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I like how the sun reflects off the lighthouse."  
  
"Huh?  Where?"  Akko tore her eyes away and quickly scanned the horizon.  
  
"How can you miss it?  It's that tall one over there."  
  
"Oh yeah... it looks colorful," said Akko, hoping Diana wouldn't ask where she was looking.  
  
They stood together until the sun was too bright to look at.  Diana went back in the cabin and returned with granola bars and covered cups of hot cocoa.  
  
Akko's stomach rumbled at the smell of hot cocoa and she took one gratefully.  "Thanks!"  
  
Diana sat nearby and ate with them.    
  
"Where's Amanda?" asked Akko.  
  
"Sleeping.  Her shift is after lunch."  
  
When not adjusting their course, they passed the time talking about past vacations.  Akko was surprised that Diana seemed interested in her summer work as a part time shrine maiden and asked a lot of questions.  At 8 o'clock, Stanbot came on deck to relieve Constanze.  
  
"Akko kneel," said Stanbot.  Akko did so and Stanbot climbed along her back, settling itself on her head like it did with Constanze.  Constanze motioned to come and pointed to the helm.  Akko swallowed nervously and gripped the helm.    
  
"Steady as she goes," said Stanbot.  Constanze went into the cabin and returned with Handy.  She gave the box to Diana and left.  
  
To Akko's relief, Stanbot gave instructions for adjustments whenever the instruments indicated so.  She had learned a bit from Constanze but wasn't confident enough on her assessments.  As her decisions matched Stanbot's instructions, she become more confident.  When the sail needed adjustment, Stanbot told Diana to use Handy to pull the ropes.  Akko was glad that Handy could adjust it, since it could be difficult when the wind was strong.    
Around 11 o'clock, Constanze came on deck and Akko left her with Diana.  Amanda was awake and eating lunch.  Akko felt hungry too so she picked a sandwich from the cooler and placed it on a plate with the Wedinburgh fair design along its edges.  Now, she understood why Constanze chose plates and utensils for prizes.  
  
"How was it?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Not too bad.  Stanbot was there, so it was like having Constanze with me."  
  
"I was talking about the sunrise."  
  
"Oh..." Akko blushed as she remembered Diana's profile against the new dawn.  "Umm... it was nice."  
  
Amanda smirked.  "That nice, huh?"  
  
Akko didn't answer and just stuffed her mouth with the sandwich.  Her next shift was at 2 PM with Amanda.  When they got on deck, Stanbot offered a bottle of sunblock.  "Use it."  
  
Akko lathered it on her skin but Amanda declined.  "I'm good."  She was just wearing a tank top and shorts.  
  
"Use it!  Use it!"  Stanbot waved its arms.  Still, Amanda refused.  
  
Stanbot shook its head and instructed Akko to kneel.  Once again, it clung to Akko's head and gave directions.  They continued with their shifts until they reached port around 2 AM at Vissershaven.  The harbormaster met them at their dock and checked their papers.  When he was done, they secured the boat and got ready for bed.  Amanda flipped four cards between her hands.  "Two jokers, two queens.  Whoever gets a queen gets to sleep in the bedroom."  She dealt the cards and smirked.    
  
Akko slowly peeked at hers and was delighted to see the face of a queen.    
  
"Aww... a joker," said Amanda.  Constanze revealed a joker too.  
  
Akko swallowed nervously.  That could only mean that Diana had a queen.  "W-wait!  Constanze worked so hard to put this together, so she should get some good sleep!"  
  
"I agree," said Diana.  She took Constanze's joker in exchange for the queen.  
  
"Ah!  I'll sleep in the hammock!  You sleep with Constanze!" argued Akko.  
  
"Thank you, but I've never slept in a hammock, so I'd like to try it."  
  
Amanda patted Akko's back and whispered, "You're so nice."  
  
Constanze opened a cabinet and pointed to the stack of pillows and sheets.  Akko sighed, took a pillow and went to the bedroom.  

* * *

  
The next day, Akko woke to sounds of swearing.  Her watch showed about fifteen minutes to ten.  Yawning, she opened the door and peeked in the main cabin.  Amanda's skin was an angry red and she was scratching herself.    
  
"No!  Don't!  You're sunburnt!  Don't scratch it," said Akko.  
  
"It's itchy," complained Amanda who grimaced.  
  
"Hold on.  I have some lotion."  Akko grabbed a tube from her duffel bag and squeezed lotion onto her hand.  She rubbed it on Amanda's forearm.    
  
"Hey, that feels good," said Amanda.    
  
"Here."  Akko squeezed some on Amanda's palm.  "Your back's red too."  
  
Amanda reached toward her back but only touched her shoulder blade.  
  
"I'll put some on your back.  Don't worry."  
  
"Thanks!"  Amanda turned away from her and took her tank top off.  She wasn't wearing a bra so she held the tank top to her chest.  
  
Akko was a bit surprised that Amanda just casually took her clothes off, but since she was obviously suffering, Akko wanted to help so she spread a lot of lotion on her back.  While she did so, the cabin door opened and Diana stared at them with a neutral expression for several seconds, then she stepped down and walked past to go in the toilet.  The sound of the door closing seemed louder than usual.  
  
"Uh-oh... not even a good morning..." whispered Amanda.  She put her tank top on.  "I'll do the rest.  Get ready for our shift."  
  
A drop of sweat rolled down Akko's temple.  She had a bad feeling about this and hurried to get ready before Diana left the toilet.    
  
Meanwhile, Stanbot crawled out of its niche on a shelf and stretched.  When it saw Amanda, it said, "Told you!  Told you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... My bad."  Amanda rubbed lotion on her legs then wore her life vest.  
  
Akko got on deck and took the helm from Constanze.  When Amanda came out, Stanbot told her to sit in the shade.  About an hour into their shift, Amanda went into the cabin and came out with a fishing pole.  She baited it, cast and secured the pole on a slot along the rail.  About forty minutes later, the pole bent and Amanda immediately worked the reel.  After ten minutes of wrangling, a foot long mackerel was flopping on deck.  
  
"Yeah!  That's how it's done!" said Amanda who tossed the fish in a nearby pail.    
  
By the end of their shift, there were 3 fish in the pail.  Constanze came on deck to relieve Akko at the helm, so she moved near the ropes for the sail.  From the open window, she could hear sounds of washing and slicing from the kitchenette.  Soon, the scent of fried fish tickled her nose.  About twenty minutes later, Amanda came out and offered a plate of fried fish and hash browns.    
  
Akko's mouth watered.  "Thanks!"  She squeezed the lemon slice over the fish and put a piece in her mouth.  The fish seemed to melt on her tongue.   She yelled through the window.  "This is great!  
  
"There's plenty!  Get more if you want!" replied Amanda.  
  
After their shift, Constanze showed Akko and Diana how to bait and cast.  While she taught them, Akko glanced at Diana to see if she was upset about this morning.  Diana didn't show any sign of being upset, as far as she could tell.  Still, Akko watched her warily.  When Constanze was satisfied with their cast, she secured the pole at the rail.  For a while, Akko stood there and waited excitedly.  Barely fifteen minutes later, she was pacing back and forth so much that Constanze made her sit and they played cards.  Almost an hour later, her pole bent.  Akko quickly grabbed the pole and tried working the reel.  
  
"Wrong direction!  No, not like that!"  Amanda coached from the helm.  
  
Eventually, they managed to get the fish on the boat.  It was only seven inches, but Akko was very happy to catch it.  Since Amanda cooked a lot of fish, Constanze helped her scale and fillet it then they put it in the refrigerator.  Just a few minutes after they finished, Diana's pole dipped really low and seemed that it would snap.  Diana grabbed it and was immediately pulled against the rail, her arms over it.  Akko stood behind her, slipped her hands around her waist to grab the pole with both hands.  Together, they worked the pole.    
  
"Damn!  It's big!"  said Amanda.  
  
Akko followed the line and stared where it met the waves.  Diana pulled and she saw a head larger than her hand bob over the waves.    
  
Constanze took the helm and Amanda came over.  "I'll work the reel.  Just brace the pole."    
  
They had been pulling for about a few minutes when the line snapped.  Diana lost her balance so Akko braced for the fall, cradling her in her arms.  Amanda quickly stepped aside.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Diana as she moved away.  'Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine.  I'm used to falling," admitted Akko as Diana helped her up.  It was a skill born out of failed flying attempts.  Diana's hands were nice and warm and she squeezed them gently to reassure her.  
  
"I'd say it's at least three feet long," said Amanda as she took the helm.  Meanwhile, Constanze checked Diana's pole and added a new hook.  When she was done, she offered it to Diana, who let go of her hand.  It was nice while it lasted.

That evening, Akko cooked her fillets with Constanze's supervision and made Diana's portion slightly larger.  She watched eagerly as Diana put a piece in her mouth.    
  
"It's delicious!" said Diana smiling.  
  
Akko felt very giddy at her praise and watched her eat for a while.  She only started eating when Amanda reached over and grabbed several french fries off her plate.  
  
They settled into a routine of sailing and fishing.  On the third night, Akko managed to convince Diana to take the bed.  Amanda helped her with the hammock and they settled in for the night.  

* * *

Akko yawned and stretched.  A clock on the shelf read twenty past nine.  Her shift was at ten so Akko slipped out of the hammock to get ready.  Meanwhile, Amanda was still asleep with a clover decorated eye mask.  She still had some sunburn so Akko placed her tube of lotion near Amanda's hammock.  She toasted two bagels and made two cups of hot cocoa.  While she was eating, Amanda woke up and nearly fell from her hammock.  Akko laughed at her efforts to disentangle herself.  

  
"You could've helped," grumbled Amanda.  
  
"Our shift starts soon," said Akko.  "I made some breakfast."  
  
Green eyes glanced at the clock.  "Feck!"  Amanda went to the toilet.  Meanwhile, Stanbot crawled out of its niche and stretched.  
  
They took over from Constanze and Diana who went in the cabin.  Amanda took the helm while Akko cast her line.  About an hour later, they saw dolphins nearby.  Akko looked at the instruments for the wind and current readings.  "Hey, it's pretty calm right now.  Do you mind if I check out the dolphins?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Just in case, Akko went in the cabin to get Handy.  To her surprise, the living room was empty and the bedroom door was closed.  She put her ear on the door and heard sounds of soft snoring.  Since Constanze and Diana had the first shift, they had to get up early.  Akko gave Handy to Amanda and transformed into a half-dolphin.  She still had some charged crystals left, and they would be arriving in Germany this evening, so she could afford to splurge.  
  
She swam to a dozen dolphins.  "Hello!"  
  
"Surf's up!  How's it cruising?" replied a dolphin.  
  
"Surf's good."    
  
"You ok, mate?  You look a little strange.  Did a shark bite you?" asked a dolphin with a scar on her nose.  
  
"I had a few accidents."  She had to use this form to talk to them.  "What are you up to?"  
  
"Looking for fish.  Seen any?"  
  
"I have some!"  
  
Dolphins surrounded her.  "Where?  Where?"  
  
"Follow me."  She guided them to the boat.  
  
"Hey!  That's a fish stealer!  Are you playing tricks on us?" asked the dolphin with a scar.  Akko decided to nickname her Scarlet.  
  
"It's not a trick!  I have fish.  Stay here and I'll be back."  
  
Akko swam to the boat and flicked her tail to launch herself out of the water.  She transformed and landed on the deck.    
  
Amanda wiped water from her face.  "Try not to splash on me, ok?"  
   
"Sorry!"  Akko grabbed fillets of fish from the refrigerator and dumped them in a paper bag.  She transformed and swam back to the dolphins.  "Here's the fish."  With her teeth, the soggy bag easily fell apart.  
  
"Fish!  Fish!"  The dolphins darted forward in a feeding frenzy.  
  
"Are you really one of us?" asked Scarlet.  "I saw you change into a human."  
  
"I'm a human that can change into one of you."  
  
Scarlet backed up.  "So it's a trick!"  
  
"I'm not here to eat or catch you!  I just wanted to say hello!  To prove it, I can get you more fish!"  
  
"You have more, mate?" asked a smaller dolphin.  
  
"Yes!  I'll be right back!"  Akko went back to the boat and got another bag of fillets.  The dolphins ate them quickly.  
  
"You're nice, mate!  I'll give you a shiny!"  The small dolphin swam towards a nearby reef.  It poked its nose into a crevice and swam back.  It placed a small pebble on Akko's nose.  The pebble glowed with green light and her nose tingled with magic.  
  
"Where did you get this?" asked Akko.    
  
"Over there."  
  
Akko held the pebble in her fin-hand and followed the dolphins.  The sand turned from light gray to dark gray as they swam.  On the dark gray sand, she could see a faint glow.  The small dolphin burrowed into the sand and lifted a glowing pebble with its teeth.  It placed the pebble on Akko's nose.  "Shiny in the sand."  
  
They passed more patches of glowing light.  Akko dug in several places and uncovered more pebbles.  The density of the pebbles increased when they approached a rocky formation.  Against the dark sand, it reminded Akko of a night sky.  
  
"Thanks for showing me.  Would you like more fish?" asked Akko.  
  
"Yes!  Yes!"  The dolphins followed her back to the boat.  This time, they didn't stay away and waited expectantly nearby.  Akko transformed, put the pebbles in her pocket and dumped fillets in a pail to throw them at the dolphins that jumped out of the water to catch them.  
  
"Whoa!  They came over!  How'd you do that?" asked Amanda who tossed a fillet at a dolphin.  
  
Akko winked.  "They just followed me."  
  
After eating, Akko said goodbye but the dolphins didn't leave the vicinity and frolicked some distance away.  
  
"I didn't know you could talk to dolphins," said Amanda who watched a dolphin jump out of the water.  
  
"I can learn an animal language if I talk to them while I'm in a half-animal form," said Akko.  Prof. Pisces helped her discover this ability during their Sunday swims.  
  
"What?  I should try that.  Here, take the helm."  Amanda transformed and swam to the dolphins.  When she came back, she asked, "I can't talk to them.  Is there a special spell?"  
  
"No, just Metamorphie Faciesse."  
  
Amanda tried again and came back disappointed.  This time, Scarlet swam over and chattered in high pitched squeals.  "Hey, teach your mate some manners!"  
  
Akko chattered back, "Sorry!  She's human!  I'll teach her!"    
  
Amanda took the helm.  "Do we have any fish left?"    
  
"Probably a dozen fillets.  You caught a lot yesterday."  
  
"Why'd you give them so many?"  
  
"For these."  She showed her the pebbles.    
  
Amanda picked one up.  "Is it me...?  I feel magic."  
  
"Me too.  There are a lot of them coming from this rock formation.  It's not far from here."  She changed her voice.  "Arrr... there be treasure captain."  
  
Amanda stared at her then glanced into the cabin.  She smiled mischievously.  "Arrr... we better go get it."  
  
"No!  Stay on course!" said Stanbot.  
  
"It'll be quick," said Amanda.  When Stanbot continued to complain, Amanda put it under an inverted pail and stepped on it.  
  
Akko transformed and guided Amanda towards the rock formation.  Suddenly, the waves became choppy and the wind picked up.    
  
"What are you doing?  Dive!"  squealed Scarlet who surfaced next to Akko.    
  
"I have to help my friend!  Is there a safe place we can go?"  
  
"This way!"  
  
Akko swam up to the boat and yelled, "They're going to show us a safe place.  Follow me!"  As she followed the dolphins, Akko jumped out of the water so that Amanda could see her.  The dolphins guided them between two banks of rocks and ahead was a large cave.  The density of the pebbles was highest inside the cave.  As soon as they were in, Constanze switched to the motor and guided the boat towards a sandy bank.    
  
"We're diving.  You should too," said Scarlet.  The dolphins swam away.  
  
"Thanks!  See you later!"  Akko transformed and landed on deck.  Constanze glared at her with a very grumpy expression and waved her hands wildly.  The little witch was very upset.  Both she and Amanda were drenched while Stanbot yelled 'mutiny' from under the pail.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Diana from the cabin.    
  
Akko looked away and tapped her index fingers.  "Well... there were these shiny pebbles... and we just wanted to take a look... then sea just went whooosh!"  
  
"What pebbles?"    
  
Akko showed the glowing pebbles.  "There's more in this cave."  
  
"How did you find this?"  
  
Akko took a deep breath and told them about her adventure with the dolphins.  
  
"Let me see."  Diana transformed into a mermaid and dove.  
  
Akko's knees felt weak and she quickly sat down, pinching her nose.  Oh, but it was a glorious sight and worth it.    
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Amanda.  
  
"N-nu-fin..."  When Diana came back, she wasn't sure if she could handle it, so she went in the cabin.  Meanwhile, a storm raged beyond the rocks and ten foot waves crashed against them.    
  
"Do you think it's a trap?" asked Amanda.  Constanze nodded and gestured.  "We triggered it by sailing here.  Since Akko was a dolphin, it didn't trigger when she passed."  
  
Diana surfaced and transformed.  She seemed to shiver.  "Stars in the sea..."  
  
Akko went on deck and read from her orb:  Stars in the sea shall lead to a hidden moon.  "Anyone see something that looks like a moon?"  She looked around the cave.  
  
"Constanze wants to know what's going on," said Amanda.  
  
Akko explained Fietta's divinations and read them to Constanze.    
  
The little witch put Stanbot on her head and held up three fingers.  This time, Stanbot's voice was much louder and at a lower pitch.  "This damn divination mentions me three times and you didn't bother to tell me?  Dummkopf!"  
  
Akko shrank back at her fury.  "I'm sorry!"  Meanwhile, Diana and Amanda stepped away from them.  
  
"I have magic tools for treasure hunting, but since you didn't tell me, I left them at home."  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Give me a copy right now.  I want all the references you have too.  I need to get the right equipment."    
  
"I'm sorry!  I'll give you a copy!"  
  
Constanze took an orb from her pouch and Akko transferred the divinations, star charts and her notes.    
  
Stanbot asked in its normal voice, "Did you prepare?"  
  
Akko looked away.  "Well... um..."  
  
Diana held two packs in each hand.  "I made a pack for each of us," said Diana.  "In each pack, there's food, extra crystals, two flares, teleport acorns, a fire kit, a first aid kit, and utensils among other things.  The list of contents is in the front pocket."  
  
"At least one of us is thinking."  Constanze took a pack and went in the cabin.  She looked through cabinets and added more things to her pack.  
  
Amanda took a pack and slung it over her shoulder.  With a leap, she landed on the sandy bank.  Using a finger, she etched a glyph on the sand and activated her wand.  Upon waving it over the glyph, a stair made of sand and seaweed formed from the bank to the top of the rail.  Meanwhile, Constanze dropped anchor and put the sail away with Handy.  
  
As she walked down the stair, Akko looked out into the sea.  The sudden storm didn't seem to be abating anytime soon.  Constanze gave her a flashlight.    
  
"There's a tunnel over here," said Amanda at the darkest corner of the cave.  
  
Akko turned the flashlight on and illuminated the tunnel.  The mouth of the tunnel was about thirty feet tall and twenty across.    
  
"Do we really have to do this?" asked Diana.  
  
"There's not much choice:  storm or dark cave," said Amanda.  
  
"This is going to sound strange, but I feel... this is something we have to see through," said Akko.  Mayenab Dysheebudo.  
  
Constanze nodded and went ahead with her flashlight.  Stanbot waved its arm forward.  "Let's go."  
  
Akko sighed with relief.  Constanze seemed more upset about not having her tools than being off course.  They followed the tunnel which narrowed in size the further they walked.  About twenty minutes of walking and many bats, they reached a battered stone gate.    
  
Constanze took a chisel from her pouch and started poking the masonry.  "It's broken," said Stanbot.    
  
Akko picked up a piece of rubble that had a smooth surface.  "What could this be?  Wait... there's something carved on it.  It looks like dwarven cursive.  Maybe 'ka'?"    
  
Constance moved her hands down and looked at the carving.  She took a bottle from her pack and made a pushing motion.  "Move back," said Stanbot repeatedly.  
  
Akko, Diana and Amanda moved away until Stanbot stopped speaking.  Constanze spread powder from the bottle and activated her wand.  She waved the wand over the rubble which floated and attached themselves to the area around the gate.  A few minutes later, all the rubble was restored and an archway formed over the gate like an inverted crescent moon.  
  
Diana gasped.  "I... I have to go back.  There are teleport acorns in your packs.  If you decide to enter, please use them so you can teleport back here."  
  
"Why are you going back?  Are you seasick?" asked Akko.  
  
"I'll explain later."  Diana lit her wand and ran back.  
  
"I'll go with you!"  
  
"No!  You must stay with Constanze!" yelled Diana.  
  
When Diana said it, Akko realized that she had to.  She turned towards the gate and noticed the carving on the arch.  "Let me see... it says... zu-la-tu...?"  
  
Constanze scribbled quickly on her sketchpad:  Write friend and enter.  
  
"Oh!  You know dwarven?"  Dark green eyes stared at her with an incredulous look.  Meanwhile, Stanbot face palmed.  Akko laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.  "Ehehehe... of course, you do."  
  
With her chisel, Constanze dislodged a tile with a circle from the gate.  Except for the corners, the gate was decorated with tiles that had a combination of straight lines in different angles.    
  
Akko thumped her fist on her hand.  "I get it!  Dwarven runes are just lines.  The circles don't belong.  Let's take out the circles."  She rummaged in her pack and found a spork.  With the flat edge, she pried the circle tile at the bottom right loose.  Amanda followed her example and pried the top circle tiles out.  
  
Without the circle tile, Constanze slid a tile where it used to be and continued to slide tiles on the gate's surface.    
  
Akko watched her for a while then started sliding tiles.  "She's trying to spell 'friend' in dwarven.  We have to move the related strokes for the letters we need."  
  
"Sorry, I don't know dwarven," said Amanda.    
  
"That's ok.  It's only four runes: ka-e-bi-ga."  Akko moved the strokes for runes bi and ga near Constanze's runes.  This was one of the few words she learned while studying dwarven lore.  
  
When they were done, they tried to push on the gate, but it didn't budge.  Constanze stared and poked at the gate for a while then she slid the circle tile back in the corner.  Stanbot said, "It's not finished."  
  
Akko and Amanda took circle tiles and slid them in the corners.  As soon as the last tile was in, the gate rumbled and shook.  Two halves slid into the wall.  
  
"Whoa!"  Akko pointed the flashlight into the room.  On the mosaic floor, there was a pattern that looked like a triangle with a long line in the middle.    
  
Akko was about to go walk in when Amanda stopped her.  "Let's plant our acorns."  
  
They put the acorns along the side of the wall before the door.  Amanda's caution reminded Akko of her promise to Diana so she cast spells to reveal traps.  Amanda copied her and cast spells at a different direction.  To her relief, no traps were revealed.    
  
"Looks like there are some torches along the wall."  Amanda took her fire kit and struck sparks against a nearby torch.  The torch lit up and she used it to light other torches.  They walked along the wall and passed rooms with shelves filled with things.  About thirty minutes later, they returned to the gate.  Constanze scribbled furiously on her sketchpad.  After checking a nearby room for traps, they went in.  The shelves were full of various metals or parts made out of metals.  The next room contained bottles of potions and liquids.  Another room contained cloth or materials that could be used to make cloth.  As they explored each room, Akko concluded that this was a storehouse.  Constanze would have a field day making all sorts of things if she had access to a place like this.    
  
In a room that contained tools, Akko saw it.  "Hey!  Magic string!  I've never seen a silver one."  She picked it up.  "Wow!  It's really light."  The ball of string was about the size of a cantaloupe and its thickness was about the width of a hair.  She concentrated and imagined her name.  The string didn't respond.  Maybe, it wasn't magic string and it was just a regular ball of thread.  She found the end and tugged at it.  To her surprise, it felt like wire.  She pulled it away and noticed that it was curled up.  She tried to undo the curls but it retained its shape.  "That's strange," thought Akko.  "How come I can pull at it, but I can't undo the curl?"  She pulled what she could until the curls and twists stopped.    
  
"Find something interesting?" asked Amanda.    
  
"Maybe.  I thought this was magic string, but it didn't respond to me.  See all these twists?  I can't undo them."  
  
Amanda tried and couldn't either.  "I guess someone enchanted it to stay this way.  This is so light, even lighter than the ones I have at home."  
  
"I guess it's a special kind of string."  
  
Constanze came over and Akko explained what she found.  Amanda gave the string to Constanze who examined the curls and twists.  Stanbot said, "Mythril."  She walked to a table with a dark marble surface and laid the curls and twists on it.  Against the dark background, it became obvious that the string formed letters in dwarven cursive.  She wrote in her sketchpad.  
  
"What does it say?"  asked Akko.  
  
Under the dwarven words, Constanze wrote in English:  With blood, say bind.  I read your mind.  
  
Just then, the room echoed with the sound of metal hitting the floor.  Akko turned to see Amanda holding a wooden handle.  A rusted piece of metal was on the floor.  Upon closer inspection, most of the tools in the room were in bad shape.  Akko picked up the Mythril string.  "I wonder why this is here?  There's room filled with cloth."  She looked at the translation again.  "Maybe it's used for telepathy?"  
  
"That would be cool if you could read someone's mind," said Amanda.  "Maybe that's why it's here.  It's a tool, not a material."  
  
Constanze motioned for them to move back so Akko and Amanda stood ten feet away.  The little witch picked up the Mythril string and placed its end against her left thumb.  Akko gasped when she saw blood ooze from her thumb.  
  
Constanze spoke in a harsh voice, "Gapozu."  The string unravelled and wound around her left wrist like a bracer.    
  
Akko approached cautiously.  When nothing happened, she touched the string.  "Try and read my mind."  She imagined Alcor.  
  
Constanze closed her eyes and after a few minutes shook her head.  She tried to remove the string but it kept winding back around her wrist.  
  
"Maybe it's used to tie someone up?" suggested Amanda.  
  
"Let's finish and ask Diana for help.  I'm sure she can figure out how to take it off," said Akko.  
  
They looked in the other rooms and Constanze wrote in her sketchpad.  In the last room, she showed them her sketches which showed a circular layout and nine rooms.  She pointed to the numbers along the diagonal and circumference.  Her math showed that the circumference indicated a longer diagonal compared to the sum of the room and corridor lengths.  She pointed to the middle.  
  
"Do you think there's another room at the center?" asked Akko.  Constanze nodded.    
  
They looked in each room and discovered a door behind a tapestry.  Above the door was an arch made of gray marble and 9 gold studs were embedded in a pattern above the door.  The door also had similar tiles as the gate.  
  
Akko stared at the pattern and exclaimed, "That looks like the Pleiades constellation!"  All that stargazing had paid off.  
  
"Does that mean we have to write Pleiades on the door?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Probably.  Constanze, what's Pleiades in dwarven?"  Constanze wrote the runes on the sketchpad.  
  
They rearranged tiles to spell Pleiades in runes.  When it was complete, the door slid to the side.  When no traps were discovered, they entered the room and lit a torch.  The room was about thirty feet high and fifty feet wide.  In the middle of the room was a large boulder.    
  
Akko's skin broke out in goosebumps as she remembered her vision.  "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Huh?  Why?" asked Amanda.  
  
Akko grabbed their wrists.  "Hurry!  Constanze!"  She dragged them towards the door.    
  
The door slid close and the ground shook.  Akko turned around in horror to see the boulder moving.  She pushed Amanda and Constanze behind a chest.  The top part of the boulder lifted to reveal a head as the bottom section split into legs while the sides formed arms which pushed against the floor to lift its central body upright.  The boulder had revealed itself to be a stone golem.  
  
"The acorns!" said Amanda urgently.    
  
Akko rummaged through her pack for their only hope of escape.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  The Guardian of the Key

* * *

  
**Author's Notes**  
  
In Ep 7, Akko learned Fish language in a half-merman form.

In Ep 4, teleport acorns are used by Annabel Creme.  
  
In Norse astronomy, Pleiades may be viewed as Thor's hammer, Mjolnir  
  
The gate is a form of a Sliding puzzle.

* * *

 **Side Story:  Hugging the Guardian of the Wood**  
  
When the light faded, the pony and mouse were gone along with the strange artifact.  With astonishing speed, Beatrix trapped Heather in a hug from behind.  "The children are gone, so let me help you relax."  
  
"You knew?" said Heather, surprised.  
  
"Did you really think you could hide them from me?"  Beatrix nibbled on her ear.  
  
Heather's face turned red as an apple and she teleported away, leaving a few petals behind.  Jennifer picked up a petal and sniffed it.  "The lilies are blooming at Luna Nova.  She really needs to relax.  Good Luck!"  Katrina held up two fingers in a victory sign.  
  
Beatrix grinned roguishly and teleported.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. The Guardian of the Key

  
Akko found her acorn and twisted its top.  Nothing happened.  Since Amanda and Constanze were still with her, theirs didn't work either.  The golem strode over to them and lifted its leg.  They ran away and it crushed the chest that they were hiding behind.  Amanda cast Murowa which chipped rock off its arm.  Constanze did the same spell, but aimed at its knee.    
  
"Let's all hit the knee," said Akko who shot the knee.  
  
The golem was a bit slower than them, so they were able to dodge and shoot their spells.  Eventually, the knee snapped and it toppled towards its broken side.  It picked up a smashed chest and hurled it towards them.  They heard a grating sound and saw several doors open.  
  
"Over here!"  Akko rushed to an open door.  She entered the room of rocks and metals.  A slab of rock levitated from a pile and rushed towards her.  They dove aside and the slab went through the door.  Akko looked for the room's outer door and felt the wall.  "I think it was here."  
  
Constanze checked her sketchpad with a puzzled expression.  
  
"It's here," said Amanda, pointing to a deep groove.  
  
Akko pounded the door.  "How do we open it?"  
  
Meanwhile, more rock and metal floated out of the room.  Constanze gestured hurriedly and motioned for them to come.  They went to the central door.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Akko.  The stone golem was repairing its knee.  
   
"If we stay in here, it'll trap us," said Amanda who ran to a pillar.  They followed her and discussed what to do.  
  
"Maybe if we do too much damage, it won't be able to fix itself," suggested Akko.  
  
Constanze checked her crystals.  She held up four fingers.  
  
"I have three," said Amanda.  
  
"Three also," said Akko.  Constanze waved her wand, and punched into her fist then held up two fingers.  "So hit it hard with two crystals and see what happens?"  She nodded and pointed at knees then the shoulders.  "Ok, we'll aim at those first."  
  
Amanda readied her wand.  "Let's go on 3.  1... 2... 3!  Murowa!"  
  
They ran around the room, shooting spells at its knees and shoulders.  As limbs were destroyed, doors to the other rooms opened and more materials floated to the golem which repaired itself while it fought.  When the door to the potion room opened, Amanda went in and quickly made a concoction that exploded on impact.  It reminded Akko of their DAM sessions in her game room.  Amanda often used the environment to conserve her magic.  
  
"I didn't know you could make explosive potions," said Akko.  
  
"Easy.  I just asked Sucy what you did in class."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Amanda ducked thrown rubble and winked.  "You're the one that taught me."  She tossed another vial which exploded on the golem's foot, pulverizing it.  Akko didn't want to admit it, but the potion was effective despite its accidental origins.  
  
Soon, the floor was littered with debris.  Constanze ran and shot a spell then tripped on gravel.  The golem threw a broken chest at Constanze.  Akko hastily cast a shield spell and hoped that it was strong enough.  Caught off guard, Constanze raised her left arm and crouched low.  The chest hit the shield which flexed with the impact and scraped against something silver.  It slid off at an angle, away from Constanze.  The little witch stared at her arm.  The Mythril string had unwound and formed a makeshift shield.  
  
"It's magic string!" exclaimed Akko as she pulled Constanze behind a pillar.  Meanwhile, Amanda kept firing spells and tossing concocted potions.  "I thought it wasn't but it needed blood to activate, so it'll read your mind only.  Magic string can be anything you think of.  It's only limit is your imagination.  But Constanze, I believe your imagination is unlimited."  
  
Constanze stared at her for a moment then her lips broke into a grin and she gave a thumbs up.  She lifted her left arm and the string formed into a figure.  She pointed at the figure and then at herself.  From her pouch, she gave her a vial with green liquid.  
  
Akko swallowed nervously as she took the vial.  "I hope I don't have to use it.  I'll tell Amanda now."  Akko ran to Amanda while Constanze went into the room with metals.  "Constanze thinks we have to fight fire with fire.  She's going to make something.  Can you help me distract it?"  
  
"Sure."  They minimized their attacks and made the golem chase them back and forth.  
  
A few minutes later, something that looked a battering ram rolled out of a room and hit the golem on its shin.  The golem went down on one knee then tried to hit the ram with its fist.  The ram reversed in time and the fist smashed the floor instead.    
  
Together with the ram, they baited and attacked the golem.  The ram hit with just enough force to topple the golem and immediately rolled away.  Later, another ram emerged from the metal room and joined in the fight.  Akko peeked into the room and saw that Constanze was building something with the assistance of the Mythril string which took the form of any tool she wanted.  Meanwhile, Stanbot ran back and forth from various rooms carrying parts.  
  
A drill mounted on a wheeled rectangular cart was the next one to join the fracas, followed by a large circular saw, also mounted on a wheeled cart.  These four machines kept the golem away from the metal room.  Constanze came out of the room and began making a large metal frame shaped like a wedge.  She levitated metals and stone and gathered them around the frame.  Stanbot brought over potions and liquids which Constanze mixed and applied to the frame and metals.  The concoction caused the metal to turn red hot which made it easier to bend with the hammer of Mythril string.    
  
From Akko's studies of dwarven lore, Mythril was a very strong and lightweight metal which was often used to create magic armor.  In this case, the Mythril string was enchanted to take the form that its owner wanted.  Constanze reformed the string to be the tool she needed as she welded a combination of metal and stone onto the reinforced frame.  Metals revolved around Stanbot and enclosed it.  Constanze ran to Akko and waved her arms in a wide motion.  
  
"Ok!  We'll keep it occupied," said Akko.    
  
The rams, drill and saw moved away and gathered around the large armored wedge.  Constanze stood on the wedge and lifted her left arm.  The Mythril string turned into a row of spikes which etched runes on the metal surface.  One spike etched a symbol that looked like a triangle with a line through the center on the cart with the saw.  
  
"Damn!  She's serious!" said Amanda who made the golem chase her.  
  
With a wave of her wand, green light surrounded the rams, drill, saw, wedge and the armored Stanbot.  Constanze put her hand on the etched runes and yelled in a harsh sounding language.  The rams slid into receptacles at the narrow side of the wedge.  The ramming end flipped at a 90 degree angle while the wheels moved towards the center of the bar and near the receptacle.    
  
Meanwhile, the axles of the saw and drill slid into slots along the left and right sides on the thicker part of the wedge. The saw slipped along a groove on the rectangular surface, revealing an armored hand where it was.  The modified Stanbot reformed into a pointed helm and attached to the flat end of the wedge.  Two Green lights lit on the ram ends, followed by one light each on the drill and saw.  A light lit on top of the thick part of the wedge and then the eyes of the helm flared with green light.  Constanze jumped off as the armored hand pushed against the floor, lifting the completed mecha off the ground.  It sat up and glowing green eyes from under its helm focused on the stone golem.  
  
Amanda grabbed Akko's hand.  "Run!"  
  
Her warning came just in time as Constanze's mecha launched itself from a crouching position at the golem.  They went to Constanze who was holding her wand and staring intently at the mecha.  
  
It pummeled the golem with its left fist and drill.  After the drill made a hole on the golem's body, a barrel emerged from its left palm.  It fired something into the hole which exploded.  When a limb broke, parts floated from the rooms but the mecha activated its saw and destroyed the parts.    
  
The golem grabbed a fallen pillar and swung at the mecha's legs.  Its right knee buckled and snapped.  Constanze grunted and fell sideways.  There was a red welt across her right knee.  
  
"Constanze!  Are you ok?" asked Akko as she tried to help her sit.  
  
Constanze pushed her aside and stared at the two constructs fighting.  Her hand and wand moved in reaction to the golem's attacks.  With the loss of a shin and foot, the mecha seemed vulnerable, but the saw also doubled as a shield and wheels emerged from the right knee joint, enabling the mecha to pivot away from an overhead strike of the pillar.  As the pillar came down, the mecha lunged forward and almost sawed off the golem's leg.  
  
Amanda put her hand on Akko's shoulder and guided her away.  "Let her concentrate.  She's giving it her all.  The golem repairs itself to its original state, so the only to win is to make something that surpasses it."  
  
Was it her imagination, or did Amanda sound sad and worried?  She was worried too, but she didn't want to be in the way, so she watched carefully for any opportunity to help.  
  
The chamber echoed with the mighty blows of the two constructs.  The mecha's attacks reminded Akko of the combo moves in Play Master 3's Combat Master fighting game.  It ducked under a punch and drove the drill into the golem's chest, wearing away its armor.  A crevice was revealed that contained something that glowed with red light.  Horizontal and vertical blades alternated slicing across the crevice.  
  
"That must be the power source," said Akko.  "Murowa!"  Her spell missed the crevice.  
  
The mecha parried several attacks then slipped behind the golem and grabbed it around its waist.  It arched backwards in a full suplex, driving the golem's head into the floor.  Constanze waved her wand over her feet and she raced across the floor.  
  
"It looks like the blades move in a set pattern.  If she can time it right, she can get past them," observed Akko.    
  
Constanze leapt onto the golem's chest and thrust her left arm towards the crevice.  The Mythril string wove into a hand and plunged inside.  The blades jammed against the Mythril hand, unable to slice through.  
  
"Or just use brute force," said Amanda, who was leaning on the wall with her hands behind her head.  
  
"Eheheh... or that."  
  
Constanze pulled back and leapt away.  The crevice was no longer glowing.  The golem began to break apart and disintegrate.  As it did so, the dust of its destruction billowed across the chamber floor, like a wave of white smoke which engulfed Constanze.  Akko was about to run to her, but Amanda held her back.  
  
When the dust settled, a pile of rubble was all that remained of the golem.  The little witch faced Akko and Amanda with her left fist raised and holding a small hammer.  Behind her, the mecha was sitting next to the rubble with an arm over its knee.  Then Constanze fell face down.  
  
"Cons!"  
  
"Constanze!"  
  
Amanda checked her vitals and looked at her eyes.  "I think she used too much magic."  She carried the little witch in her arms.  "Let's get her to Diana."  
  
Akko yelled at the mecha.  "Don't worry, Charion, we'll come back for you!"  To her surprise, the mecha waved.    
  
"How do you know its name?"  
  
"Er... I don't.  It just looked like a Charion."  
  
To their relief, the outer doors of the rooms were open.  As fast as they could, they ran through the tunnel.  When they reached the main cave, Akko's heart skipped a beat.  The cave entrance had collapsed and the boat was gone.    
  
"Damn!  What the feck happened?!"  cursed Amanda.  
  
Akko ran around the cave, shining the flashlight on every corner.  "Diana... Diana... where are you?"  She began to regret not going with her.  She changed into a merman and dove.  The rubble blocked the bottom too.  She resurfaced and transformed back.    
  
"Find anything?" asked Amanda.  
  
"No.  No sign of Diana.  She should've left us a note," said Akko worriedly.    
  
There was a loud roar from outside the cave.  Then she remembered the divination:  Dally not, lest a companion lose herself.  
  
"Diana!  She must be outside!"  Akko aimed her wand.  "Murowa!  Murowa!"  More rubble cascaded down from above, rolling towards them.    
  
"Don't!  It might cave in!" yelled Amanda.  "Let's look for another way out."  
  
"But Diana might be in trouble!"  The divination warned them, but she let Diana go by herself.  
  
"I'm worried too, but if we blast that pile, it might cave in."  
  
Akko gripped her wand in frustration.  "All right."  She and Amanda looked around the cave with their flashlights.  Akko aimed at the ceiling and saw bats.  The bats shied away from the light and flew into the wall, out of sight.  "There might be something up there."  Akko transformed into a half bat form and flew up.  Near the ceiling was a small tunnel in the wall, about a foot in diameter.  The bats clung to the side of the tunnel.    
  
"Hello!  Does this go anywhere?"  
  
"Can't you hear we're sleeping?!" yelled a wrinkled old bat.  "Kids these days."  
  
Against her wings, she could feel a cold breeze.  "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for a way out."  
  
"Then get out.  You got ears.  Use them."  
  
At first, Akko was confused by their reply but then she realized that bats use their ears to 'see' in the dark.  She screeched and her ears picked up echoes of her surroundings.  
  
"Pipe down, will you?  You don't have to shout," yelled another bat.  
  
"Sorry!  Sorry!"  Akko flew through the tunnel which led to a rocky cliff face.  They had a way out.  She flew back to Amanda and transformed.  "There's a tunnel up there.  It's about a foot high.  Can you get through?"  
  
"No problem."  Amanda transformed herself and Constanze into monkeys.  With some seaweed, she made a sling for Constanze to carry her against her chest like a baby.  Akko watched in fascination as Amanda easily scaled the wall and went into the tunnel.  The tunnel illuminated with light and bats flew out.  Amanda probably turned on the flashlight to see.  
  
"Sorry, little bat friends, but this is an emergency."  Akko transformed into a bat and went into the tunnel.  She hoped that Diana was ok.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  One Who Seeks Death

* * *

  
**References:**  
  
The concept of a namesmith is inspired from the folklore, The Golem of Chelm.  
  
Constanze is in this fic, so there has to be a token magic mecha.  And yes, I'm a Constanze fan.

In Ch 18, Akko mistakes Katrina's bracer as silver since she didn't know what the Mythril string truly was.  That's the first time Akko sees it.


	21. One Who Seeks Death

  
Was it too much to ask for a fun, relaxing trip with her friends? Diana didn't need fortune telling to tell her that it wasn't in the stars. Instead, she was sitting in a cramped crevice in a cliff face waiting for something very large and white to appear. How did this happen?

_Upon a crescent moon, signs of danger shall be revealed, keep watch else all is lost._

The rocks in the cave and tunnel showed signs of unnatural wear in the form of numerous small pits and grooves, giving it a sponge like surface. A very hot fire would create a smoother surface and leave a black crust. She could only guess that very strong acid sprayed on the rocks. Then there was the gate. Something had tried to destroy it. The uneven ceiling and walls of the tunnel indicated that these were damaged too. As soon as the gate was rebuilt, the arch of an inverted crescent moon was another sign that she had to go back.

The little pebbles were of a similar material as crystals or a sorcerer stone so that meant that these were being used as a magic source but the artifacts that contained them were destroyed, thus shattering the power sources into pebbles.

Akko was often wrong in school, but her visions hadn't been wrong so far. Their first case with Juniper happened within two weeks after her Solstice vision, so this recent vision may happen soon. They had found this cave, so that was correct. Next, something very large with wings would be flying over the sea. She tried not to think about a big boulder that turns into a monster. If she dwelled on it too much, she would lose her resolve and go to Akko to make sure she was all right.

Diana glanced at her watch. Almost three hours had passed since she left them. Where were they? She continued her nerve wracking vigil. Then she saw it and her heart skipped a beat. A large creature was approaching. When she looked through her binoculars, she gasped. Why Fafnir? If this was part of Yggdrasil's challenge, she was ill-equipped to handle it. All she could hope was that her preparations were enough.

The storm hardly bothered the great dragon. He landed on the cave entrance and cautiously looked inside. After a few minutes, he went in. Within seconds, a tortured roar echoed from the cave. The traps had sprung. She had found remnants of traps that inflicted a physical attack followed by a magic spell. To preserve the appearance that the traps had already sprung, she took the apparatus out and placed it somewhere else. As she repaired them using the magic dust from the boat, she had wondered what would trigger it and now, she knew.

Fafnir struggled against the trap and spat acid. Rocks sizzled and acrid smoke rose in reaction. That explained the condition of the rocks in the cave. Did Fafnir come here before or another white dragon?

Diana wiped her sweaty hands and activated her wand. With a flick, she allowed the camouflaged shelter around the boat to crumble and manipulated her doppelganger to stand at the helm. She whispered into the wand to instruct the spectral hand. The hand guided the boat away from the cave and into the storm. As it revved the engines, she activated a shield around the boat.

"Cavendish! You won't get away! Fafnir struggled against the trap, and hit the top of the cave's entrance. To her horror, the entrance collapsed and the rubble pushed Fafnir into the water. He was submerged halfway up his neck but he still struggled against the trap.

Little by little, the green bonds grew dim and broke as he pulled himself out of the rubble. The traps were very old and she repaired them as best she could. When half the bonds were broken, Diana activated her own trap and the water turned into ice, forming a prison around Fafnir. He roared in pain but it was cut short as the ice covered his head. The ice would freeze his wings to prevent him from flying and slow him down if he decides to give chase.

"Akko please hurry," whispered Diana. She checked her crystals and only two were full. She would need to save half a crystal to reach the nearest ley terminal in Germany. That meant there was only enough magic to sustain her ice prison for about an hour then she would have to fly and get help. She didn't want to leave her friends behind, but her options were few.

"Diana!" came a high pitched squeal.

Diana turned and screamed as a bat flew near her head. By reflex, her wand swatted it.

"Diana! It's me! Akko!" The bat dodged.

Still, Diana scooted into the crevice with her wand pointed at the creature which seemed to have a creepy half human face. The only thing worse than a mouse was a flying mouse. "A-akko? What are you? Turn back!" She was surprised at how much her voice trembled.

With a puff of green smoke, Akko landed on the crevice and hugged her. "I was so worried! Are you ok?"

Warmth raced up her neck to her cheeks and she hugged her back. Her presence felt so comforting. "Um... yes... are you?"

"I'm fine." Akko drew back and brownish-red eyes gazed at blue ones.

A muffled roar startled Diana and she squeezed in one more hug. "We should get out of here. Where are Amanda and Constanze?"

"They're in a tunnel on the other side."

"Show me." Diana transformed into a seagull. Akko did the same and she followed her to a tunnel.

"They're monkeys right now," said Akko.

"Are you both all right?" asked Diana who looked worriedly at the smaller monkey in a sling.

"I'm fine, but Constanze needs help," said Amanda.

"Can you climb to the top?"

"Yeah."

Once Amanda and Constanze reached the top, Diana led them to a group of boulders. They transformed back and she was shocked at Constanze's injuries. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises, especially her right knee which had a very large black and blue bruise. Diana quickly cast spells to reduce the bruising and bandaged her right knee with a salve. While she worked, she noticed the hammer in Constanze's left hand and her eyes widened in recognition. "It can't be... that looks like Starforge", thought Diana. She tried to untangle the silver string around the hammer and her hand, but the string felt like wire. In the distance, a muffled roar could be heard.

"What's that?" asked Amanda who looked scared and startled.

"Fafnir."

Amanda stared at her, aghast. "You're kidding."

"I wish I were." She handed them their brooms and maps. "I've marked the nearest ley terminals. Amanda, go to this ley terminal and fire a magic flare. If there's a witch nearby, she'll see it. Take my acorn and give it to her if she wants to get to me faster." She gave her the acorn. "Akko go to the other one with Constanze and get her to a doctor."

"What about you?"

"Fafnir saw me, so I'll try to draw him away."

"No! Let me stay with you! Amanda can bring Constanze with her."

"It'll slow her down." Diana turned to Amanda. "I suspect you have a trick to move really fast."

"Yeah. The ground has residual magic that I can use. I can move faster than a broom while on this island." She took off her shoes.  
  
"If I draw Fafnir away, that will give you more time to reach the ley terminal with Constanze."

"Amanda can use extra magic, so it shouldn't slow her down too much," argued Akko. "I should stay with you."

"Akko, please, there's no time to argue. We have to get away," pleaded Diana. Although she was touched by her concern, she wanted Akko to be safe.

Amanda took a pebble. "Let's leave it to luck. If you can guess which hand has this pebble, you get to choose what to do. If you don't, we follow Diana's plan. Okay?"

"Okay."

With ridiculous speed, Amanda tossed the pebble back and forth between her hands. Her hands flipped up and down, over and under. Diana's jaw dropped as her eyes lost track of the pebble.

"Choose," said Amanda.

Akko's hand hovered over Amanda's while her eyes stared at Amanda's face. Amanda maintained the same expression regardless of which hand Akko was hovering over.

"This one!" Akko picked the left. Amanda opened her palm. It was empty.

Diana sighed with relief and was grateful for Amanda's help. "Please go now."

Brownish-red eyes gazed at Diana like a lost puppy and her heart ached at the sight. She wanted to hug her and reassure her, but if she did, her own resolve might crumble.

"You can have these." Amanda gave Diana two crystals.

"But what about you?"

"I have these lil babies." From her shorts pocket, she showed a handful of glowing pebbles. "I used seaweed to gather them from the bottom of the cave while Akko was looking for a way out." She put her pack next to her shoes and strapped her broom across her back with rope. "See you later. Good luck!" Faint spirals of green light twined around her feet and legs. With a billow of dust, she sped away.

Diana gave a crystal to Akko and helped put Constanze on the broom. "Fly as fast as you can."

Akko squeezed her hand. "Promise me that you won't fight him."

"I won't. I'll run away as soon as you're safe. Now go."

Akko let go of her hand and zoomed away. Diana sighed with relief and flew in another direction. She had flown for about five minutes when she heard a loud rumble, followed by a roar. She flew up to get a better view.

Fafnir had escaped and was swimming through the storm. She hoped that the boat had gone far enough and flew towards a different island. When she was halfway to the island, she looked back with her binoculars.

Fafnir climbed over the cliff face then stood for a while. He looked around and drew glyphs in the air with a clawed finger. The glyphs reformed into an arrow which rotated then pointed steadily in a certain direction. Diana looked in the direction that it was pointing and saw Akko in the distance. Fafnir started running and gliding.

"No!" Diana dove down and raced towards Akko who was almost to another island. Why didn't Fafnir look for her? "Oh great foremother... let me reach her in time..."

The distance between Akko and Fafnir shrank. When he was about two hundred feet away, he spat acid.

"Akko!" yelled Diana in vain even though she was too far away.

To her relief, Akko dodged the acid. Just a little more and she would be in range. "Please keep dodging, Akko..." She began casting so she could release the spell as soon as she was close enough. Fafnir was about a hundred feet away. He spat acid and Diana released her shield spell.

The acid hit the shield spell and Fafnir looked around. Malevolent red eyes found her. "Cavendish! Always, always in the way!" His claw drew an intricate red glyph which reformed into a spear of red light. He grabbed it and threw it at her.

Diana dodged the spear and was surprised to see that it turned in midflight and raced towards her. She flew away and cast a spell to make duplicates of herself. When the spear hit a duplicate, she used Murowa to destroy it. Meanwhile, Fafnir had caught up to Akko who was trying to dodge his attacks. The shield intensity was much less now and it could only take one or two more hits.

Fafnir landed on the ground and wrote a glyph on his palm. His palm hit the soil and red light raced along the ground in Akko's direction.

"Akko! Fly up!" yelled Diana.

Because of Constanze, Akko had been flying just a few feet off the ground. Boulders rose from the ground and blocked her way. Akko quickly veered to the right to avoid a boulder. More boulders rose. Diana reinforced the shield spell just in time when Akko brushed against a boulder. The broom spun out of control and they rolled along the ground within the shield.

Fafnir glided over. "You can't fly from me anymore. Give me the hammer and I'll let you go."

The hammer? He wants Starforge? But why? Diana flew down and landed in front of Akko. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just a little winded," breathed Akko heavily. She took a vial, poured green liquid on a dry leaf and put it under Constanze's nose. The little witch twitched and opened her eyes. "Constanze! Take the broom and fly away!" Akko put the broom in Constanze's right hand.

Dark green eyes stared at Akko then grew wide with surprise when they focused on Fafnir.

"Give me the hammer, dwarf," repeated Fafnir.

"Constanze, we'll cover you. Fly now!" yelled Diana urgently.

Constanze got on the broom and levitated off the ground. She held her wand next to her injured knee and continued to glare at Fafnir.

"Are you deaf?" roared Fafnir.

"She's not deaf! She just doesn't want to talk!" yelled Akko. "And you should really use mouth wash! Your breath stinks!"

"It's acid, you brat! It's supposed to be like that!"

"You spat acid on us? Why do you have to be so rude?!"

"That's not the point! Just give me the hammer!"

"Why do you want a tiny hammer anyway? It's too small for you, gramps!"

"I don't have to explain anything! The hammer! Now!" He reached out with an open palm.

"If you tell her why you need it, maybe she'll lend it to you."

Fafnir paused for several moments as if considering her suggestion. He shook his head. "It's no use. She won't."

"How do you know that? You didn't even try!"

"I don't have to listen to you." His claw drew a glyph on his palm.

Diana grabbed Akko and flew up. Constanze did the same as Fafnir's palm hit the ground. A stone prison enclosed the area where they were.

Akko climbed up behind her and cast attack spells. Fafnir ignored her and focused on Constanze who didn't attack and just dodged.

"Dragons have some magic resistance. It's better to do a physical attack. Try to help Constanze avoid his attacks. I'm going to convince her to run away," said Diana.

"In that case... Veprim mud!" A layer of mud covered Fafnir's eyes.

Fafnir roared in fury and he rubbed his eyes. He stumbled about, trying to reach the water's edge.

"Veprim rocks!" Akko moved large rocks in front of Fafnir and he tripped over them, crashing on the ground. She created more rocks around him.

"Crude but effective," said Diana at the simplicity of Akko's counter attack. "I bet he didn't see that coming."

Akko laughed. "Good pun!"

For a few seconds, Diana wondered what she meant and blushed when she realized what she said. "Thanks." She spoke into her wand and directed her voice at Constanze. "Constanze! Please run away! He wants Starforge. We'll distract him so fly to a ley terminal."

If she heard her, she wasn't listening. Diana repeated her plea but Constanze just flew over to them and shook her head. Diana knew she wasn't going to leave when she put Starforge in her pouch.

"Then let's fight together!" said Akko. Constanze nodded.

"Let's go while he's blind," said Diana. They flew towards the coast. Behind her, Akko teleported rocks around Fafnir.

When they were halfway to the coast, Akko said, "Uh-oh, he flew over the rocks. And... he a put a shield around his head. Diana! He's throwing stuff!"

Diana looked back and evaded a red spear in time. She yelled at Constanze, "Watch out! They can turn around!"  She created doppelgangers to bait the spears and fired an attack when the spear pierced one. Akko saw what she did and made duplicates of Constanze to draw the spears away from her. Fafnir was flapping his wings and gaining speed so the effect of the ice prison wore off.

"He's throwing more stuff!" yelled Akko who was casting spell after spell. Suddenly, her last spell fizzled. "Oh crap, I'm out!"

"Was that your last?"

"Yeah!"

Diana tried to reach into her pocket, but spears kept chasing them and she couldn't spare a moment to stop shielding. This was an emergency. "Akko! In my left shirt pocket, I have an extra crystal."

"Ok."

She felt a hand lightly touching her chest, then fingers going into the pocket, but stopping. "It's buttoned. Just unbutton it."

"Um... ok."

Akko's right hand went across her chest and fingers probed around for the pocket. Warmth raced up her neck as she felt fingers pressing against her chest and unbuttoning the pocket.

Akko's left hand slipped in and took the crystal out. "Sorry..."

"It's all right." A few seconds later, Akko cast spells again. Diana sighed with relief.

Meanwhile, Constanze flew backwards and kept her eyes on Fafnir. Spears either missed her or broke against her shield. Fafnir summoned another set of spears. Diana strengthened the shield and her wand fizzled a bit. A quick check showed that she was almost empty and they were still some distance away from the shore.

There was a loud explosion in the distance so Diana turned around to check if Fafnir used a different attack. He was still throwing spears or spitting acid. The spears began to gather around Constanze. A shiver ran down Diana's spine. The spears weren't aggressively attacking but were forming a barrier instead. "Akko! Get rid of the spears! Don't let them complete a circle! Constanze! Fly away! Now!"

Fafnir drew a glyph in the air while Constanze seemed oblivious to the danger. The glyph glowed and raced towards the spears. A red link appeared from one spear to the other. Diana destroyed a spear in the link, but another took its place.

"I have you, dwarf!" gloated Fafnir.

Suddenly, something tore into his wing and he roared in pain. A blur of gray spun towards the spears and sheared through the forming circle. With the spell interrupted, the spears and circle vanished. The blur flew around Constanze and headed towards Fafnir who dodged it. Diana's eyes followed it to a pillar of smoke rising from the horizon. Something large was approaching very fast.

"Charion!" yelled Akko with obvious excitement.

"Charion?"

"Yeah! Constanze made it."

Whatever it was, Diana hoped it was friendly since Akko knew it. Through her binoculars, it appeared to be a grime covered armored construct, being propelled through the air by combustion coming from large metal barrels attached to its legs. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Constanze tilted her head in the direction of the shore.

They resumed their retreat while Fafnir dodged the Charion's circular saw. From his flight direction, he was also trying to get to shore since his wing had a bloody hole in it. Because of his wounded wing, he flew slower so Charion would eventually pass him. Anticipating this, he flew high and dove down to attack it on its back but Charion rolled over and thrust a jagged drill towards him. He barely aborted in time, at the cost of a bloody graze on his side.

Charion landed on a sandbank between the nearest island and the shore. Axles retracted, dumping empty metal barrels. It continued to harass Fafnir who retaliated by spitting acid but Charion blocked the spray with the circular saw that doubled as a shield. It also moved towards the shore by leaping from sandbank to sandbank. Fafnir also landed on a sandbank and folded his wings. He summoned a chain that had a heavy ball on one end and a scythe on the other. He swung the scythe over his head and flicked it at the construct which blocked with its shield.

When they reached the beach, Diana landed and pulled a flare out of her pocket. She fired it towards the nearest town, hoping that a witch would see it. Then she swapped to her last crystal. Constanze landed near them and stared intently at Fafnir and Charion who were fighting on the sandbanks. As they fought, Diana was surprised at Fafnir's skill with the chain. Charion was on the defensive, backing up at his relentless advance.

"We have to help Charion! Murowa!" yelled Akko. Her spell raced towards Fafnir who twirled the scythe end and deflected it. "We're too far away. He's got time to defend. May I bring Charion over?" Constanze nodded. "Veprim Charion!"

Fafnir's heavy ball sank into the sand where Charion was. The great dragon roared and flew over. Meanwhile, Charion reappeared about twenty feet away.

"He's coming! Get ready!" said Diana, so they moved away from the combat zone.

Diana winced when the heavy ball smashed against Charion's shield. Fafnir was using his size against Charion which only stood about a third of his height. This close, she could see that the grime was covering numerous battle damage on Charion's exterior, especially its right knee which seemed to have been crudely repaired. She gasped when she saw the etched runes on its chest. "Did she name this?"

"Yeah."

"It shouldn't fight anymore! Constanze is getting hurt."

"I know." Her voice sounded frustrated and angry as she gripped her wand. "I know, but what can we do?"

Given previous damage, Charion was at a serious disadvantage. "Let's help as much as we can while we still have magic."

They used spells to distract Fafnir and to protect Charion from lethal blows. Fafnir didn't appreciate their assistance and he summoned spears that kept them at bay. He threw the ball at Charion who ducked behind its shield. While it did so, Fafnir wrote a glyph on its palm.

Diana's eyes widened in recognition. "Constanze! Make it jump!"

Fafnir slammed his palm on the sand and red light raced towards Charion who was still behind its shield. Rocks rose from the sand and trapped its legs. Fafnir flicked the scythe end of the chain and it wound around Charion's body. With a mighty tug, the chain tightened, trapping Charion.

"I am Fafnir the Tormentor, veteran of three wars. You're two thousand years too late to match me. Give me the hammer, dwarf. It's over." Constanze shook her head. "I know how to hurt you." The chain wound around its left arm and constricted. A green light on the arm went out. The little witch uttered a small cry of pain and clutched her left arm.

"Hammer." Constanze just stared at the dragon. The chain constricted around Charion's right arm and Constanze dropped her wand, her fingers twitching. The light on the right arm went out.

"Stop it!" yelled Akko.

"Only if I get the hammer." The chain wrapped around its right leg then Constanze screamed and fell face down. A light on the leg faded.

Diana went to her and was about to cast a spell when Fafnir spoke, "It's useless Cavendish. I'll just do it again. It'll only add to her pain."

"F-fine! We'll do it! Then you'll let us go?" said Akko.

"Yes! Haven't you been listening?"

Diana's jaw dropped. She didn't expect Akko who would always try and refuse to give up down to the last minute, would say it.

Akko knelt next to Constanze and opened the pouch. "I promise we'll get it back. We know where he lives. When you get better, let's talk to him together." She took the hammer. "Here it is, gramps. Now let Charion go."

"Only after I get the hammer." Fafnir held his hand out as Akko walked to him.

Diana cradled Constanze and began to cast spells to treat her injuries. Tears flowed from the little witch's eyes but her mouth was stubbornly set in an expression of defiance. Suddenly, the silver bracer around her left wrist unwound and silver tendrils sped towards Akko, snatching Starforge away while another part of the bracer pulled an acorn from her shorts pocket. Silver wire twisted the top of the acorn and then Constanze was gone.

"CAVENDISH! YOU PLANNED THIS! WHERE IS SHE?" roared Fafnir.

"Ask her yourself!" yelled Diana with as much bravado as she could muster.

Fafnir grabbed Akko. "Talk, or twist her like I twisted the dwarf."

"No!"

"Don't tell him, Diana! Just go! I'll deal with him!" yelled Akko.

"Shut up, brat!" yelled Fafnir. His index and thumb picked out Akko's arm. "Should I start with this? The more you resist, the more she'll be hurt. Where is the dwarf?"

She had to admit that he was right. There was no way she could let Akko get hurt. They would have to regroup and take the hammer from him later. "She ported back to the island."

"Show me."

"No! Don't!" Fafnir cast a sound barrier around Akko's head.

Diana mounted her broom and started to fly towards the island.

"Todlicher Schlag!"

Diana turned around and saw a large hammer had smashed through Fafnir's head shield. A short witch in grey and red armored robes wielded the hammer. Meanwhile, Akko took the opportunity to wiggle out of Fafnir's grip.

The witch shouted in German. Diana didn't understand her words, but she got the hint to move away. She grabbed Akko's hand. "Get on!" Akko quickly sat behind her and they flew away. They had flown about a hundred feet when the acorn in her other shirt pocket began to glow. She tossed it to the ground and within half a minute, a witch in grey and green armored robes stood where it was.

"Are you all right?" asked the witch.

"Yes, but our friend needs help," said Diana.

"Stay back, I need to summon."

Diana and Akko stepped away. With a series of spells, the green witch constructed a summoning circle. Green light flared and the outline of two people formed. When the light faded, Amanda and a tall witch with grey and blue armored robes stood at the center. The tall witch immediately leapt towards Fafnir with a large sword.

"Amanda!" Akko hugged her.

Amanda hugged her back. "I'm back with help." She looked around. "Where's Constanze?"

Akko's eyes brimmed with tears. "She used the acorn."

"I'm sorry. I must support my team," said the green witch. She ran to the battle.

"Damn! What happened to it?" Amanda teleported Charion to their location, away from the fighting.

"Fafnir," replied Diana. This time, Fafnir was on the defensive. Since his wing was injured, he wasn't able to fly and dodge. The hammer and sword witches were very good and took advantage of his prior injuries. Their combination of physical and magic attacks inflicted a lot of damage. The green witch assisted by providing shielding and magic boosts. As a result, Fafnir's attacks were missed or deflected. The green witch didn't stay in one spot and moved after casting a series of spells. Diana guessed that she was setting something up.  
After moving six times around the battlefield, the green witch spoke into her wand then the hammer and sword witches immediately retreated. Green light flared from six places and lines crisscross over Fafnir.

"You won't have me!" roared Fafnir. A faint purple glow appeared on his chest while a red glow appeared on his head.

Diana's eyes widened in horror. "That's a curse!"

Amanda's hands and feet glowed with green light and with amazing speed, she leapt towards Fafnir. Her hands grabbed a scale near the center of the purple glow and with muscles rippling, pulled it off. "Diana!"

Diana quickly cast a spell to slow and nullify the curse, directing it to the exposed chest. She hoped that it was enough. Fafnir's eyes closed and his head drooped down. She ran towards the battlefield. The green witch floated towards the chest.

Diana flew to the green witch's level. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but barely. This looks like a self-inflicted curse." She looked up. "He even put a curse around his mind. Why is he so afraid about being captured? How strange... I'll reinforce your spell for now, then we'll talk." The green witch cast more spells around his chest. She floated down and stood with her team. "Allow me to cast a German translator spell so it'll be easier to talk."

"Please."

The green witch cast the spell on herself and Akko.

"Do you understand me?" asked the tall witch.

"Yes," said Diana.

"I'm Capt. Levatein, Hexenritter." She gestured towards the hammer witch and the green witch. "This is Lt. Eisen and Lt. Klare. I'd like to know why Fafnir is chasing you."

"Before that, our friend needs help! She's hurt really bad!" pleaded Akko.

Levatein looked at them. "Which one?"

"She's not here. She teleported to the island."

Klare summoned a map. "We're here. Which island?"

Diana's hand hovered over the map. They had passed one island on their way here, so it should be the next island over but the map didn't show another island. "I think it should be here. Akko, did you use your acorn?"

"We planted them but it didn't activate."

"May I have it?" Akko gave her the acorn.

Diana offered the acorn to Klare. "Please use this to teleport to our friend."

"Go with her," said Amanda who gave her acorn. "Akko and I will fill them in."

Together, she and Klare teleported to the entrance gate. They entered the chamber and found Constanze sitting against the wall. Her right knee had a crude splint. Klare gasped when she saw her and immediately began casting healing spells.

"She's exhausted. Her shoulders are dislocated and her knee is fractured. Can you find something we can use to carry her in?" asked Klare.

Diana ran from room to room and found a room filled with fabric. A few spells later, she constructed a crude stretcher and went back to them. They carefully floated Constanze on the stretcher and walked through the tunnel. When Klare saw the blocked entrance, she summoned Eisen.

Klare cast a spell to support the ceiling while Eisen knocked out the rubble near the ceiling. Then Eisen built stairs using the rubble so they can reach the top of the cliff.

Klare checked the map. "We're here, but it's not on the map." She marked the location and turned to Diana. "We'll float her between us as we fly. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

Klare removed a ring which transformed into a broom. When Eisen was about to get on Klare's broom, Diana suggested, "We left a spare broom nearby. Will that help?"

"It'll be more convenient, so I don't have to focus on moving extra weight," said Klare.

"Hey! Who are you calling extra weight?" said Eisen indignantly. She turned to Diana. "Where's the broom?"

"This way." Diana went to the boulders and gave the broom to Eisen. She strapped Amanda's pack and shoes to her broom. Amanda probably didn't mind being barefoot, but she felt that Amanda should look somewhat proper.

"On second thought... Eisen, I think you should take a look at the cave," said Klare.

"Where you summoned me?"

"Not that one. There's a tunnel in the back. Follow the tunnel and you'll see a gate. There a big chamber inside. Send me a message when you're done and I'll summon you."

"Really? All right." Eisen flew back to the cave.

With Constanze between them, they flew carefully to the beach. Akko immediately hugged Constanze. "Constanze! How are you feeling?" Meanwhile, the little witch looked grumpy and she grimaced when Akko hugged tighter.

"Do you think we should tell the Commander?" asked Klare.

Levatein stroked her chin. "Let's see... a Cavendish, an O'Neill, a living golem and Fafnir the Tormentor... I think we should tell her. Take them to headquarters. She should hear their story."

"All right, but can we wait for Eisen? I told her to look at the cave."

"Sure."

Akko went to Charion who was lying down and looked at the runes on its chest. "Hmmm... this looks like 'ma'... then this one is 'ri'?"

"It says Grand Charion Mark Two," translated Klare.

From her stretcher, Constanze gave a thumbs up.

She hugged Constanze again. "Awwww! Such an awesome name!"

Amanda sighed in exasperation. "You two are such morons. Oh yeah, Diana what happened to the boat?"

Diana stared at the sand. "I'm sorry. I sent it out to sea as bait for Fafnir."

"You did what?" exclaimed Akko. "But Constanze worked so hard on that boat!"

"I moved our things off the boat. We can get them later. I'll reimburse her." Given her family's current finances, she won't be able to pay in full, but she could do a partial payment.

"Captain, could Eisen look for the boat? If so, then I'll bring them to headquarters now."

"Go ahead," said Levatein.

Klare summoned a map near Diana. "I'll ask Eisen to look for it just in case it's still there. Where did you send it?"

Diana looked at the map and pointed. "It went this way."

After sending a quick message to Eisen, Klare mounted her broom. "Let's go."

"Uh... I'm low on magic," said Akko.

"I'll share mine." Klare charged their crystals to full. Two lights on catridges attached to her belt went out.  
  
They flew to a ley terminal and exited at Hanover. From there, they travelled by van to a walled complex. On the grounds, there were witches training in various combat exercises. The Hexenritter was Germany's magical peacekeeping corps and based on the skill displayed by Levatein, Eisen and Klare, they maintained high standards.

Klare brought Constanze to the infirmary first then led them through several corridors to a reception room. She asked a witch in a brown uniform, "Is Cmdr. Nachthimmel available?"

The girl checked a calendar. "Her next appointment is in two hours. Let me ask her if she can take visitors." She tapped an orb. "She can. Please go in."

Klare opened a door and motioned them into a large office. A woman in a brown uniform decorated with many honors sat behind a desk. She had dark purple eyes and shoulder length brown hair with one long lock pinned to the left side.

Klare saluted, "Commander, I've come to report an unusual situation."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with these young witches." The woman stood up. "I am Gail Nachthimmel, Northern Commander of the Hexenritter."

"I am Diana Cavendish."

"Is it true that you're the new head?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. These are my friends, Amanda O'Neill and Atsuko Kagari. One of my friends is injured so I wish to convey my gratitude for the care that she's receiving from the Hexenritter."

"We're here to serve the magic community. It seems you encountered some trouble. May I know how this came about?" Gail sat down.

"I believe Akko should tell the story."

Akko twitched so Diana reached out and held her hand to reassure her. Akko took a deep breath and told Gail how she found the island.

Klare interrupted, "Excuse me, but I must mention that the island isn't on the map." She displayed a map near Gail and pointed to its supposed location.

Gail stood up and copied the map to an orb. "Go back right now. Look for any residuals for invisibility or dimensional shift. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Captain and Lt. Eisen are nearby but Captain is guarding Fafnir while Lt. Eisen is looking for their boat. Should I tell them?"

"Did you say Fafnir?" asked Gail as if she didn't believe what she just heard.

"Fafnir the Tormentor. He's in custody."

"Tell Eisen to stop looking for the boat and go to the island. Look for any residuals."

"Acknowledged." Klare saluted and left.

Gail tapped on another orb. "Lt. Reinhart, come here please." The door opened and the girl in the reception room entered. Gail gave her the orb with the map. "Request analysts from the Artifacts Bureau and send them to this location, as many as they can spare. We found a magical anomaly and I'm going there too. Then take care of our visitors." She turned to Diana. "I'm sorry. We must root the island before the moon changes phase. This may take some time. Lt. Reinhart will see to your needs."

"I understand," replied Diana.

Gail drew a glyph and took a leather bound book that appeared then she left. Reinhart ushered them into the reception room. "Please sit. I need to send some messages."

After Reinhart finished, she took them to the lobby and got them visitor passes. "Please keep your pass with you at all times. If you are caught without it, you may be taken in for questioning." Since it was past noon, they had lunch in a drab and spartan cafeteria.

When they were done, Reinhart led them to a brick building and they walked up to the third floor. "This is our barracks. I ask that you don't leave this building." She opened the door to a suite. "This suite has a shared area for twelve witches. This room is yours to use. You have a kitchen, living room, bath and toilet. If you need anything, tap on this orb, select my name and open a chat with me. I must return to my station in case the Commander needs assistance."

"Thank you," said Diana.

They took showers in turn then spent most of the afternoon relaxing and just watching German TV shows. Reinhart came by around dinner time to escort them to the cafeteria. After eating, they went back to the barracks. As soon as Reinhart left, Akko walked out of the suite.

"Where are you going?" asked Diana.

"Just exploring."

"Don't leave the barracks."

"I won't. I'm just going to look around for a bit."

Just to make sure Akko didn't get into trouble, she and Amanda went with her. They found a vending machine, a laundry room, a broom repair room and an exercise room.

"I wonder what's down here?" Akko walked down the stairs and opened a door. "Whoa..."

Diana peeked in and her jaw dropped. Inside was a very large DAM board. The number of player slots on the table was at least thirty. Most DAM boards had around nine slots.

Akko walked to a cabinet and opened it. "It's open! And this one too!"

Diana tried the controls and it activated. "I can work it."

"Let's play!" Akko and Amanda examined the avatars and picked.

They made their characters from templates. Since she and Akko were rating 269, she selected Tier 2 quest difficulty. Green words appeared over the table. "Combat Session Rank 2, Exercise 1. Continue?"

Diana selected continue then it asked, "Only 3 players detected out of nine. Scale down scenario?" She picked continue again. It shouldn't be that bad.  
Within 30 seconds of their first mob, they were defeated.

"What the hell did you do, Diana?" asked Amanda.

"I thought it would scale down. The scenario is made for 9 players," said Diana.

"That explains why there were 30 banshees. Can you filter on 3 players or less?"

"I'll try." After a few minutes of searching, she found one but it was Tier 3. She set the easiest options and started it. On the first mob, only Amanda survived.

Amanda came over to the controls. "Let me see." She selected a quest in Tier 2 but it required 4 players. It resulted in a quick defeat as well.

"Let's try a lower rating," suggested Akko.

Diana found a quest in Tier 1 for 3 players. They were able to survive the first mob, but suffered a lot of damage.

"We're not even fighting a boss. What's going on?" asked Amanda.

"Maybe this uses a different rating system?" said Akko.

"It's possible. All the titles start with Combat Session."

They continued until they reached a high level monster and were easily defeated within ten seconds.

"Not a bad try, especially without any buffs."

Diana turned to the sound of the voice and saw Reinhart standing at the door. "Good evening, Lt. Reinhart. I hope it's all right to play."

"The game room is here so our witches can relax."

"What do you mean by buffs?" asked Akko.

"You don't have the power-ups that you could get before the boss. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the Commander is back. She'd like to continue the interview at 9 o'clock in the morning. Is that all right?"

"That's fine for me," replied Diana. Amanda and Akko also agreed.

"We also found your boat and gear. It's at the nearest harbor."

"Thank you! Constanze will be really happy!" said Akko with obvious relief.

"The golem is in custody. After we complete our investigation, it will be released."

"What about Fafnir?" asked Diana.

"He was transported to a special prison. That's all I have for you. I'll come by at 8 o'clock for breakfast. Good night."

"Good night."

After Reinhart left, Amanda reviewed the quest history. "What did we miss?"

Akko pointed at some dialogue. "There's a bunch of people talking about a ghost at the tavern."

They restarted the quest and discovered the location of a power-up from talking to patrons in the tavern. "I'm guessing they integrated some investigative work into the quest," said Diana.

"Boooooring! I just want to fight!" complained Amanda.

"I think it makes it interesting. It's like solving a puzzle," said Akko.

Patiently, they talked to villagers and followed leads. By the time they reached the monster, they had five power-ups that they could use. After a few defeats, they discovered that the power-ups had to be used in a certain order for maximum effectiveness. When they finally killed the monster, Diana whooped with joy.

Akko left her chair and hugged her. "We did it! We did it!" Diana hugged her just as tight and reluctantly let go when Akko drew away. Akko hugged Amanda and she joined in as well.

It was a hard won victory and Diana couldn't help but keep smiling while they got ready for bed. Two large rooms branched off from the shared area and they had one room which had three bunk beds, so she waited until Akko picked a bed which was closest to the door on the left side of the room. Amanda picked the bed furthest from the door, so she took the one across from Akko.

Diana slipped under the covers with her feet closest to the door. With a flick of her wand, she turned off the lights. "Good night!"

"Nitey-nite!" said Akko.

"G'nite!" said Amanda.

* * *

Diana woke to snoring and it was much louder. Her right hand felt under the pillow for her wand and she tried to raise herself with her left elbow, but she felt heavy. Slowly, she illuminated her wand and noticed an arm draped over her waist. Her jaw dropped when she looked over her shoulder. Akko was in her bed and her leg curled over hers. Just to make sure, she looked across the room and saw that Akko's bed was empty, its blanket on the floor. The door was slightly open. Perhaps, she went to the toilet. Her bed was closest to the door, so why did she come to hers? Then she remembered that Akko's bed was on the right side of her room at home, so she probably went right out of habit.

The proper thing to do is to float Akko back to her bed. Besides, if Amanda saw them like this, she would tease them mercilessly. Her grip tightened on her wand. Today, she fought one of the most feared dragons in witchkind. She deserved a little reward for it. Throwing caution and propriety out the window, a sound bubble formed over Akko's head with an active time of three hours, expiring before they need to get up. With a wave of her wand, she carefully closed the door and moved the blanket to cover Akko. The wand went back under the pillow and she put her hand gently on Akko's. With a smile on her face, she went to sleep.

* * *

To be continued in: Incomplete

* * *

**Author's Notes**

In Ep 18, Akko calls the transformed ship as Magic Suit Grand Charion. Constanze followed her naming convention.

The names of the Hexenritter are derived from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's.

 


	22. Incomplete

  
  
"Seems like seduction to me."  
  
"It's not!  It was an accident!"  
  
Diana sat up and rubbed her eyes.  Amanda and Akko were standing near her bed.  Akko had backed up to a bed post while Amanda leaned over her with a leer on her lips.  
  
She hoped that she would wake up before Akko and move her to her bed but what's done is done.  Pretending to yawn, she asked innocently, "What's going on?"  
  
"It wasn't on purpose, Diana!  I didn't mean to do it!" said Akko.  
  
With all the control at her disposal, she tried not to show any emotion.  "Do what?"  
  
Akko looked away and tapped her index fingers.  "You see... I... um..."  
  
"She slept in your bed," said Amanda with a triumphant smile.  
  
"It was an accident!  Diana, I wouldn't do that on purpose!  I just... um... made a mistake... and it was very dark!" protested Akko.  
  
Diana stood and held up her hand.  "Please start from the beginning."  To further hide any expression, she began to make her bed.  
  
"Well... I woke up and I had to go to the toilet.  And it was really dark, so I just walked in the wrong direction... and... and... I..."  Her voice dropped to a whisper.  "I went to your bed."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Uh... I fell asleep... that's it.  I'm really sorry!"  Akko's face was red as a tomato.  
  
She spoke in the most unconcerned voice that she could manage and made a show of looking at her watch.  "If that's all, then there's no harm done.  People make mistakes.  We should get ready.  Lt. Reinhart will be here soon.  I'd like to use the toilet if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh..."  Akko's face melted with relief.  "Go ahead."  
  
As Diana left the room, Amanda whispered.  "I think you missed an opportunity there."  
  
"Shush you!"  
  
Diana smiled.  'Rescue damsel in distress' was a success.

* * *

  
After a quick breakfast with Lt. Reinhart, they arrived at Gail's office just before 9 o'clock.  As they sat down, Gail gestured to a cart with tea and pastries.  "I suspect that your story will take a while.  Please help yourselves to refreshments."  
  
Akko resumed her story and Diana was just as fascinated by Gail by what they found.  When she started talking about the golem, Diana remembered Akko's vision.  She thought, "So that's what it was... then that means... Charion fought it?"  
  
Her question was answered when Akko described what they did to defeat the golem.  After Akko told her how they got out of the cave, Diana continued the story until the Hexenritter arrived.  She excluded her suspicion about Starforge and simply referred to it as the hammer.  
  
Gail clapped.  "Incredible!  It's too bad you're not German citizens.  I would love to have you under my command."  
  
"Is it really that incredible?" asked Akko.  
  
"Ms. Kagari, you have just found a long lost workshop of the great Craft Master Katrina von Braunschbank, defeated its guardian and survived against Fafnir the Tormentor who served time for torturing dwarven witches."  
  
"Why did he do that?" asked Diana.  
  
"He wanted to find every workshop that von Braunschbank used.  He said that he was collecting her artifacts.  For his assault on witches, he served 100 years in prison.  After he was released, he left Germany."  
  
"How can you tell it belongs to von Braunschbank?"  
  
Gail touched an orb and an image of the mosaic floor in the large chamber rotated above her desk.  "Each Craft Master has a symbol that they use to mark their work.  See this pattern in dark green tiles?  That's von Braunschbank's."  
  
"But Constanze uses that too," said Akko.  
  
The pattern was like a triangle with two short lines at the ends and a long line through the center of the triangle.  That symbol was also etched on Charion's shoulder.  "I suppose she's allowed to use it.  She's of von Braunschbank's lineage," said Diana.  
  
"Really?  Is her lineage as old as yours?" asked Akko.    
  
"Older than mine.  Dwarves can live for as long as 300 years."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"It's true," said Gail.  "One of our Craft Masters is 213 years old."  She dismissed the image.  "I must thank you for uncovering the workshop.  It's a significant archeological find."  
  
"Were you able to root it?" asked Diana.  
  
"Yes.  It seems that it only appears during a New Moon and when Polaris aligns with Arcturus.  Don't go there without authorization.  We have wards and patrols around the island to protect it from looters and other unwanted guests.  As for your friend, it appears that an artifact is bound to her.  We would very much like to study it."  
  
"If it is bound to her, then it is up to her to undo the binding.  I'm not able to influence her decision," said Diana.  
  
"I'm hoping you could.  Please ask her.  I believe she also has a hammer.  Is that bound to her too?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"If it isn't then she should turn it over to the Artifacts Bureau since it falls under an archaeological discovery.  As for the golem, it must be registered before we can release it.  The nurse has given her approval, so your friend will be released at noon.  You may visit her now if you wish.  When you're ready to leave, tell Lt. Reinhart so she can arrange transportation to your boat."  
  
Diana stood up then Akko and Amanda followed her lead.  "Thank you very much."  
  
"Thank you as well."  
  
They left Gail's office and asked Lt. Reinhart for directions to the infirmary.  Instead, she escorted them there.  
  
Constanze was sitting up and eating breakfast.  Akko went to her immediately and hugged her.  The height of her bed was much lower, so Akko had to lean down.  "Constanze!  Are you ok?  Did you get enough sleep?  Do you want more food?  We were so worried about you!"  Grumpy as ever, Constanze wiggled out her hug and gestured.  
  
"She's fine.  Just leave her alone so she can eat," said Amanda.  "Don't worry.  Dwarves are pretty tough."  Constanze nodded and smiled proudly despite having bandages around her shoulders and a brace on her right leg.    
  
"They are, but they like affection too, no matter how grumpy they look, so hug away," said Lt. Klare who walked up behind them.  
  
"We don't!" said Eisen indignantly.  Eisen was just as short as Constanze, even though she was an adult witch.  
  
"Good morning, Lt. Klare, Lt. Eisen.  How are you?" greeted Diana.  
  
"We're fine," said Klare.  
  
"What brings you here this morning?"  
  
"We have some business to discuss."  
  
"May I know your name, Craft Master?" asked Eisen.  
  
"Her name is Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger," said Amanda.  
  
"Why are you answering for her?"  
  
"She's a namesmith."  
  
"Really?"  Eisen displayed an image of Charion.  "Did you make this golem?"  Constanze nodded.  "Amazing!  I've never seen anything like it!  I heard you used it to fight Fafnir?  You did?  Awesome!  What weapons does it have?"  
  
"Eisen... remember why we're here," said Klare in a voice that attempted to be serious, but her eyes lit with amusement.  
  
"Oh... that's right."  Eisen offered a clipboard with forms, cleared her throat and spoke in an official sounding tone.  "You must register the golem.  We have to track all living constructs."  
  
Klare leaned towards Diana and whispered, "She just wanted to meet the crafter so she made an excuse of making  her register."  
  
"I can hear you!" said Eisen, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
Constanze flicked her wand, tapped it on her forehead so tendrils of faint green light flowed from her forehead and spiraled around the wand.  She waved it around and an image formed of Charion tackling the stone golem.  The combatants moved very quickly, so Diana guessed that Constanze was not showing it at actual speed.  During the replay, Constanze filled out the forms.  Meanwhile, Eisen stood spellbound with her mouth agape.    
  
After the stone golem was defeated, the image changed to Charion fixing its knee then concocting a magical brew in two metal barrels.  It split into its limbs to pass through the tunnel.  When it got to the main cave, the drill made a tunnel under the rubble.  It reassembled itself, then ignited the barrels which thrust it into the sky.  Charion flew across the island and sea.  The rest of the images was a replay of the battle with Fafnir.  
  
"Incredible!  Even with all that damage, it managed to hold him off!" exclaimed Eisen as she leaned on the bed.  "If only I came sooner, it wouldn't have been captured.  We could've defeated that old worm!"  
  
"She's done, Eisen," reminded Klare, smiling.  
  
"Oh..."  Eisen took the clipboard, cleared her throat and resumed her official sounding composure.  "I'll have this filed.  Please pick up your registration card before you leave."  
  
Klare waved.  "It's nice seeing you again.  We're going on patrol now."  
  
After they left, Amanda chuckled.  "Looks like you made a fan."  The little witch's face looked even more grumpier and she waved her hands in dismissal.  
  
"Cmdr. Nachthimmel asked if they could study this, but I said it's your decision."  Diana pointed to Mythril string around Constanze's left arm.  "She also said to turn in the hammer to the Artifacts Bureau if it's not bound to you."  Constanze cradled her left arm and shook her head.  
  
They talked about what to do next and decided to sail to their final destination then wait for the Hexenritter to finish examining Charion.  They would bring Charion to Amanda's manor since Constanze's house was too small for it.  After eating lunch, they went to Lt. Reinhart and told of her of their plans.  
  
"That's fine.  Give me ten minutes to have a van ready for you," said Reinhart.  
  
"May we say goodbye to the Commander?"  
  
Reinhart tapped on a nearby orb several times and opened the door.  "Go ahead."  
  
They walked in and Diana greeted, "Good afternoon, Commander.  We wish to express our gratitude for your help and hospitality."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Constanze opened her pouch, took Starforge out and put it in front of the Commander.  
  
"Thank you.  I'll have it brought to the Artifacts Bureau."  Constanze quickly shook her head and wrote von Braunschbank's symbol on her sketchpad.  "Are you sure?"  Constanze nodded.  "Very well.  I'll personally see to it that it's well guarded."  
  
"Thank you again," said Diana.  "Our transportation should be ready soon."  
  
"Have a safe trip."  
  
They left her office and Reinhart escorted them to the pickup area where a van was waiting.  Reinhart gave Diana a card.  "Show this to the harbormaster to get your boat.  I'll let you know when we're done with the golem."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The van took them to the harbor and they went to the harbormaster's office.  After filing out a release form, a dock worker led them to the boat.  Constanze was nearly hopping with joy.  Their gear and supplies were piled inside the cabin so they had to spend some time putting things away before casting off.  
  
It took them the rest of the day to arrive at their final destination at 11 PM.  Constanze's father came to the harbor to pick them up.     
  
"Hello!  How are you?" greeted Mr. Albrechtsberger in accented English as he opened the doors.     
  
"We're fine.  Thank you," replied Diana.    
  
"Good trip, yes?"  
  
"It was... exciting."  Behind her, Amanda snorted.  
  
Constanze's house was of modest size and they had to sleep on the floor with sleeping bags in Constanze's cramped room.  Diana deliberately chose a spot between Constanze's bed and Amanda.

* * *

  
The next day, Diana suggested that they talk about the divinations after breakfast.  They gathered in Constanze's room.  She went through each verse in Akko's divination and explained whether it happened or not.  
  
"Hold on.  So for the future verse, you two somehow ended up in the past?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes.  It seems like the leyline router caused a reaction when it was near the shrine."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Diana was about to describe it, but she remembered how Constanze showed her memories.  Since Akko was closer to the casting circle, her memories would give a better view.  "Akko, can you show them your memory of the past, starting from the moment Katrina arrived?"  
  
"Ok, but can you help me with the spell?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
After explaining the concept and practicing the incantation, Akko replayed her memories.  Constanze leaned forward with obvious interest.    
  
"Hey!  That's Jennifer O'Neill!" said Amanda.  
  
"Yes, she was there, along with Woodward and my foremother," said Amanda.  
  
By the end of the replay, Constanze had her orb out and was literally shaking Akko by the shoulder.  "Y-yes... I-I'll g-give you a c-copy...  S-stop shaking m-me..."  
  
Diana assisted Akko with the spell and copied her memory into Constanze's orb.  Constanze cupped the orb between her hands like a new toy.  
  
"So what's the deal about 'guide the champion' verse?  Did Woodward tell you anything?" asked Amanda.  
  
"She just kept reciting something.  Here, let me show you."  Akko replayed her memory with Woodward in the meadow.  
  
"She says 'Seven stars shine forth', and 'To the sky'.  Why would she say that?"  
  
"What language is it?"  
  
"It's ancient Gaelic."    
  
Akko looked at her incredulously.  "I can't believe you studied ancient Gaelic."  
  
"Had to.  A lot of my clan's spells are in ancient Gaelic.  Aunt June wouldn't teach me until I learned the basics."  
  
Diana wrote it down in her notebook.  "Akko, in case Woodward appears again, I suggest you learn Gaelic so you can understand her.  As for the rest of your divination, the stars in the sea verse is obvious, but the last verse doesn't seem straight forward to me.  Reveal the secret of the weave to defeat the guardian of the key.  The weave may refer to the Mythril string.  The stone golem is the guardian of the workshop but did you find a key?"  
  
"We didn't see any key.  The gates don't have a lock, just a puzzle in front.  There's a lot of stuff in the workshop though," said Akko.  Meanwhile, Constanze gestured.  "Constanze thinks the hammer is the key.  She left it with the Hexenritter because she's not strong enough to protect it.  If other dragons come looking for it, the Hexenritter will stop them."  The Mythril string formed an image of Gail. "She's very strong."  
  
"As far as I can tell, all the verses in Akko's divination have come to pass.  In my divination, these are the verses which I'm not sure about."  
  
_"Learn well the lessons of the night to cheat one who seeks death._  
_Dally not, lest a companion lose herself._  
_From the star, the key shall be revealed to the lord of the forge._  
_Then the lord shall lay the new cornerstone in water to restore the path."_  
  
"But we were rescued in time, so does that mean that the 'Dally not' verse is done?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I hope so.  I don't want to lose anyone."  
  
Diana wished that they could examine Starforge since the last two verses were related to Constanze.  "Do you have any idea about your verses?"  Constanze shook her head and gestured.  
  
"She needs time to do research," said Amanda.  
  
"What about the lessons of the night?" asked Akko.  
  
"I think we'll find out next week.  We'll be starting lessons."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Excuse us."  Diana pulled Akko out of the room and closed the door.  She whispered, "You are not to mention Sanya in front of anyone except me and Juniper.  Sanya isn't just a special investigator for criminal cases.  Her mission history is sealed and requires special permission to view.  I'm lucky that I had high enough clearance to get her address."  
  
"Why is it sealed?"  
  
"I'm guessing she was involved in covert missions.  If you talk about her or her dreamwalking ability, then the Investigations Office may not be able to use her anymore.  So please, don't talk about her."  
  
"All right."  
  
They went back into the room.  Diana activated her orb and showed the star chart at the start of their trip.  "I'd like to review the charts in case we can find any clues."  
  
They spent a few hours on the chart then had lunch.  After that, they visited the city's witch tourist attractions while waiting for Reinhart's message.  One place was the cottage of a witch who was also a very good baker.  Diana read the plaque.  
  
_The most famous incident involved two children, Hansel and Gretel, who stole Mother Kuchen's magical gingerbread cookies.  Unknown to the children, the cookies changed the consumer to an animal.  Hansel ate a pig cookie while Gretel ate a chicken cookie.  After they were changed to a pig and chicken, the children ran into the forest in fright and were eaten by wolves._  
  
"I thought Hansel and Gretel were lured by a witch who wanted to eat children," said Amanda.  Constanze shook her head and gestured.  "No?  They changed the story, huh?  Interesting."  
  
They encountered other examples where the story was changed to put the witch in a bad light.  A witch gave a beauty potion to a rich young lady with instructions to put 1 teaspoon of the potion into an apple and eat 1 apple a day for six months.  Instead, the young lady put half the potion in and fell asleep for a year.  However, she did look more beautiful within a week.    
  
Around the corner from the Occult Museum, they saw a fortune teller.  Out of curiousity, Diana had her fortune told.  The woman used tarot cards and predicted that she would meet a handsome man and fall in love within a week.  
  
"You're a fake," said Diana.  "I suggest that you stop this charade or I'll report you."  
  
"How dare you!  I'm a witch!  Leave right now or I'll curse you!" yelled the woman.  
  
Diana flicked her wand.  "Really?  I'd like to see you try."  She spoke softly and a spectral unicorn appeared behind her.  
  
"Witch!"  The woman grabbed her cards and knocked over the small folding table in her haste to run.  
  
"Whoa!  You summoned a unicorn!" said Akko.  
  
Diana dismissed the illusion.  "Not really.  It's just a simple illusion.  Constanze, I'm going to report her.  I don't want witches getting a bad reputation from her incorrect fortunes."  Constanze nodded.  
  
"How did you know that she was a fake?"  asked Akko.  
  
"Her fortune telling was very inaccurate."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
Diana winked.  "Guess."  
  
Akko kept guessing and Diana disaggreed with each guess.  Akko counted with her fingers.  "Wait... so all of it is wrong?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
For some reason, Akko seemed so relieved by her answer.  "Good thing you got rid of her!"

* * *

  
Two days later, Reinhart informed them that the golem was approved for release.  They travelled back to the Hexenritter headquarters where Constanze picked up Charion's registration card.  A group of witches moved a platform which had Charion inside a shield.    
  
Reinhart checked Charion's card and dismissed the shield.  She returned the card to Constanze.  "I trust that you shall keep it under control."  Constanze nodded.  
  
"Good.  It's nice to see you again but I must return to my duties."  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day," said Diana.  
  
With a spell, Constanze shrank Charion to a foot tall and made it cling to Amanda's back.  She gestured.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I'll make sure it won't fall off," said Amanda.  
  
They took the leylines to Wedinburgh.  At the terminal, Amanda's chauffer picked them up and drove them to the O'Neill manor.  There was an old barn behind the manor, so Constanze restored Charion to its original size and they fixed it with many vials of magic dust and Charion cutting up trees for lumber.  When they had finished, Constanze gave a thumbs up and a big grin.    
  
"When do you want to start fixing it?" asked Akko.  "Now?  I'll help you!"  
  
Constanze took large sheets of paper from a scroll case and pinned them to the wall.  She pointed to the diagrams.  
  
"Wow!  You're going to redo the exterior?  Neat!"  
  
Constanze opened a briefcase and waved her wand over its contents.  Tools and materials were teleported into the shelves.  Together, they followed Constanze's directions to repair Charion's right knee.  They worked through the rest of the day and Amanda hosted dinner.  By the time she and Akko got home, it was 11 o'clock.  
  
Diana was unpacking accessories from her luggage when she saw it.  She immediately knocked on Akko's door.  "Akko!  Come see!"  
  
Akko opened the door and her lips broke into a wide grin.  "It grew again!  Two this time!"  Yggdrasil's seed had six leaves.  She cupped her hand with the seed.  "Just one more and you can plant it!"  
  
"I can't wait."  Akko's hand felt nice and warm.  She already had a leyline in mind and looked forward to the last leaf.    
  
For a few moments, they just stood there, looking at each other.  Then Akko put her hands behind her and glanced away.  "I think I'll help Constanze with Charion for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Oh, that's nice of you."  Diana hoped that she and Akko could spend more time together, but she didn't want to monopolize Akko.  In less than two weeks, she would be going home to Japan to spend some time with her family before school starts.

* * *

  
For their first lesson, they waited at the gate of Luna Nova for Sanya.  On the main street, an outline of a person shimmered.  As it drew near, Sanya's form solidified.  
  
"Congratulations.  Your first lesson is complete," said Sanya.  
  
"What?" said Akko, confused.  
  
"Your first lesson is to come here.  Good job.  Dreamwalking requires an imaginative mind.  For your next lesson, you'll use your imagination."  She held up a handful of jelly beans.  "The first one to find me will get a jelly bean.  Whoever gets the most will recieve a cake of their choice baked by Ella.  Oh, I see that got your attention."  She smiled.  "I'll move around Luna Nova.  Before I go, I'll give you a hint.  Imagine the place where you think I went to.  Three women holding hands."  Sanya disappeared.    
  
Diana closed her eyes and imagined the courtyard where Akko tried to demonstrate the Shiny Rod.  When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of Sanya.    
  
"First bean, Cavendish."  Sanya gave her a jelly bean then a copy of herself stepped away from her body.  "Clothes."  Sanya disappeared but her copy stayed behind.  Akko appeared.    
  
"Bean given.  Clothes," said the copy.  Akko immediately disappeared.  
  
Diana gasped and closed her eyes to imagine the laundry room.  It wouldn't do to let Akko win so easily.  Unfortunately, the Sanya in the laundry room said, "Bean given.  Race."  
  
By the end, Akko won by two beans.  She jumped with joy!  "Yay!  Yay!  Chocolate cake!"  
  
Sanya chuckled and turned to Diana.  "Come by around lunch time tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you for the lesson."  She would have to pick it up after work.  
  
Sanya nodded.  "Sweet dreams."  She walked away and faded.  
  
"That was intense!" exclaimed Akko.    
  
"Yes, it was.  I had a hard time guessing some of them."  
  
"But it was fun!  When's the next one?"  
  
"A week from now."  
  
"I can't wait!  Hey, want to practice some more?"  
  
"All right.  Do you want me to find you?"  
  
"Yeah!  Library!"  Akko disappeared.  
  
Diana giggled and followed.  Akko had to make her hints less obvious.

* * *

  
Her butler drove them to the airport and Diana walked with Akko to the Japan Airlines ticket counter.    
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Diana.  I learned a lot, and I had so much fun.  I'm going to miss DAM."  
  
"You're welcome.  If you want to stay again next summer, just let me know."  
  
"That'll be great!"  Akko checked her luggage in and got her boarding pass from the clerk.  They walked towards the security checkpoint.  "So I guess... I'll see you at school?  You're still going to school, right?"  
  
Diana laughed.  "Of course.  Thanks to you."  She reached out halfway with both arms and Akko hugged her.  She hugged her back.  "I'll see you soon.  Have a safe trip."  This would be her last hug with Akko for a while so she tried to savor the brief moment, feeling Akko's warmth and inhaling her scent.  
  
"Thanks again."  Akko drew back and held her hands for a few seconds before letting go and waving from the security scanner.  "Bye!"  
  
Diana waved back.  "Bye!"  She stood for a while and watched Akko until she passed security.  Just before she left the area, Akko turned around and waved.  She waved back.  Then Akko was out of sight.  Diana sighed and began walking back to the pick up lane.  Her feet felt very heavy and her surroundings seemed strangely surreal.  Eventually, she found her butler and they drove back to the manor.  Instead of going to her room, she went to Akko's room instead.  She walked around the room then sat on the bed.    
  
"I can't believe she's gone.  It's not even a day and I miss her already."  She laid down and smelled the scent of Akko's shampoo on the pillow.  It helped relieve the ache in her heart a little.  When she rolled over to her other side, she heard the crinkle of paper.  Curious, she looked around and found something in a paper bag under the other pillow.  A note read:    
  
  
_Dear Anna,_  
  
_Please give this to Diana._  
  
_Thanks, Akko._  
  
  
She opened the paper bag and found a wrapped present.  The card read:  To Diana, Belated Happy Birthday!.  She opened the present which revealed a box with a Chariot figurine and accessories.  Her vision blurred with tears.   "You dummy... Why didn't you give it to me in person?  How am I supposed to thank you?"  She opened the box and found a note.    
  
  
_Dear Diana,_  
  
_This is a limited edition Chariot action figure.  It's used but I did my best to fix it.  Sorry, it's missing the Shiny Rod, so here's my Shiny Rod card instead.  I hope you like it._  
  
_-Akko_  
  
  
This was too much.  Now, Akko's card set was incomplete.  Then she understood.  If Akko gave it to her in person, she would've tried to return the Shiny Rod card.  By leaving it where Anna could find it, she wouldn't be able to return it.  Tears welled in her eyes again and she held the card over her heart.  "You devious little mouse..."

* * *

  
She busied herself with case work and helping Constanze.  Her team investigated another site so Diana brought the case material home to study.  As she stared at a partial glyph, she had a feeling that she had seen it before.    
  
Anna entered the library.  "Miss, is fish all right for dinner?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine."  Diana rotated the glyph.  At the mention of fish, Prof. Pisces came to mind.  Her eyes widened in realization and she grabbed her orb.  She hurried to the dock and transformed into a mermaid.  During their Sunday swims, Prof. Pisces would sometimes ask about the meaning of carvings on some stone masonry.  The orb displayed the partial glyph and she compared it to the glyphs on the masonry.  "This... it matches the upper right corner."  She copied as many glyphs that she could find in the lake then she went back to the library.  After some searching, some of the glyphs matched those in dragon lore.  She sent a message to her team about her findings and asked to meet tomorrow.

* * *

  
The next day, Diana met with Juniper and Wilma.  Together, they tried to match the glyphs from the lake and the ones from the cases.  After making some matches, Diana told them about Fafnir and his pursuit of the hammer.  
  
"Given these Dragon glyphs and a dragon who wants a magical tool that can construct these glyphs, I wish to recommend an investigation of Fafnir's residence.  Do we have enough evidence to do so?" asked Diana.  
  
Wilma shook her head.  "Probably not.  There's no clear link that he's involved in these cases."  
  
"We may be able to start an investigation based on his assault on you and your three friends.  Since Wilma will be part of the investigation team, she can search for clues about our cases at the same time," suggested Juniper.  
  
"I'll go with that and file the request," said Diana.  She hoped that her hunch was right and that Wilma would find a link.

* * *

  
When she went to the O'Neill manor on Saturday morning, Amanda asked, "Constanze brought her computer over.  Do you want to talk to Akko?"  
  
"Yes!" said Diana with more enthusiam than she intended.  
  
"This way."  
  
She followed Amanda to Constanze's guest room.  There was a white box with a glass pane that displayed letters and images.    
  
"Cons, Diana wants to talk to Akko.  Can you set it up?" asked Amanda.  
  
Constanze nodded and her fingers tapped on a rectangular device with many buttons.  Each button had a letter on it.  She stood up and pointed to the chair.  Diana sat down but didn't know what to do.  
  
"Press the keys to send a message," said Amanda.  "Then press this key labeled Enter."  
  
Diana used her index fingers to spell a simple message:  Hello Akko.  
  
On the glass pane, it displayed a small image of a unicorn with her name under it.  Her message appeared on the side of the image.  A few seconds later, an image of Chariot's hat with Akko's name appeared under her message. 

[Akko] DIANAAAAAA! HOW ARE YOU!  
[Akko] Sorry, caps. Seriously, how are you?

Diana giggled at her message and composed her reply. "I'm fine, how are you?"

[Akko] I'm doing ok. Super hot here. I'm sweating under my robes

[Diana] Why are you wearing robes?

[Akko] I'm working at the shrine. I have to wear this outfit

[Diana] What kind of outfit is it?

[Akko] 1 sec  
  
Diana waited more than one second before an image appeared of Akko wearing traditional Japanese clothes.  The top robe was white and the divided skirt was red.  For several seconds, Diana just stared at Akko, trying to gather as much detail as possible so she could view her memory later.  
  
[Akko] Did you get it?  
[Akko] Hello?  Still there?  
  
Diana chuckled.  Akko wasn't known for her patience.  
  
[Diana] I'm still here.  I saw it.  You look very pretty  
  
As soon as Amanda whistled, Diana cursed herself for forgetting she was there.  She would have to be careful and not say anything that could be teasing material.  
  
[Akko] Aw thanks  (smiling face)  
  
[Diana] Thank you for the gift.  I like it very much  
  
[Akko] You're welcome!  I'm glad you like it  
  
[Diana] You didn't have to give your Shiny Rod card.  I appreciate the thought, so you should have it back  
  
[Akko] That's ok.  You can have it  
  
[Diana] But your collection won't be complete.  I'll return it at school  
  
[Akko] It's yours now.  I'm incomplete without you anyway    
[Akko] (Winking face)  
  
"Woohooo!  I say that's pretty close to a confession!"  Amanda crowed with glee.  "What do you think Constanze?"  
  
To Diana's surprise, Constanze formed a heart with her index fingers and thumbs.  Warmth raced up her neck to her cheeks.  "S-she's probably just joking.  Look!  There's a picture of a wink!  Besides, she's talking about her collection.  She gave me her Shiny Rod card, so her collection isn't complete."  To emphasize her point, she took the card out from a pouch under her shirt.  
  
"Cons says you're just providing more evidence that she likes you.  She gave you her most precious card so you'll remember her."  
  
Their opinions and her curiousity prompted her to send a question.  
  
[Diana] What do you mean by that?  
  
[Akko] Sorry, got to work.  See you later!  
  
A message in red appeared:  Akko left the chat.  Diana sighed.    
  
Amanda slapped her on the back.  "You two should talk.  I think she likes you.  You have to be direct.  Akko's a little slow sometimes and she's not from a witch lineage."  
  
"Why do you say that?  Didn't you say you like her too?" asked Diana.  
  
Amanda crossed her arms.  "Nah... she likes you more.  She was with me but she was still thinking of you."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Amanda summoned a ball of magic string.  "She was using her fingers to make stuff with magic string.  I told her to use her mind and spell her name.  She spelled this."  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Yeah.  Check this out."  Amanda pointed to the letter i.  Instead of a dot, it had a heart.  
  
Akko's control tended to be coarse when she was learning something new.  "She just needs to concentrate a bit more.  I'm sure she'll make a correct i eventually."  
  
"Not it!  Are you daft?"  Amanda stared at her incredulously.  
  
"I'm sorry.  I don't understand."  
  
"Let me spell it out for you."  With a flick of her wand, the letter i glowed yellow.  Amanda spoke each part.  
   
"I"  Then the heart over the i glowed pink.    
  
"Love"  Finally, her name glowed blue.  
  
"Diana"  
  
Diana's jaw dropped and she was stunned speechless.    
  
"Magic string reacts to a witch's thoughts," said Amanda.  "Don't you agree?"  
  
Diana's hand covered her mouth and she stared at Akko's message in the chat.  She could no longer deny it and said softly, "Yes."  
  
"And she was able to make an Eiffel tower without magic.  She must have nimble fingers.  I bet with some training, her finger technique would be very good.  Don't you agree?"  A leer formed on her lips.  
  
Just when her opinion of Amanda went up, it rolled back down the gutter.  "You don't need to share your twisted thoughts."  
  
Constanze's fingers flew across the buttons and a message appeared: why you haven't done anything all summer?  
  
"She's my guest.  I would fail my duties as a host if I took advantage of the situation."  
  
The string rolled back into a ball and Amanda returned it.  "If you need a cool place for a date, I know this nice dance club.  There's private booths in the back."  
  
"Thank you, but I'll think of something."  
  
Try as she might, Diana couldn't concentrate on the task that Constanze told her to do.  By mid-morning, Constanze just told her to organize parts instead of working on Charion.  Amanda was right.  She and Akko must talk as soon as possible.  The thought of doing so excited and scared her at the same time.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  Her Heart

* * *

 **Author's Notes**  
  
Kuchen means cake in German.  
  
In Ep 3, Constanze uses afterburners on her broom during the relay race.  Charion Mk2 uses a larger version of the broom afterburners.  
  
  



	23. Her Heart

  
**Honorifics:**  
nee-san: used for sisters.  Akko thinks of her older cousin, Arika, as a sister  
kun: for boys  
chan: for people one is very familiar with

* * *

  
  
Akko played with her cards behind the souvenir and charm display.  By the shrine well, a miko spoke to a group of tourists.  At the back of the crowd, a young man and woman were holding hands as they took a picture of themselves by the statue of the shrine guardian.  Somehow, just looking at them made Akko feel lonely.  She wondered how Diana was doing.  
  
"Hey, Ari-nee-san, how do you know if you're in love?"  
  
Her cousin, Arika looked up from a romance novel and stared at her.  "Are you in love?"  
  
"What?  No!  I was just curious..."  
  
"Who is it?  I bet it's Hiro-kun!" said Arika excitedly.  "He's been coming here every day since you started working."  
  
Hiro was a childhood friend and had been buying charms for good luck.  "I bet he just wants to pass his exams.  It has nothing to do with me."  
  
"Oh, look!  Here he comes!"  
  
Akko gathered her cards in a stack and put them behind the display.  
  
Hiro strode over.  "Hi Akko-chan, Arika-san.  How are you?"  
  
"We're doing fine.  How can I help you?" asked Arika.  
  
"I have some relatives visiting.  What souvenirs do you recommend?"  
  
"We have some shrine themed stationery and stamps.  Oh, it looks like we're missing some carved bookmarks.  Akko, can you get some from the storeroom?"  
  
"Ok."  Akko went inside and got a box of carved souvenirs.  She gave the box to Arika who showed several designs to Hiro.  
  
"I'll take these and some stationery... and this one too."  Hiro put his choices on the table.  
  
"That'll be 2100 yen," said Arika.  
  
After Hiro paid and left, Akko started playing again.  The Believing Heart card was missing.  She looked around the stand and under the table.  "Ari-nee-san, have you seen a Chariot card in English?"  
  
"No.  Where did you last see it?" asked Arika.  
  
"I was just playing over here."  Akko pointed to the empty area near the souvenir stand.  
  
"Ah!  Hiro put his things there.  Maybe he picked it up by accident.  He went left at the gate.  If you hurry, maybe you can catch him."  
  
Akko didn't wait for her to finish and ran to the gate.  She ran down the street and about a block later, she saw him enter a shop.  She went in and ran down the aisles despite the curious stares of patrons.  At the sixth aisle, she saw him.  "Hiro-kun!"  
  
Hiro turned.  "Akko-chan, what's going on?"  
  
She drew several deep breaths.  "I... I'm looking for my card.  Shiny Chariot...  Do you have it?"  
  
"Why would I have that?"  
  
"Ari-nee-san thinks you picked it up by accident.  Please check your bag."  Hiro dumped his purchases on a nearby shelf.  Akko saw it as he moved the stationery around and grabbed it.  "There it is!"  
  
"Are you still playing that?"  
  
"Yeah.  Isn't it great?  It's the premium card!"  Akko held it up.    
  
"Er, it's nice.  Hey, there's this new card game, Magicmight.  I have this booster pack."  Hiro offered a package of cards.    
  
Akko looked at the package and read that it contained a starter set of 20 cards which can be used to complete a deck of 50 cards.  She offered it back.  "No, thanks.  I can't collect enough cards to play.  I don't have much allowance."  Her summer vacation had drained her pocket money.  
  
"Just keep it.  I'll give you my extra cards later.  I'm playing in a tournament this Saturday.  You can watch me play and maybe you can learn some tips.  I'm really good.  I won second place last tourney, but this time, I'm gonna win first place."  He held up the good luck charm from the shrine.  
  
Akko tried to give it back again.  Constanze told her that they could chat on Saturday.  "No, that's all right."  
  
"With the booster and extra cards, you'll have a full deck in no time.  That's worth 3000 yen.  It's a really good game with lots of different combos and very fast pace.  It's much better than any kiddie card game."     
  
A vein popped on Akko's forehead.  How dare he talk about the Shiny Chariot cards like that?  Since he wouldn't take it, Akko put it down on the shelf.  "That's nice of you, but I'll pass.  I need to work now.  Bye!"  She ran out of the shop.  
  
Hiro yelled from the shop doorway.  "Convention center!  9 AM!"  
  
Running as fast as she can, she made her way to the shrine.  
  
"Welcome back!  Did you find it?" asked Arika.  
  
Akko took a deep breath.  "Yeah... Ari-nee-san, I know you mean well, but don't ever do that again."  
  
Arika took a small step back.  "Do what?"  
  
She glared at her.  "You slipped my premium card into his bag.  We collected them before, so you know that card is rare and I'd want it back.  You tried to pair us up.  I'm not interested in him so don't do that again."  She put the Believing Heart card into the silk pouch.  
  
"I'm sorry.  I just thought you'd make a cute couple."  
  
To prevent Arika from doing anymore matchmaking, Akko put the other cards in her pocket.

* * *

  
That evening, she played with her cards on her bed.  When she drew the Believing Heart card, she stopped and looked at it for a while.  It reminded her of a conversation with Anna before she left for Japan.  

* * *

 

 

> She was taking a break from studying by playing cards and didn't notice that Anna had approached her until she cleared her throat.  
>    
>  "A-anna!  I'm just taking a break."  She gathered the cards.  
>    
>  "That card looks like the same one that Miss has."  Anna pointed to the Believing Heart card.  
>    
>  "It is... er... was.  She gave it to me."  
>    
>  Anna looked surprised then her expression softened to a small smile.  "I see.  It's her only card.  Miss should've asked for more.  My Lady would've bought an entire set for her.  But Miss isn't like other children who scream and shout to get toys.  She's not demanding and she doesn't want to inconvenience you.  If she wants something, she'll give you a small hint.  She won't push you.  You'll be going back to school soon, so I'd like to ask a favor."  
>    
>  She swallowed nervously and hoped it wasn't too difficult to do.  "What is it?"  
>    
>  "Please take care of Miss."  
>    
>  Relief filled her.  "Of course!  Count on me!"  
>    
>  "Thank you, Akko."  Anna left the library.  
>    
>  While putting the cards back in place, she realized that Anna called her by name instead of a formal 'dear guest'.

* * *

 

  
Akko leaned against her pillows.  "I almost lost it."  Diana would be upset if it really was lost.  "I wonder why she gave me her Believing Heart?"  Just saying it out loud suddenly introduced another possibility into her imagination.  What if more than just a card was given?  Anna's words echoed in her mind.  
  
"...she'll give you a small hint."  
  
Was this the hint?  "She gave me her heart..."  Her fingers trembled as she cradled the card between her hands.

* * *

 

 

> The memory of Diana sitting across the table surfaced in her mind.  As blue eyes gazed at her, Diana said, "I believe in your believing heart."  At that moment, Diana's words warmed her chilled body more than hot cocoa.  
>    
>  When Chariot admitted to using dream fuel spirit which stole her magic, her link to the magical world shattered and in its place, rose walls of despair and betrayal.  The world seemed so cold and she walked around Luna Nova, no longer caring about herself.  Then Diana found her.  As she gazed into her blue eyes, Diana's words wrapped around her heart and melted her feelings of despair and betrayal.

* * *

 

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod"  She held the card against her chest and rolled around.  Her body tingled with the possibility that Diana saw her more than just a friend.  If Diana felt that way, then some things made more sense.  During DAM, she thought that Diana was making fun of her, but if she was dropping the figures to make her bend over and expose...    
  
Warmth flooded her cheeks at the idea that Diana was checking out her pale behind.  The prim and proper model student had a naughty streak and she was the cause.  A smile formed on her lips.  
  
Then there was the fair and her reaction to Constanze.  Their meeting that evening in the dreamscape showed that Diana was upset at her own behavior.  Was she jealous of Constanze?   Diana also seemed upset when she saw her applying lotion on Amanda's back and she didn't speak to them until much later.

She remembered the fake fortune teller who predicted that Diana would meet a handsome man and fall in love within a week.  Diana said that the entire fortune was wrong and it would be if Diana was already in love with someone other than a man.  
  
"Wait... were we dating all summer and I didn't know?  Ahhh!  No wonder Amanda was making fun of me!"    
  
Diana seemed to live in a totally different world and being from a non-witch lineage, she thought that someone else would be more suitable for her. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I miss her... I miss her so much." This time, she'll answer Diana properly.

* * *

  
Late Friday night, Akko received a chat request on her smartphone.    
  
[ ==[] ] Testing  
  
The icon showed the von Braunschbank symbol and underneath it were characters that seemed to form a hammer.  
  
[ ==[] ] Akko, it's Constanze.  
  
Before she left the UK, she had given Constanze her chat ID in hopes that they would be able to talk.  
  
[ Akko ] Hi Constanze!  How are you?  
  
[ ==[] ] Good.  Finally set this up on my pc  
  
An icon of a four leaf clover appeared with the letter A under it.  
  
[ A ] Yo, it's Amanda.  
  
[ Akko ] Hi!  How's it going?  
  
[ A ] Ok just hanging out  
  
[ Akko ] Is Diana there?  
  
[ A ] Not yet.  Still at work  
  
Akko felt disappointed.  She hoped that she could at least say hello.  
  
[ Akko ] How's Charion?  
  
[ ==[] ] Making good progress.  Working on back now.    
[ ==[] ] We visit junkyard so much, guy there is saving parts for me.  
  
They talked about Charion for a while then Akko heard a knock on her door.  "Akko, it's getting late.  We need to get up early tomorrow," said her mother.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
[ Akko ] Sorry, got to sleep.  Need to wake up early.  
  
[ ==[] ] Talk to you later.  Bye  
  
[ Akko ] Bye

* * *

  
The next day, after helping her mother for the early bird shopping sale at the local grocer, Akko went to her part-time job at the shrine.  It didn't pay much but any pocket money would be useful during school.  About late  
 afternoon, she got a chat request from Constanze.  
  
[ ==[] ] Hi, you busy?  
  
[ Akko ] No, slow now  
  
When Constanze didn't reply right away, she stood up and checked her connection.  About a minute later, an icon of a unicorn appeared.  
  
[ Diana ] Hello Akko.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as her fingers formed a reply excitedly.  
  
[ Akko ] DIANAAAAAA! HOW ARE YOU!  
  
She gasped.  In her haste, she activated caps lock.  She quickly sent another message.  
  
[ Akko ] Sorry, caps. Seriously, how are you?  
  
[ Diana ] I'm fine, how are you?  
  
[ Akko ] I'm doing ok.  Super hot here.  I'm sweating under my robes  
  
[ Diana ] Why are you wearing robes?  
  
[ Akko ] I'm working at the shrine. I have to wear this outfit  
  
[ Diana ] What kind of outfit is it?  
  
[ Akko ] 1 sec  
  
Akko posed as cool as possible near an intricately decorated pillar and took a snapshot.  She sent the snapshot and eagerly waited for a reply.  When none came soon enough, she checked her connection again.  Worried that the chat was disconnected, she sent messages.  
  
[ Akko ] Did you get it?  
[ Akko ] Hello?  Still there?  
  
A few seconds later, she got a reply.  
  
[ Diana ] I'm still here.  I saw it.  You look very pretty  
  
If she had a broom, she would fly to the moon and back, but since she didn't, she contented herself with a hop since tourists were nearby.  
  
[ Akko ] Aw thanks  (smiling face)  
  
As expected, Diana wanted to return the Shiny Rod card.  Since her heart was still floating from Diana's compliment, her fingers recklessly typed.  
  
[ Akko ] It's yours now.  I'm incomplete without you anyway  
  
Just after she sent it, she began to regret it.  Was that too forward?  In an effort to avoid offending Diana, she sent a wink emote.  
  
[ Akko ] (Winking face)  
  
Once again, she didn't get a reply and began to worry that she offended her.  As she waited, she paced back and forth behind the souvenir table.  Finally, the chat updated.  
  
[Diana] What do you mean by that?  
  
She lost her nerve.  
  
[Akko] Sorry, got to work.  See you later!  
  
For a while, Akko held the phone to her heart and tried to calm herself.  After realizing that she didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, she went to the town library after work with the intent of borrowing as many books and manga about shoujoai and yuri as the library would allow her.  

* * *

  
To be continued in:  Back to Normal?

* * *

  
  
**References:**  
  
Diana seemed to live in a different world - In Ep 12, Akko says this.

This chapter marks the end of the Summer Arc.  The next chapter starts the Fall Arc.  
I originally estimated 50k words for the Summer Arc, but obviously, I underestimated.


	24. Back to Normal?

  
  
Diana paced near the leyline terminal.  She wanted to be the first to greet Akko, so she left Wedinburgh early.  Where was she?  Her watch read five minutes till the matriculation ceremony.  Unable to wait any longer, she ran towards the main building while thinking of excuses to give Headmistress Holbrooke.  As she approached it from the left side, students began running toward her and screaming.  From a distance came the sound of something large pounding on the ground.  A white blur, or more precisely, Arcas,  skidded around the corner.  She skidded as well and turned on her heels to run away.  
  
"Diana!"  Akko was riding Arcas.  
  
For a moment, Diana stood there with her mouth open.  The great bear dug its paws into the ground and stopped abruptly near the door.  Akko flew off and Diana didn't have time to activate her wand so she braced herself as Akko fell on her.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Arcas prowled over, covering them with his shadow.  His great jaws opened wide.  Diana felt her wand and prepared a shield spell.  
  
Teeth hooked on Akko's hood and lifted her.  "Thanks, Arcas," said Akko.  
  
"Professor!  It's over here!" yelled a student.  
  
Akko grabbed her hand and helped her up.  As they ran towards the door, Akko yelled, "Run Arcas!"  
  
The great bear ran back the way he came.  When they entered the auditorium, Diana smiled and squeezed Akko's hand lightly.  Life was back to normal again.

* * *

  
After their first class, Diana saw Akko putting a poster about the Shiny Chariot Fan Club on the bulletin board.  Their friends were kind enough to fill in as fake members so they could get approval last April.  Despite Akko's efforts to get more members, only she and Akko attended the weekly club meetings.  Still, it was fun to forget about school and share their Shiny Chariot experiences.  
  
"With all these new students, I'm sure we'll get more members," said Akko.  
  
"I hope so too."  Although she liked Akko's enthusiasm, part of her wished that no one would come today so that she could talk to Akko privately.  
  
Diana looked forward to Astrology class, but to her disappointment, Prof. Chariot was absent and Prof. Nelson told them to a read a chapter and make notes.   After their last class, she and Akko met in the club room in one of the unused buildings.  They floated dust out the window and tidied the shelves.  Diana placed the Shiny Chariot figure on the center shelf.  
  
"Why are you putting it there?" asked Akko.  
  
"Only a few of these were made, so I wanted to share it with all the club members."  
  
"That's nice of you!  Everyone will love it!"  
  
When they finished cleaning, they made some tea and sat down at a table.  "By the way, why were you riding Arcas?  
  
Akko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  "Oh... that.  I got here yesterday but the dorms were closed, so I stayed with Arcas, but I overslept then Arcas tried to help and we ended up running around..."  
  
Diana giggled.  That was so like Akko.  Lotte and Sucy spent most of the matriculation ceremony plucking white fur from Akko's clothes.  
  
"I can't believe how tall everyone is now.  Lotte grew 3 inches!" said Akko.  "How much did you grow?"  
  
"Almost 2 inches."  
  
"About an inch for me."  Akko's shoulders slumped.    
  
Diana patted her shoulder.  "Don't worry.  Just eat healthy and you'll grow more."  
  
They talked about their classmates for a while.  Diana waited for a lull in the conversation before clearing her throat.    
  
"Akko... there's something I want to talk about."    
  
"I also want to talk to you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'm sorry.  You first," said Diana.  
  
Akko stared at the table.  "Diana... I can't thank you enough for this summer.  I learned a lot, I saw so much cool magic.  I'm really grateful.  And I..."  Reddish brown eyes glanced at her from behind long bangs.  Her voice was softer.  "I really like spending time with you."  
  
"Me too.  It was fun being with you."  Diana wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Warmth raced across her cheeks.  "I missed you too."  
  
Akko sat up a little straighter.  "This is going to sound strange... and maybe weird... but I really li--"  
  
"Hello!  Is this the Shiny Chariot Club?"  
   
Diana turned around.  "Minna!  Alice!  Welcome to Luna Nova!"  
  
"Diana!  It's good to see you again!" said Alice who was standing with Minna at the doorway.  Both had matching red belts.  
  
"I'm glad both of you were accepted.  Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks!  We're both excited to be here!" said Minna.    
  
"So are you in the Chariot club?"  
  
"Yes."  She gestured to Akko.  "Akko is the president.  Ms. President, a word for our new members, please."  
  
Akko grabbed their hands.  "Welcome!  Have a seat!  Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes, please," said Minna.  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Diana.  It wouldn't do if an accident happened while Akko served tea.  
  
They talked about the shows they've seen while filling out applications.  When Minna and Alice were looking at the Chariot figure,  Akko whispered,  "Bet they're going to flip when we introduce Prof. Chariot."  
  
An idea popped into Diana's mind.  "How about we don't?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Let's make them guess and treat the winner to cake?"  
  
"I like it!"  
  
About ten minutes later, they heard the building's door open.  Akko stood to greet the newcomer.  
  
"Hi girls.  Sorry, I was absent.  I had business to attend to," said Chariot.  
  
"Hi Prof. Ch--"  Diana stepped on Akko's foot.  "--Ursula."  
  
Diana quickly stood up and walked in front of Chariot, blocking Minna and Alice's view briefly.  "You must be tired.  Would you like some tea?"  She winked.  
  
Chariot looked confused but she didn't correct Akko.  "That would be lovely.  Thank you."  
  
"What subject do you teach, professor?" asked Alice.  Meanwhile, Minna had a puzzled expression on her face and she stared at Chariot.  
  
"I teach Astrology."  
  
They talked about Astrology for a while then they heard the door open again.  A blond girl peeked around the doorway.  
  
"Lynn!"  Alice walked over and guided Lynn to the table.  "This is Lynn, our roommate."  
  
Lynn's fingers wiggled and green light flowed from the rings on her fingers.  "It's nice to meet you.  I'm Lynn Bristol."  She turned to Chariot.  "I'm pleased to meet you in person, Prof. du Nord.  Alice and Minna told me a lot about you."  
  
Alice and Minna stared at her words then at Chariot.  Then Alice covered her mouth and Minna squealed.  Soon, both of them competed with asking Chariot questions while Lynn stood back, amused.  
  
Akko gave Lynn an application form.  "Are you a namesmith?"  
  
"No, Lynn is mute.  The rings on her fingers form words for her," explained Diana.  "Along with Lynn, Alice and Minna were the only girls from non-witch lineages to pass the qualifying exam."    
  
"Wow!  That's great!"  
  
Diana hoped that they would be the first of many to study at Luna Nova.  Because of Akko, she thought it was unfair that Luna Nova gave preference to applicants of witch lineages.  "How did you know she was Prof. du Nord?"  
  
Lynn activated her orb.  "The school FAQ lists teacher biographies."  
  
"There are five of us now!  We're a real club!" said Akko after Lynn completed her application.  
  
"Now you have to plan our activities, Ms. President."  
  
"All right!"  
  
Although she was happy that they have more club members, she would have to find another time for her and Akko to talk privately.

* * *

  
Prof. Chariot was back on duty the next day but Akko wasn't in class by the time it started.  Chariot made them practice predicting the future.  Diana had already done Barbara's and Hannah's predictions but Akko still hadn't shown up.    
  
"I know what Akko's future is..." said Hannah.  "A dropout!"  
  
Diana was worried for Akko, so she tried to predict her future.  When she read it, she gasped and whispered, "No... it can't be... Akko will get married?!"  
  
Her knees buckled and she leaned against the table.  "Excuse me... I need to get some fresh air."  She quickly left the classroom and went into the restroom.  After entering a stall, her vision blurred with tears.  She drew deep breaths.  "No... I mustn't jump to conclusions.  I must double check."  She did a spell to lessen the redness around her eyes and walked back to the classroom.  To her relief, Akko was there and was trying to catch up with her predictions.    
  
"Are you all right?" asked Barbara.  
  
"Yes.  I just felt stuffy."  
  
"Here's the next exercise."  Barbara pointed to a page.  
  
Diana sighed.  She would have to check later.

* * *

  
After the last class, Diana asked Akko, "Do you have some time to talk?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Diana!  Prof. Finneran gave me cleaning duty for riding Arcas.  May we meet at the New Moon Tower after class tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course."  Disappointed, she walked back to her room.  Barbara and Hannah were already there.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Diana?" asked Hannah.  
  
"What?  No, why?"  
  
"It's Akko, isn't it?  Did she use a Lovelove bee on you again?"  
  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember Andrew's birthday party?  After Andrew said there was a dangerous bee, Hannah and I looked at some of the boys who were behaving strangely.  We found out that they were bitten by a Lovelove bee.  I hate to say this, but we think you were bitten too because we saw you saying that you love Akko before running away."  
  
"I did?"  Diana tried to remember but couldn't.  "How can you be sure Akko was involved?"  
  
"When we met them in the morning, I remember Sucy had a glass jar with a bee in it.  I bet that was the bee that stung you," said Barbara.  "Akko did something, didn't she?  We're here to help, Diana."  
  
"Akko didn't do anything.  I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?  You seemed pretty upset when you predicted that Akko will get married," said Hannah.  "If you didn't fall in love with Akko, you wouldn't have been upset by the prediction.  I think she used a Lovelove bee on you again."  
  
"I agree.  If I was bitten by the bee and fell in love with Akko, I'd be pretty upset by the prediction too," said Barbara.  "We need to get an antidote for you."  
  
"And where is this antidote?"  
  
"Follow us."  The three of them left the room.

* * *

  
To be continued in: I'll Never Give Up

* * *

  
**References**  
  
Arcas is the bear in Ep 6.


	25. I'll Never Give Up

  
  
At the top of the New Moon Tower, Akko paced back and forth.  After the last class, she saw Diana talking to Hannah and Barbara so she assumed that Diana would come here when she was done with them.  She waited for another 30 minutes then went down to the dining hall to eat.  While waiting in line, she saw Diana eating with her team.  Did Diana forget?  
  
Since Barbara and Hannah were with her, Akko didn't want to go them and ask since she didn't want Barbara and Hannah prying.  When she sat down with Lotte and Sucy, Akko asked, "Lotte, may I borrow your orb?"  
  
Lotte gave her the orb and she sent a message.  "May we meet at the New Moon tower tomorrow after class?"

* * *

  
The next day, Akko kept checking for a reply from Diana.  After class, Diana still didn't reply but Akko went to the tower anyway.  She waited for about half an hour before looking for Diana again.  This time, she was in the library with Barbara and Hannah.  Akko sighed.  She sent another message for a meeting.

* * *

  
In the dreamscape, Akko waited at the gates of Luna Nova.  To her delight, Diana appeared.  She grabbed her hands.  "Diana!  Did you get my message?"  
  
Diana stared at her.  "Who are you?"  
  
Akko laughed.  "Aw, c'mon.  Stop joking!"  
  
Diana pulled away.  "I don't know you.  Please don't bother me.  I have business to attend to."  
  
Her words stabbed her heart.  "What's wrong with you?"  
  
When she tried to come closer, Diana moved away and had a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Sanya appeared.  "Hello.  Are you ready?"  
  
Diana said, "Yes."  
  
Desperate, Akko asked, "Diana doesn't remember me.  Is something wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me."  
  
Sanya's eyebrows arched in question.  "Only one way to find out.  Diana, who is she?"  
  
Diana turned away.  "I don't know."  
  
"I'm Akko!  Akko!  Why don't you remember?"  
  
Sanya took out her wand and chanted.  A green sigil formed under Diana's feet.  Shades of color surrounded Diana.  
  
"What's this?" asked Diana with alarm in her voice.  'What's going on?"  
  
"It's harmless.  Trust me.  Diana, do you know why you're here?" asked Sanya.  
  
"Yes.  To study dream walking."  
  
"Although it was just the two of us for the past few weeks, you've studied dream walking with Akko before that.  Do you remember?"  
  
Diana rubbed her forehead and her face grimaced as if in pain.  "I... I don't know..."  
  
"You did partner exercises with Akko.  Try to remember."  
  
"I... I can't."  Diana disappeared.    
  
"Her aura was muddy."  Sanya waved her wand over the sigil and showed bright shades of color.  "This spell makes a person's aura visible.  Usually, a normal person's aura is composed of solid colors, like these."  The bright colors faded and dull colors appeared.  "This is Diana's aura.  Notice how it looks smoky instead of translucent?  This means something has tainted her, probably a spell or potion."  
  
"How do I find out what it is?"  
  
"I suggest getting a sample from Diana like blood, skin or hair.  Then do an analysis."  
  
"That sounds complicated."  
  
"Yes.  Is it your second or third year?"  
  
"Second."  
  
"The analysis method isn't taught to second years.  You'll have to ask an older student to help you."  
  
"I see... I'm sorry that this happened."  
  
Sanya patted her head.  "Don't worry about it.  Help Diana.  This doesn't seem like her at all.  Do you still want to continue with the lesson?"  
  
Since she was in Japan, she couldn't join in the lessons due to the time zone difference.  "If you don't mind."  
  
"I'll teach you the aura spell.  It might be helpful with Diana."  They practiced the spell until Sanya began to fade.  "I have to go. Feel free to ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer if I'm awake."    
  
"Thanks.  Good night."  
  
"Good night."  Sanya walked away and disappeared.

* * *

  
During lunch time, Akko told her friends about Diana.    
  
"That's so weird.  I'll keep an eye on her.  If I find anything, I'll let you know," said Amanda.  
  
"Thanks!"  Akko's shoulders slumped down.  "It's as if she doesn't even know I exist."  
  
"It must be really powerful magic to make her forget someone as troublesome as you," said Sucy who bared a toothy smile.  
  
Akko pouted.  "Ha-ha.  Very funny."

* * *

  
At dinner, Amanda told her what she found.  "I spied on Hannah and Barbara.  They were talking about Diana drinking a potion."  
  
"What kind of potion?" asked Sucy.  
  
"I don’t know.  They didn't mention it."  
  
"Sucy, would you be able to tell?" asked Lotte.  
  
Sucy's face darkened and she bared her sharp teeth.  "If you can get me a flask of Diana's blood..."  
  
Lotte waved her hand in dismissal.  "Hair is fine."  
  
"You got it," said Amanda.  
  
"Spoilsport..." muttered Sucy.

* * *

  
Later that evening, Amanda came by their room with several strands of hair.    
  
"Wow!  How'd you get it?" asked Akko as she gave the strands to Sucy.  Sucy made several concoctions and began to note reactions.    
  
Amanda leaned back on Akko's bed with her hands behind her head.  "Easy.  Her hairbrush is made of wood, so when she went to take a bath, I just leaf whistled to make it hop to the window and grabbed a bunch."  
  
"Wait... the baths are on the second floor.  How'd you get up there?"  
  
Amanda winked.  "Ivy ladder."  
  
"Did you peek?"  
  
"What do you take me for?  A pervert?"  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder..."  
  
"Why you!"  Amanda put a headlock on Akko and ground her knuckles on her head.  
  
Sucy grabbed her mask with googles.  "I see different combos.  Lotte, please open the window.  Everyone leave.  There are multiple reactions and it may be bad to inhale the fumes.  Come back in 1 hour."  
  
They went to Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka's room and watched a short movie on Constanze's projector before coming back.    
  
Sucy handed Akko a list.  "There are about 4 potions in it."  
  
"What do these do?" asked Akko.  
  
"Forget-me-now forces the drinker to forget someone while Haterade creates feelings of anger and animosity.  Touchy-notty is like a touch repellent.  You know the Lovelove bee antidote."  
  
"Why did she drink this?"  
  
Sucy shrugged.  "Did you do something?"  
  
Everyone stared at her suspiciously so Akko waved her hands.  "I don't think I did anything to upset her.  We're supposed to meet a couple days ago, but she didn't show up."  
  
"Can you make an antidote, Sucy?" asked Lotte.  
  
"If it only had one type of potion, it would be easy but that had 4 types.  It takes a really skilled brewer to make it all work together."  She paused in thought and leaned her chair back.  "I may be able to do an antidote for half then do a separate antidote for the other half."  
  
Akko grabbed her hand and begged, "Please try!"  
  
"I'll give it a shot, but no promises that it'll work."  
  
"Lotte, may I borrow your orb?" asked Akko.  Lotte handed her the orb and Akko sent a chat request to Sanya.  Anxiously, she waited.  About a minute later, she received a reply so she began to explain what she found so far.  "Is there anything I can do to help her?"  
  
Sanya replied, "Meet me tonight to talk about it."  
  
Akko prepared for bed and tried to fall asleep as fast as she could.  In the dreamscape, Sanya was already at the gates.    
  
"Let's talk to Diana.  We'll check her home first," said Sanya.  
  
"Wait!  I promised Diana that I won't go into her dreams."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Akko kicked a pebble on the ground.  "I don't know... it seems she doesn't want me to pry."  
  
"This makes it difficult.  Her home and her room at school represent her strongholds in the dreamscape.  If she's in there, you can't talk to her without breaking your promise.  Hmmm..."  She thought for a while.  "Your only chance is to meet her in a place that is common between both of you but is not personal, like this gate.  I ask to meet here because it's common to the three of us, and it doesn't have any personal attachment to anyone.  For now, let's find her first."  
  
"Her room has a balcony.  Does that count as part of her stronghold?"  
  
"Is it enclosed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's a public area."  
  
"So if she's in her room and if she comes out, I can talk to her, right?"  
  
Sanya smiled.  "Yes.  Good thinking.  Let's see if she's there now."  
  
They found Diana in her room.  The stars were shining for her.  "What do we do now?"  
  
"A potion isn't absolute.  It wears off in time depending on the skill of the brewer.  On average, it lasts 3 months but in some cases, as long as 6."  
  
"6?!"  Akko couldn't bear Diana forgetting her for that long.  
  
"However, if the drinker tries to resist its effects, the duration may become shorter.  For more immediate results, it's better to drink a counter potion.  Remind me of the contents, please."  
  
Akko imagined Sucy's list and a sheet of paper appeared in her hand.  "Here."  
  
Sanya read it.  "This is really bad.  Four potions.  Hmmm... maybe not so bad.  The Haterade may work in your favor.  The intent is to make her hate you but if she hates you then you'll make a very strong reaction which imprints you in her mind.  The hate will force her to remember you which causes her to resist Forget-Me-Now.  Keep reminding her of who you are so you're always on her mind.  The more you express how much you care for her, the more Haterade will convert that to hate.  Since you're here, why don't you try it?"  
  
"Ok!"  Akko rolled up her sleeves and summoned a broom to fly up to the balcony.  Once there, she imagined a guitar and began to sing.    
  
  
_A nostalgic wind gently caresses my cheeks_  
_As memories of familiar places flit under my eyelids_  
  
_Thousands of droplets rise up into the night sky_  
_Are my cherished feelings still reaching you?_  
  
_So that my prayers won't suddenly shatter_  
_I'll keep on singing right here for you_  
  
_Even if those days of chasing it were but a dream_  
_You'll never fly if you're looking down_  
  
_Shout out to the skies_  
_Accept my heart now that it's fully bloomed_  
  
_I'll never give up on you_  
_Let's take a step to our ideal future_  
  
  
Diana opened the balcony door.  "Shut up!"  
  
Her words tore at her heart and she stopped playing.  She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She noticed you.  Keep at it but give yourself some time to relax.  Dreaming helps us rest, but dream walking requires concentration, so you're not resting.  Good luck and let me know how it goes," said Sanya.  
  
Akko bowed deeply.  "I will!  Thank you very much!"  Sanya waved and faded.  She strummed the guitar and continued singing.  When Diana came out again, Akko crooned, "Dianaaaaa, I loooooove youuuuu!"  
  
A look of disgust formed on Diana's face.  "I hate you!  Leave me alone!"  She went back in.    
  
Peering through the windows, she saw Diana wearing some earmuffs and reading a book.  Undeterred, Akko sang louder.

* * *

  
At breakfast, Akko yawned again.  
  
"Did you get enough sleep?" asked Lotte.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"If you have trouble sleeping, I can make you something," said Sucy.  
  
"No, thanks.  I was really busy last night."  Akko told them about Sanya's suggestion but left out her impromptu balcony performance.  
  
"So all you have to do is to be very annoying.  That should easy," said Sucy, grinning widely.  
  
"Hey!  I'm not that annoying!"    
  
"Cons says you can be very annoying," said Amanda.  
  
"I was only trying to make up for wrecking Stanbot!"  
  
"Hold on, I see her with a teacher.  Here's your chance."  
  
Akko followed Amanda's gaze and saw Diana with Prof. Badcock.  She walked over and waited for Prof. Badcock to leave.  "Good morning, Diana!"  
  
Diana turned around and took several steps back, obviously uneasy.  "Good Morning."  
  
For a few moments, she was confused at Diana's reaction and then remembered that Forget-Me-Now erased her from Diana's memories.  "Hi, I'm Akko.  I heard a lot about you so I wanted to meet you."  
  
Diana's eyebrows furrowed and she seemed confused.  "Hello Akko."  When Akko took a step forward, she moved away.    
  
"I heard you like Shiny Chariot.  I like her too!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Akko spread some of her cards.  "Look!  I even have cards!"  
  
Her voice became terse and snippy.  "If that's all you wish to talk about, then don't waste my time.  I must go.  Class is starting soon."  Diana walked away.  
  
She waved.  "It's nice to meet you, Diana.  My name is Akko!  Don't you forget!"  
  
Throughout the day, Akko would wait for Diana before or after a class and talk to her.  In the dreamscape, she would serenade her from the balcony.  After a few nights, Diana wasn't in her room anymore.  Akko tracked her down to her manor.  She was walking around the perimeter when she saw Anna through the window of her office.  Did the office represent Anna's stronghold?  Akko knocked on the window.  
  
Anna opened it.  "What's wrong, Akko?"  
  
Akko wasn't sure if she entered Anna's dream but it didn't hurt to try.  "Diana forgot me, so I'm trying to make her remember."  
  
"I don't understand.  How can she forget you?"  
  
"She drank a potion."  
  
Anna's hand leapt to her mouth, obviously concerned.  "That's terrible!  Can you make a cure?"  
  
"My friend is trying but it's difficult because the potion is made up of 4 types."  
  
"You said that you're trying to make her remember.  Are you using a spell?"  
  
Akko explained what Sanya told her.    
  
"I see.  I'll do what I can and talk to Miss.  Do what you must."  
  
"Thank you!"  Akko ran around to the window of Diana's room.  She imagined a raised stage and began to sing.    
  
_I'll be your spark when you're lost in the dark_  
_And let me be your sun, be your match to_  
_Light your heart up_  
  
After the third song, Diana opened her window.  She was wearing simple blue pajamas and a small pouch hung around her neck by a string.  "Stop it!"  
  
Still, Akko sang.  
  
_No matter if we were crying, laughing, eating, sleeping_  
_Or felt a depression coming on..._  
_Thank you for always staying by my side!_  
_See you again, tomorrow!_  


* * *

  
Her nightly activities were taking a toll and Akko found it hard to stay awake in class.  Meanwhile, Sucy's first and second attempt to create an antidote ended in a messy ruin.  
  
On Thursday, Amanda slapped her on the back during dinner time.  "I think this message is for you.  Diana told me to tell the one with the Believing Heart card to meet her in room 169 at 8 o'clock tonight."  
  
"That's great, Akko!  She wants to see you!" said Lotte.  
  
Tears pooled in Akko's eyes and she spoke in a breaking voice, "I can't wait!"  
  
Around 7:45 PM, Akko went to room 169 to wait for Diana.  The room appeared to be used for storage and lit by a single lamp.  As soon as she closed the door, a familiar voice spoke and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Do you have the Believing Heart card?"  
  
Akko turned and saw Diana standing near a covered tall mirror.  She pulled the pouch from under her shirt and took the card out.  "Yes."  
  
Diana began to walk toward her slowly.  Each step seemed as if something was restraining her.  When she was about an arm's length away, she reached out.  Akko held her hand.  Her other hand grabbed her shoulder.  Her hands clenched as if she couldn't decide whether to hold on or not.  Suddenly, Diana's hands clamped around her head and pulled.    
  
Akko thought that Diana would snap her neck.  She stared into blue eyes that were just a few inches away.  
  
Diana's lips quivered.  "Help me..."  
  
Akko gathered all her courage and bridged the distance to those quivering lips.  As soon as their lips touched, she felt a tingling sensation that spread from her lips to the rest of her body, causing her heart to beat wildly.  Suddenly deliriously lightheaded, she struggled to maintain her balance.  When she felt Diana loosen her hold on her head, her arms went around Diana's shoulders to trap her tightly.  
  
The sensation of feeling Diana's lips filled her with a sense of wonder that threatened to overwhelm her.  But Diana needed her right now, so Akko tried not to drown in her overloaded senses.  In shoujoai manga, she had seen pictures of girls kissing, but it didn't really explain what one ought to do.  She did her best to express her love upon those trembling lips, wrapping them in a reassuring mini-hug.  "I'm here, Diana.  Let me help you."  
  
Memories of their summer flashed in her mind.  They were standing the practice field, and she had covered Diana's hand to stop her from counting her spell misfires.  She could've kissed her there.  "Here's one for that missed moment," thought Akko as she gently caressed Diana's upper lip.  Diana's body felt tense, so she moved her hand up and down Diana's back in an effort to lessen her uneasiness.  
  
They had cake at Ticy's then Diana thought that she hurt her hand.  Akko nibbled her lower lip gently.  "Here's another for caring about me."  Diana's hands pushed against her shoulder, but Akko held her tight.  
  
Another memory surfaced.  Her bra was too small for her, so Diana gave her more comfortable ones.  She expressed her gratitude with another kiss.  "Thank you... I still wear it."  
  
At Avebury, they had watched the sunset together.  As she kissed her, she imagined them framed by the golden orange sun.  During solstice, Avebury's magic felt so overwhelming that Diana tried to support her.  She remembered being so close to Diana's lips.  "Here's one for that missed opportunity."  Meanwhile, she could sense Diana relaxing her tense muscles.  
  
Diana invited her to the Coven and they prepared a dress together.  Their dance was beyond her wildest dreams.  She imagined that they were standing on that mist covered floor and gave the kiss that she would have given if she had the courage at the time.    
  
In a dream, she was flying with Diana on her lap above Luna Nova.  The Pappiliodya showered them with golden light and Akko wanted to kiss her but Diana faded.  She squeezed lightly to reassure herself that Diana was really here with her and kissed her again.  
  
At the Wedinburgh fair, she was surprised that Diana fainted after the flipping ship ride.  As Diana slept on her lap, she couldn't help but stare at her lovely face.  If they weren't in a public place, she might have kissed her.  So she kissed her now despite Diana's hands slighlty pushing against her shoulders.  
  
On the boat, Amanda would sing, "Just give it a whirl, go and kiss the girl..."  She took her advice.  
  
During their first maiden sea voyage together, they watched the sunrise.  Akko remembered how beautiful Diana looked at she was illuminated by the rising sun and framed by the fading night.  It would've been nice to share a kiss then, so she did so now.  
  
When she saw the collapsed cave entrance, she was so worried that Diana was in danger.  In her bat form, she flew around the area and looked for her.  After she found her, she just wanted to hold her tight.  When she drew back, she found herself mirrored in Diana's eyes.  It would've been a good moment to kiss except Fafnir was there.  Right now, Akko tried to share her feelings of relief for her safety.    
  
Warm lips pressed against hers and sent thrills down Akko's spine.  Then Diana's body fell limp, causing Akko to step back and support their combined weight.  Diana leaned her head on her shoulder and Akko could feel her hot cheek.  "She's burning up," thought Akko.  She repositioned Diana's arm around her shoulders.  
  
Akko cast a floating spell on Diana.  Carefully, she carried Diana in her arms and left the room.  "I have to get her to the infirmary!"  When she looked around, she was surprised to see the Infirmary was just three doors away.  
  
Upon entering the reception room, she called out to the witch on duty.  "Please help!  Diana has a fever!"  
  
Prof. Lemar teleported Diana to a bed in the adjacent room and felt her forehead.  "She certainly does."  She cast a spell and sigils floated above Diana.  "This isn't normal.  What happened to her?"  
  
Akko showed Sucy's list.  "She drank a potion that had this."  
  
Lemar stared at the list and activated her orb.  "Lukic, come down to the infirmary this instant."  
  
A few seconds later, Lukic walked in.  "You called?"  
  
"Did you give this poor girl a potion?"  
  
"Heeheheeheheee... Yes."  She rubbed her hands eagerly.  "Did it work?"  
  
Lemar grabbed her wrist and led her to another room.  "That doesn't matter.  You and I will make an antidote.  She has a fever right now."  
  
"What about me?" asked Akko.  
  
With a wave of her wand, a washcloth and basin floated to the table near the bed.  "Keep her cool."  
  
Akko wet the washcloth with cold water and wiped sweat on Diana's forehead.  She rinsed it and placed it on her forehead then sat down on a nearby chair.  Every few minutes, she reapplied the washcloth and waited anxiously by the bed.  About 45 minutes later, Lemar returned with a potion.  "Make her drink this.  I have to talk to the headmistress.  Lukic, come with me."  
  
When Lemar left the room, Akko heard the door lock.  She propped up Diana's head with pillows and tried to make her drink but the liquid just dribbled out of her mouth.  Akko swallowed nervously.  There was one more thing she could try.  "Diana, I need to give you this potion so that you'll get better.  Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."  
  
She put a mouthful of the potion in her mouth and tried to ignore its bitter flavor.  She cradled Diana in her arms and pressed her lips on Diana's.  Slowly, she transferred some potion to Diana.  "Please swallow."  She put her hand gently on Diana's throat so she could feel if Diana swallowed.  After some coaxing, Diana swallowed.  When her mouth was empty, she took another mouthful of potion.  Around the third mouthful, Diana opened her eyes.  
  
"A-kko?"  Diana's voice was soft and raspy.  
  
Akko wept with joy.  "You remember me!"  Diana's hot hand cupped her cheek.  She pressed it against her cool skin to help lower her temperature.  
  
"I'm sorry.  I put you through a lot."  
  
"It doesn't matter.  You'll be fine now.  Prof. Lemar made a potion for you."  
  
"It's very bitter.  Is there water?"  
  
Akko gently put her down and looked around.  She found a pitcher of water by the sink so she poured a glass and went back to Diana.  When she began to fix the pillows so that she could sit up, Diana stopped her.  
  
"You'll do."  
  
Akko blushed as she sat on the right side of the bed then Diana leaned against her chest, putting her head on the crook of her neck.  She supported Diana with her left arm around her shoulders.    
  
Diana refused the potion.  "I don't need that anymore.  I just need you."  She kissed her cheek.  
  
The skin that received the kiss tingled for more as Akko handed the glass of water.  After Diana drank it all, Akko used a spell to float the pitcher over and poured more water for her.  
  
Diana drank two more glasses.  "Thank you, Akko.  I feel very sleepy right now, but I need to say this before I rest."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm heir to the House of Cavendish, which carries with it all sorts of traditions and expectations.  If you stay with me, you'll be exposed to that.  Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yeah... I think so."  
  
"You don't understand what you're getting into, but you'll go forward anyway?"  
  
Akko kissed her forehead.  "Yeah, even with all that stuff.  I'll stay with you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Diana's left hand slipped behind her neck and tugged gently.  Akko leaned in and captured Diana's lips.  As soft lips caressed hers, thrills ran down her spine and she felt deliriously dizzy.  Though Diana was taller than her, Akko felt her slim body on her arm and she seemed so fragile.  Akko felt the need to protect her so she held her closer.  With every kiss they shared, her heart soared with delight and she eagerly kissed Diana.  Meanwhile, her right hand held Diana's hand.  As they kissed, Diana adjusted her hand to intertwine their fingers.  In the dreamscape, she sang to be the spark that lit Diana's heart, but at this moment, Diana was lighting sparks in hers.  
  
When Diana finally pulled away, she was breathless and her eyes began to droop.  "I'm sorry... that's all I can do for now.  I'm really sleepy.  You should get some sleep too."  With a flick of her wand, her uniform changed to blue pajamas.  By the lapel, Akko noticed a string going across her collarbone.  
  
Akko kissed her hand.  "I'll go after you fall asleep."  Carefully, she lowered Diana on the bed and tucked her in.  Since there was still some sweat on her forehead, she wiped it off and placed a cool washcloth on her forehead.  
  
"Thank you," said Diana in a soft voice.  
  
She kissed her hand again.  "Sweet dreams."  
  
Diana closed her eyes and her lips curved into a smile.  Akko sat down and watched over her.

* * *

  
To be continued in:   The Counter Spell

* * *

**References:**

  
The song that Akko sings on Diana's balcony is the one in Ep 25 when they were fighting the missile  
  
At Diana's manor, Akko sings Hoshi Wo Tadoreba/If You Follow the Stars which is the ending song and theme of the first season.    



	26. The Counter Spell

  
  
Her eyes slowly focused on an unfamiliar ceiling.  Where was she?  To her right, were a row of beds but to her left was a head of brown hair with a small ponytail.  Smiling, Diana patted her head gently before tugging on the little ponytail.  In response, the head lifted.  
  
"Good morning," greeted Diana.  
  
Bleary eyes focused on her.  "Diana!"  Akko hugged her tightly.  "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes.  Did you sleep here?"     
  
"No.  Prof. Lemar came back and told me to go to bed.  But she let me come here early this morning."  Akko gestured to a nearby table with a covered tray on top.  "Are you hungry?  I brought breakfast."  
  
When Akko said it, her mouth immediately salivated.  "Yes, please."  
  
Akko helped her sit up and unfolded a panel that served as a bedside table.  She moved the tray on to it and uncovered its contents.  There was sausage, bacon, French toast, hash and fried eggs with HP sauce for additional seasoning.      
  
"This one is Darjeeling and this is Ceylon."  Akko pointed to two small teapots.  
  
"Darjeeling, please."    
  
Akko poured tea for her then sat back.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"I'll eat later."  
  
"I can't finish this all.  There's enough for two."  
  
"Umm... there's only one plate."  
  
"You can share mine."  Akko's cheeks turned pink and Diana laughed at her reaction.  She summoned a plate, a cup and utensils.  "Here."  
  
Akko puffed her cheeks as she accepted them.  "Meanie!"  
  
"Do you say meanie as in: how dare you tempt me to share a plate, or as in: how dare you make us eat separately?"  
  
Brown eyebrows furrowed in thought the reddish brown eyes looked at her shyly.  "Maybe... both?"  
  
Diana giggled.  "Since the plate is small, perhaps we can try on a large plate later?"  She winked which caused Akko to blush even more.  She scooted over to left and patted the bed.  "You can sit here."  
  
Akko carefully sat on the bed and put her plate on the table.  
  
Her hand gestured at the food.  "Please help yourself."  
  
When she was about halfway done with her food, Akko asked, "Do you mind if I asked what happened?"  
  
Diana was impressed that she waited this long to ask.  "I don't mind.  You should know anyway."  She sipped her tea.  "Do you remember the Lovelove bee at Andrew's party?"  
  
Akko looked away.  "Yeah... sorry about that."  
  
Her hand gripped the sheets.  She had to know.  "Who were you planning to use it on?"  
  
Akko waved her hands.  "Nobody!  Sucy got the wrong order by mistake!"  
  
"Why didn't you return it?"  
  
"She didn't get a chance to.  We ended up sneaking into the party."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  Akko didn't plan to use it.  Now for the other question.  "Did you notice if I was bitten?"  Akko twitched.  She smirked.  "Now that I think about it, I probably meant it."  
  
Akko's cheeks immediately turned a shade of red.  "Wh-What?!"  
  
"How cute..."  thought Diana as she kissed her cheek.  "Anyway, Hannah and Barbara saw me, so they accused you of using the Lovelove bee to make me fall in love with you.  I wanted to make sure that my feelings weren't fake, so I went with them to Prof. Lukic.  They told her that I was bitten by a Lovelove bee or I may have been given a love potion.  Prof. Lukic cast a spell on me and confirmed that I was bitten by the bee in the past.  She could make the strongest anti-love potion within an hour.  I asked her if there would be any side-effects if I was no longer under the influence of the bee.  She said that if I'm truly in love, the potion would lose effectiveness and the side-effects would be minimal.  When she was finished, Hannah brought it to me and I drank it."    
  
She closed her eyes, trying to remember.  "After that, the rest seems like a bad dream.  It's as if I was trapped inside someone else, and I can only watch.  Obviously, Prof. Lukic made it too strong."  
  
"Yeah... Sucy said it had 4 types in it."  
  
"What?"  Diana's jaw dropped.    
  
Akko showed her a piece of paper.  "Here."  
  
Diana read, "Haterade, Forget-Me-Now, Touchy-Notty...  Great foremother!  No wonder I was affected for so long."    
  
"Did Lukic tell you what was in it?"  
  
"No.  I thought it was just the Lovelove bee antidote with a higher dosage."  She sipped her tea.  "Last Wednesday, Anna called me.  She asked me to remember you and what we did over the summer.  I couldn't so she made me promise to meet the one that had my Believing Heart card.  Since I treasured that card for so many years, giving it away meant that the one who has it must be very important to me.  She said that the potion made me hate and forget, so I should use the card as evidence that I wasn't myself and to believe in the one who received my Believing Heart."  
  
She cupped Akko's hand between hers.  "I'm sorry for what I put you through.  If I could take it back, I would."  She kissed her hand.  
  
To her surprise, Akko hugged her.  "I'm just glad you're back to normal.  I don't know what I'd do if you totally forgot me."  
  
Diana leaned her head on Akko's shoulder and stroked her back.  "I don't want to forget you either.  After I saw that you had the card, I fought the potion as much as I could.  Thank you for helping me."  Akko felt so nice and warm.  If she wasn't eating, she would snuggle against her.  
  
Just then, she heard the sound of a door opening in the reception room.  Diana pulled away and Akko moved to the chair.  A few moments later, Prof. Lemar entered.  "Good morning.  I'd like to do a quick check."  
  
Diana sat on the edge of the bed.  "Please proceed."  
  
Prof. Lemar cast a spell and read the sigils.  "Just minor fever and fatigue.  Attend classes for now.  I'm going to the Headmistress, so check your orb for an update later."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After they finished eating, Diana freshened up and changed into her uniform.  She summoned her brush.  "Would you like to help me with my hair?"  
  
Akko smiled shyly as she took the brush.  "Ok."  
  
Diana sat at the edge of the bed and closed her eyes.  She could feel nimble fingers threading through her hair to untangle knots.  The bristles of the brush massaged her scalp gently.  It felt so relaxing.  If it weren't for the chatter of students hurrying to class in the hallway, she would've let Akko brush her hair longer.  
  
"That's enough.  Thank you.  We have to get ready for class.  But first..."  Diana cast a quick spell for eavesdropping.  The infirmary was usually secure, but she just wanted to make sure.  She cupped Akko's cheek and captured her lips which tasted a bit like milk tea.  Diana swept her tongue over her lips and she felt Akko shiver slightly.  She sucked her lips lightly, tasting the sweet tea and slowly drew back.  "Go now.  I'll see you in class."  
  
Akko merely nodded.  She clumsily walked to the door and bumped into the doorframe.  "Ow..."  
  
Diana giggled and checked her orb for the first class.  Although she still felt tired, she couldn't help but smile as she walked to class.

* * *

  
"Diana, are you all right?  We heard you were in the infirmary." said Barbara.  
  
"I'm fine."  Diana tried her best to sound neutral as she took her seat.  
  
Whenever they tried to make fun of Akko, she made little comment and focused on the lesson.  After astronomy, Prof. Chariot asked her to stay.  
  
Chariot locked the door after the other students left.  "I'm sorry.  I should've been more proactive."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I noticed that you seemed unwell and left class.  I looked at your work.  You're correct.  Akko will get married."  
  
Blood seemed to drain from her face and her heart skipped a beat.  She had to hold on to a chair.  
  
Chariot squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring manner.  "But you only saw one view."  With a wave of her wand, another star map superimposed on Akko's.  "Have a look at this, since you read her fortune so well.  That's often the case when two people share a common future.  You first predicted that Akko will leave school.  Whenever Akko left the school grounds, she came back the same day.  The only time Akko was absent for more than a day was when she went to your home.  Now, what can you read from this alignment?"  
  
Diana blinked several times before her hand flew to her mouth.  Tears blurred her vision.  "Oh... great foremother... is this mine?"  
  
"Yes, it's your star map.  Akko will get married, but based on this alignment; she will most likely marry you.  If I had told you this before you went to Prof. Lukic, would you have drank the potion?"  
  
Diana wiped her tears.  "No."  
  
Chariot hugged her and patted her head.  "I'm sorry.  This is my fault."  
  
"Don't be.  I should've looked at it again but I was scared that my love for Akko was fake so I wanted to make sure."  
  
"I think that was a bit extreme.  Please come to me if you have any problems outside of school.  I'd like to help you find less extreme solutions."  
  
"Thank you.  I appreciate it."  Her aunt wasn't reliable, so having Chariot to talk to would be helpful.

* * *

  
After getting her lunch, Diana looked for Akko's table and started walking over.  
  
"Diana!  Over here!"  Hannah waved.  Diana ignored them so Hannah went to her.  "We're over there."  
  
She continued walking.  "I know."  
  
Hannah blocked her way.  "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't wish for your company right now."  
  
"Why?"  Hannah looked stricken.  
  
"I'm appalled by how you think of Akko.  Your presence nauseates me."  Slowly, the chatter in the cafeteria diminished and curious students looked in their direction.  With her prestigious lineage, other witches easily took notice when something happened around her.    
  
"But... the potion... you're cured?"  
  
"Yes."    
  
"How?  That was supposed be the strongest!"  
  
The chatter was much less, so that when she spoke, her voice carried across the hall.  "We defeated Prof. Lukic's strongest anti-love potion with the most powerful counter:  True Love's Kiss.  Excuse me.  I'd like to eat lunch."  
  
For several moments, only the sound of Diana's footsteps on the wooden floor echoed through the hall.  Hannah just stared at her with her mouth open.  Then, like a broken dam, chatter rose loudly as students exchanged surprised questions and comments.  
  
"Why are they arguing?"  
  
"Who did she kiss?"  
  
"What kind of potion was it?"  
  
"Anti-love!"  
  
"Did she really say True Love's Kiss?"  
  
"I wish I'd get kiss like that!"  
  
"I wish she'd kiss me!"  
  
"Look!  She's not eating with them!"  
  
When she reached her friends' table, Amanda hooted, "Woohoo!  You go girl!"  
  
Diana sat down at the head of the table with Amanda to her right and Lotte to her left.  Next to Lotte, Akko barely covered her tomato red face with her hands.  She smiled smugly.  "Please pass the HP sauce."

* * *

  
Since she still had classes with Barbara and Hannah, she kept their interactions to a bare minimum.   Around mid-afternoon, she received a message from Prof. Lemar.  

  
_Since this is Friday, the headmistress has given approval for you to go home over the weekend to rest.  If you choose to do so, please return to class by Monday morning at the latest._  
  
_-Prof. Lemar_  
  
  
She was filled with relief at not having to see Hannah's and Barbara's faces for two days.  Once they thought she hated Akko, their tongues were loosened and they made so many negative comments about her.  After packing a book bag with notes and getting her broom, she went to Akko's room to say goodbye.  
  
"Sorry, Diana.  She's not here.  Prof. Nelson got her after class," said Lotte.  
  
"Please tell Akko that I'm going home for the weekend."  
  
"You are?  Will you be all right going by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine.  It doesn't take too long."  
  
She walked to the ley terminal and was surprised to see Akko and Prof. Nelson near it.    
  
"What's this?"  Prof. Nelson pointed to a piece of metal shaped like a fin.  It was attached near the broom bristles.    
  
"Constanze said that it's a stabilizer to keep my broom steady."  
  
"You should be able to adjust your balance by tugging on the handle, but since you're new at this, that might help."  
  
"Good afternoon, Prof. Nelson.  May I speak to Akko?  I'll be going home soon."  
  
"She's all yours.  She's going with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Prof. Lemar recommended that you go home to rest, I suggested having Ms. Kagari escort you since she knows where you live.  The headmistress agreed."  
  
Akko slipped her backpack on the front handle and mounted.  Diana had just sat behind her when they heard familiar voices calling their names.  
  
"Akko!  Diana!  Wait!"  Lotte ran up and panted.  "Akko, I got your note.  Here, take this."  She handed Diana a box of Finnish sweets.  "Mom sent a bunch.  Please enjoy them."  
  
"And this is from me."  Sucy poured purple liquid on the broom bristles which glowed.    
  
"Hold up!  What's that?" asked Prof. Nelson who reached for the bottle.  
  
Sucy just bared a toothy smile.  "Happy trails."  
  
Suddenly, the broom accelerated and sped into the ley terminal.  Diana gripped Akko's waist tightly.  Meanwhile, Akko was screaming.  Somehow, she managed to guide the broom to Wedinburgh and they shot out of the terminal but kept going up.    
  
"Push down!" yelled Diana through the whistling wind.  
  
Akko did but instead of going level, the broom pointed sharply towards the ground.  
  
"Pull up!"  
  
They zigzagged in the sky until Akko pointed the broom at the Cavendish estate.  Diana's eyes widened in horror when she realized that they weren't slowing down.  She groped for her wand to cast a shield spell.  Meanwhile, the broom handle lit with red lights and made loud beeping noises.  They were over the outskirts of the estate now and she recited the shield spell as fast as she could.  At this rate, they would crash into the front door.  Her wand ignited and at the same time, something orange colored burst out of the broom handle.  Akko turned around to cradle her in her arms and turned her back towards the door.  
  
**_* BWOOOOOOOPHHH!!! *_**  
  
A large orange colored air cushion expanded itself and absorbed their impact within the shield spell.  "Thanks, Constanze..." murmured Akko as she relaxed into the soft cushion.  
  
That was how Anna found them, with her lying on Akko inside a deflating cushion, holding a crushed package of Finnish sweets.  Instead of scolding them, Anna simply said, "Welcome home."  
  
Carter took their luggage.  After fiddling with the buttons on Akko's broom, the orange cushion repacked itself into a compartment in the handle.  Diana offered her arm which Akko gladly took.  Together, they entered the manor.  
  
"Is chicken all right, Miss?  I'll order from Blue Enigma," asked Anna.  
  
Did something happen to the chef?  "Where's Jules?"  
  
"On vacation.  Since you were at school, I thought it was all right to give him a break."  
  
"What about my aunt?"  
  
Anna's voice dripped with derision and maybe a bit of glee.  "Madam and her daughters weren't allowed to enter."  
  
"Really?"  She expected them to return after the Dragon language exam.  
  
"Carter saw them trying to enter a week ago."  
  
How could this be?  She would have to talk to the headmistress.  They reached Akko's room.  Diana twisted hair around her finger.  "So... um... here's your room.  Anna will get us for dinner."  She turned away.  
  
"Are you going to rest now?"  
  
"I was thinking of lying down for a bit.  It's too early to sleep."  
  
"May I stay with you?  I promise I'll sit in a corner and be quiet."  
  
Diana's heart leapt at Akko's desire to stay with her.  She took her hand and they walked into her room.  As soon as she closed the door, she leaned towards Akko and kissed her lightly.  She led her to the bed and pulled her as she lay down.  Diana cupped her cheek and kissed her.  At last, she no longer needed to hold back and felt strangely free.     
  
After exchanging several kisses, Akko whispered, "I thought you wanted to rest..."  
  
"I'm lying down.  What did you expect?"  Diana kissed the tip of Akko's nose.  
  
"I dunno.  Maybe I'd just watch you."  
  
Diana pulled away and crossed her arms as she sat up.  Akko's stared at her like an abandoned puppy.  She gazed at her slyly.  "Then which do you prefer?  Watching or kissing?"  
  
A big smile adorned Akko's face and she opened her arms.  "Kissing please!"  
  
Diana was more than happy to oblige.  However, she didn't start with her lips this time.  She placed a soft kiss on Akko's left eyebrow, then her right.  From there, a trail of kisses travelled down her cheek, then across her jaw.  As she passed Akko's lips, she could hear her quick and shallow breaths.  Diana smiled smugly at her reaction and continued to the left cheek.    
  
"Diana..." whimpered Akko.  
  
She trailed kisses towards Akko's lips but hovered just at the corner of her mouth.  Akko's hands cupped her cheeks and moved her head.  Warm lips captured hers and she let Akko do what she wished.  In the storeroom, she was struggling against the potion and there were many moments when she tried to push Akko away.  But Akko held on and resisted her attempts.  If only she wasn't under the potion's influence, she would've enjoyed those kisses more, especially their first.  But right now, Akko was kissing her with such intensity that it surprised her and took her breath away.  At the end of the broom relay race, she admitted to Prof. Chariot that Akko had passion.  She would never have imagined that she would be at the receiving end of such passion and she was loving every moment.  
  
Several minutes passed before Akko stopped to catch her breath.  By that time, Diana was just as breathless and dizzy.  She snuggled against Akko, closed her eyes and listened to her heartbeat.  Akko kissed the top of her head and fingers gently threaded through her hair.  They just relaxed like that until Anna knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss, dinner is ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
While they ate dinner, Akko asked, "What do you want to do after this?"  
  
"I'm still a little tired.  Do you mind if we just watch a show?"  
  
"Sure.  
  
After dinner, Diana activated the large mirror in the entertainment room and they sat down on the couch.  After browsing the available shows, they picked Red Hood Charlotte, which was about a young witch who battled evil-doers with her friends.  She leaned her head on Akko's shoulder and Akko put her arm around her.  About half-way through the show, her eyes began to droop.  
  
When she became conscious again, Akko was carrying her up the stairs.  "Oh... I'm sorry.  I guess I must've dozed off."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"You can put me down now.  I must be heavy."  
  
Akko winked.  "Not really."  
  
For several seconds, Diana felt impressed at her strength before she realized that she must've used a spell to make her lighter.  She giggled and kissed Akko's jaw.  Akko twitched and slowed her ascent.  "Am I distracting you?"  
  
"J-just a little..."  
  
She giggled again and just leaned her head on her shoulder.  Akko carried her to her room and gently lowered her on the bed.  Diana put her arms around her neck and kissed her.    
  
After a few kisses, Akko pulled away.  "You should go to sleep."  However, her reddish brown eyes were focused on her lips.    
  
"Are you sure?" asked Diana huskily as she stroked her cheek.  
  
Akko swallowed and whispered, "Yeah..."  
  
Even when she tried to sound serious and responsible, Akko looked cute.  "All right."  Diana kissed her as she sat up.  She took a shower first, followed by Akko.  She left her door open so she could see when Akko finished.  
   
As she was brushing her hair, Akko passed by.  "Good night!"  
   
"I thought you wanted stay."  Her upturned palm curled fingers slowly from Akko to herself.  
  
Akko's jaw dropped and she stammered, "I... uh... I'll get my pillow."  She hurried into her room and returned with a pillow under her arm.    
  
Diana pulled the bedcovers aside and slid her pillow on the right side of the bed.  
  
"Oh!  It's real!"  Akko pointed to a silk pouch on the dresser.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you wearing it in the dreamscape.  This string..."  Akko touched the pouch's string.  "Were you wearing it when we met?"  
  
"Yes.  When I was under the potion's effect, I felt incomplete if I didn't wear it but I didn't understand why."   Diana opened the pouch to show a card inside.  
  
Akko's eyes widened in surprise.  "Shiny Rod!"  
   
"My mind was forced to hate and forget you, but my heart remembered my feelings for you."  
  
Tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes while her voice cracked with emotion.  "D-diana..."  
  
She drew her into a hug and held her as she wept on her bosom.  Akko could be such an emotional cry baby sometimes.  She stroked her back in an effort to console her and kissed the top of her head.  "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I'm just so happy... you remembered me..."  Akko's hands clutched the back of her pajamas.  
  
Diana gasped.  That morning, Akko acted like it didn't affect her.  Now she realized that Akko was just holding back and trying to be strong so she wouldn't feel guilty.  For over a week, Akko appeared at the boundaries of her dreamscape and serenaded her.  For over a week, she repeatedly told Akko that she hated her and told her to leave.  The guilt in her heart overflowed into streams of tears.  Blinking did little to stop the torrent.  She hugged tighter.  What had she done to this sweet girl?  "I... I really hurt you, didn't I?  I'm sorry."  
  
Akko lifted her head and cupped her face.  "It's ok.  That wasn't the real you.  The real you is right here."  She kissed her.  Her tear dripped down to their lips.  
  
Her tear tasted bitter sweet.  Somehow, she could sense Akko's relief, sadness, joy and desire, all rushing at her like a tidal wave of emotion.  She swooned at its intensity and fell on the bed, bringing Akko down with her.  Her hands slipped around Akko's waist, pressing their bodies together.  Damp hair tickled her face and the scent of Akko's shampoo felt so relaxing.    
  
She kissed her back, accepting Akko's feelings and savoring the sensations of Akko's touch on her lips and her body.  She tried her best to keep up, drawing quick breaths whenever she could.  By the time Akko stopped, she was giddy and breathless.  
  
Akko rested her forehead on hers while their warm breaths mingled.  "S-sorry... got carried away... I should let you sleep."  Her hand caressed her cheek.    
  
With a slight turn of her head, she kissed Akko's palm.  "But first, promise me that you'll let me know if I hurt you or if something bothers you.  If you're in pain, please let me help you.  I can't fix it if I don't know."  
  
"Ok, but only if you promise me too."  Akko held out a pinky.  She hooked her pinky around Akko's.  Akko leaned in and kissed their fingers.  "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  Diana reached for her wand, but Akko stopped her.    
  
"I'll do it."  With a flick of her wand, she doused the lights and pulled the blanket over them.  "Sweet dreams."  
  
Diana snuggled into Akko, closed her eyes and smiled.  Soon, she fell into a deep slumber which she sorely needed.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  The Last One

* * *

  
  
**References**  
  
Red Hood Charlotte is based on Akazukin Cha Cha.  
  
**Author's Notes**  
  
Artist shoutout to Enigma-blue!  
  
It has come to my attention that the image links didn't work properly for some browsers.  I used Rich text to add images, but it seems using HTML is more reliable.  For those that didn't see the images, I've reposted them after the double line.

* IMAGE REPOST BELOW *

* * *

* * *

 

Ch 9: Diana and Akko at the Coven

 [](https://postimg.cc/image/dq5uy3x7f/)

* * *

Ch 11: Akko in Amanda's dream 

 [](https://postimg.cc/image/toekoh4cr/)

* * *

 Ch 11: Diana and Akko in cave

  [](https://postimg.cc/image/lwxuppxkr/)

* * *

 Ch 12: Talking to Juniper

 [](https://postimg.cc/image/j44n5zuqz/)

* * *

 Ch 15: The O'Neill Crest

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


	27. The Last One

  
  
Yawning and stretching, Diana reached to her right and was surprised that Akko wasn't there.  Akko often slept late, so she expected to wake up before her.  As she walked to the toilet, she heard urgent voices downstairs.  After refreshing herself, she went down and followed the commotion to the kitchen.  Black smoke was coming from a pan and batter was splattered on the walls and ceilings.  Akko was covered in batter and was cowering before an irate Anna.  A wand was in her hand.    
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Miss!  Please watch your step, or better yet, please don't come in until we clean this up."  
  
"Don't worry."  Diana cast a spell to clear a path to Akko.  The batter on the floor was collected into the nearest waste bin.  "What did you do?"  
  
Akko looked away and tapped her index fingers.  "I... um... wanted to make you breakfast."  
  
"This is my fault, Miss.  I should've watched her more carefully," said Anna.  
  
The chef was on vacation so no one was in the kitchen to supervise Akko.  Her nose wrinkled at the smell of burnt food.  She took Akko's hand and looked for any burn marks.  "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm glad you weren't hurt."  
  
"I asked Carter to turn off the gas just in case," said Anna.  
  
"Good thinking.  Now, I think I remember telling you not to blow up the manor."  
  
Akko looked at the floor.  "I'm sorry."  
  
"For that, you must be punished."  
  
Akko cringed and swallowed nervously.  "You're right.  I'm responsible."  
  
Diana slapped the back of her hand lightly.  "There.  From now on, you are banned from cooking in this kitchen until further notice.  Please try not to blow up the manor."  
  
A smile returned to that previously sad face.  "Ok!"  
  
"Please take a bath.  We'll get breakfast in town."  
  
"Give me a few minutes!  I'll be right back!"  Akko rushed out.  
  
With a spell, Diana cleaned up most of the batter and let the maid handle the rest.  Meanwhile, Carter checked the gas stove to make sure it still worked properly.  She went upstairs to prepare for their trip to town.

* * *

  
Diana met Akko downstairs.  Akko was wearing a simple t-shirt, shorts and sandals which were a good choice since it was sunny outside.  They went to the stable to get Alco.  Akko fed Alco hay cubes while Diana saddled him.  
  
"It seems like yesterday when we first rode to town," said Akko.  
  
"Yes.  You were so nervous on Alco.  I could feel you clinging to me."  
  
Akko blushed.  "Sorry..."  
  
"It's all right."  She looked at her slyly.  "I like it."  
  
Akko blushed even more.  They mounted and were off at a brisk pace.  When they reached the main road, Akko scooted closer and leaned her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you tired?" asked Diana.  
  
"No.  I thought you like this," whispered Akko, tickling her ear.  
  
"Oh..."  This time, it was Diana's turn to blush.  Her left hand let go of the reins to hold Akko's hand around her waist.  "I like having you near."  
  
They tied Alco near Ticy's and got a booth in the corner.  After they ordered, Akko asked, "May you hold something for me?"  
  
"All right."  Diana held her left hand out.  
  
Akko put her hand on her palm.  Diana stared at their hands for a while before she realized it.  "Why, you canny little mouse... but since you started it..." thought Diana.  She put her right hand out.  This time, Akko looked surprised.  A few seconds later, she put her hand on her palm.  Diana smiled and curled her fingers over Akko's while her thumb caressed the back of her hand.  "When did you start getting interested in me?"  
  
Immediately, Akko twitched and looked away.  Whenever she was embarrassed, she would do that and play with her fingers.  However, Diana trapped her hands.  
  
"Umm... let's see... well... I guess... maybe when you caught me from falling during the race.  I thought you were a snotty witch, but you went off course to save me."  
  
"Am I still a snotty witch?"  
  
"No, no... not at all!  It's just... just that you're so popular.  Sort of like those girls in TV shows who are rich and popular, but they treat people like dirt.  I'm not sure what the word is... radiotype?"  
  
"A stereotype?"  
  
"Yeah... I thought you fit that stereotype, but I was wrong.  You're really kind, just like Anna said.  What about you?  When did you start noticing me?"  
  
Diana giggled.  "Actually, you're hard to ignore."  
  
"Huh?"  Akko looked confused.  
  
"How could I not notice you when you made such a flashy entrance during the matriculation ceremony?  When I saw the Shiny Rod, I wanted to talk to you.  But after we met, I felt disappointed because you seemed like a fan pretending to be Chariot."  She squeezed gently.  "That all changed after you released the Pappiliodya.  I'm sorry I hit you.  I thought my spell fed life sucking pests and I wanted to fix my mistake.  If you weren't there, I would've..."  The memory of the damaged chrysalis surfaced in her mind and she felt nauseous but she had to admit her shame.  "...killed those wonderful creatures.  I should've listened to you."  
  
This time, Akko squeezed her hands.  "You didn't know what they were.  Don't be so hard on yourself.  It worked out."  
  
Her assuring words lifted the guilt in her heart.  When she saw them flying with the Pappiliodya, she wanted to fly there too, but she didn't think she was worthy to do so.  "I saw you flying with them.  You seemed fine."  
  
"Yeah... I felt much better after I cast it.  Lotte was still worried though.  She took me to the infirmary for a checkup.  Prof. Lemar said I was normal."  
  
Did Claiomh Solais siphon Murowa out of Akko and heal her?  "After seeing the Rod in action, I wondered if it was real, so I watched you as much as I could."  
  
Akko's eyes widened.  "You did?"  
  
"Discreetly, of course.  In a sense, I noticed you a lot."  
  
Akko blushed.  "I... uh... noticed you a lot too...  You always answer questions in class."  
   
"When did you start feeling more for me?"    
  
Once again, Akko twitched.  "Umm... I think it was when I somehow changed into you.  People kept coming to you for help.  I was surprised at how much people relied on you.  All those requests... the pressure felt overwhelming.  To be able to handle all that... I thought you were, er... and you still are... You're really cool."  
  
"Oh... thank you."  It pleased her to know that.  If they weren't in public, she would've leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'd say... After you broke the Vajarois' curse.  I felt something... but I didn't understand what I felt until later."  
  
"Hey!  We both felt something about the same time!" exclaimed Akko with a wide grin.  
  
Diana gasped.  "You're right!"  She squeezed her hands as they giggled together.  She thought about sitting next to Akko to give her a quick hug, but a waitress was walking towards their table with a large tray.   Reluctantly, Diana let go of her hands.    
  
"Who ordered the Early Riser?"  
  
"Me," said Diana.  The waitress placed her order in front of her.  "Thank you."  
  
"And here's yours."   The waitress refilled their tea.  "Enjoy your meal!"  
  
Diana asked about what she did for Vajarois.  As Akko told the story, she chuckled at Akko's plans to make Vajarois laugh and was filled with awe when she broke the curse with Sucy and Lotte.  "So you used a Word of Arcturus to pull the Seed out?"  
  
"Yeah.  The Seed made her into that thing."  Sadness tinged her voice.  "Nobody should be that sad for so long."  
  
"You freed her.  She's at peace now."  
  
After they finished eating and paid, they walked back to Alco.    
  
"Diana..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I... I want to kiss you..." whispered Akko.  
  
Diana blushed and looked around.  "Over here..."  They moved towards the back of the cafe where tall bushes grew and Diana positioned Alco parallel to the street.  She grabbed the saddle's strap so that he wouldn't wander.  "We'll stand behind him."  
  
Akko slipped her arms around her neck and rose on her toes but her lips didn't quite reach.  Diana didn't lean down and just smirked at her.  
  
Her puckered lips turned into an insistent pout.  "Diana!"  
  
Diana giggled and leaned down.  Akko was so cute.  Her lips were quite savory, flavored by spices from her meal and the sweetness of ice tea.  Diana slightly nibbled on them before putting her hand around Akko's waist to draw her close.  The arms around her neck tugged slightly, so she bent her knees just a bit.  Akko's warm lips slid against hers and she felt like melting butter on French toast.  "Yes... consume me..." thought Diana.    
  
The sound of the cafe door slamming interrupted her thoughts and her ears tried to figure out if someone was walking towards them but Akko's kisses made it difficult to concentrate.  Heels tapped on the pavement and her heart raced at the possibility they might be discovered.  Eventually, the footsteps faded away.  Diana relaxed but tried to remain vigilant even as Akko devoured her lips.    
  
The sound of footsteps and the slamming door soon became background noise while she lost herself in Akko's kisses.  Then Alco pulled against her grip and she opened her eyes slightly to see if something was bothering him.    
  
Akko stopped and stepped back.  "Ahhh!"    
  
To her surprise, Alco tugged at the collar of Akko's shirt.  She grabbed his reins.  "No, Alco!"  Alco let go and snorted.  Diana stared at him for a few moments then giggled.  "I think he's jealous!"  
  
"How can a horse be jealous?" asked Akko as she adjusted her shirt.  
  
"I'm paying more attention to you."  She took some hay cubes from a satchel.  "Here, feed him."  
  
Akko offered the hay cubes, but Alco just snorted at her palm.  
  
"Definitely jealous," said Diana.  She tied his reins and left a handful of hay cubes nearby.  "Let's leave him alone so he can calm down. Do you want to go window shopping?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Diana offered her arm which Akko took.  Together, they browsed through several antique stores and walked through the block with clothing stores.  Wisteria Memory had sale signs on display.  
  
_Lingerie_  
_30% off_  
_Weekend Only_  
  
An idea popped into Diana's head and she opened the door.  "Let's look in here."  
  
They entered Wisteria Memory and Diana navigated to the lingerie section, stopping at a rack of colorful bras.  "See anything you fancy?"  
  
Akko waved her hands.  "Er, I don't need any!  My mother bought me some while I was in Japan."  
  
Diana picked up a white bra.  "How about this one?  It has little stars, see?  Just like the ones from Chariot's show."  
  
"Umm... it's cute..."  
  
"Try it on."  Diana selected several sizes.  
  
"But..."  
  
"If you like it, I'll buy it for you.  Consider it as an apology for putting you through a miserable week."  
  
"Well... ok..."  
  
They went to the changing room and found an unoccupied stall.  Diana handed her the bras.  "I'll wait outside."  
  
"Oh... Aren't you going to measure me?"  
  
Warmth raced from her neck to her cheeks.  She didn't expect this since she measured her before.  "I suppose I could."  She borrowed a tape measure from a nearby attendant.  Akko had already taken her shirt off and her back was towards the stall door.  Diana stepped inside and closed the door.  She took a few moments to admire her slim body before slipping the tape measure around Akko's waist.  She lifted it towards Akko's chest.  "If you can adjust it... like before..."  She didn't want to say nipples.  
  
As Akko moved the tape measure, Diana looked up and her jaw dropped.  Quickly, she averted her eyes, but the image of Akko's breasts was burned into her mind.  Since she was much taller, she could look over Akko's shoulder and the mirror was in front of them, reflecting Akko's front.  Did Akko forget about the mirror?  
  
"Umm... it's ready," said Akko softly.  
  
Diana adjusted the tape measure until it was snug and measured 28 inches.  Akko was still within the range of her current bra size, so Diana wondered why Akko wanted to be measured.  After a few moments of thought, she realized why.  "28!  That's a quarter inch more.  You grew!"  
  
"Really?!"  exclaimed Akko with an excited tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes!  You're definitely growing!"  
  
Akko pumped her fists.  "Yosh!"    
  
Diana smiled proudly.  Her poor Akko was envious of how much their classmates had grown.  The modest increase of her bosom was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.  She measured her ribcage before consulting a nearby chart and picking up a matching bra.  "Try this.  Don't worry.  I'll turn around."  Diana stood facing the corner of the stall.  Behind her, she could hear the sound of clothing.  When closed her eyes, the image of Akko's breasts appeared in her mind.  Light brown nipples adorned the top of a shapely mound.  She wondered how it would feel to cup those petite breasts in the palm of her hand.  Then she gasped.  Her hands clenched into fists in an effort to control such lewd thoughts.  
  
"So... what do you think?"  
  
Diana turned around and tried not to imagine what lay beneath the white fabric.  "It looks cute!  Do you want it?"  
  
Akko felt the strap.  "It feels nice.  The ones my mom bought feel rough."  
  
She picked up the other size and read the label.  "It's silk and cotton.  It's 30% off, so it'll only be 10 pounds."  
  
"Really?  Maybe I should get one."  
  
They went back to the rack and Akko picked one with sunflowers and another with a marine/ocean theme.  
  
Diana lifted a lacy black bra.  "How about this one?"  
  
Akko blushed.  "That looks too adult for me!"  
  
Diana giggled.  Maybe she could convince Akko to try it another time.  
  
They went back to the stall so that Akko could try them on to make sure they fit.  To her surprise, Akko pulled her into the stall.  She had already taken her measurements, so there was no need for her to be there.  Once again, she stood facing the corner as Akko changed.  Suddenly, she felt hands around her waist.    
  
"There's no camera here, right?" whispered Akko.  
  
Diana swallowed nervously.  She could feel Akko's breasts pressing against her back.  "I don't think so."  
  
"I wasn't done kissing you."  
  
Her ears burned at Akko's boldness.  Slowly, she turned in place and saw that Akko was wearing the sunflower bra.  "I-it looks nice..."  
  
"I like it," said Akko softly as her hands travelled up her sides to her shoulders.  "It matches your hair."  She rose on her toes while her hands tugged at her shoulders.  Soft lips met hers.  
  
Her arms embraced Akko's slim body and pulled her closer.  She let Akko take the lead and enjoyed her sweet kisses.  Soon, she felt giddy and leaned on the stall wall for support.  Time seemed to suspend itself and all she could feel was Akko.  
  
When Akko finally stopped with a lingering tug on her lower lip, Diana was breathless.    
  
Akko just grinned.  "That'll do."  She turned around and began to undo the sunflower bra.  
  
Diana closed her eyes quickly and faced the corner again.  After trying the marine style bra, Akko decided on the sunflower one.  
  
"Thanks, Diana!  I'll wear it every day!" said Akko as she accepted the bag from the clerk.  
  
"Won't it stink if you don't wash it?" joked Diana.  
  
"Then I'll wash it every day too!"  
  
"That sounds like extra work when the sprites do the laundry weekly."  
  
"Constanze improved one of the laundry rooms.  I can do a full load by cycling for 5 minutes."  
  
"You must show me this room."

* * *

  
After visiting the magic shop, they ate at Blue Enigma for lunch.  On their way back to Alco, they passed by Laurie's ice cream parlor.    
  
Immediately, Akko led her to the window.  "Do you want one?"  
  
"No, I'm still full."  Then she noticed the disappointed look on Akko's face.  "How about you get one?  I'll just share with you."  
  
A smile glowed over a once gloomy face.  "What flavor do you want?"  
  
"Just pick whatever you want.  I've tried all the flavors."  
  
Akko selected mango with mint.    
  
"Interesting choice."  
  
"It matches your hair!" said Akko proudly.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you want to eat me?" asked Diana with a wink.  
  
She blushed and the waffle cone slipped sideways.  "Aaahhh!"  Her hands quickly clutched it.    
  
Diana giggled at her reaction but made a mental note not to tease Akko when she was holding something.  
  
They mounted Alco and rode back to the manor at a leisurely pace.  From time to time, Akko would offer the ice cream and she would take a small nibble.  Despite the cold, refreshing flavor, sharing ice cream with Akko filled her with gentle warmth.  
  
Once Alco was stabled, they returned to her room.    
  
"Please wait here.  I need to get a book."  
  
"Ok."  Akko sat in front of the scrying mirror and activated it.  
  
Diana went to the library and got the book.  Upon arriving at her room, she opened the book to a ritual.  "I'd like to do this with you, just this page."  
  
Akko looked at the page and read aloud.  "The Pledge of Love.  This ritual binds lovers together.  Both lovers must be serious about their relationship for the binding to be effective.  If successfully cast, the ritual binds the lovers by their pledge and if either witch breaks the pledge, the binding alerts the other."  She stared at her.    
  
Was this too demanding?  She drew a deep breath.  "Akko, I'm really serious about you.  If you don't want to do it, that's fine."  
  
"I... I'm just...  I can't believe that you want to do this with me."  
  
"I do.  I would be very happy if you would too."  
  
"I'll do it!"  Her eyes scanned the page.  "So uh... what do we do?  What's the pledge?"  
  
"It's something we make up and promise each other.  It can be as simple as: I promise to love you."  
  
"I see.  So do we do it here?"  
  
"We'll need to prepare first."  Diana hugged her.  "I'll get things ready."  She rummaged through her dresser for thread.  She saw it in the second drawer and picked it up.  "Akko, look!"  On her palm was Yggdrasil's seed which now had seven leaves.  
  
"It's complete!"  Akko cupped her hand within her own and skipped in circles.  "We did it!  We did it!"  
  
Diana followed her around the room, grinning from ear to ear with joy.  "Yes!"  She didn't understand why the seventh leaf grew, but she was happy anyway.  
  
"Where are you going to plant it?"  
  
"Fietta is looking it up for me.  I'll let you know when she replies."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Diana put the seed in the small white chest that was used for the Believing Heart card.  She looked forward to planting it with Akko.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  The Pledge

* * *

  
**References**  
  
In Ep 14, Diana is watching Akko discreetly.  
  
In Ep 10, Barbara and Hannah talk about Diana's lineage.

* * *

  
  
**Author's Notes**  
  
Artist shoutouts to:  
wisteriamemory on deviant art  
l-lauriet on tumblr  
  
This fic has received 69 comments!  Thanks everyone!  From the next fic on, I may Name drop a user in the fic.  If you don't want to be mentioned, just PM me. 

Now for something completely different...  
  
Akko's bday is June 25 and this month is Pride month, so to celebrate, I'm going to try to draw a kissing scene. 

* Poll is closed *  Thanks for voting!  The winning scene is Star Gazing, which is the scene in Ch 28.  It's the most difficult of the 3 scenes to draw.  >.>

 


	28. The Pledge

  
  
Diana found the necessary materials and packed them in a picnic basket.  Together, they walked out of the manor and crossed a field to a patch of lavender.  They gathered a bunch of flowers before spreading a blanket under a nearby tree.  Diana threaded a needle and gave it to Akko along with a spool of thread.  She threaded a needle for herself.  "Take one lavender and push the needle through the center of the stem.  Stack the next one on top so that it forms a chain."  She stacked lavenders one after the other.  
  
Akko grabbed a handful of flowers.  "Ok, how long should it be?"  
  
"About 8 inches."  
  
In a few minutes, they made lavender strings of desired length.  Diana sat to Akko's right and floated the book between them with a spell.  She activated her orb to record the ritual.  "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She waved her wand over the lavender strings.  "Eg Veiti.  I, Diana, heir to the House of Cavendish and Baroness Wedinburgh, hereby pledge my love and loyalty to Atsuko..."  
  
"S-say that again?"  
  
She cleared her throat.  Maybe, her voice was too soft and Akko didn't hear.  "I hereby pledge my love and loyalty..."  
  
"Sorry... I meant, before that."  
  
"That I'm heir to the House of Cavendish and Baroness Wedinburgh?"  
  
"You're a Baroness?"  Akko's eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Not yet.  When I claim the title, I'll be styled Baroness Wedinburgh."  
  
"I'm sorry.  I didn't know."  
  
Diana cancelled the spell and looked at her worriedly.  She remembered the time when Akko accused her of being an aristocrat.  Did she have something against nobility?  "Does it bother you?"  
  
"No... I was just surprised, that's all.  Are you royalty?"  
  
She forgot that Akko wasn't that familiar with noble families.  She might as well tell her now.  "No.  A Baron is one of the lowest ranks of aristocracy.  I don't have as much influence compared to the Duke of Bevonshire who is one of my relatives."  
  
Akko's eyes grew even wider.  "You're related to a Duke?"  
  
"Yes."  She held her hands.  "Once again, if this bothers you, we don't have to do this."  
  
"Sorry... I'm just like... wow... it's like a movie.  Do you end up going to fancy parties a lot?"  
  
She sighed.  "More than I care for.  I get invitations because of my status.  Remember the Coven?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Was it her imagination, or did Akko seem suddenly reluctant?  Diana swallowed nervously.  This argument was a bit underhanded.  "If you're with me, you have to come too.  The cakes are very good."  
  
Akko perked up.  "Really?"    
  
"Just as good as milk puffs.  I'll do all the talking.  You don't have to worry about dealing with people."  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
She hoped that it was enough assuage whatever worried her.  "So... umm... do you still want to continue?"  
  
"Ah, yes!  I'm sorry that I interrupted."  
  
Diana recast the spell.  "I, Diana, heir to the House of Cavendish and Baroness Wedinburgh, hereby pledge my love and loyalty to Atsuko Kagari."  
  
"I, Atsuko Kagari hereby pledge my love and loyalty to Diana Cavendish."  
  
Diana intertwined fingers with Akko and moved her wand over the lavender string.  Akko crossed her wand over hers.  Together, they chanted, "Sibophe Endawonye."  
  
Their lavender strings floated towards their intertwined hands.  Akko's string wound around Diana's wrist while Diana's wound around Akko's wrist.  The ends of the strings knotted together.    
  
"And now we wait for an hour."  
  
"What about the next page?"  
  
"The second part is a more permanent binding."  Diana blushed.  "It's only done when witches get married.  The one we did is a temporary binding.  We'll renew it every year."  
  
"Oh..."  Akko's cheeks flushed pink and she looked shyly at her.  "So... what else do we have to do?"  
  
"The string is fragile.  In order to complete the ritual, the string should remain intact for one hour."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes.  That's why we're sitting so close."  
  
"Has it ever broken before?"  
  
"Sometimes by accident, sometimes deliberately.  If a witch pledges falsely, the string dissolves on its own."  
  
"Really?"  Akko stared worriedly at the string.    
  
A soft breeze blew, scattering lavender petals into the air.  Tall grass rustled, whispering an invitation to nap under the cloudy sky.  Here and there, birds gathered seeds or frolicked among the trees, thrilling soft chirps to each other.  Diana felt very peaceful surrounded by such a pastoral scene, especially with Akko.  
  
"Umm... I think my foot fell asleep..."  Akko fidgeted.  
  
"Already?"  Diana checked her watch.  They had been sitting for over half an hour.  She sighed.  It could happen.  "Let's lie down for a bit."  She pressed her forearm against Akko's, determined not to break the string.  "Move with me.  Slowly..."  
  
They lay on their backs with their shoulders touching.  "This isn't so bad," thought Diana.  
  
Akko pointed to a cloud.  "That one looks like a tree."  
  
Diana scanned the sky.  "The one over there looks like a dog's head."  
  
"That one looks like Prof. Finneran on a bad day."  
  
Diana laughed.  They looked for patterns in the clouds and made silly stories about them.  Sometime later, Diana heard dogs barking in the distance.    
  
"Is your foot better?"  
  
"Yes, much better."  Akko lay on her side.  "May I kiss you?"  
  
Diana faced her and put her right hand on her waist.  "I thought you'd never ask."  Akko shifted closer and leaned forward.  Such soft lips... Diana could easily lose herself in such sweet kisses.  
  
After kissing for a few minutes, she heard loud rustling from the tall grass.  Diana looked over her shoulder to see a rabbit running through the grass.  
  
Akko made several high pitched squeaks then the rabbit ran over and squeaked at her.  Meanwhile, the barking of dogs sounded closer.    
  
"I'm going to lift us so we can sit."  Diana flicked her wand and cast a floating spell.  Carefully, they oriented themselves into a sitting position.  Meanwhile, the rabbit cowered behind the tree.  While they were floating, Diana noticed a man riding a horse in the distance.  Then she understood.  "Akko, a hunter is coming.  Tell your little friend to stay near you.  I can't guarantee its safety if it's far from us.  There are dogs."  
  
Akko squeaked and the rabbit hid behind the basket.  
  
She sighed.  Why did this have to happen now?  The dogs came first and prowled near the basket.  The hunter galloped over.    
  
He tipped his cap.  "It seems my quarry has disturbed your picnic.  Allow me to get rid of it for you."  
  
Akko gasped and Diana squeezed her hand to reassure her.  "The rabbit is my guest, and I don't believe I gave you permission to enter this estate."  
  
"Permission?  Why would I need permission on public land?"  
  
"This isn't public land.  Public land ends where those Birch trees are."  Diana pointed to a row of trees in the distance.  
  
"I didn't see a fence." said the man in a curt, defensive manner.  
  
"The fence may have fallen.  For that, I won't accuse you of trespassing.  Now that you know, I ask that you take your hounds and leave at once.  Otherwise, I'll be forced to remove you."  
  
The man laughed.  "A little girl like you?  I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Her wand flashed and a few teleports later, the dogs and the man were gone.  "Tell your friend that he may be back so it must not go near the Birch trees until tomorrow."  
  
Akko spoke to the rabbit and the rabbit replied before leaving them.  "She's very grateful."  
  
"Good.  Now, I believe you weren't done kissing me."  
  
"Yep!  So pucker up!"  Akko closed her eyes and made an exaggerated pucker with her lips.  
  
Diana chuckled at the sight and planted a quick kiss on those waiting lips.  They leaned against the tree trunk and exchanged more kisses.  A few minutes later, she felt a tingle on her left wrist and looked down.  
  
"Oh no!  It's disappearing!" exclaimed Akko in a horrified tone.  
  
Diana quickly checked the time and breathed with relief.  She squeezed her hand gently.  "It's all right.  Just watch."  
  
The lavender string faded and solidified for a few seconds before turning into rainbow colored mist.  The mist glowed briefly and when it faded, lavender flowers were imprinted on their wrists.  
[](https://postimages.org/)  
"Whoa..." said Akko who touched her skin.  "Will it stay like this?"  
  
"No.  It'll fade in a day.  With this, the ritual is complete," said Diana proudly.  
  
"Yoooshhhh!"  Akko hugged her tightly and gave her a noisy kiss.  "MWAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Diana laughed and kissed her just as noisily.  "You silly."  
  
Akko hugged her tight.  "I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too."  


* * *

  
When they returned to the manor, Anna said, "Miss, Mrs. Parker and Mrs. England would like to visit you tomorrow."  
  
"Did they say why?"  
  
"They wish to discuss their daughters."  
  
Diana wanted to return to Luna Nova in the afternoon.  "Please tell them to visit at 10 AM."  
  
"Are they Hannah and Barbara's mothers?" asked Akko.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are their mothers coming here?"  
  
"Something must've happened."    
  
When they reached her room, Diana activated the scrying mirror and displayed Luna Nova News.  She looked for an article that was related to the incident in the cafeteria.  Finding none, she checked the forums and found a discussion about the Star and the Rebel.  Her eyes scanned through the discussion list.  The school prohibited gossip on Luna Nova News, so the press club had resorted to using the forum.  
  
"It looks like they heard that I refused to eat with them."  
  
"Just for that, they want to talk to you?"  
  
"The Parker and England families are in good terms with the Cavendish.  I think their mothers prefer that it remain that way."  Diana turned off the mirror.  "Even though I'm here to rest, we still have some homework to do."  
  
"I'll go get my notes."  
  
After Akko returned, they went to the library and did homework.  They were still doing homework when Anna fetched them for dinner.  After dinner, they continued working on homework and finished around 9 PM.  
  
Akko stretched back on her chair.  "Finally!  That took sooooo long!"  
  
Diana suggested, "We haven't done it in a while.  Let's stargaze."  
  
She immediately stood up.  "Ok!"  
  
They gathered their charts and walked to the front door.  Akko took her broom out of the closet but Diana didn't.  "Aren't you getting yours?"  
  
"No need.  Besides, didn't you wonder what it's like to stargaze with someone on your lap?"  
  
Akko blushed.  "Now?"  
  
Diana winked.  "Now's a good time.  Nobody will bother us."  
  
Akko clenched her hand in a confident pose.  "Ok!  Let's do it!"  
  
They went out and Akko mounted her broom.  She scooted back to make room near the handle.  Diana carefully balanced herself on Akko's lap and put her right arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ready?" asked Akko.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
They rose slowly until they were about twenty feet above the manor.  There was a slight breeze, so Diana clipped the page of the star chart to keep it open.  
  
"This isn't too bad," said Akko who looked relieved and pleased with herself.  
  
Diana kissed her cheek.  "You've come such a long way.  Now you can fly with someone on your lap!"  
  
Akko giggled and kissed her cheek.  "Thanks to you!"  
  
They spent about fifteen minutes making notes before Akko nuzzled her cheek.  She turned her head and met her lips.  As they shared kiss after kiss, Diana felt so free and she could just fly to the moon with Akko.   
[](https://postimages.org/)  
[](https://postimg.cc/image/47m6o09l3/)  
[](https://postimg.cc/image/hbrr0wz4n/)  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind blew and the broom tilted sideways.  
  
"Aaahhh!"  Akko grabbed her waist, but they were already slipping.    
  
Diana hooked her knees over the broom and quickly cast a levitation spell.  "I got you!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  Akko's legs were wrapped around the broom as well.  
  
Adrenalin surged through her racing heart.  "Yes."  
  
"How long will the spell last?"  
  
"As long as I want it to."  
  
"Give me a few minutes."  Her lips captured hers.  
  
Surprise mixed with suspense at Akko's daring.  This was the most unusual way to kiss, but with Akko, the unusual was the usual.  Thrill and excitement ran up and down her body over these suspended kisses.  She should be scared, but somehow, fear was the last thing on her mind as Akko's lips caressed hers and Akko's arms held her close.    
  
Eventually, Akko drew away with a giggle.  "Thanks for letting me."  
  
Diana giggled too.  "It's all right.  It's fun!"  
  
Carefully, they sat upright on the broom and retrieved their fallen charts with teleport spells.  For the next half hour, they made more notes and kissed.  When they were done, Akko had a glazed look in her eyes as they floated down.  "Best star gazing ever..."  
  
"Indeed."  How did Fietta and Rize manage to keep their focus?  Half the time, she and Akko were kissing.  Although this star gazing wasn't as fruitful as usual, Diana didn't care.  She wanted to ride like that with Akko ever since she saw Fietta and Rize do it.  They went back in and got ready for bed.    
  
"Is it all right if I stay with you?" asked Akko shyly.  
  
"Of course.  You don't have to ask every day."  
  
"I just don't want to intrude on your privacy."  
  
"Are you're still worried about what happened in the bath?  Don't be.  That's long past."  
  
Akko looked very relieved.  "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Diana went back in her room and changed to her pajamas.  It wasn't long before Akko came by with her pillow.  They snuggled into each other and doused the lamps.  Moonlight slipped through narrow gaps in the curtains.  She could feel Akko inch closer and the tip of her nose touched hers.  She slid her arm around Akko's body to feel more of her.  Just by touch, her lips travelled from cheek to lips.    
  
She took her time feeling Akko's lips, tracing its contours, sliding against its texture, squeezing against its softness and embracing its warmth.  Meanwhile, the goosebumps spread across the rest of her body as if in protest over Akko's attention on her lips.  Her legs wrapped around Akko's, skin touching where it could.  Out of habit, she wore pajamas but now she was thinking of wearing a night gown next time, since Akko was just wearing a tank top and very skimpy shorts, so a lot of her skin was exposed.  
  
Her bosom pressed against Akko and she gasped as fabric rubbed against her sensitive nipples.  Maybe she should wear pajamas after all.  Her breasts were bigger, and she didn't want Akko to notice her body's reaction.  
  
Akko stopped nibbling her lips.  "Did I bite you?"  
  
"No."  She caressed her cheek.  Would she let her?  She drew a deep breath.  "Akko... do you mind if I kissed you a little differently?"  
  
"I'm doing it wrong, aren't I?  I'm sorry.  I really don't know how to kiss.  I'm just copying pictures."  
  
"What pictures?"  
  
"Er... um... just reference books from the library."  
  
"I love your kisses.  You're doing fine.  This kiss is a bit more... intimate.  If you don't like it, just stop me."    
  
"Ok..."  
  
Diana put her thumb on Akko's chin and surrounded her lips with her own.  Her tongue swept lightly over Akko's lips, and then she paused to gauge her reaction. Sensing no adverse reaction, her thumb pressed down on her chin, causing her lips to part.  Diana slipped her tongue in and gently poked Akko's tongue.  Akko twitched slightly.  She did another poke and waited to see if Akko would move away.  Instead, she felt something soft touch her tongue.  Encouraged, her tongue pushed lightly on Akko's.  To her delight, Akko tagged her back.  She licked the top of Akko's tongue.  Akko did the same thing.  
  
"She's copying me," thought Diana.  Her heart beat rapidly in anticipation.  Her tongue slid against Akko's, testing and tasting.  "Mmmm... is she using bubblegum flavored toothpaste?"  She pulled her tongue back and opened her mouth more to invite Akko to explore also.  Her heart leapt with delight when she felt Akko's tongue slide by her lips.  For a while, she just let Akko feel her.  Her tongue swept across the inside of her lips, then tapped the front of her tongue.  It slid against her inner cheeks, under her tongue and rubbed against the top of her tongue.  
  
Diana responded by trying to wrap her tongue around Akko's.  Soon, they were experimenting and playing with each other.  The feeling of Akko filled her with a heavenly bliss.  If they didn't have school, she would stay in bed with Akko and just kiss the week away.  
  
Suddenly, Diana began to see stars.  She stopped and gasped for air.  She was so focused on the kiss that she didn't realize that she was holding her breath.  Whenever they kissed, breathing became an afterthought, an inconvenient necessity.  Warm air blew over her cheeks.  Akko was breathing heavily too.  Diana giggled.  They were both holding their breaths.    
  
"Is this kind of kiss all right?" asked Diana.  
  
"It felt really personal.  Like you were... um... inside me."  
  
Fire seemed to spread over her body.  Her innocent words conjured lewd images in her mind.  She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the warmth between her thighs.  "It's only my tongue."  
  
"I mean... it felt like I was melting into you."  
  
She whispered in a husky voice, "Would you like to melt some more?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
They experimented with many kisses until the clock struck one.  Akko pulled away and whispered, "I should let you sleep.  You have visitors tomorrow."  
  
"I love you.  Good night."  Diana did a quick peck on Akko's lips, afraid if she did the other kiss, she may find it difficult to stop.  
  
Akko kissed her cheek.  "I love you too.  'Nite."  
  


* * *

  
Around 3 AM, Diana woke up to snoring.  Carefully, she lit her wand and was surprised to find Akko's head on her abdomen.  Most of the blanket was pushed over the edge of the bed.  Using her elbows as leverage, she began to sit up, and then Akko's head turned left towards her thighs.  
  
"No!" thought Diana in a panic.  "Not that way!"  She quickly cast a floating spell before Akko moved any further.  Carefully, she floated Akko to the left side of the bed.  Once again, her bellybutton was showing.  The tips of her fingers ran over the smooth skin of Akko's abdomen and slid it towards her bellybutton.  She poked it lightly before covering it with her tank top.  After tucking her in, she gently nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling her scent.  Once the silence bubble was in place, Diana snuggled as close to Akko as possible for more rest.  It wouldn't do to yawn while talking to visitors.  
  


* * *

  
Anna led Mrs. Parker and Mrs. England to a sitting room that had a fireplace where a tapestry with Cavendish Crest hung.  Diana tugged on her sleeve to make sure the lavender imprint was covered before entering the room.  Although there was an armchair closer to the couch where they sat, Diana purposefully sat on the armchair near the fireplace.  
  
"Good Morning, Lady Cavendish.  Thank you for allowing us to visit during your rest," said Mrs. England  
  
Diana's eyes narrowed.  They knew why she was here.  "What did you wish to discuss?"  
  
"It has come to our attention that our daughters have upset you.  We heard that they made you drink a vile potion that made you ill so we are here to apologize on their behalf."  
  
"It was my decision to drink the potion.  Your daughters mock witches from non-witch lineages.  Some of those witches are my friends, so I don't wish to associate with people who mock my friends."  
  
"I believe my daughter was just concerned for your reputation if you keep company with girls who are from a non-witch lineage.  She's just looking out for you."  
  
Diana's eyes narrowed with disgust.  Mrs. England said 'girls' instead of 'witches'.  Now she understood the source of Hannah's prejudice.  
  
"Before the Noir Missile Crisis, magic was declining around the world.  That meant fewer girls had the potential to be witches.  After the Triskellion appeared, magic is undergoing a revival and more girls with potential are being discovered.  Are you saying that you'll turn away those who would add to our ranks just because you don't approve of their lineage?  These new witches are the future of magic."  
  
"Surely there are standards and expectations that must be followed."  
  
"Then let me reverse that.  Why should a Baroness allow herself to follow the expectations of commoners?"  
  
Mrs. England looked mortified and her hand drooped slightly so that tea dripped onto her skirt.  "Oh!  P-pardon me."  She hastily wiped her sodden skirt.  
  
"Sometimes, I'm embarrassed to call you my friend," said Mrs. Parker.  She turned to Diana.  "After I heard gossip about you, I went to Luna Nova and spoke to my daughter and Prof. Lukic.  You are gracious to take responsibility for the potion, but I still think my daughter has done you a grievous slight.  For that, I revoke her privileges which include her allowance and permission to visit town.  Through her selfish actions, she lost her friend's trust.  I told her that friendship isn't possession.  Friends aren't meant to be controlled.  Just because you're spending more time with other people, she has no right to interfere and to control how you spend your free time.  Furthermore, I'll correct her misconception that having a non-witch lineage doesn't make a witch worth less."  
  
Mrs. England looked at her aghast.  "Holly... what're you..."  
  
"Shush, Brittany.  I'm not done talking."  Mrs. Parker cleared her throat.  "I'll remind my daughter of all these things as many times as needed until she understands.  In light of the hardship that you suffered, I ask forgiveness for her behavior and I humbly request that you give her a chance to win your trust back."  
  
"In consideration of our families' history, I'll give her a chance, but know that she is starting from scratch."  
  
"That's more than enough.  Additionally, please don't hesitate to tell me if my daughter does something stupid like this.  I wish to correct her before the situation worsens."  
  
Because of what happened in the cafeteria, Barbara and Hannah had ruined their reputation.  Barbara kept it from her mother, but her mother found out anyway.  "I will consider it."  
  
"H-Hannah's privileges are revoked as well.  I'll make sure she doesn't upset you again.  Please give her another chance too," said Mrs. England in a pleading voice.  
  
"It's really up to her to make the effort.  If she demonstrates genuine sincerity, I will extend my friendship."  
  
Mrs. Parker just rolled her eyes at Mrs. England and spoke formally.  "Thank you for listening to us.  We don't wish to interrupt you more than necessary.  Allow us to take our leave."  
  
"I appreciate your concern.  Anna shall see you out."  
  
Mrs. Parker and Mrs. England followed Anna down the hallway.  Diana turned in the opposite direction and then she noticed a vine along the wall.  Suspicious, she removed her shoes and cast a spell to make the shoes walk away from the vine.  With another spell, she floated.  She followed the vine around a corner, and behind a tall cabinet was Akko with a leaf to her ear.  
  
"Did Amanda teach you this?" asked Diana as she floated above Akko.  
  
With a small yelp of surprise, Akko dropped the leaf and turned around to stare at her.  "I... uh... I'm sorry!"   She bowed.    
  
Diana cancelled the floating spell and gently guided her upright.  "It's all right.  I'm not mad.  But you have to be careful in school."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There are still a lot of people who look down on witches from non-witch lineages.  We have to be discreet, my love.  I'll do my best to stop anyone from bullying you.  We may have to look out for..."  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"I'll stop anyone from bullying you."  
  
"Before that."  
  
Diana paused for a few moments before she realized it.  She cupped Akko's face with her left hand.  "My love."  She kissed her lightly.  "I won't let anyone hurt you, Akko."  
  
Akko put her hand on top of hers.  "Don't worry about me.  I can take care of myself.  I know more magic now."  
  
"You do, but I'm worried about Alice, Minna and Lynn."  
  
"I'll look after them."  
  
"Me too.  For now, let's finish packing.  I'd like to leave after lunch."  
  
"Ok."  
  


* * *

  
They returned to Luna Nova without further incident.  After putting her things away, Diana planned to go to the library to do some research about dragons.  As she walked towards the library, an arm was flung over her shoulders and her body sagged with increased weight.  
  
"Welcome back!  Whoa!  What's this?"  Amanda sniffed.  "I smell Akko's shampoo and lavender."  She smirked.  "Did you claim her maidenhood already?"  
  
Diana sighed with exasperation.  "Please take your mind out of the gutter.  I didn't do that.  We only did the first part of the ritual.  So don't worry.  You have until graduation."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Despite her nonchalant tone, Amanda seemed alarmed.  "To tell Akko.  After Summer Solstice, I'll propose."  
  
Amana shoved her hands in her pockets.  "I've nothing to say."  
  
"The future isn't set.  It is what we make it to be.  You should tell her.  Because of the binding, I can tell if..."  She steeled herself for the possibility.  "...if Akko's pledge breaks.  I'll let you know if it does."  
  
Amanda shrugged.  "That doesn't matter to me.  She chose to bind with you."    
  
"There you go again.  Why can't you take things seriously?  Why can't you commit?"  
  
She put her hands behind her head and started walking in the opposite direction.  "I do what I want."  
  
Diana couldn't help her if she didn't want help.  She watched her sadly.  One day, she hoped that she could get through to Amanda before she destroyed her own potential.  
  


* * *

  
To be continued in:  Hydrangea  


* * *

  
**References:**

In Ep 10, Barbara and Hannah talk about Diana's lineage.

In Ep 14, Diana is watching Akko discreetly.

In Ep 14, Akko calls Diana an aristocrat

  
The Pledge is based on Handfasting, a ritual from ancient Celts. A handfasting was originally more like an engagement period, where two people would declare a binding union between themselves for a year and a day. It gave the couple the chance to see if they could survive marriage to each other. The hands of the couple are clasped and fastened together with a cord, thus the saying, 'Tie the knot'. (Description Source: handfastings.org)

  
  



	29. Hydrangea

  
  
Before their first class, they were summoned to the Headmistress' office.  
  
"After much deliberation, I've decided to suspend Prof. Lukic for two weeks," said Prof. Holbrook.  
  
"With due respect, Prof. Lukic was acting on my request," said Diana.  
  
"I know, but she endangered your well-being."    
  
She noticed that Prof. Holbrook emphasized 'your'.  If it happened to another student, the punishment would probably be less harsh.  "She may have made the potion, but I ultimately made the decision to drink it.  She didn't force me."  
  
"Hmmm... In that case, I'll reduce the suspension to one week.  Do you wish to add anything, Lukic?"  
  
Lukic grinned at Diana with sharp teeth.  "Did it work?  Do you have any doubts at all?"  
  
Diana paused to think about the last week.  "Yes, it worked.  I have no doubts."  
  
"Heeheheheee!  Excellent!"  Lukic rubbed her hands with glee.  "I have nothing to add."  
  
"You may go."  
  
After Lukic left the room, Prof. Holbrook sighed.  "I must apologize, Diana.  She's brilliant but extremely eccentric.  Although you decided to drink it, she shouldn't have made such a potion in the first place.  You presented a challenge so she wanted to beat it regardless of the consequences.  In the future, I suggest caution in dealing with Lukic."  
  
"There's no need to apologize.  I made a mistake as well."  
  
"Ms. Kagari."  
  
"Yes?!" Akko replied much louder than she intended.  
  
"Good job.  I trust both of you got some rest and settled your business."  She winked.  
  
The office seemed warmer all of the sudden.  "Yes, we sle--... er... rested a lot."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Prof. Holbrook, did all the teachers pass?" asked Diana.  
  
"No.  Prof. Nelson, Prof. Pisces and Prof. Finneran didn't pass.  They'll need to take remedial classes during Winter break."  
  
"I see.  Is there anything else?"  
  
"None.  Enjoy your day."  
  
They bowed and left the office.  "Were you asking about the Dragon exam?"  asked Akko as they walked towards their first class.  
  
"Yes.  I expected my aunt to be home already, but she wasn't there."  
  
"I'm surprised that Prof. Pisces didn't pass."  
  
"I'm surprised that Prof. Finneran didn't pass."  
  
"I'll ask Prof. Pisces after class."  


* * *

  
"You two caused a firestorm after you left," said Amanda with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Akko as she took her seat at their lunch table.  
  
"Everyone's trying to guess who Diana kissed," said Sucy.  
  
"I did!" said Akko.  
  
"We know, but they think Amanda did it."  
  
"Or Lotte," said Jasminka.  
  
"What?!  Why you two?"  
  
"It's because I'm sitting next to them," said Diana who sat at the head of the table with Amanda to her right and Lotte to her left.  
  
"The news club asked me several times," said Lotte who looked upset.  
  
"Same, but I jerk them around whenever they ask," said Amanda.  
  
"Just tell them I did it."  Akko didn't want her friends inconvenienced because of her.  
  
Amanda tossed a grape into her mouth.  "No can do.  It's more fun this way."  
  
"Lotte, tell them."  
  
Lotte shook her head.  "It's annoying but you should have your privacy.  Besides, this is like Chapter 6 in Volume 9 where everyone thinks Arthur kissed Anieca, but it was actually Jean!"  Her eyes twinkled behind her thick glasses.  
  
"Lotte, I'll tell the news club to stop harassing you.  Let me know who else bothers you and I'll ask them to stop," said Diana.  She turned to Amanda.  "Do you want me to?"  
  
Amanda winked.  "I'm having fun."  
  
"As you wish."

* * *

  
During afternoon classes, Akko noticed other girls asking Amanda or Lotte, either verbally or with notes.  In pharmacology, Sucy took the note, put a drop of potion on it and burnt it under the cauldron.  Behind, them someone gasped and started scratching herself vigorously.    
  
"How often do they ask?" whispered Akko.  
  
"A bit," said Lotte.  
  
Sucy stirred the pot slowly with just half a turn.  "She was mobbed during dinner last Friday."  
  
"What?  Tell me who, and I'll get rid of them!"  
  
"Girls!  Less chat more work!" said Prof. Nyskraz who was substituting for Lukic.  
  
Akko cringed at the reprimand and stirred the pot vigorously.  
  
"No!  Too much!" said Sucy who grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Too late!"  Lotte activated her wand.    
  
The pot's contents bubbled up and burst, splattering purple goo all over the place.  Meanwhile, Lotte managed to cast a shield spell so everyone else but themselves was covered with goo.  
  
Prof. Nyskraz wiped goo from her face and looked at the attendance sheet.  "Ms. Kagari, Ms. Janson, Ms. Manbavaran, start cleaning.  Complete the exercise during your free period and show me your work tomorrow."  
  
Akko sighed and activated her wand.

* * *

  
At the end of Magic Philosophy, Akko waited until all the other girls left before asking Prof. Pisces.  "Professor, was the Dragon test difficult?"  
  
( Not really.  It was multiple choice. )  
  
That was the best kind of test since the answers were there in plain sight.  Her eyebrows knit in confusion.  "But I heard Prof. Finneran didn't pass."  
  
( Anne hates Daryl.  Nate's an airhead who'd rather fly so she's a little slow with subjects like this, but she'll get it eventually. )  
  
Akko blinked.  Pisces hinted at an unusual possibility.  "Wait, she flunked it out of spite?!"  
  
( I think so.  As for me, I had to fail after you told me Diana's dilemma if her aunt returns. )  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
( What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't do what I taught? ) Her eyelid blinked, a fishy indication of a wink.  ( Let Diana know that she won't have to worry about her aunt until she graduates. )  
  
For a while, Akko paused in thought.  If all the teachers passed, her aunt would be allowed to return.  If at least one teacher didn't pass, the estate would block her aunt from entering.  Prof. Pisces was kind, but Akko was worried. "Won't you get in trouble?"  
  
( Everyone sees a fish.  If people want to underestimate me, I'll oblige them if it means helping someone in need.  Don't worry.  Nate will be taking classes with me and I'm sure Anne will hold out for a while. )  
   
Akko made a note to bring fishy treats during their Sunday swim.  "Thank you very much, Professor.  Diana will be very grateful."  
  
( You're welcome. )  


* * *

  
  
The sun was still high, so they ate outside at dinner time, sitting on a large picnic blanket.  When Lotte asked about their summer, Amanda put her hands behind her head and leaned against the tree.  "We only did a bit of sailing, treasure hunting and fought a dragon."  
  
At first, Lotte's jaw dropped then she laughed a few moments later.  "I get it!  Did you go to a DAM tournament?"  
  
Amanda flicked her wand and summoned a large white scale into her hand.  "I pulled this off Fafnir."  She handed it to Lotte.  
  
"I can't believe you brought that with you," said Diana who sipped tea.  
  
A triumphant grin adorned Amanda's face.  "It isn't every day that you can grab a dragon scale."  
  
"Hey, there's still some skin on it.  Did you get it a few months ago?"  Sucy pointed at something that looked like shriveled leather.  At her question, Lotte dropped the scale like it was a forbidden relic.  
  
Amanda turned to Akko.  "When was it?  Second week of August?"  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
Sucy examined the scale.  "A scale this fresh... from a white dragon... I'd say around 5,000 pounds on the black market."    
  
"Not selling," said Amanda.  
  
She licked her lips.  "Just a finger sized sliver would fetch 100 pounds."  
  
Amanda took the scale.  "Nope."  
  
"How did you end up fighting him?" asked Lotte.  
  
Amanda swept a handful of leaves in front of her and waved her wand.  The largest leaf turned into a boat and the smaller ones turned into caricatures of herself, Akko, Diana and Constanze.  "Arrr... we sailed the treacherous sea for hidden treasure on the week of the new moon."  
  
Akko wondered why Amanda didn't just show her memories.  That would've been easier.  As Amanda's voice varied in cadence to match the mood of the story, Akko caught herself listening instead of eating.  Everyone else except Jasminka was also watching Amanda's leaf characters.  For the workshop, Amanda bent the grass so the circular outline of workshop and its rooms were illustrated.  To create Fafnir's character, she transformed a white paper napkin into a dragon shape that floated to the grass workshop.    
  
In the waning light, Akko noticed that Amanda's eyes would briefly glow.  It reminded her of the first time she saw Juniper's eyes in the dark cave.    
  
When Amanda's leaf character ripped off a thumbnail sized piece from the napkin Fafnir's chest, Lotte made a small squeal of fright and put her hands over her mouth.  
  
Akko patted Lotte's shoulder.  "It's just paper."  
  
"Oh... I know... but I could almost see it happen."  Her eyes wandered to the scale and she shivered slightly.  
  
"Why did he curse himself?" asked Sucy.  
  
"We haven't found out yet," said Diana.    
  
The last sliver of sun disappeared over the horizon.  A nearby lamp flickered to life.  "It's getting late.  We should go back," said Lotte who lit her wand.  "Great storytelling, by the way!"  
  
Amanda grinned broadly.  "Thanks!"  
  
They gathered their trays and started walking to the cafeteria.  Akko went to Diana.  "Let them go ahead."  When their friends were far away enough, Akko told her about Prof. Pisces in a low voice.  
  
Diana's jaw dropped.  "I... I never would have imagined..."  
  
"Yeah.  So don't worry."  
  
"I must thank Prof. Pisces."  
  
"Come join us for a swim this Sunday."  
  
The bright smile that graced Diana's face seemed to defy the coming night.  "Of course!"  


* * *

  
After struggling through homework, they got ready to sleep.  Akko flopped down on her bed and stretched.    
  
"Ready?" asked Lotte from the top bunk.  
  
"Yeah," replied Akko.  
  
Lotte doused the lamps.  Slivers of moonlight slipped through curtain edges.  Akko wanted to wish Diana good night, but they had finished after midnight.  She held her right wrist over her heart.  "Good night, Diana..."  
  
To her surprise, she felt a tingle around her wrist and reassuring warmth filled her being.  Was this the effect of the binding?  She would have to ask Diana in the dreamscape if they met or maybe, tomorrow.  She closed her eyes for much needed rest.

* * *

  
The next day, Akko and Chariot did their usual early morning training.  Behind the courtyard, Akko saw flowers in the field.  When they were done, she gathered some flowers and used tall grass to bundle them together.  She ran to the dorm and went to Diana's balcony.  With a quick bird transformation, she placed the flowers on Diana's window sill.  Peeking through the glass, she saw that Diana was still asleep.  With her beak, she tapped several times.  "Wake up...  wake up..."  When she saw her stir, she flew away and transformed back.  Breakfast would be served soon.

* * *

  
Diana joined them at breakfast.  When they were returning their trays, Diana touched her hand and whispered, "Thank you for the flowers."  
  
"Success!" thought Akko as she smiled widely.  "You're welcome!"  Joy filled her heart and her thoughts were so occupied with other ideas to try with Diana that she walked past her first class.  

* * *

  
Before going to sleep, Akko opened her notebook and flipped to the entry about flowers.  She wrote, "Found flowers and left them on her window.  She saw them and thanked me."  At the Rating line, she drew one heart.  Under a few books, she slipped the notebook in.  Since Lotte was still reading, she turned away from the light and went to sleep.

* * *

  
That weekend, Akko made her preparations.  She checked the picnic basket again.  Today would be their first date in town.  They had agreed to split the town outings in half, the first and third weekend with their friends while the second and last weekend would be just her and Diana.  She covered the basket and walked to the entrance.  
  
"Akko!  Over here!"  Lotte waved from the line.  Diana was there already.  
  
She lined up with them.  "Thanks."  
  
Amanda put an arm around her shoulder and moved her away from Diana.  "Are you ready to charm her, you lady killer?"  
  
Akko blushed.  "We're just having a picnic.  It's out in public."  
  
"If you just hide behind a bush, I bet you can..."  
  
"What drivel are you telling her?" asked Diana with her arms crossed.    
  
Amanda raised her hands in surrender.  "Just wishing her a good time."  She backed away from Diana's glare.  
  
Diana grabbed the other side of the basket's handle and smiled.  Akko could almost feel other girls staring at them.  The gossip had subsided a bit, but it was still there.  
  
After they were cleared by a teacher, they headed towards the center of town.  
  
"Have fun you two," said Lotte.  
  
"You bet!" said Akko.  
  
Lotte and Sucy went with Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka to go window shopping.  Akko led Diana to a large park.  There were people strolling, playing ball, feeding ducks in the pond and having picnics.  They found an unoccupied spot under a tree and laid out a blanket.  From the basket, Akko took out various pastries that the chef made for her.  In exchange for baking it, Akko helped the kitchen staff with their chores.  She also managed to get some fruit from the orchard behind the school.  
  
"This looks very nice," said Diana.  
  
"And that's not all!"  Akko reached for a conical shaped package.  According to the instructions, she just needed to cast Lumigia on it.  She flicked her wand and focused.  "Lumigia!"  
  
Green light hit the package which burst into streams of sparkling, silver light that spread across the park.  Animals on leashes ran in fright, dragging their owners or entangling them with the leash.  Children playing ball were blinded and bumped into each other.  Meanwhile, an errant kick caused a ball to land on punch bowl, splashing nearby people.  Light flowed into a grill which caused the coals to pop, turning the grill into an eruption of white ash.  
  
Amidst the chaos, Akko grabbed Diana's hand and the basket.  "Run!"  They had already run past some bushes before Akko remembered that they left the blanket and food behind.    
  
"Wait a minute..." With a few quick spells, she teleported their things into the basket.  She grabbed Diana's hand again and they ran for several blocks.  When they passed by the public garden, Akko led Diana to the Hydrangea bushes.  She flopped down on the dew covered grass to catch her breath.  
  
Diana sat down beside her, equally winded.  "What possessed you to do that?"  
  
"I just thought it would be cool to have sparkles!"  
  
"Sparkles?"  
  
"Like the ones from the Coven."  
  
Diana rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a few moments.  "That thing... creates sparkles?"  
  
"Ahhhh!  The instructions fooled me!"  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"In the bargain bin at Wednesdays."  
  
The wind blew purple petals over them while a crow flew above, croaking something that sounded like, "Idiot... idiot..."  
  
Diana sighed and took out the picnic blanket.  "Be careful when you buy something at a bargain.  An enchanted object may lose its effectiveness over time."  
  
The grass was a bit damp from dew, so Akko was glad to have the blanket.  Once the basket was emptied, Akko drew a deep breath and gathered her courage.  She pointed at Diana's lap.  "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Her heart beat in suspense as she waited for Diana's reaction.  When Diana just stared at her, a drop of sweat rolled down her temple.  She thought, "Maybe that was too weird?"  
  
When Diana finally spoke, she said in a serious voice, "This seat is reserved."  She held out her right hand, palm up and smiled.  
  
Everything around her seemed brighter all of the sudden.  The hydrangea seemed to sparkle.  The grass seemed to sparkle.  Diana was the sparkliest of all.  
  
Akko placed her hand on Diana's and knelt.  Carefully, she sat on Diana's lap.  
  
Diana wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  "My silly love... Pass the strawberry parfait, please."  
  
Akko gave her the parfait and selected a slice of cake for herself.  As they ate, they talked about the ridiculous rumors that were posted on the LNN forum.  The users didn't use real names because it was against regulations to spread malicious gossip.  Instead, the forum referred to Diana as the Star, Amanda as the Rebel and Lotte as the Ginger.    
  
"I wonder what my nickname would be?" said Akko.  
  
"The Disaster."  Diana winked.  
  
"Hey!  How mean!"  Akko pouted.  
  
Diana put her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.  "Chariot the 2nd?"  
  
"Too long."  
  
The hydrangea bushes rustled and a young girl with long wavy blond hair stumbled out of the bushes.  She took several drowsy steps before staring at them with half-lidded purple eyes.    
  
"Annabel?  You're Annabel, aren't you?" asked Akko.  
  
The girl stepped back, obviously startled.  Then her jaw dropped and she lifted her hands to eye level.  Her thumbs and index fingers were angled at 90 degrees.  "This... this is it!"  She ran away, taking out a pen from her pocket.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Diana.  
  
"Annabel... maybe..."  Akko looked at the running girl until she turned a corner.  She lightly tapped Diana's nose.  "You could be the Banana."  
  
"Not as catchy as Diana's The Evil Twin."  
  
"Still too long!  A nickname should be short!"  
  
Diana paused in thought.  "Frog broom?"  
  
Akko laughed.  "Getting better."  
  
They made up nicknames for their classmates.  Time passed too quickly and soon, it was time to go back.  

* * *

  
After homework, Akko opened her notebook to the entry on Sparkles and wrote, "Thing exploded, made a big mess.  Don't ever buy from bargain bin."  At the Rating line, she drew three sad faces.  She flipped to the page about Seats and wrote, "She got it and even said it was reserved."  Akko giggled at the memory and drew two hearts on the Rating line.  Once the notebook was tucked away, she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

  
To be continued in:  All Wet, Part 2

* * *

  
References:  
  
In Ep 17, Amanda's eyes glow when she combines the wand and twisted sword.  

* * *

 

**Author's Notes**

The winning drawing was Star gazing while Dressing room was a very close second, like 2 or 3 less votes.  I don't have a reference so I asked Rey and Mio-chan to help.  I'm so sorry for stripping you, Mio-chan.  It's for a good cause!

  [](https://postimg.cc/image/de4hbhhg7/)

 

Rey was very strong and supported Mio-chan from falling off.

 [](https://postimg.cc/image/c1ms9ic9z/)

Overall, sketching took almost 2 hrs and coloring 2 hrs.  I listened to Shiny Ray while working. Here they are.  Enjoy!

  [](https://postimages.org/)

  [](https://postimg.cc/image/47m6o09l3/)

 

  [](https://postimg.cc/image/hbrr0wz4n/)

 

Since it's Akko's birthday, an extra scene with Pappilodiya during sunset:

[](https://postimages.org/)  

Until next time! 


	30. All Wet, Part 2

  
  
  
On Sunday, they met at a river that ran through the campus for the morning swim.  Akko carefully dunked the fishbowl in slow moving water so that Prof. Pisces could swim out safely.  After Diana transformed to a fish, Akko changed into her usual merman form.    
  
Together, they followed the river to the lake.    
  
"Prof. Pisces, Akko told me about the exam.  Thank you for your help," said Diana.  
  
Akko translated, "She says you're welcome.  She'll do her best to hold your aunt off, so don't tell anyone.  LNN has many ears."     
  
The sun lit the lake's surface, exposing various fish hiding among submerged plants and lily pads.    
  
"It's quite nice here," said Diana as she looked around.  
  
"I bought some snacks, Prof. Pisces," said Akko as she released a few very small seaweed pellets from a vial.  "These are from Okinawa."  
  
( Why thank you, Akko! ) Prof. Pisces sampled a pellet.  ( This is quite different from the last one. )  
  
"This has some crushed sea urchin in it."  
  
( How interesting! )  Pisces nibbled another pellet.  Diana swam next to a pellet and stared at it.    
  
"You don't have to eat that, Diana.  I have some in packages if you want to try.  These are specially made for Prof. Pisces."  
  
"Is that so?  Perhaps, I'll try some while we study," said Diana.  
  
They explored underwater plants and local wildlife.  Diana seemed like a child who was discovering things for the first time.  Akko wished that she could see her facial expression but she could tell Diana's reaction by her wiggling fins and tail.  From time to time, Akko would give seaweed pellets to Prof. Pisces.  She was still a fish so Akko had to be careful not to over feed her.  
  
One hour passed quickly and they returned to their dive point.  After dropping off Prof. Pisces in her office, Diana asked, "Do you mind if we swim with just the two of us?"  
  
"Sure!  When do you want to do it?"  
  
"How about Saturday morning?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  


* * *

  
On Monday, Diana received news from Juniper.  "Amanda, Constanze, do you mind if we talk in your room after dinner?"  
  
"Sure," replied Amanda.  Constanze nodded.  
  
"Can you come, Akko?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
They met there after dinner.  Diana began to cast a spell, but Constanze stopped her and pointed to her bed.  Akko immediately understood and guided Diana to the bed.  "Sit close to me."  
  
When the four of them were seated, Constanze pushed down on a bed post.  As soon as the bed flipped, Diana yelped with surprise.  Akko held her so that she landed on her lap when they fell into the cart.  "It's ok.  We're just going to her workshop."  
  
The signal on the wall counted up to three and the cart careened down the railway.  Diana threw her arms around her neck and screamed as the cart zigzagged through the dim corridor.  She forgot that Diana wasn't very good with rides.  Then the cart plummeted down and dumped them over a soft green couch.  Constanze and Amanda landed in a sitting position but Akko landed awkwardly since Diana had wrapped her arms around her neck while her legs straddled her waist.  
  
Amanda whistled.  "Need a room?"  
  
Diana gasped and tried to disentangle herself.  Akko tried as well and they both fell off the couch with Diana landing on top of her.  
  
"Ooohhhh...  Diana's a top!  Say cheese!"  Amanda snapped a photo.  
  
"Stop that!" said Diana who tried to rise with her elbow which ended up on Akko's neck.  
  
"C--ca--n't b--bre---" gasped Akko.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  Diana moved her elbow.  
  
There was a loud clanking noise from above and an iron claw lifted Diana, placing her in a standing position.  Across the room, Constanze operated several levers.    
  
Akko rubbed her neck.  "Thanks, Constanze."  
  
Constanze moved more levers and the walls glowed green.  
  
"Cons secured the room," said Amanda as she put the camera on a shelf.  
  
Diana looked around in awe and turned to Constanze.  "Incredible!  Is this is your workshop?"  Constanze nodded.  
  
"She specifically asked for a ground floor room," said Amanda.  "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I see.  Thank you for hosting our meeting."  Diana took an orb from her pocket and started a chat.  Juniper's image appeared above it.    
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
"Hey, Aunt June!  How's it going?" greeted Amanda.  
  
"Quite well.  Remember Fafnir?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We found plans in his home.  Some of the drawings match."  
  
"That's good news indeed.  Have you found a motivation?" asked Diana.  
  
"Not yet.  Wilma's translating a lot of parchments.  The plans are dated from about the 7th century.  Do any of these look familiar?"  An image of parchment appeared.  A drawing of a large arch was on it.  A few seconds later, a different drawing appeared.  Six more drawings were shown.  
  
"There are similarities to the ones we found," said Diana.    
  
"I don't recognize anything," said Amanda.   Constanze shook her head.  
  
"There's art that looks like the ones near the Shrine," said Akko.   
  
"Oh, yes.  I confirm that as well.  Thanks for reminding me, Akko," said Diana.  "Do you have the copies of the Shrine glyphs?"  
  
"We do," said Juniper.  
  
"Ask Wilma to compare them and see how much they match."  
  
"I shall.  Where's Fafnir?" asked Juniper.  
  
"The Hexenritter have him imprisoned.  Lt. Reinhart keeps me updated.  He's still unconscious."  
  
"Please ask her if I can see him.  Maybe, I can read his mind."  
  
"I will.  Please let me know what you find."  
  
"Of course.  Good luck and good night."  
  
"Good night," said Diana.  She put the orb away.  
  
"Cons wants to know more about the drawings," said Amanda.  
  
Diana explained the cases with Juniper and the mysterious carvings around the Shrine.  Constanze began to sketch on a drawing board.  Diana stopped her explanation.  
  
"Keep talking," said Akko.  "She does that when she's thinking."  
  
Diana continued for a while until Constanze activated her orb and replayed Akko's memory of Katrina's examination of the heap of parchment that Jennifer stole.  She stopped the memory at a certain page and rotated the image.  She held up five fingers.  
  
Understanding lit Akko's face.  "The fifth page that Juniper showed!  It matches this one in my memory!"  
  
Diana's jaw dropped.  She activated her orb.  "I'm asking Juniper for a copy of the plans."  A few minutes later, her orb chimed.  "Here it is."  An image of the drawing appeared.  Although Akko's memory only contained a portion of the drawing, there was enough of it to make a match.  
  
"Do you mind if we give Juniper a copy of your memory?  Just the scroll parts."  asked Diana.  
  
"Go ahead," said Akko.  
  
Meanwhile, Constanze copied the visible portions of the drawings to the large parchment on her drawing board.  Since the memory was from her point of view while she was a mouse on Woodward's head, the perspective made it difficult to see the parts furthest away.    
  
Amanda stared at the drawings.  "What could this be?"  Constanze gestured and pointed to certain drawings.  "Some kind of power generator, huh?  Anything else?  Oh, you can't read Dragon?"  
  
"I'll be happy to translate," said Diana.  
  
Amanda picked up a pencil and offered it.  "Cons said you can write on it."  
  
For the next 20 minutes, Diana wrote the translations.  "I think that's all I could find.  Some are too blurry."  
  
"Cons says that's good enough.  She'll look at it later."  
  
Constanze led them back to the exit seat.  When Amanda blasted off first, Diana's face turned a shade of gray.  Akko held her hand.  "Don't worry.  We'll go together."  
  
When the seat came back, Akko sat first and made Diana sit on her lap.  She put her arms around Diana's waist.  "Ready?"  
  
Diana held on to the armrest and nodded.  "Y-yes."  
  
Akko nodded to Constanze who pressed the button.  The seat accelerated and Diana gasped.  Once again, she clung to Akko's neck.  Akko counted patiently then quickly cast a shield around them.  The bed flipped and they bounced off the ceiling to land on the bed with Diana on top of her.  
  
"You really are a top.  Should we leave?" asked Amanda with a smirk.    
  
Akko helped Diana stand.  "Nope.  We're leaving."  
  
After thanking Constanze and Amanda for their hospitality, Akko walked Diana back to her room.  She felt her wrist and asked softly, "Diana... about the binding... Do you feel something when you think of me?"  
  
Diana looked surprised.  "I did... but I thought I caused it by my own wishful thinking.  It makes more sense if the binding is giving us feedback."  
  
"It's pretty cool!"  
  
Diana giggled.  "Yes, it is!"  
  
They stopped in front of Diana's room.  "Well... good night."  
  
Diana looked left and right and quickly kissed her on the cheek.  "Good night."  
  
Akko blushed and said again, "G-good night."  She walked to her room in a daze.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
They waited at Luna Nova's gates as usual.  A hazy form solidified into Sanya.  
  
"Good evening.  I hope both of you are doing well."  Her eyes moved to Diana.  
  
"I'm doing much better, thanks to Akko," said Diana.  
  
Sanya flicked her wand.  "Do you mind?"  
  
"Please do."  
  
Sanya cast a spell which revealed her aura.  For a while, Sanya stared at the colors, then she nodded approvingly.  "Much, much better.  I can tell you're quite happy.  I trust you two have worked it out?"  She gestured towards a translucent violet band around Diana's left wrist.  
  
"Yes."  Pale cheeks turned pink and Diana touched the band.    
  
Akko could feel her right wrist tingle.  She stared at it and glanced at the purple band.  If she cast the aura reveal spell, would her band be visible too?  
  
"I believe we were practicing spell reinforcement.  Shall we continue?"  
  
"Please."  
  


* * *

  
  
After Sanya left, Akko cast the aura spell on herself.  To her delight, she could see the purple band on her right wrist.  "Look, Diana!"  
  
"I see it.  I was surprised that the binding could be revealed like that."  
  
"Sanya said that physical conditions appear differently in the dreamscape, but the aura is the same awake or asleep."  
  
"She said that I looked better and that I'm happy.  How was she able to tell that?"  
  
"By the colors.  You have a lot of bright green and yellow now.  When you were under the potion's effects, your aura had a lot of muddy red and orange.  She said those muddy colors meant that you had a lot of anger and emotional imbalance."  
  
"I see.  I'll have to look into this."  She put her arms around her neck.  "But first, I'd like to try an experiment."  
  
Akko looked slyly at her.  "What kind?"  
  
"This."  Diana leaned in and caressed her lips.  "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Maybe... I need another sample."  
  
A pale eyebrow rose and pink lips snared hers.  She asked huskily, "How many samples do you need?"  
  
Akko licked her lips.  "100?"  
  
Diana tapped her nose.  "We have Finneran in the morning.  You shouldn't be late."  
  
"70?"  
  
"50."  
  
"35?"  
  
"All right.  I want your report in the morning."  She winked.  
  
Akko felt herself fading for a moment and the courtyard around them blurred.  Then they were on Diana's bed in her home.    
  
Diana caressed her cheek.  "Here's the third one."  
  
An inquisitive tongue parted her lips and Akko welcomed the explorer.  As Diana played with her tongue, the feeling seemed less intense.  Was this why Diana wanted to experiment?  Sanya said that physical senses didn't have a complete correspondence within the dreamscape.  If the dreamer expected a certain effect, then that sensation manifested as a result of the dreamer's expectation.  Still, this was a chance to express her love for Diana without being interrupted or observed.  Throughout the week, there were many times when she wanted to hold Diana's hand or kiss her, but she dared not.  The dreamscape offered sanctuary and she took advantage of it by returning the kiss as passionately as she could manage.    
  
When they paused to catch their breath, Akko whispered, "I miss holding you like this."  
  
"Me too.  This doesn't feel the same though."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you mind if we do this after we work with Sanya?"  
  
"That's great idea!  Let's do it!"  
  
They shared kiss after kiss until they faded from the dreamscape, still in a warm embrace.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Later in the week, Akko noticed Constanze and Amanda behind the main building.  Constanze had taken her shirt off and a sweat soaked sports bra provided modesty.  Fingerless gloves protected her hands as she swung a padded wooden hammer over her head while standing within a crude circle drawn with chalk.  There were five ping pong balls, with one ball hovering in the middle of the circle while the others were spaced equidistant to each other.    
  
Akko walked up to Amanda.  "What's she doing?"  
  
"Practicing spell forging."  Amanda held an orb which replayed Katrina forging.  Constanze bent her knees and swung down.  The hammer missed the ball but the handle hit her on the chin.  The little witch grunted.  "You ok?" asked Amanda in a concerned voice.  
  
Constanze rubbed her chin and raised the hammer above her head.  Half way down the handle, her left hand supported the hammer by the ridge of her index finger.    
  
"Hold on."  Amanda walked over and held the orb at Constanze's eye level.  "I think you're holding it too far in.  See?  With the way you're holding it, there's about five inches of wood that can hit you when you swing down.  Move your right hand closer to the end."  Constanze adjusted her hand.  "Yeah, that looks about right."  After Amanda moved away, Constanze tried the motion again but wasn't able to hit the ball.    
  
"This looks like fun!  Can I try?" asked Akko.  
  
Constanze walked over and gave her the hammer.  Akko almost dropped it since it was heavier that she expected.  "Whoa... you've been swinging this?"  
  
"It's weighted to be similar to a real hammer," said Amanda.  
  
Meanwhile, Constanze sat down and drank noisily from a bottle, with some water dribbling from the sides of her mouth.  Grabbing a towel, she wiped off her sweat.  
  
Amanda showed the memory.  "Start like this then switch hands while swinging down to scoop up mats."  
  
"Looks easy enough."  Akko shrugged her shoulders to loosen up.  She assumed the starting position and whipped her right wrist to create momentum.  She thrust her left hand to grab the handle, but pushed the handle so hard that it slipped out of her right hand, causing the hammer to tilt towards her head instead of away from it.  "GAAAAHHH!"  
  
Amanda quickly caught the hammer.  "Yikes!  You ok?!"   Meanwhile, Constanze chuckled.  
  
Akko rubbed the side of her head.  "Ow... the hammer's pretty heavy.  My hand slipped."  
  
"Lemme wipe it."  Amanda took a towel from the bench and wiped the handle.  "It's like this."  From the starting position, Amanda's nimble hands rotated the hammer and swung down to hit a ping pong ball.  The ball rolled into the corridor.  
  
"Playing cricket?" asked Diana who picked up the ball.   "This is too small."  
  
"We're spell forging!" said Akko.    
  
"Spell forging?"  
  
"This one."  Amanda showed the memory to Diana then gave the orb to Akko.  She stood in the circle.  "You start like this, then do a quick twirl and WHAM!"  The hammer hit the ping pong ball.  She offered the hammer to Diana.  "Wanna try?"  
  
"All right."  Diana took the hammer.  "Hmmm... this is quite heavy."  
  
"If it's too heavy for you, maybe you shouldn't do it," said Amanda.  
  
"It's fine."  Diana stood in the circle.  
  
Akko's eyes twinkled with anticipation and she prepared a shield spell.  It would be so cute to see a clumsy Diana.  Her beloved twirled the hammer and a ball bounced away.  Akko's jaw dropped.  
  
Amanda whistled.  "You go, girl!"  
  
With a very grumpy look on her face, Constanze marched over and took the hammer.  She pushed her out of the circle and made a shoo-ing gesture.  
  
Akko broke out of her astonishment and hugged Diana.  "Amazing!  That's my Diana!  I thought the hammer would be too heavy for you."  
  
Diana glanced at Constanze.  "Beginner's luck.  After all that digging with Juniper, I got used to lifting heavy things."  
  
"You're really talen---" A finger landed on Akko's lips.  For a few moments, she wondered why then she understood.  Constanze was working hard but Diana did it on her first try.    
  
"I've been looking for you," said Diana.    
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I managed to get Numerology homework and exams from previous years.  Would you like to go through them?"  
  
"Yeah!"  Numerology wasn't one of her better subjects.  She turned.  "Good luck Constanze!"  At her words, Constanze missed a grab, and the hammer twisted the wrong way to hit her on the knee.  "Ooops..."  
  
Diana winced in sympathy.  "Let's not bother them anymore."  As they walked away, she said, "I appreciate the compliment, Akko.  I'm sorry I stopped you."  
  
Akko touched her hand briefly.  "I understand.  I think it's pretty cool that you didn't brag."  
  
"Beginner's luck," said Diana modestly.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
On Saturday morning, they walked to the river.  Akko waited for Diana to transform first then she followed in her merman form.  They swam to the lake.  Once there, Diana cast the metamorphosis spell.  At first Akko thought that Diana wanted to swim, but when she saw that only her upper body changed to human form, she turned away and pinched her nose.  "Oh no, oh no... Please, please don't bleed!" thought Akko in a panic.  
  
"Is this better?" asked Diana.  
  
Akko turned around slowly and opened her eyelids just a little.  To her relief, water lilies and large leaves covered Diana's torso.  "Uh... yes..."  
  
Diana swam closer.  "Are you bleeding?"  
  
Akko swallowed nervously and let go of her nose.  She quickly looked at her fingers.  "N-no..."  
  
"That's good."  Diana smiled.  "One mystery solved."  
  
"What mystery?"  
  
"Of your bleeding.  I thought about it when I remembered your nose bleeding after I accidently left the bath door open.  I was concerned about your bleeding, so I did some research about Japanese nosebleeds.  Were you too... _happy_... to see me naked?"  
  
Her scales twitched when she mentioned the word happy.  Diana probably meant to say something else.  "N-not really..."  Diana crossed her arms and looked steadily at her.  She turned away.  Hands held the sides of her head and blue eyes bored into hers.  "M-maybe a little..."  
  
Diana giggled, creating a stream of bubbles.  "Prof. Pisces isn't here.  You don't have to use that form."  
  
It wasn't exactly a request, but Akko understood and transformed.  For her tail, she copied an orange and white koi fish.  "How about this?"  
  
"Hmmm..... A mermaid with a uniform.  Strange, but cute."  Blue eyes twinkled with amusement but gazed at her like a cat about to pounce on a mouse.  
  
Akko looked at her chest and saw she still had her uniform.  Except for water lilies, Diana wasn't wearing anything else.  "Hold on..."  She tried again and used some of the water lilies above them to cover her front.  "Tada!"  
  
"Much better."  Diana swam closer and slipped her arms around her waist.  Her hands slid lightly across the small of her back, causing Akko to shiver at the contact of skin on skin.    
  
Akko's heart began to beat faster as those shapely pink lips drew near.  The blue tail wrapped around hers.  Her lips were cool but her tongue was definitely warm.  She sucked on it gently and then opened her mouth more to invite Diana to explore.  A stream of bubbles gushed out and tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze.  At the last instant, she turned her head and water churned before her face, scaring a nearby fish.  
  
Diana giggled.  "Are you all right?"  
  
Akko rubbed her nose and looked at fingers.  "Not bleeding, see?"  
  
"I'm glad, because I wasn't done kissing you."  Diana leaned in and captured her lips.  
  
Akko put her arms around Diana's neck and felt the smooth skin of her shoulders.  Meanwhile, Diana's hands were caressing her lower back.  Akko almost wished that the leaves between their fronts weren't there.  However, she was afraid of the consequences if she got too excited.    
  
When Diana finally stopped, Akko started to float up in a daze.  Diana pulled her down.  "Not too high.  People might see us."  
  
"Hold me?"  
  
Diana hugged her close and Akko rested her head on her pale shoulder.  "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes... I'm just... very happy."  She planted a kiss on Diana's cheek.  
  
Diana rubbed her tail against hers.  "I've wanted to swim like mermaids with you, but well... you know...  I just have to give you smaller doses."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Diana just tapped Akko's nose.  
  
She laughed, a bit embarrassed.  "Oh!  Ok... By the way, I solved a mystery too!"  
  
"What mystery?"  
  
She looked into Diana's eyes.  "Why you dropped the figures in DAM."  
  
Diana's cheeks immediately turned pink and she moved away, putting her hands behind her back as if she wanted to hide something.  "I'm sorry about that.  Are you still upset?"  
  
"Not anymore, but you dropped them because you wanted to check me out.  Is that true?"  
  
Her voice was so soft that she could barely hear.  "Yes..."  
  
"Yoooosh!  I figured it out!"  Diana seemed scared.  Akko wanted to reassure her that she wasn't upset anymore.  She turned around, bent over and shook her hips.  "Look all you want!"  For a few seconds, Diana didn't react so Akko shook her hips even more, thinking belatedly, "Oh-oh... maybe this won't work because I don't have a butt?"   Then Diana laughed in an eruption of bubbles and wrapped her arms over her tummy.  Relieved, Akko hugged her and kissed her noisily.  "It makes me happy that you looked at me that way."  
  
Already pink cheeks turned red even more.  "There are some swans over there!"  Diana grabbed her hand and dragged her to where the swans were.  Akko went along and chuckled at her feeble attempt to change the subject.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
To be continued in:  How to Cheat a Dragon

 


	31. How to Cheat a Dragon

  
  
On Sunday, Diana invited their new club members to join them for a day out in town.  They went to a dessert cafe and were seated in two booths by the window.  She and Akko sat with their club while Sucy and Lotte sat with Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka.  They ordered the variety sampler.  The servings were small, but enough to get a taste of each pastry.  Since Lynn recognized Chariot first, she and Akko treated Lynn to an ice cream sundae.    
  
Akko sat across from her by the window.  If it were just the two of them, she would've held her hands.  When waitress brought over the dessert tower, the younger girls stared in wonder at the two dozen sumptuous treats displayed on five levels of trays.    
  
Diana carefully rotated the tower.  "There are many different flavors.  If it's on the other side, just spin it like this to get to it.  If you like something in particular, the number on the doily matches the one in the menu.  Just tell the waitress and she'll get it for you."  
  
"This looks great!" said Minna.  
  
Akko took the plum cake as usual and was so focused on the cake that Diana felt a bit lonely.  A selfish part of her wanted Akko's attention.  She slipped off her shoe and tapped Akko on her shin with her toe.  Akko's fork paused in its journey to a waiting mouth and reddish brown eyes stared at her in surprise.  Diana smirked and slid her toe up to Akko's knee.  Pale cheeks turned pink.  She withdrew her foot and sampled her parfait.  From time to time, she would tap Akko's leg and watch her blush.  
  
After they finished all the desserts, they left the cafe and headed towards the center of town.  Diana felt Akko's hand on hers and she matched Akko's pace.  The younger girls and their friends walked several feet ahead.  Suddenly Akko pulled her into an alley.  
  
"I need to kiss you," pleaded Akko.  
  
Diana was more than happy to oblige.  Stepping behind discarded crates to hide them from the sidewalk, she wrapped her arms around Akko's shoulders and captured her lips.  Akko responded with equal fervor, pulling her close by embracing her around her waist.  Diana's heart raced at the idea of kissing in public and she couldn't help but sample Akko's lips flavored with plum cake.  A few minutes later, Diana heard a chime and broke the kiss to check her orb.  "It's from Amanda.  They're at wand shop."  
  
"Oh..."  Akko sighed sadly. "I guess we'll have to go."    
  
Diana leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips.  "Let's continue this later."  To her surprise, Akko held her left arm without being prompted.  Diana smiled smugly and led her to the sidewalk.  When she invited Akko for the summer, she wanted Akko to get used to touching her and offered her arm as often as propriety allowed.  They had walked about a block when Akko gasped and let go.  
  
"Ahhh... Sorry!  I just... you know... out of habit..."  She blushed.  
  
Diana smiled and offered her arm.  "It's all right."  The embarrassed look on Akko's face melted into a bright smile as she took her arm.  They strolled to the shop to meet their friends.  
  


* * *

  
On Monday evening, Diana received a chat request from Juniper.  With a quick spell, she secured her part of the room and started the chat.  "Good evening, Juniper.  How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine.  I went to see Fafnir.  Unfortunately, his mind's sealed.  There's a spell around his head."  
  
She remembered the battle in Germany.  "Yes, he cast it himself."  
  
"Really?  I'd wager he's hiding something.  But how can we find out?"  
  
"If you have any ideas, please let me know."  
  
"I do.  His spell repels any external interference, but what if the spell came from the inside?"  
  
Diana's eyes narrowed.  From Juniper's leading question and quick response, she had been thinking about this.  "Are you suggesting that we shrink down and enter his body?"  
  
"I'm suggesting that you dream walk and poke around."  
  
Based on Akko's descriptions of the Unseelie in the dreamscape, she didn't like the idea of going into a dragon's dreamscape.  "I'm still learning Lucid Dreaming.  I doubt that I can just go into his dream."  
  
"I'm not saying to go now.  The Hexenritter can keep him alive, so we're not pressed for time."  
  
"I see.  Let me consult with Sanya."  
  
"Good luck and good night."  
  
Diana closed the chat and started a new one with Sanya.  She explained the situation.    
  
"First of all, what are you looking for and second, is it important enough to risk your life?" asked Sanya.  
  
Diana summarized the cases, the battle for the hammer and the matching plans in Fafnir's home.    
  
"If he really is building these strange structures, then the mutated creatures won't appear anymore now that you have him in custody."  
  
"That's true... but... I think this is part of some larger scheme."  
  
"Going into a dragon's dreamscape is very dangerous.  Their will is very strong.  Even I don't want to go in there because if you can't break their will, you'll be trapped in their dreamscape and you won't wake up.  Also, consider this:  if a Seelie can't read his mind, then what chance do you have to find anything in his dreamscape?"  
  
Disappointment filled Diana.  Still she had to try.  "Suppose there's a very important reason, how would I prepare to enter Fafnir's dreamscape?"  
  
"You would have to be a dragon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Think!  Why should a human appear in a dragon's dream?  They're arrogant and humans are just annoying pests.  They tolerate us because we can be useful tools to bend to their whims.  If you want a decent conversation with a dragon, you must be a dragon."  
  
"But I'm human."  
  
Sanya looked confused.  "Were you the mouse in my house?"  
  
"No, that was Akko."  
  
"Ah... now I understand.  I thought that you were the mouse who saw me with the Unseelie.  Get rid of the idea that you can only be in human form in the dreamscape.  If Akko can be in mouse form, you can be in dragon form.  And not just any dragon.  You must assume the identity of a dragon that Fafnir knows.  Once again, please consider my two questions.  What are you looking for?  Is it important enough to risk your life?"  
  
"I understand.  I have some thinking to do."  
  
"Please promise me that you won't go there without enough training."  
  
"I won't.  Thank you for your help.  Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Diana closed the chat and requested another one with Juniper.  She told her about Sanya's concerns.    
  
"Is that it?  Are we done?" asked Juniper.  
  
"No... not yet.  Please bring me anything about Fafnir's relatives and friends from the Archives."  
  
Juniper seemed relieved when she grinned.  "Aye!  I'll personally deliver them."  
  
"Thank you.  Good luck."  Diana closed the chat.  She wasn't ready to give up.  


* * *

  
The next day, Diana received a message on her orb about a visitor.  When she got to the visitor's reception room, she was surprised to see Juniper.  
  
"Good afternoon.  You really came!" greeted Diana.  
  
Juniper smiled.  "I said I'd deliver them."  She opened a basket.  Inside was a box that contained orbs.  Beside the box were lots of vegetables.  "The vegetables are from Anna."  
  
She remembered the garden that she cultivated with Akko.  Akko would be glad to see their vegetables.  "How kind of her to gather them up.  Thank you for bringing all of this."  
  
Juniper leaned forward and whispered.  "Bernhardt found something.  Read her report."  
  
The door opened and Amanda walked in.  "Aunt June!"  
  
Juniper held up a fist.  "Hey lil bean.  How goes?"  
  
Amanda bumped her fist.  "Doin' good.  Fight anything lately?"  
  
She shrugged.  "Just a few stubborn minotaurs.  One second..."  She turned to Diana.  "That's all I have.  Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"No.  I'll look through this first.  Thank you again.  Good luck!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Diana left and went back to her room.  She picked up the orb with the report and read.  The contents alarmed her so much that if she wasn't using both hands to hold the orb, she would've dropped it.  Carefully, she put it aside to send a chat request to Sanya.  While waiting, Diana cast a spell to secure the area around her desk.    
  
Sanya's image appeared in the orb.  "What is it?"  
  
"Bernhardt found evidence that Fafnir is sending instructions and materials through a portal so that a dragon on the other side can open it."  
  
"A portal to where?"  
  
Diana's eyes narrowed.  "A place that has mutated monsters."  
  
"Do you suspect that he has a collaborator and they're trying to bring these beasts into our world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I'd like to find out who the collaborator is and how to prevent a gate from opening."  
  
"Are you very certain that Juniper tried every means to read his mind?"  
  
"She said she couldn't.  She even suggested that I dream walk."  
  
"Damn.  Why did she ask you?  Unless... Can you speak Dragonese?"  
  
"Yes.  All Cavendish witches are home schooled in Dragonese per our Foremother's will.  I became proficient at the age of twelve."  
  
"So that's why..."  Sanya sighed.  "I wouldn't wish this on myself or anyone.  Going into a dragon's dreamscape is dangerous."  
  
"But is it impossible?"  
  
"It's not impossible.  You can step in and step out at the boundary and nothing will happen unless a dragon decides to come after you.  When they come after you is the dangerous part."  
  
"How can I go into a dragon's dreamscape safely?"  
  
"You must be familiar with their stronghold.  A stronghold is any place they call home."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"If other creatures appear in the stronghold, it would be helpful to know how to deal with them.  But first, do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Yes, Rastaban."  
  
"Good.  Go there and memorize the layout."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"If you really want to go through this, send me a map of his home.  We'll practice with a replica in the dreamscape."  
  
"I'll send it as soon as possible.  Thank you for your help."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Diana ended a chat and sent a message to Juniper to compile a detailed map of Rastaban.  Akko often talked about finding another way when problems happened.  This time, she would find it.  


* * *

  
Prof. Holbrook was quite reasonable especially after she showed her official badge.  She granted her and Akko permission to visit Rastaban over the weekend.  After their Saturday swim, they left Luna Nova with Juniper.  Although she had been there before, she didn't pay attention to its layout.  Everything was so large, that even common furniture seemed amazing.  
  
"Is there anything particular you want to see?" asked Juniper.  
  
"Does he have a study?" asked Diana.  
  
"This way."  
  
They flew with Juniper through several corridors and entered a room with shelves of books and parchment.  Diana took her orb out and began recording details.  Akko did the same thing.    
  
"Did Bernhardt find it here?" asked Diana.  
  
Juniper pointed to a shelf with large books.  "Yes.  These appear to be normal books about trade and economics, but they're actually journals that have been camouflaged."  
  
"Please show me."  
  
Juniper opened a book and cast a spell.  The printed type changed to inked Dragonese.  A date on the page read Year 7113, Moon 5th, Day 24.  The Dragon year corresponded to the human calendar approximately three hundred years ago.  Fafnir wrote:  Dressler useless.  Waste of time.  Grunberg last seen in Wetterstein and the Hexenritter are hiding the Kastners.    
  
Dressler, Grunberg and Kastner were all dwarven families.  Gail mentioned that he was hunting them to find von Braunschbank's artifacts.  "How much has Bernhardt translated?"    
  
"Almost three journals.  It's in one of the orbs."  
  
From there, they explored other rooms, including Fafnir's bedroom which was opulently decorated and luxuriously furnished.  The gigantic Mythril bed frame must be worth a fortune.  By the time they had finished mapping the complex, it was late afternoon.  They flew back to Luna Nova with Juniper.    
  
"Thank you for coming with us."  Diana gave Sanya's contact information to Juniper.  "Please give her a copy of the map and a copy of report on Fafnir's relatives and friends."  
  
"Aye.  Good Luck!"  Juniper waved and flew into the ley terminal.  
  
There was a growling sound nearby and Akko hid her tummy with her forearms.  Diana giggled.  They only had a quick lunch of a sandwich and a bottle of water.  Diana held her hand.  "Let's have an early dinner."  
  
Akko's embarrassed expression changed into a smile.  "Yeah!"  
  
Together, they walked to the dining hall.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, at a quiet corner of the library, she and Akko studied Fafnir's report and the map after their last class.  Their table was far away from other students so they can talk privately.  It wasn't long before Akko whispered, "I wish we could sit closer."  
  
"Akko, we're in the library," replied Diana.  If they were by themselves, she would invite Akko to read under a tree and maybe, Akko would lie on her lap.  Even sitting next to each other would be nice.  However, the LNN forums were still active with theories on who she kissed.  Given how much bullying Akko endured during her first year, she didn't want to invite trouble from envious girls.  
  
Akko sighed.  "I know..."  
  
Prof. Valahivon stopped by their table.  "Did you girls happen to see Prof. Badcock pass by?"  
  
"About a few minutes ago, professor.  She went towards the Ancient Artifacts section," said Diana as she gestured towards the section.    
  
Prof. Valahivon and the two birds perched on her shoulders turned their heads in unison to the section.  "I think I see her.  Thank you."  
  
The birds were her familiars so Diana guessed that they were closely linked to her and reacted to her thoughts.    
  
"Hey, Diana... mind if I try something?" whispered Akko.  
  
Diana returned her attention to the report.  "Go ahead."  
  
"Be right back."  Akko stood up and walked away.  
  
She was reading about a Gudrun, a female cousin in Norway when she heard Akko's voice.  
  
"I'm back."  
  
When she turned in the direction of the voice, Akko wasn't there.  "Akko?  Are you invisible?"  She felt a tug on her skirt.  
  
"Down here."  
  
Diana looked down and saw a puppy with brown fur on its upper body and white fur on its belly and legs.  Its front paws tugged at her skirt.  "A-akko?"  
  
The puppy grinned, showing small teeth.  "Yeah, it's me."  Large irises of reddish brown gazed at her.  "If I said you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"  
  
Where was Akko going with this?  First, she turned into a dog and now she was asking strange questions.  "Akko, I must admit that I may get upset sometimes, but I don't think I'll ever hold a lasting grudge."  
  
"So... it's ok?  Because you really have a beautiful body."  
  
Diana blushed.  "T-thank you..."   They stared at each other for a while.  Reddish brown puppy eyes looked at her expectantly.  Why did Akko say that as a dog?  She could've said it in human form.  And why didn't she transform back?  It's as if she's waiting for something.  Was this a test to see if she would get mad and hold it against her?  Her mind latched on the words 'hold it' and she gasped in realization.  "You silly girl..."    
  
Diana picked up Akko and put her on her lap.  She kissed the top of her furry head.  Her left hand threaded through soft belly fur.  Akko's puppy form felt nice and warm.  She whispered, "How in Beatrix's name did you think of this?"  
  
Akko tilted her head back and whispered,  "If Prof. Valahivon can have her birds with her, then you can have your familiar with you."  She winked.  "And you can hold your familiar against you."  
  
Diana giggled.  "A familiar also assists her witch.  Were you looking at the report or the map?"  
  
"The map."  
  
Diana moved Akko's orb in front of her.  "Is here all right?"  
  
Akko put her paws on the table and touched the orb.  "Yeah, I can reach it."  
  
After a few minutes, Diana had to admit that this was a really good idea.  She could hold Akko and study.  Moreover, Akko's fur was fun to touch, and she couldn't help but plant a quick kiss on her fluffy head.  Sometimes, she lingered a little longer and inhaled the calming scent of Akko's plum blossom shampoo.  Meanwhile, her hand would rub her belly.  It felt so soothing.  When something tapped against her thigh, her hand moved to find out what it was and touched her tail.  Her fingers twirled around its curve.    
  
Akko made a short whine.  "Ummm... Diana... that tickles..."  
  
"Sorry...  Your tail is curly.  Isn't it supposed to be straight?"  
  
"Nope.  Akita dogs have curly tails."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  Akko manipulated her orb.  "See?"  
  
Diana looked at Akko's orb which had pictures of many Akita dogs.  "Oh!  It is curly!"  
  
"It's a Japanese dog," said Akko with unmistakable pride.  
  
"So that's why you picked it."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Yes!" said Akko with a triumphant grin.  
  
They continued studying until the dinner bell chimed.  Akko jumped off.  "I'll be right back."  
  
"Can you stay like that for just a bit longer?"  
  
"Oh... ok."  Akko sat on her haunches.  
  
Diana packed their things away and knelt down with her arms out.  Akko's jaw dropped for a moment then she bounded into her arms.  With Akko facing front, her forearms supported her torso.  Diana walked towards the dorm to drop off their things before going to the dining hall.  Near the dorm, they ran into Amanda.  
  
"What a cute dog!"  Amanda patted Akko's head.  
  
"Thanks!" said Akko.  
  
As she moved her hand away, Amanda's smiling face changed into a confused one then to a surprised one.  "Akko?!"  
  
Akko yipped.  "Yeah, it's me."  
  
Amanda smirked.  "You two are getting cozier every day.  Are you getting dinner now?"  
  
"I have to go to my room first," said Diana.  
  
"Ok.  See you there."  Amanda walked away.  
  
When Diana entered her room, she was surprised to see Hanna and Barbara there.  She hadn't been eating with them since the potion incident, so she assumed that they had already gone to the dining hall.  
  
"Hi Diana," said Barbara who seemed nervous.  
  
"Hello."  Diana walked towards her side of the room.  
  
"What a cute puppy!  Is this your new familiar?"  Hannah's hand moved towards Akko.  
  
"Don't touch," said Diana with an uncharacteristic sharpness in her voice.  Meanwhile, Hannah stepped back and withdrew her hand.  She drew a deep breath to calm herself and said in a more neutral tone, "Please don't touch."  Somehow, she felt strangely protective of Akko.  
  
"Er... sorry..."  
  
Barbara cleared her throat.  "Um... Diana... do you... um... are you going to dinner now?"  
  
Diana sighed.  She had to give them a chance.  "In a bit."  She placed Akko on her bed before putting the orbs in the secure chest.    
  
"W-would you like to eat together?"  
  
Now she understood why they hadn't gone ahead.  "Do you mind eating with my friends?"  
  
"W-we don't mind," said Hannah.  
  
"In a few minutes, I'll be ready to go."  At her answer, both Hanna and Barbara seemed relieved.  Her sudden protectiveness surprised her.  She let Amanda touch Akko but told Hannah not to.  For a few moments, she stared at her hand then understood.  She was afraid that Hannah would discover Akko and she wouldn't be able to hold Akko so close anymore.  It was selfish and irrational but she didn't want to lose her precious time with Akko.  With the orbs secured, she picked up Akko and went to the privy.  She whispered, "Akko, please warn them that they're coming."  
  
"Ok."  Akko went into a stall and transformed.  She blew a kiss and left.  
  
Diana smiled at the impromptu kiss and refreshed herself before going back to her room.  "I'm ready."  
  
"Where's your familiar?" asked Hanna.  
  
"It... had to do its business outside."  
  
It felt awkward walking with her team.  Hannah and Barbara tried to start a conversation about a recent quiz but Diana had no desire to participate and only gave curt responses.  After getting their food, Diana found their table which now had three tables instead of two.  Even though they were ahead of her, they waited for her to sit first.  Diana deliberately sat next to Akko.  Hannah sat at the head of the table while Barbara sat across from her.  
  
Diana noticed two large covered dishes on the middle table.  "What's that?"  
  
"The chef made it for us with our vegetables!" said Akko who uncovered the succulent looking entrees.  "I made a deal to help them out with their garden if he could cook them."  
  
"That's wonderful, Akko!"  
  
"You grew these?" asked Lotte.  
  
Akko nodded.  "Diana and I did!  Help yourself!"  
  
Diana got a helping of each and was surprised at the crispness and taste.  Usually, vegetables were boiled and were often soggy and tasteless.    
  
"Delicious!" said Jasminka who took another helping.  Constanze gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Beats their usual," said Amanda.  "Thanks, Akko, Diana!"  
  
"Did you grow mushrooms too?" asked Sucy who put a mushroom in her mouth.  
  
"No, but since you like mushrooms, I asked the chef if he could add some."  
  
Sucy smiled, revealing her sharp teeth.  "Thanks!"  
  
Hannah and Barbara were polite but obviously nervous.  Diana began to pity them but did nothing to make them feel welcome.  They must earn it themselves.  
  
Towards the end of dinner, Alice, Minna and Lynn stopped by to chat.  Like Akko, they had to deal with classmates who made fun of their non-witch lineage but since they had each other for support, they didn't receive as much as Akko did.    
  
"Would you like to do homework together?" asked Hannah.  
  
"I promised to tutor Akko," lied Diana.  
  
"Huh?  For what?" said Akko in confusion.  
  
Under the table, Diana squeezed Akko's hand and hoped Akko would go along.  "Numerology."  
  
"Er... Ohhhh!  Yeah!"  
  
As they put their trays away, Diana leaned towards Akko and whispered, "I'll get the reports.  Please save us a quiet table in the library."  
  
"Ok!  See you there!"    
  
She got their things and found Akko in the library.  She whispered, "Do you mind if you turn into a dog?"  
  
Akko grinned widely and winked.  "No problem!"  She hid behind tall shelves of books and transformed.  When she returned, she stood on her hind legs, paws up.  
  
Diana giggled at the sight and picked her up to put her on her lap.  "What were you looking at before?"  
  
"The kitchen."  
  
She took an orb and put it in front of Akko.  "Why that room?"  
  
"He spends a lot of time making juice there.  Maybe he might've hidden something."  
  
It was a strange reason, but having another pair of eyes was still helpful.  They did research for an hour then switched to doing homework.  Compared to last year, it was easier to explain concepts to Akko.  Diana was pleased with her progress.  In fact, Akko was more proficient in some areas compared to Hannah and Barbara.  
  
About 15 minutes to 11 o'clock, the library custodian rang the bell to announce closing time.  Diana kissed the top of Akko's fluffy head.  "I'll clean up.  Just stay like that."  
  
Akko bounded off her lap.  "Are you sure?  I can transform and help."  
  
"There's not a lot to put away.  See?  I'm almost done."  Diana quickly placed the orbs in the padded box which she moved into a bag.  When she was finished, she picked up Akko.  
  
"You really like this?" asked Akko while Diana walked to the dorm.  
  
Her hand rubbed Akko's furry belly.  "Yes.  I love holding you.  Does it bother you?"  
  
"No.  I like being close to you."  
  
Before she reached her room, Diana went into the privy.  Akko jumped off and went into a stall to transform.  When she came out, she looked around and kissed her on cheek.  Diana's cheeks flushed at the contact.  
  
"G'night, Diana."    
  
"Good night, Akko."  
  
Akko left the privy then Diana walked to her room with a big smile.  
  


* * *

  
Next week, Diana received a disturbing message from Juniper:  We have another case.  
  
With Prof. Holbrook's permission, she and Akko went with Juniper to the site on Saturday.  They captured another creature and found evidence of a portal.    
  
"Were any of Fafnir's acquaintances nearby?" asked Diana.  
  
"No.  I have investigators watching them and they didn't do anything suspicious," replied Juniper.    
  
That evening, she chatted with Sanya and told her about their findings.  "I think Fafnir's collaborator is trying to open a portal.  The creatures that pass are misshapen, indicating that the portal changes them."  
  
Sanya sighed.  "I wish it didn't come to this.  Do you really want to enter Fafnir's dream?"  
  
"If there were alternatives, I'd gladly try those first.  Lacking any, dream walking may be the only way to stop the collaborator."  
  
"All right.  Give me a few days to review the reports then we'll meet."  
  
"Thank you.  Good night."  
  
"Good night."  


* * *

  
A few nights later, Sanya met them in the dreamscape.  "I went over the reports.  Let's start by being in full dragon form.  I'll be Fafnir.  Diana, be Gudrun."  She chanted several spells.  The Luna Nova courtyard changed to Rastaban's entrance hall.  Green smoke wrapped around her and she grew into a dragon.  
  
Diana pictured Gudrun in her mind and cast the spell.  When the smoke cleared, she was half the height of Sanya's Fafnir.    
  
"You won't fool him that way.  Try again," said Sanya in Fafnir's voice.  
  
Diana focused and adjusted her height.  Meanwhile, Akko stared at them with her mouth open.    
  
"Much better."  
  
"May I try too?" asked Akko excitedly.  
  
"You can, but do you know Dragonese?" asked Sanya.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you would only give yourself away.  You may accompany Diana in the dreamscape, but you must conceal yourself."    
  
Akko's shoulders slumped, obviously disappointed.  Meanwhile, Diana was relieved that she didn't have to go in Fafnir's dream alone.  
  
For a few moments, Sanya looked thoughtful.  "Hmmm...  Do you know how to cast a translation spell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cast a spell to translate Dragonese to English on me."  
  
The gloom on Akko's face disappeared.  "Ok!"  She cast the spell on Sanya.  It was kind of Sanya to give something for Akko to do.  
  
Sanya turned to Diana.  "I don't know Dragonese, so I'll just talk to you in English.  However, you must reply in Dragonese.  Akko's spell will help me understand."  
  
"All right."  
  
"In Dragonese, please."  
  
{ All right. }  
  
"Good."  Sanya lifted her head higher than Diana.  "Gudrun.  Great fortunes and high winds."  
  
{ Fafnir.  May your hoard prosper. }  Diana inclined her head.  
  
"You honor me with a visit.  How may I be of service?"  
  
Diana opened her mouth and tried to think of a topic.  { Your home looks different.  Did you remodel? }  
  
"A bit."  
  
Having a conversation was trickier than she thought.  { Did it cost a lot? }  
  
"No."  
  
{ How long did it take? }  
  
"A few weeks."  
  
{ It looks well done. }  
  
"Thank you."  Sanya held up her hand.  "Let's stop.  Your Dragonese is good, but your conversation doesn't lead anywhere.  Your goal is to find more information on the collaborator.  The conversation must lead to that, but in a subtle way.  I suggest that we talk about things that Fafnir is interested in.  According to the reports, he's active in the stock markets.  Let's change roles.  I'll be Gudrun and you be Fafnir."  With a quick spell, Sanya changed to Gudrun.  
  
Diana changed her form to Fafnir.    
  
"I'm confused.  I thought dragons were grumpy and mean," said Akko.  "You act so polite."  
  
"Dragons are only polite to their kin," said Diana.  "They're less respectful to humans and other magical beings."  
  
"Ready?" asked Sanya.  
  
{ Ready. }  
  
"I'm looking to change investments from textiles.  What do you recommend?"  
  
Diana bowed her head.  "I'm sorry.  I don't know much about markets."  
  
"It doesn't matter.  Make something up.  What's important is to keep Fafnir talking.  The more he talks, the more chances he may drop a clue."  
  
What should she talk about?  Akko caught her eye and she was reminded of the Shiny Chariot doll.  She straightened up and held her head high.  { The Entertainment sector.  Invest in toy companies who specialize in popular idols.  These toys are in high demand. }  
  
"Which company?"  
  
{ Chariot Industries. }  
  
"Do you know someone who could assist in starting an investment?"  
  
{ Yes.  I'll get you in touch with... Ms. Ursula. }  She heard a suppressed snicker.  Akko was covering her mouth.  Diana smiled at her reaction.  
  
"Are there other dragons interested in this venture?"  
  
This must be what Sanya meant about leading in a subtle way.  { Tarn has a large stake in it. }  
  
They practiced for almost an hour then Sanya started to fade.    
  
"I've reached my limit," said Sanya as she changed back.  
  
"I'm sorry for tiring you," said Diana with worry after she cancelled the spell.  
  
"It's all right.  I'll just sleep it off.  Let's meet again in a few days.  Please do some research on Fafnir's interests.  Let's try to make it more realistic."  
  
"Thank you very much.  This was very helpful."  
   
"You're welcome.  Good night."  Sanya disappeared.  
  
Diana sat on a ledge.  "That was intense."  
  
"Would you like to relax?"  Akko waved her wand, and the surroundings changed to the meadow behind her manor.    
  
Diana pushed Akko down.  "After all that, I need a lot of relaxing."  She licked her lips.  
  
Before she could react, Akko flipped her.  "Then you better lie down."  She kissed her longingly.  
  
Diana didn't expect Akko to be so bold.  It felt strangely exciting.  She wrapped her arms around her back and hugged her close to feel Akko's body against hers.  They kissed and kissed until they faded from the dreamscape.  
  


* * *

  
  
After classes, she and Akko would do homework first then research after in the library.  Akko would change into a puppy when they were researching.  Reading about Fafnir's market interests was boring but being able to hold Akko lessened the monotony.  
  
Every hour, they would take a break to stretch or refresh themselves.  Before she stood up, Akko climbed on the table and with tail wagging, asked, "May I try something?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Close your eyes and lean forward."  
  
Diana complied and felt something wet on her lips.  Her eyes flicked open in surprise.  Akko's tongue was hanging out.  "D-did you just lick me?"  
  
Akko grinned.  "Yeah.  I really wanted to try that."  
  
Diana kissed her furry head and stood.  "You silly...  I'm going to get a drink."  
  


* * *

  
  
Their next dream session started as usual, but half an hour later, Sanya lost her Fafnir form and Rastaban faded back to Luna Nova's courtyard.  
  
"I'm sorry... It wore me out sooner than expected," said Sanya who sat wearily on a nearby bench.  
  
"May I do it?  I'll create Rastaban and be a dragon.  I already do the translate spell anyway," offered Akko.  
  
"That's a good idea.  Let me cast a telepathy spell and I'll tell you what to say."  Sanya waved her wand.  
  
Akko recreated Rastaban and changed into Fafnir.  She inclined her head as if she were listening and spoke, "You would do well to invest in Cloudburst Pharmaceuticals."  
  
{ Should I keep my shares in Medigold?  They're a direct competitor. }  
  
"They have 50% of the market on antacids.  I'd only sell them if you need cash for another investment."  
  
In this way, they practiced and Sanya coached her on how to inquire about other dragons while talking about the current topic.  They stopped when Sanya began to flicker.    
  
"Time's up.  Let's meet again in three days.  If I don't rest enough, Ella will worry."  
  
"Thank you very much," said Diana as she cancelled the spell.  
  
"Good night!" said Akko.  
  
As soon as Sanya disappeared, Akko hugged her and kissed her cheek.  "Time to relax?"  
  
Diana giggled and kissed her.  "Yes."  She imagined her room in her manor and led Akko to the bed.  They lay side by side and started kissing.  After all that work, she needed this.  "Thank you... for helping Sanya..."  
  
Akko licked her lips.  "My services come with a price... 100 kisses!"  
  
"Any discount?" asked Diana slyly.  
  
"You want a discount?" said Akko in a disappointed voice.  
  
Then she realized her mistake.  A discount meant less kisses.  "No, no, wait!  I didn't mean that your kisses were cheap!  I'm sorry.  I've been thinking like a dragon too much."  She kissed her deeply.  "I'll pay in full... with pleasure..."  
  
Akko smiled.  "That's more like it."  She captured her lips in a sweet kiss, the first among many.  
  


* * *

  
  
During their research, Akko asked, "Do you have reports on Brynhild, Sigurd, Grani, Aslaug, Niflung, Svanhild and Gjuki?"  
  
Diana checked her orb.  "Not on this one.  Let me check this."  She looked at another orb.  "It's not in this  either.  I'll ask Juniper."  She sent a message.  
  
Within minutes, Juniper replied:  I don't have those either.  I'll get them tomorrow.  
  
"She doesn't have it.  Who are they?"  
  
"They're related to Fafnir.  Sanya mentioned a bunch of dragon names last night so I wanted to review their history."  Akko showed a list of about twenty dragons.  "I have reports on a dozen of these dragons, but I'm missing reports on the ones I mentioned."  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Diana received a message from Juniper:    
  
     No report on those dragons.  No activity for over 1400 years.  Presumed dead.    
  
Although reclusive, dragons wouldn't completely hide themselves.  If one cared to look, they could be found.  Dragons lived very long lives and were hard to kill.  She sent a message:   How many dragons have been inactive since then?  
  
About an hour later, she received a reply:  A lot.  Do you have time to chat?  
  
She only had free time during lunch, so she sent:  I'll request a chat around noon.    
  
During lunch, she and Akko went to a private room in the library and she cast a spell to secure the room from eavesdropping before starting a chat.  Juniper's image appeared in the orb.  
  
"Thanks for your time.  I'll be brief."  A graph appeared.  "Here's the known dragon activity in the 6th century.  Now here's activity in the 7th in red."  A red line extended the graph, showing a severe downward trend to about half the amount of activity.  The centuries after also show less activity but at a very slow rate."  
  
"Are there any known dragon illnesses in the 7th century?"  
  
"Bernhardt is still researching but she hasn't found any.  I doubt they just died."  
  
"I agree.  Please keep me informed."  
  
"Aye.  I'll bring the report as soon as possible.  That's all I have."  
  
"Thank you and good luck."  Diana ended the chat.    
  
"That's so strange.  I wonder what happened?" said Akko.  
  
"My thoughts exactly.  For now, let's focus on the reports on hand."  
  


* * *

  
  
During their next meeting with Sanya, Diana told her about the drop in dragon activity.  
  
"Ask Juniper to get anything on the last known activity for Fafnir's missing friends.  It may be easier to get Fafnir to talk about them by saying, "I haven't seen so-and-so for a while.  We need their background and history to lead the conversation,"  said Sanya.  
  
"I'll ask her in the morning," said Diana.  
  
"Since they're missing, don't use them in his dream.  Use the most active ones.  Akko, please prepare the area."  
  
With several spells, Akko created a replica of Rastaban and transformed into Fafnir.  Sanya cast a telepathy spell on her then they started practicing.    
  


* * *

  
As soon as she woke up, Diana requested reports on the missing dragons.  Around dinner time, Juniper came by with another box of orbs.    
  
"This is all we could find.  Bernhardt got permission to look in the German archives.  She'll go there tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Good night and good luck."  Juniper left.

* * *

  
The next two weeks became a routine of classes, research and practicing in the dreamscape.  Bernhardt found more information in Germany which they studied as well.  Eventually, Sanya said, "I think you know enough to impersonate a dragon."  
  
"What are my chances of success?" asked Diana.  
  
"I only guessed what Fafnir would say.  He may not react the way I did.  At this point, it depends on luck.  I suggest that you try a very short conversation and be ready to run if he becomes suspicious.  Forgive me for sounding like a broken record, but I must repeat this for your sake.  What are you looking for?  Is it worth risking your life?"  
  
Akko held her hand.  "Don't worry.  I'll be with you."  
  
Diana squeezed her hand, drawing strength from her touch.  "Thank you.  That means a lot to me."  
  
Sanya sighed.  "Since I can't convince you, I wish you the best of luck.  Be safe.  Good night."    
  
"Good night," said Diana and Akko.  Sanya waved as she faded away.  
  


* * *

  
  
The following Saturday morning, Diana and Akko met Juniper at the ley terminal.  They traveled to the Investigation headquarters where Juniper prepared a room.  Bernhardt was already there with recording artifacts.  There were two single beds.  
  
"She'll monitor your vitals.  If you seem agitated, we'll wake you," explained Juniper.  "When you're ready, I'll put you to sleep."  
  
Diana picked the bed to the right of the door.  After she lay down, she turned her head to look at Akko who was lying on the other bed.  "Ready?"  
  
Akko smiled confidently.  "Ready!"  
  
Juniper put her hands on their foreheads and chanted in a musical voice.  Diana felt drowsy and closed her eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Diana walked toward the gates of Luna Nova and saw Akko waving.  They had agreed to meet here first then go to Rastaban.  She concentrated and a broom formed in front of her.  She mounted it.  Meanwhile, Akko did the same.  "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They flew to Rastaban's outskirts.  Once there, Diana cast a telepathy spell then transformed to Gudrun while Akko changed into a mouse.  Akko climbed on her back and she flew to Rastaban's gate.  Once there, she rang a large bell which echoed long bass notes.  
  
A large glass panel near the gate flickered into Fafnir's image.  He peered at her as if he had trouble seeing.   { Great winds, friend.  State your business. }  
  
{ Fafnir, great winds to you } said Diana.  
  
{ Gudrun?  It's been a while.  Honor to my hall.   Come in. }  The great gate opened.  
  
Diana walked in, and tried to look around without being too obvious.  Her heart was pounding anxiously.  On her back, she could feel Akko running down towards her tail.  A mouse on a dragon would be too weird, so they decided that Akko would watch from a distance.  Their telepathy spell would allow them to communicate.  
  
A flying mechanical construct in the shape of a small dragon hovered in front of her, its claw made a gesture to come.  Diana followed the construct to a reception room.  Fafnir was there, sitting in a stuffed leather chair.  
  
Fafnir gestured to a chair.  { Please sit. }  
  
As Diana did so, more constructs arrived with a tray of food which they set on a table near her.  
  
{ What brings you here? } asked Fafnir.  
  
{ As you said, it's been a while.  If I hadn't seen the selloff of Barkway stocks, I would've thought that you retired. }  
  
Fafnir laughed.  { They had it coming.   I hope you got out of that. }  
  
{ Just in time.  Did someone else get caught? }  
  
{ Eylim didn't get out in time, but he didn't have much anyway. }  
  
Diana sent a thought to Akko.  "Eylim.  Make a note please."  
  
She sensed Akko's reply, "Got it."  
  
{ What do you think of Eylim's investments? }  
  
{ He's way too cautious and spreads them out.  I suggested that he drop some of them and put more on oil and gas, but he's a stubborn wyrm. }  
  
They talked about the market for a bit.  Whenever Fafnir mentioned a dragon, she told Akko to record the name.  Out of politeness, Diana picked up what appeared to be several cows skewered in an iron rod from the tray.  She pulled the first one off and chewed.  She pretended to enjoy it.  { Delicious! }  
  
{ It's Brynhild's recipe. }  Instead of his matter-of-fact tone, he replied in a lower voice, with a hint of sadness.  
  
Brynhild was one of the missing dragons.  { How is she? }    
  
Fafnir snorted and raised his head.  { How am I supposed to know? }  
  
{ I'm sorry. }  
  
{ It's not your fault.  I should've stopped her. }  He held his head between his claws.  
  
The sudden change of mood made Diana nervous.  She stood up.  { I thank you for your hospitality but I must get going. }  
  
{ Yes, of course.  My drones will see you out.  Great fortunes and high winds. }  
  
{ May your hoard prosper. }  Diana followed the drones to Rastaban's gate.  Once outside, she waited for Akko who crept stealthily along the wall and climbed onto her back.  They flew away from Rastaban.    
  
"How many names did we get?" asked Diana.  
  
Akko looked at a sheet of paper.  "Five."  She recited their names.  
  
Diana tried to remember the names and recited them back.  Since they can't bring physical objects from the dreamscape, they would have to rely on memory.  She landed near Luna Nova and waited for Akko to transform before returning to her own form.  It was time to wake up.  "See you soon."  
  
"I'll wait for you."  Akko faded.  
  


* * *

  
Diana opened her eyes and squinted at the bright overhead light.  She turned her head and was relieved to see Akko sitting up and smiling at her.  She smiled back.  
  
"How was it?" asked Juniper.  
  
"We got a few names."  She recited them.  "Are those correct, Akko?"  
  
"I think it's Hjurd not Sigurd," said Akko.  
  
"Ah, you're right."  
  
Bernhardt consulted a scrying mirror.  "Four active, one inactive."  
  
"Please get more information on the active ones," said Diana.  
  
"I'll get right on it."  Bernhardt left the room.  
  
"Is that it for today?" asked Juniper.  
  
"Yes.  I'd like to consult with Sanya before we do the next one."  
  
"Is this room ok?"  
  
"It's fine.  Please reserve it."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"May we visit Rastaban?" asked Akko.  
  
Diana asked Juniper, "Are you busy?"  
  
"No.  We can go after we get some lunch."  On cue, Akko's stomach growled and she made a feeble effort to hide her tummy with her arms.  Juniper laughed.  "Akko's tummy is so upset, it's growling at us.  We should keep it happy."  
  
"May I talk to Diana privately first?" asked Akko.  
  
Juniper's lips curved into a knowing smirk that reminded Diana of Amanda.  "I'll get a table."  She closed the door behind her.  
  
Akko hugged Diana and kissed her cheek.  "You did great."  
  
Her tense muscles relaxed and she leaned on Akko, resting her head on her shoulder.  She didn't even realize it.  "Thank you.  How can you tell?"    
  
"You had a weird smile."  
  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug.  It felt nice to get a compliment, especially from Akko.  She often studied alone and drew satisfaction from completing her work.  There was no one to pat her on the back for putting in so much effort.  Her eyes wandered to the bed and she was tempted to push Akko down but they were at work.  She wished she could hold Akko more, but Juniper was waiting, so she cupped Akko's face between her hands and kissed her until Akko swayed.  Breathless, Diana drew back and inhaled deeply with the soft scent of Akko's shampoo tickling her nose.  "We shouldn't keep Juniper waiting."  
  
Akko landed a quick kiss on her lips.  "Maybe later."  
  
After a quick lunch at the cafeteria, they travelled to Rastaban.  Once there, Akko went to the kitchen.  "Here it is!"  She hovered near a large notebook with a picture of skewered cows.  
  
Diana translated the handwritten Dragonese, "Special recipes by Brynhild."  
  
"Is he the only one that lives here?" asked Akko.  
  
"Aye, based on reports," said Juniper.  
  
"She's not here, but he uses her recipes.  He must like her, but she went somewhere and he didn't stop her."  
  
"Then that means he knows where she went and she's not dead," said Diana.  
  
"When you asked about her, he didn't say that she's dead."  
  
"Next time, I'll ask about the missing dragons."  
  


* * *

  
  
Later that evening, Diana chatted with Sanya and told her what happened.  
  
"Good job.  I don't think he suspects anything.  Just be patient and you'll get what you need," said Sanya.    
  
Diana was pleased.  Sanya's approval was a good indication to continue.  "Do you have any opinion about the missing dragons?"  
  
"I think he knows where they went.  But does Gudrun know where they went?  You have to be careful with your answers."  
  
"I see.  Thank you for your help.  I won't keep you from your rest.  Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  


* * *

  
  
They scheduled another session next weekend.  Just before they were about to leave Luna Nova, Amanda saw them.  
  
"Aunt June!  Hey, Akko!  Diana!  What's up?"  
  
"Work," said Diana.  
  
"Are you monster hunting?  May I come?"  
  
"No monsters.  Akko and I will be dream walking."  Diana asked Juniper, "Is it a restricted area?"  
  
"Not really.  We can get her visitor access."  
  
"If you don't mind watching us sleep, you're welcome to come."  
  
"Anything to get out of this boring place."  
  
Together, they travelled to headquarters.  With some paperwork, Amanda was given a visitor pass.  She and Akko went in as planned.  Diana talked about business news first before she mentioned a missing dragon.  
  
{ If you haven't seen him, he probably went with Regin.  He's so easily misled, I doubt he knows his head from his tail. } said Fafnir.  
  
Regin was Fafnir's brother who was also among the inactive dragons.  {  Have you heard from Regin?  }  
  
Fafnir snorted.  { I doubt he'll listen to me.  He's too busy playing king. }  
  
{ Who would listen? }  
  
{ Guttorm. }  He leaned forward.  { I was able to open a small portal and I sent a message.  He was able to send a servant through. }  
  
Diana told Akko to note Guttorm then tried to act surprised.  { Really?  Was it difficult? }  
  
{ Not really. }  
  
{ How did you do it? }  
  
{ I had to scale down the plans so it didn't use as much magic.  However, it's not perfect.  Going through it causes injury. }  
  
{ Still, it's amazing that you managed to do it. }  
  
{ Let me show you what I did.  I would welcome suggestions. } Fafnir left the room.  
  
Diana wished she could follow him so she could see where he kept the plans.  If she could see the plans, then they would be able to study it.  At least, they got Guttorm's name as a possible collaborator.  A few minutes later, Fafnir returned with a large roll of parchment.  While moving towards a table, he knocked over an intricate animated sculpture which broke into pieces on the marble floor.  
  
"My apologies.  If you would be so kind."  Fafnir bowed his head and unrolled the parchment on the table.  He began shifting through the pages.    
  
Diana stood up and started walking towards the table.  Soon, she would be able to see the plans.  Akko's voice echoed in her mind.  "Wait, Diana!  Gudrun is an artist.  She makes that kind of sculpture.  I think he wants you to fix it.  He's not inviting you to look at the plans."  
  
Fix it?  But how?  She could barely remember how it looked.  
  
"We have the collaborator's name already," said Akko with an urgent tone in her voice.    
  
{ Is something wrong? } asked Fafnir.  
  
{ Nothing.  What did you want to show me? }  She lifted her head a little higher in hopes of seeing the plans.  
  
Fafnir's eyes narrowed.  { It can wait. }  
  
"Diana!  Let's go!" came Akko's panicked voice.  
  
She stepped back towards the door and felt something under her foot.  She picked up a piece of the sculpture.  {  Excuse me. }  Fafnir just watched her.  Diana put the piece on a nearby table.  { I'll fix this later.  You don't have to wait for me. }    
  
Fafnir reached into his pocket and mechanical constructs surrounded the room.  { The Gudrun I know hates seeing her art broken.   Who are you? }  
  
Immediately, Diana tried to imagine Luna Nova.  The courtyard formed in her mind but she didn't feel the fading sensation.  She ran towards the door and with a mighty sweep of her claw, tossed the constructs guarding it.  Unexpectedly, the door slammed and locked itself.  She turned around to see Fafnir holding a gray gadget.    
  
{ You won't be leaving until I have an answer. }  Fafnir grinned menacingly.  His thumb pressed several buttons on the gadget and the constructs reassembled into a cage around her.    
  
Suddenly, he was engulfed in a cloud of green smoke and he began to cough.    
  
"Run, Diana!" yelled Akko in her mind.  
  
Diana changed back into human form and slipped between the bars.  She aimed her wand at the door.  "Murowa!"  It made a small dent in the metal frame.  She sent a thought to Akko, "Can you teleport?"  
  
"I'm not leaving without you.  Besides, if I succeed and you don't, you'd be left behind."  
  
Despair filled her heart.  Because of her, both of them were trapped in Fafnir's dreamscape.  
  


* * *

  
  
To be continued in:  Losing Herself  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Notes**  
  
Prof Valahivon is based on a teacher with 2 birds in Ep 1.  
  
I picked Akita because the name shares the first 2 letters with Akko.  
  
This has been a very difficult chapter to write which is why it took so long.


	32. Losing Herself

  
  
  
As she flew to Diana, Akko cast a reinforcement spell and the broken drone parts formed a gauntlet around her left hand.  "Get on!"  
  
Diana flung a leg over the broom and grabbed her waist.  Akko pointed the broom towards the skylight and zoomed up.  Green light from her wand surrounded the gauntlet.  She leaned forward and punched ahead.  "Nozka Falira!"  
  
The skylight shattered and they flew out of the room.  Below, she could hear Fafnir coughing.  She guided the broom away and closed her eyes.  Her hand held Diana's as she imagined Luna Nova's gate.  "Luna Nova!  3... 2... 1..."      
  
When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that they were still in Rastaban.  "What...? Why didn't it work?  We're outside!"  
  
"His stronghold extends further than we thought," said Diana.  
  
In the distance, they heard a rumbling sound.  Pillars were rising about half a mile from the main gate.  Immediately, Akko leaned forward and raced towards them.  She didn't want to find out what those pillars were for and was determined to get beyond its range.  From the corner of her eye, a broom materialized beside them and Diana grabbed it.    
  
"I'll follow!"  Diana let go and mounted her broom.    
  
Although she felt more secure with Diana close by, Diana realized that two people on a broom would be slower.  She hoped that they could make it together.  Red light crackled around the pillars and spread like a spider web from pillar to pillar.    
  
"It's a barrier!  Faster, Akko!" yelled Diana who raced past her.    
  
Akko urged her broom to go faster.  From behind, there was a rumble of stone grinding on stone, followed by a loud roar.  She glanced behind to see Fafnir flying from a large hole on the roof.    
  
"Akko!"  Diana had reached the pillars and she was casting a spell.  
  
Akko recognized the spell which would create a long, magical rope.  Diana would try to pull her to the pillars, so she leaned forward and stretched her hand as far as she could.  Diana flicked her wand and the magical rope raced in her direction.  She caught it and smiled.    
  
Suddenly, something crashed into the rope and broke it.  By the pillars, several drones surrounded Diana.  Rumbling came from the ground and Akko pulled up in time to avoid a boulder that rose from the soil.    
  
A quick glance behind her revealed that Fafnir was casting.  She'll have to deal with him later.  Diana was in trouble.  Akko fired Murowa spells as fast as she could at the drones.  Some hit, but the damage wasn't enough to destroy the drones.  Akko focused more to add power to the spell.    
  
The top of the pillars sparked and red lightning hit the drones.  The lightning formed into glowing red armor.  Akko fired Murowa which hit the armor.  The armor faded slightly but the drone didn't take any damage.  "Just great," thought Akko.  "Now they're harder to stop."  
  
Meanwhile, Diana whipped the magical rope around a boulder and smashed the boulder into a drone.  Despite the armor, the drone fell in pieces.    
  
"That's it!  The armor only defends against magic attacks!" thought Akko.  She didn't know how to cast a magical rope so she improvised by levitating boulders and pushing them with Murowa.  A boulder hit a drone which fell in a ball of flame.  Akko pumped her fist.  "Yeah!"  
  
She heard a high pitched sound from above and was shocked to see red spears speeding towards her.  She quickly cast a shield and dodged as many as she could.  There were a lot and her shield got hit several times, so she tried to find cover among some trees while avoiding boulders that rose from the ground.  She flew as close as she could to where Diana was.  
  
Just then, yellow sparkles appeared next to her so she adjusted her shield and flew behind a tree.  To her surprise, the yellow sparkles followed her.  Frightened, she raced around trees in an effort to evade the sparkles which increased.    
  
The sparkles condensed into a human shape.  Akko stopped and readied Murowa.  Her jaw dropped when the sparkles faded away.  "Amanda!"  
  
Amanda started to fall so Akko grabbed her arm.  With her free hand, Amanda clutched her chest.  "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry."  A spear fell to the ground so Akko moved away from it just in case it was dangerous.  She lowered her.  "Is it really you?"  
  
"I think so."  Amanda looked at her hand which was stained with blood.  Blood seeped onto her uniform on the left side of her chest.    
  
"You're hurt!  Let's get Diana.  She'll cure you."  
  
Amanda looked under her shirt.  "It's not that bad."  She wiped her hand on her skirt then shook Akko by her shoulders vigorously.  "Wake up!"  
  
"I--- c--can't!  N--not w--without D--diana!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Over there."  They went to the edge of the trees and saw Diana fighting drones.  Red spears rained from the sky where Fafnir hovered.  He drew glyphs in the air.  
  
"Damn, those things are wearing her out.  We need to help her."  
  
Akko imagined a broom and a wand.  "Here."  
  
"What the...?  Did you just make those out of nowhere?"  Amanda took them.  
  
"This is the dreamscape.  All you have to do is imagine and it happens.  The stronger your imagination, the more real it becomes."    
  
Amanda straddled the broom and floated.  "Imagine, huh?  I've never done this before."  
  
"You have to believe that you can do it.  From what I understand, if you don't think it's possible, you'll mentally block yourself."  Compared to Sanya's explanations, hers seemed simple.  Akko hoped that Amanda would understand.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and held out her hand.  "Shooting Star!"    
  
After waiting for a few moments and nothing happened, Akko slapped her on the back.  "Just keep trying.  I believe you can do it."  
  
"It would've been cool if it showed up."  Her gaze moved to Diana.  "Any plan?"  
  
"The spears are annoying.  Can you stop them so I can get to Diana?"  
  
"Yeah.  Time for some crazy flying."  Wand flaring, Amanda zoomed towards Fafnir.  
  
Immediately, Akko wanted to stop Amanda, fearing her reckless charge would hurt her.  However, she changed her mind when she saw her dodge the spears.  Green light flashed from her wand and sped towards Fafnir.  However, her shots didn't hit Fafnir.  Instead, the shots mingled with the runes floating around him.  The shots added clover outlines within the rune and even caused a rune to explode near him.  The great dragon roared with rage and flicked some of the unchanged runes towards Amanda.  Some runes turned into winged creatures while others turned into spears.  
  
Akko spoke into her wand.  "Watch out!  The spears follow you!"  Now that Amanda had Fafnir's attention, she flew to Diana and shot some of the drones near her.  A few drones flew to her and red beams fired from their mouths.  She deflected their attacks with her shield spell.  
  
Suddenly, a boulder rose from the ground but she didn't dodge in time.  Her shield bore the brunt of the impact and she tumbled into some tall bushes.  With the wind knocked out of her, she quickly gasped for breath and crawled out while cautiously looking for drones.    
  
High above, Fafnir fought Amanda with his chained scythe, wielding it as if it didn't weigh anything. Amanda still managed to dodge his attacks.  "Enough!"  Over his head, he swung his scythe faster and faster.  Red sparks travelled down the chain and the scythe glowed an angry red.  Gusts of wind blew around them as the scythe's rotation increased.  Dust rose from the ground and formed a spiral towards the sky.  Meanwhile, Amanda was having trouble flying.  Slowly, she was being drawn towards Fafnir.    
  
Her hand gripped the broom as she desperately thought of a way to help Amanda.  To her surprise, Amanda charged in instead of resisting.  Afraid for her safety, Akko screamed, "Amanda!"  
  
Her jaw dropped as she watched Amanda zoom in, crashing her shield into the outer edge of his scythe, and then riding the scythe until it travelled half an arc.  When the shield disappeared, the momentum spun her away from him.  Although another shield was forming while she tumbled in the air, Akko quickly cast a shield on top of it.  Amanda landed in the patch of trees where they were hiding before, scattering lots of leaves into the air.  Akko wanted to check if she was ok, but Diana was also in trouble.  
  
Fafnir stopped the scythe and threw a rune towards a pillar which reflected it to other pillars.  When the rune passed over pieces of broken drones, they reformed into chains.  With a negligent twirl of his claw, the chains wrapped around Diana's arms and legs.    
  
"Annoying Cavendish.  It's time I got rid of you."  Fafnir dived towards Diana.  
  
Quickly, she transformed to Brynhild and flew in front of Fafnir, spreading her arms wide to shield Diana.  "FAFNIR!!!"    
  
Fafnir angled his wings sharply, causing a great gust of wind which threatened to blow her away but with a lot of effort, she managed to fly in place.  
  
"B-brynhild?" said Fafnir with a mix of surprise and confusion.  
  
Suddenly, a line of orange light swept across Fafnir's left wing and he roared in obvious pain.  Akko heard a loud explosion from above and saw that the orange light had punched a hole in the barrier.  At the end of the light, Amanda was dissolving into yellow sparkles.    
  
Meanwhile, Fafnir roared and twisted in the air as one wing hung limply while the other flapped vigorously.  This was their chance.  She changed back and flew to Diana.  With several quick spells, she destroyed Diana's chains.  Grabbing her hand, she pulled her up to the broom.  "Hold on!"  
  
Once she felt Diana's arms around her waist, Akko raced out of the barrier and imagined a familiar gate.  "Luna Nova!"  
  
When she opened her eyes, tears of relief blurred them.  However, they were still flying.  
  
"Akko!"  Diana reached over and tugged the handle to the side.  They veered from the gate and tumbled onto the lawn.    
  
Instinctively, Akko turned over as she fell and cradled Diana in her arms.  Diana's weight knocked the wind out of her and when they stopped tumbling, she gasped for air.  
  
Diana moved off her torso and cupped her face in her hands.  "Akko!  Are you all right?"  
  
Akko leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips.  "Now... I am..."  
  
Diana hugged her tightly.  "You silly!  Let's get out of here."  
  
Akko closed her eyes and let herself fade from the dreamscape.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Akko opened her eyes, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest so strongly and her pulse throbbing near her ears.  Her back was damp with sweat.  She heard someone gasp and turned towards the sound.  What she saw made her gasp as well.  Amanda was unconscious and would have fallen face down if Juniper wasn't holding her under her armpits.  On Amanda's back was a pair of twitching faery wings, similar to Juniper's.  Meanwhile, Wilma moved another bed near Juniper.  
  
Did the explosion cause this?  Akko asked, "What happened?"  
  
"What should've happened a while ago," said Juniper with a wide grin as if she won the lottery.  She looked at Amanda.  "You dawdled long enough lass."  Wilma cast a levitation spell and moved Amanda to the bed, making her lie on her side.    
  
With a summoning spell, Juniper got a basin of water, washcloths and crushed ice.  She removed Amanda's torn shirt and applied ice wrapped in a washcloth on Amanda's back at the base of the wings.  
  
"I'll help."  Concerned for Amanda, Akko ignored her own condition and swung her leg to the floor.  Her knee wobbled as she put weight on it and she braced for a fall that didn't happen.    
  
"Please stay in bed.  A medic is coming."  Wilma controlled a levitation spell and moved her back on the bed.  Meanwhile, Diana had sat up, but lay down after Wilma stated her request.  
  
"Why did you call for a medic?" asked Diana.  
  
"Litback suggested it if either of you shows signs of distress."  
  
The door opened.  The witch glanced at each bed.  "Who do I treat first?"  
  
"Please check Lady Cavendish," said Wilma.  
  
The witch stood in front of Diana.  "Good morning, Lady Cavendish.  My name is Polly Morgwin.  May I examine you?"  
  
"Please proceed," said Diana.  
  
After several spells, the Polly said, "Elevated heart rate, mild shock, medium anxiety.  I suggest being in a calming environment, like the meditation room.  Other than that, you're fine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Polly went to Akko.  "Your turn.  Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Polly cast the same spells.  While she did so, Akko noticed that her hands were shaking slightly.  She clenched her fist in an effort to control the shaking.  
  
"Similar symptoms, but with added restlessness.  Take it easy for the rest of the day."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"O'Neill, do you need help?"  
  
"No."  Juniper squeezed a washcloth over the basin and applied a new wrap of ice on Amanda's back.  
  
"All of you, please take care."  Polly left.  
  
"The autumn flowers are blooming in the greenhouse.  You should see them," said Juniper.  
  
"Would you like to see the flowers, Akko?" asked Diana.  
  
"But... Amanda...."  
  
"I'll take care of her.  Come back after you're done and we'll talk," said Juniper.  
  
This time, Akko tested putting weight on her leg.  She felt a little unsteady but managed to keep her balance.  She walked to Diana who stumbled as she tried to stand.  Akko caught her with her right arm while her left hand grabbed the bed frame for support.    
  
"Don't worry.  I'm shaking too," whispered Akko.  Diana trembled slightly.  "Go slow."  
  
Eventually, Diana regained her balance.  Akko took her left arm and smiled.  "Lead the way!"  
  
Although Diana's eyebrows knit with worry, her smile showed some relief.  "Thank you."  
  
They walked to the greenhouse at a leisurely pace.  When Akko saw a bench between flowering bushes, she suggested, "Let's sit."  
  
"All right."  
  
As soon as they sat down, Diana said, "Akko, I'm really sorry.  If I wasn't so focused on the map, he wouldn't have found out.  I could've... I could've lost you."  
  
Akko noticed that her shoulders trembled and she hugged her tightly, wanting to take her unease away.  "I promised to be with you.  Don't worry.  It worked out."  
  
"What if he didn't stop?"  
  
"But he did.  Don't blame yourself for something that didn't happen."  Now that she thought about it, it was reckless to block Fafnir but she was determined to protect Diana.  
  
Diana hid her face on her shoulder.  "I... I'm... sorry..."  
  
Akko shifted so she could hold her as close as possible.  "You don't have to responsible all the time.  Let me cover for you.  If your hands are full, let me hold some for you."  
  
Diana sobbed softly, wetting her right shoulder with warm tears.  Akko began to panic.  Did she say something wrong?  "Ummm... sometimes I'm a little dense.  If I made you sad, please tell me."  
  
"N-not... s-sad..." said Diana as she sniffled.  
  
"But... you're crying..."  Akko was confused.  
  
Diana cupped her face and kissed her cheek.  Warm breath tickled her ear as she whispered, "Hold me..." before resuming her previous position.    
  
Still confused, Akko did as asked.  When Diana sniffled again, she remembered her handkerchief.  While studying manners, Anna told her to carry a handkerchief.  Since she didn't own any, Anna gave her some of her old handkerchiefs and said that she ought to have one in an emergency.  This certainly counts so she gave her handkerchief to Diana.   "Here."  
  
"Thank you..."  Diana blew her nose.  A few minutes later, she said, "I'm sorry I soiled it."  
  
Akko kissed her head.  "It's ok.  I can wash it."  
  
She blew her nose again.  They sat quietly.  Here and there, sprinklers would activate, causing drops of water to drip on leaves in a rhythmic cadence.  A soft breeze meandered through bushes, rustling leaves and flowers.  Birds flitted from tree to tree, chirping greetings and pecking at fruit.  
  
Akko felt the urge to talk but she resisted and focused on her lady in distress.  She could feel her shudder as she cried.  "How can I help?" she wondered.  
  
Little by little, Diana calmed down.  She lifted her head from her shoulder but kept tilted it so that her long hair covered her eyes.  "I'm sorry.  I'll dry it."  She flicked her wand.  
  
Akko stopped her.  "It'll dry on its own."  Her shoulder was wet with Diana's tears.    
  
Diana still kept her head bowed and she faced away from her.  
  
Understanding lit Akko's face.  "I think I need to go."  
  
"Oh... I'll show you."  Diana stood up.  
  
Akko held her arm and took care not to look directly at Diana's face.  Once at the lavatory, she entered a stall and took her time.  She even dried her shoulder with a spell.  Meanwhile, she could hear running water from a nearby sink and splashing.  The tiles reflected a brief flash of a spell's light from beyond the stall.  
  
Akko left the stall humming a nursery song and slowly washed her hands.  From the corner of her eye, she carefully glanced at Diana who somehow had a brush and was fixing her hair.  She wasn't bowing her head anymore.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Akko.  
  
"Well... Is it all right if you fix this side?"  Diana pointed to some curls sticking out.  
  
"Sure."  Akko took the brush from Diana and gently ran it through her hair, taming unruly curls.  Her hair was so soft and blonde tresses captured the light above, making it seem like it was glowing.  She was tempted to kiss a lock of hair and to bury her face in that golden mint silkiness.  When she was done, she cast a spell to levitate a nearby mirror behind Diana.  "Is this ok?"  
  
Diana moved her head left and right.  "It looks fine.  Thank you."  She took the brush back and used a spell to return it.  Without warning, she cupped her hands around Akko's face and kissed her.  
  
Akko's knees wobbled once more but not because of the dream.  For a few moments, she leaned against Diana before she managed to get her balance.  Her hands slipped around Diana's waist to draw her closer.  How she missed kissing her.  There weren't that many private places in school and the dreamscape lacked the intensity of reality.  Already, her skin was breaking out in goosebumps and warmth flooded her cheeks.  She nibbled on soft lips, savoring its minty flavor.  Diana probably ate a mint while she was in the stall.  A minty tongue touched hers and she sucked on it lightly.  
  
A door opened and footsteps echoed in the hallway.  Diana broke the kiss and glanced at the door.  Footsteps came closer then faded away.  She sighed with relief and offered her arm.  "Shall we?"  
  
Akko sneaked in a quick kiss and returned the mirror.  Taking her arm, they walked back to the room.  Only Juniper was there and she was still applying ice to Amanda's back.  Skin at the wing junctions was swollen.  
  
"May I help?" asked Akko.  
  
"If you want.  This'll take a while," said Juniper.  
  
Akko wrapped some ice and Diana did the same.  She placed it on swollen skin.  "What happened?"  
  
"Wilma noticed a change in your vitals.  We tried to wake both of you, but we couldn't.  At Litback's house, I was able to reach you in her dreamscape by giving you my earring.  I hoped that previous link was enough to find you again so I got ready to enter the dreamscape."    
  
Juniper stroked Amanda's hair.  "Lil bean stopped me.  She volunteered to go instead.  She said that she knows you better than I do and that she'd have a better chance of reaching you.  I told her that I'd be sending her there in her physical form so any physical changes come back with her.  If she gets hurt, she'll return wounded.  But that didn't faze her at all.  She just said, "Bring it on".  So I cast the spell and stabbed her with Crann Buidhe."  
  
Akko couldn't believe what she just heard.  "Wait, say that again."  
  
"I stabbed her with Crann Buidhe."  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"To bring it into the dreamscape, part of it had to be in Amanda.  The point only went about half an inch.  I already treated it."  
  
"Why'd you send it?"  
  
A sly smile formed on her face.  "I hoped for a miracle."  
  
"What...?"  Just then, the wing near her twitched.  Faint yellow light traced intricate patterns across its surface briefly.  Her eyes widened.  "She can't mean this..." thought Akko.    
  
"She's your niece and you let her go?" asked Diana.  
  
"She wanted to go."  
  
"Even so, I think it was reckless to let her."  
  
"I was told that a witch's choices molds her into her future self more than her heritage.  I agree, so I let Amanda make her choice."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Your mum."  
  
"Oh..."  Surprise filled Diana's face and she looked at the floor with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"My turn.  What happened?" asked Juniper.  
  
Diana told her about the conversation with Fafnir and the battle.  Akko added details as needed.    
  
"He's tough even in a dream, huh...  I'm glad you made it out."  
  
Wings twitched and Amanda moved.  When she flipped over, she yelped in pain.  "What the feck?!"  
  
"I didn't teach her that, by the way," said Juniper.  Meanwhile, Akko averted her eyes because Amanda was naked from waist up.  An inch long blood clot marred the upper part of her left breast.  
  
Amanda carefully sat up and turned her head to look behind her.  "FEEEECCCKKKKK!  Turn me back!"  
  
Juniper shook her head.  "Can't.  Sorry."  
  
She touched her back and winced.  "This isn't supposed to happen!  It was just a dream!"  
  
"I told you that any physical changes come back with you."  
  
"You said it's just wounds!"  
  
"I mentioned wounds as an example.  It's any physical change, not just wounds."  
  
"Feck!  All I did was swing it.  I only used it once!"  
  
Despite Amanda's outbursts, Juniper remained calm and spoke with a serious expression.  "Only Seelie can use Crann Buidhe.  You know this."  
  
"But it's a dream!"  
  
"For Akko and Diana, it is, but not for you.  The real you went there."  
  
Amanda held her head between her hands.  "This can't be happening..."  
  
With a summoning spell, a white dress shirt appeared in Diana's hands and she offered it to Amanda.  "Please take it."  
  
Amanda took the shirt and held it against her naked front.  "I'm not a good student!  I'm a rebel!  This must be a mistake!  Please, Aunt June... can't you try?"  
  
"There's no spell to undo it.  Sorry, lil bean.  By the way, your Gran wants to see you."  
  
Amanda paled.  "Now?"  
  
"Or later.  She can visit you at school."  
  
"NO!  I'll go see her now."  Amanda put one arm through the shirt.  
  
"Hold on..."  Juniper cast a spell to create slits on the shirt's back so that her wings could slip through.    
  
Amanda didn't bother to do all the buttons.  "I'm going.  See you later."  
  
"Wait."  Juniper picked up Crann Buidhe and held it towards Amanda.  When she released it, it floated to Amanda.  
  
Green eyes widened in surprise.  "You're giving it to me?"  
  
"I'm not its master anymore."  
  
Amanda reached out and stopped when her hand was about a few inches away.  For several moments, her face contorted with indecision.  Then her mouth drew taut and her hand grabbed the spear.  Her lips curved into a rueful smile as she looked at them.  "Sorry to run off.  I'll see you at school.  Goodbye and good luck."    
  
"Bye..." Akko waved.    
  
"Good luck," said Diana.  
  
She ran down the hall.  Juniper moved to the window and Akko followed her.  The building's main door opened and she ran out.  She pointed her spear at nearby bushes and twigs formed around the spearhead.  Vine growing on the wall unravelled and bound the twigs.  With a high jump, she straddled the shaft and flew away.    
  
A wistful look came over Juniper's face as she watched her.  "It seems like yesterday when she was just a wee babe.  Now look at her... master of a sacred spear.  Her Gran is so proud."  
  
"I don't understand.  Why does she have wings?" asked Akko.  
  
"Human Seelie aren't born with wings.  We earn our wings by nurturing a believing heart."  
  
"But Amanda doesn't seem to want it."  
  
Juniper patted her head.  "I hope that one day, she'll tell you why.  For now, please be her friend.  Are you both ready for a debriefing?"  
  
"I'm ready.  How about you, Akko?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
They went to Wilma's office and talked about what happened.  Wilma recorded the minutes and made copies of their memories.  When they were done, Juniper took them to lunch at a fancy restaurant.  Akko was hungrier than she thought and ate most of the complimentary bread by herself.    
  
After lunch, Juniper told them, "If you have time, go see Anna.  She has more vegetables."  
  
They bid Juniper goodbye and entered the ley terminal.  
  
"Be careful dealing with Juniper.  She won't hesitate presenting a challenge even if it's dangerous," said Diana.  
  
Juniper's words echoed in her mind.  "I stabbed her with Crann Buidhe."  "I hoped for a miracle."  Her mind tried to fit the pieces together.  When Amanda volunteered to go, Juniper purposely sent the spear even though she couldn't use it as a human.  But if Amanda believed that she could, and if that belief was strong enough then it became reality.  The spear challenged the strength of Amanda's heart.  She wondered what Juniper's challenge was before she became Seelie.  "I guess she's trying to push witches to their limit."  
  
"But what if pushing a witch too much breaks her?"  
  
"She won't do that... I think..."  
  
"I think she is."  Diana reached out and held her hand.  "Please promise me that you'll stop and think it through if she gives you a challenge."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They flew closer and held hands until they exited the ley line at Wedinburgh.  When they arrived at the manor, Anna greeted them.  "Welcome home.  Miss, your uncle, His Grace called a few minutes ago."  
  
"Thank you.  I'll talk to him.  Akko, please make yourself at home."  Diana left.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" asked Anna.  
  
"No, thanks.  We just ate."  
  
"I probably don't need to ask this, but please take care of Miss."  
  
"No problem."  It was obvious that she would look out for her.  Just then, a thought popped into her mind.  "Wait, did she tell you about us?"  
  
"No.  I guessed after I saw that you had her card.  However, you didn't seem to reciprocate her feelings even when she tried to court you all summer.  After you went home to Japan, I suggested that she focus her efforts elsewhere, but she simply said that she needed to try harder.  My guess was confirmed when both of you suddenly came home for the weekend.  You didn't sleep in your bed."  
  
Akko blushed and rubbed the back of her head.  "Er... things happened."    
  
"I'll prepare a basket for your vegetables so it'll be ready when you want to leave.  Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."  
  
"Do I still have that room?"  
  
"Yes.  Please feel free to use it."  Anna bowed slightly and left.  
  
Akko went to her room and activated the scrying mirror.  She browsed the LNN forums and laughed at some of the outrageous gossip about Diana, Amanda and Lotte.  
  
Diana came looking for her about ten minutes later.  She closed the door. "I apologize for taking so long."  She stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck.    
  
From the mirror's point of view, Akko could see Diana kiss the top of her head.  She cancelled the scrying and kissed the palm of Diana's hand.  Trailing kisses, Diana's lips travelled down to her ear and then to her cheek.  Akko turned to meet her lips.  Diana slowly caressed her top lip, then her bottom.  Her tongue probed against her teeth so Akko opened her mouth more to welcome her.  As their tongues playfully danced, her insides felt like they were melting like butter on bread.  
  
Soon, Akko was running out of breath but she didn't want to break the kiss.  Instead, Diana broke the kiss and whispered a spell.  She gasped in surprise when Diana scooped her up and carried her to the bed.  She lowered her gently and caressed the side of her face.  Soft lips landed on hers and Akko reached out to pull that slim waist on top of her.  Diana's weight felt nice and her fingers played with her cool, silky hair.  
  
Later, when they were catching their breath, Diana whispered, "I... I've been thinking... well..."  
  
"What is it?"  Akko caressed her cheek.  
  
"I was wondering if you..."  Already blushing cheeks turned warmer against her palm.  She bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"If I...?"  
  
Diana's hand moved down from her cheek and slid over her neck to rest near her tie.  "If you wanted to..."  
  
"Want what?"  
  
"To... to have..."  She swallowed visibly.    
  
Diana looked so cute when she was flustered so Akko just stared at her.  
  
"To have..."  Her hand quickly went to her waist.  "... a tickle contest!"  Fingers rubbed against her ribs.  
  
"Ehhh???  HAhaahahaaAHHAAhahaha!!!  Whyyyyy youuuuu!!!"  Her hands groped for a counterattack but her body betrayed her by twitching in laughter.  They rolled around the bed, giggling and laughing.  Eventually, their abdominal muscles began to spasm with so much tickling and they flopped down next to each other.  
  
Diana looked at the clock.  "We should head back.  We have a test this week."  
  
"Yeah."  Akko stood up and offered her hand which Diana took.  Feeling playful, she pulled her up then swung her around into a dip.  Diana squealed in surprise.  She looked into her lovely blue eyes for a few moments then kissed her.  In the sultriest voice she could manage, she asked, "Shall I brush your hair, Lady Cavendish?"  
  
Diana stared at her openmouthed before giggling and leaning in for a quick kiss.  "I shall avail of your service."  
  
They went to Diana's room.  Diana selected a brush and sat in front of the mirror.  Akko gently brushed tangled hair.  When she was done, she kissed the top of her head.  "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes.  Let me say good bye to everyone."  
  
They went downstairs to say their goodbyes.  At the door, Anna gave them a basket of vegetables.  Carter dropped them off at the terminal and they made their way to Luna Nova, carrying the basket between them.  


* * *

  
  
Later that night, Akko tossed in bed and looked at her watch which showed a few minutes past 1.  She usually fell asleep pretty quickly.  As she wondered why she felt restless, her right wrist tingled.  Diana's face flashed in her mind.  Quietly, she got up and went to the lavatory.  After changing into a puppy, she stealthily made her way to Diana's room.  With her paw, she tapped softly on the door several times.  Shuffling sounds came from inside and the door opened.  Diana looked left and right but didn't see her.  Akko touched her foot with a paw.  
  
Diana looked down.  "Ak--"  She quickly closed her mouth and covered it with her hand.  She looked around again then picked her up.  In the dim light, she walked back to her side of the room.  "Why are you here?" she whispered.  
  
Her desk was clear and there was no book or orb on her bed.  Why was she still awake?  She whispered, "I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh... I suppose you can stay a bit.  But you should get some sleep.  It may not be comfortable with both of us on a small bed."  Diana was already slipping under the covers.  With a flick of her wand, she dimmed a nearby lamp.    
  
Diana lay on her side, so Akko snuggled against the crook of her neck.  She could hear her breathe.  Maybe if she waited long enough, she would discover why Diana was still awake.     
  
Her nose tingled.  In dog form, her sense of smell was keener and Diana's shampoo smelled very nice.  For a while, she tried to figure out what was in it.  There seemed to be more than one floral scent.  She whispered softly, "Diana... what's in your shampoo?"  
  
When she didn't get a response, she looked at her face.  Diana's eyes were closed and her breathing was very slow.  Akko picked up her wand and doused the lamp.  She licked Diana's lips.  "G'nite."  Then she snuggled against her for some sleep.    
  


* * *

  
To be continued in:  The Star's Secret  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**  


Thanks to all  for the 'welcome back' greetings!  I really appreciate it.  This chapter added more Amanda character development.  The next one will  involve Constanze.

 

 


	33. The Star's Secret

  
~~~                                                  Warning!                                           ~~~  
~~~                  This chapter is a little naughty.  Read at your own risk!     ~~~  
  
  
When Akko opened her eyes, she felt confused because she didn't see the top bunk.  A few moments later, she remembered that she went to Diana last night.  Protective arms held her against a soft bosom.  She was tempted to bury herself in that alluring softness, but she had to get ready for training.  Akko spotted a clock which read seven minutes past five.  It was time to go.  Carefully, she wiggled out of Diana's arms.  As she did so, she wondered why Diana didn't ask her to stay last night.  It was obvious she had trouble sleeping.    
  
Anna's words came to mind, "She's not demanding and she doesn't want to inconvenience you."  
  
"It's not inconvenient," thought Akko.  She remembered Diana's excuse that the bed was too small.  Based on what she knew of her childhood, her aunt and cousins did little to help her, so she did as much as she could on her own.  "I'll just have to tell her that it's ok."  For now, she was happy that Diana was finally able to sleep.  As she snuggled cheek to cheek, "You don't have to be so hard on yourself.  You're not alone anymore."  
  
After a quick lick on Diana's lips, she transformed into a mouse and opened the window enough to slip out.  Once under the balcony, she changed to a bird and flew to their training courtyard.    
  
When she arrived at the courtyard, Alice and Minna were there.  Like her past self, they were having trouble with their spell control.  It seemed strange to be the teacher instead of the student.  But now, it was her turn to teach others about magic.  
  
Transforming as she landed, she greeted, "Good morning!  Ready to do some magic?"  
  
"Yes!" said Alice and Minna.  
  
Smiling, she flicked her wand to begin the lesson.  


* * *

  
  
Just before Diana woke up, Akko gathered flowers and left them on Diana's window sill.  She returned to the courtyard and they spent more time than usual on a tricky spell, so Akko was late getting to breakfast.  She was surprised to see Amanda wearing a cloak.  When Amanda stood to get seconds, the cloth for the back was longer and went past her knees.  She was also sitting on a stool instead of a chair.  Constanze and Jasminka don't seem surprised by this so Akko assumed that they already knew.    
  
In lectures, Amanda's team no longer sat in their usual row.  Instead, they sat at the last row.  For astrology, Amanda flipped the chair and rested her arms on the back.  Prof. Chariot didn't comment on her sitting style.  
  
After Astrology class, Lotte showed a message on her orb.  "Prof. Nelson says we're disqualified from the Broom relay race."    
  
"What?  We haven't even started!" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"Did she say why?" asked Sucy.  
  
"No."  
  
During their free period, Akko went to see Prof. Nelson in her office.  "Good afternoon, Professor.  I'm here to ask why we're disqualified."  
  
Prof. Nelson read a note attached to their application form.  "Prof. Lukic says that you tampered with last year's race by putting a growth potion on your opponent's brooms."  
  
"But... that was last year!"    
  
"Sorry.  Rules are rules.  You still have one more year, so practice hard!"  
  
Shoulders slumped in defeat; Akko left her office and started walking back to the greenhouse.  Along the way, she passed near the balcony of Diana's room.  Diana seemed to be looking at her nails.  Akko turned into a bird and landed on the balcony.  "What's up?"  
  
"Just trimming my nails," said Diana.  With a file, she smoothed out rough edges.  
  
"I thought witches have long nails."  
  
"Some do.  I don't.  I'd rather not scratch or poke you."  She glanced at her and smiled.  
  
By her tone, it seemed that she was implying something, but Akko couldn't guess what it was.  "Prof. Nelson disqualified us."  
  
"For the Broom Relay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Akko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.  "Er... well... Lukic found out that Sucy did something to the other brooms last year."  
  
"You reap what you sow."  Diana presented her hand.  "How does it look?"  
  
Not knowing how to judge her work, Akko resorted to kissing her hand.  "It looks good."  
  
Diana blushed immediately and pulled away.  "Be careful.  We're in public."  
  
Immediately, Akko looked left and right to see if anyone saw them and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't find anyone.  "Ooops, sorry... I guess I better get going.  See you later!"  
  
"Later."  
  
She went back to Sucy and Lotte who were on the lawn by the greenhouse.  "Lukic found out we cheated."  
  
"Sorry," said Sucy.  
  
"It's ok.  We can try again next year."  
  
Later that evening, she was studying with Diana when Sucy came by their table in the library.  She put a box in front of them.  "We're taking bets on when everyone finds out about Amanda's wings.  Three quid per guess.  Just write your name and a date on a piece of paper.  Exact date takes all.  Otherwise, closest one takes half and the next two closest split the rest."  
  
"That sounds rather mean-spirited," said Diana who stopped looking at an orb.  "But intriguing.  I'll do three."  With a quick spell, three pieces were cut from her parchment and she wrote her guesses.  She put her money and guesses in the box.  
  
Akko didn't have much to spare, but she still wanted to participate so she did one guess.  
  
After studying, they bid each other good night.  Unlike yesterday, Akko fell asleep quickly.  

* * *

  
The weather was nice, so Akko went out and began playing with her cards.  From the corner of her eye, someone moved under the shadow of some trees.  Akko turned her head to look.  "Diana?"  
  
Diana walked behind some bushes.  Curious, Akko ran to where she was but she wasn't there.  There was another rustle and she could see mint blonde hair through a hedge.  Akko zigzagged through the brush but Diana seemed to elude her.  She stepped into a field and her eyes widened in surprise.    
  
Woodward, Beatrix, Jennifer and Katrina were standing around a casting circle.  They all turned to her.  "Intruder!" yelled Woodward.  They shot spells at her.  
  
Akko began to run back into forest but the plants and trees reached out to entrap her in vines or branches.  She flicked her wand and managed to shield herself just as a spell hit.  Transforming into a mouse, she ran from the older witches so she could have room to maneuver.    
  
Katrina yelled, "You won't get away!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" thought Akko.  "Katrina's like Constanze!  Something's wrong!"  She dodged several spells from Woodward who was using the Shiny Rod.  "If this is a dream, then I can do that too!"  She ran behind a tree and changed back.  She imagined the Shiny Rod in her hands.  To her delight, it materialized in a flurry of gold sparkles.  "Yosh!  Payback!  Noctu Orfei...."  The Rod began to morph into a bow.  "Aude..."  Akko stepped around the trunk and aimed.  "Fraetor!"  She released the arrow which split into four.  The arrows passed the witches and created portals behind them.  
  
"Mayenab Dysheebudo!"  Akko pointed the rod at the witches.  The rod spun, creating a powerful whirlwind.  Katrina was blown into the portal, followed by Jennifer and Beatrix.  The portals closed behind them.    
  
Woodward had thrust her Shiny Rod into the ground and crouched low.  "Stop...  Please stop..."  Her clothes began to rip into shreds which were sucked into the portal.  The skin on her face began to peel off.  
  
Was this an Unseelie?  Akko didn't want to be caught.  If she could push it into the portal, she would have a better chance of getting away.  She focused on the Rod to spin faster.    
  
More skin peeled and Woodward's voice began to change.  "Akko... Stop... please..."  Her clothes turned gray and on the sleeves were patterns of cats embroidered in silver thread.    
  
Her eyes widened in recognition and Akko quickly ended the spell.  Woodward dissolved and reformed into Sanya who was kneeling and leaning on a staff.  "W-what's going on?"  
  
Sanya gasped for breath.  "A test... stronger... than I expected... give me... a moment..."  
  
Akko waited warily, with Shiny Rod ready to cast.  
  
Sanya sat on the grass and closed her eyes.  She looked very tired.  "I apologize for the test.  I wanted to know if your will is strong enough."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can teach you Dream Manipulation."  Her staff turned into a broom and she mounted.  "There's not much time.  Follow me."    
  
Akko got on her broom and followed her to Diana's manor.    
  
"Juniper asked me to check on you.  Right now, Diana's pacing back and forth in her room.  That's a sign that she's still traumatized by your fight with Fafnir.  I managed to calm her down yesterday so she can get some rest but I don't have the strength do it every day.  To calm her down, you need to get her out of that room and have her do something that will set her mind at ease.  Yesterday, I pretended to be the maid so I can lead her out of the manor."  Sanya activated her wand.  "Let me cast a telepathy spell on you."    
  
"Ok."  
  
"Go ahead and pretend to be a maid."  
  
Akko did so and knocked on Diana's door.  "Miss?"  
  
Sanya's voice echoed in her mind.  "Don't talk to her and make her follow you out of her home.  It's easier to do manipulation outside a stronghold."  
  
She kept enough distance so that Diana could see her but not reach her.  Step by step, she led her out of the manor.    
  
Sanya said, "Good.  I made her walk through the fields and recreated Luna Nova around her.  That calmed her down a bit.  You can do that or something similar.  You know her better than I do.  Whatever you do, don't engage her.  She may leave resting state and begin dream walking.  Don't forget to rest yourself.  I must go.  I apologize if Ella sends you an angry message.  I'll be sleeping, so I may not ans---"  
  
"Uh, Sanya...?"  When she didn't hear a reply, she assumed that Sanya had left.  She decided to guide Diana to the garden so she didn't have to recreate too much.  Before she arrived, Akko increased the amount of flowers and added tools, including a watering pot for her to use.  When Diana got there, she wandered through the garden first, and then started watering the growing plants.  Satisfied, she left the manor grounds and stopped dream walking.  


* * *

  
  
At breakfast, Sucy asked, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah."  After some thought, Akko asked, "Did you experiment on me?"  
  
Sucy smiled.  "Just a drop on your Pocky to help you sleep."  
  
So that was why she didn't sense Diana's restlessness.  "Please don't do that."  If she fell asleep too soon, she wouldn't be able to tell if she needed to help Diana.  
  
Sucy shrugged.  "Suit yourself.  By the way, are you going to eat those mushrooms?"  
  
Akko moved the mushrooms to Sucy's plate.  "Here."  
  
"Thanks!" said Sucy with an appreciative grin.  


* * *

  
  
Two days later, they had flying class and assembled at the training field.  This was the day.  Akko hoped that she would win.  Prof. Nelson called names and had them fly through a course.  She managed to get through without bumping into obstacles, but her time was long.  
  
"Next trial, go a little faster, Kagari.  B.  Klondyke, ready... go!"  Prof. Nelson started her timer for the next student.  
  
A 'B' was good.  She'll take it.  Impatient for Amanda's turn, she fidgeted in place.  Finally, Prof. Nelson reached 'O'.  
  
"O'Neill, you're up."  
  
Amanda walked up to Prof. Nelson and whispered.  
  
"Ok, I understand, but that doesn't take you off the hook.  Go repair five brooms."  
  
"Thanks."  Amanda left the field.  
  
"What the...?  How'd she get out of it?"  thought Akko as she felt the prize money flying away from her.  
  
Later on, she found out from Constanze that Amanda told Prof. Nelson that she had really bad cramps.  "I can't believe she got away with such a lame excuse," thought Akko.

* * *

  
  
Their Pharmacy class was delayed till next week since Prof. Lukic was called away to deal with an infestation of gelatinous mold in another country.  The potion seemed easy to make since it didn't have any complicated instructions like burn under an oak fire while stirring clockwise some number of times and dripping garlic juice.  
  
She followed the instructions which listed a spoonful of cat's claw.  Akko measured it and dumped it in the pot.  Purple smoke rose from the bubbling liquid.  
  
"Which jar did you use?" asked Sucy sharply.  
  
"This one."  Akko lifted the jar.  
  
"That's claw of rat, you moron!"  
  
Lotte activated her wand.  "Too late!"  
  
Their pot exploded, splattering everyone in the room with icky brown goo, except for themselves since Lotte managed to cast a shield spell.  Someone gasped and dozens of heads turned.  
  
Goo slid off a barrier of yellow sparkles.  Just under it was the intricate pattern of faery wings which encircled in front of Amanda, acting like a shield.  Meanwhile, Amanda's cloak floated in the air as if buoyed by an invisible wind.  A green eye peeked behind crossed forearms.    
  
"Feck!"  The wings folded under her cloak and Amanda strode out of the room.  
  
For a few moments, there was silence then everyone started talking about what they saw.  
  
_"Did you see that?"_  
  
_"Those looked like butterfly wings."_  
  
_"I was wondering why she wore a cloak."_  
  
Prof. Lukic clapped her hands loudly.  "Quiet!  Quiet!  Anyone who doesn't finish this potion by the end of class gets detention!"  She turned to Akko's table.  "You three.  Clean this up and finish what you can.  You have detention with me later."  
  
Akko's shoulder's slumped down in defeat.  She hoped that she could win a consolation prize.    
  
Meanwhile, Sucy rubbed her hands with glee.  "I won."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sucy flicked her wand and began to clean.  "You usually blow something up in this class.  I hoped that it'll catch Amanda off-guard and it did."  
  
"Kagari!  Less talk, more work!" said Prof. Lukic.  
  
Akko activated her wand.  "Yes ma'am."  


* * *

  
  
"Damn it, Diana!  How do you deal with it?" asked Amanda at dinner.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Amanda poked a thumb behind her.  "All that."  
  
All the tables around theirs were packed with girls glancing in their direction.  Some whispers could be heard.  
  
_"Is that her?"_  
  
_"I don't see it."_  
  
_"It's under her cloak."_  
  
_"She seems normal to me."_  
  
_"Which one is the fairy?"_  
  
"Just acknowledge them and be done with it," said Diana.  "The more you try to hide, the nosier they'll be.  At the moment, you're quite the curiosity in an otherwise unremarkable school life.  Eventually, your popularity will fade in time."  
  
"Do what?  What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"Turn around and wave, like this."   Diana inclined her head and made a short, dignified gesture with her hand.  
  
"Weird..."  Amanda turned around and mimicked the motion.  Immediately, the girls buzzed with excited whispers.  
  
_"She looked at me!  She looked at me!"_  
  
_"Great nines, she's cool!"_  
  
_"I think I saw something!"_  
  
_*Squeeeee!!!*_  
  
Green eyes blazing, she turned to Diana.  "That made it worse!"  
  
"At least, they're in plain sight instead of stalking you from the shadows," said Diana calmly.  
  
As she buttered her bread, Akko had a nagging suspicion that Diana was teasing Amanda.  Meanwhile, Sucy won the bet and was gleefully counting her winnings.  "I'm glad you didn't bet on us."  
  
"Lotte won that one," said Sucy.  
  
"Ehh?!!!  You did?"  
  
A fanged smile answered her.  "It was too delicious not to."  
  
Akko blushed in embarrassment and bit into her bread.  


* * *

  
  
The LNN forum was buzzing with gossip.  In their room, Lotte read a passage from an anonymously posted story titled, The Star and The Fairy.  "They're really shipping Diamanda now."  
  
"Diamanda?  Who's that?" asked Akko.  
  
"Diana and Amanda."  
  
"But the story has Dorothy and Ashley."  
  
"They can't gossip about real students.  That's against the school rules, so they use nicknames instead."  
  
Akko pouted and crossed her arms.  "I'm dating Diana!  Why don't they write about me?"  
  
"Do you really want naughty stories about you and Diana for the entire school to see?  It can be arranged."  Sucy grinned mischievously.  
  
She suddenly felt nauseated.  "On second thought, no."  She yawned and looked at the clock which read twenty-five minutes past midnight.  "I'm going to bed."  
  
As usual, Lotte stayed up a few minutes more before dousing the lamp.  Akko waited patiently until both seem to be asleep.  As quietly as possible, she snuck out of the room.  After she transformed to a puppy in the lavatory, she went to Diana's room and tapped on the door.  
  
A few moments later, Diana picked her up.  Once on her side of the room, Diana reinforced a security and privacy spell around her bed.  "You're a bit late."  
  
"Lotte was browsing the forums.  I had to wait for her to sleep.  Do you know about Diamanda?"  
  
Diana giggled.  "Is that what they call it?"  
  
"Are you... about Amanda... what do you think of her?" asked Akko nervously.  
  
Diana lifted her to eye level and blue eyes gazed at her seriously.  "She's a friend.  No matter how many stories or rumors they make up, the one I love is you."  
  
Akko licked her nose.  "I love you too."  
  
Her beloved kissed her head.  "It's getting late and you have morning training."  She pulled the covers over them and doused the lamp.  "Good night, my love."  
  
"Good night."  Akko snuggled against her bosom.  Ever since their battle with Fafnir in the dreamscape, Diana had trouble sleeping.  As often as she could, Akko would sneak out to stay with her and calm her in the dreamscape.     


* * *

  
  
Next week, Akko received a message from Constanze:  The Hexenritter wants to see us.  When are you available?  
  
Akko replied that evenings after dinner or the weekend would be best.  Constanze scheduled a meeting on Saturday afternoon.  She assumed that they would be meeting Reinhart, but when she arrived in the visitor lobby, she was surprised to see Gail and Eisen instead.  Both were in civilian clothing.  Gail wore a white windbreaker, black shirt and jeans while Eisen wore a cute red and pink dress.  
  
"Good afternoon," greeted Gail after she cast translation spells.  
  
"Good afternoon, Commander," said Diana.  "How may we be of service?"  
  
"Do you have a secure place to talk?"  
  
Constanze made a follow motion.  Akko said, "Constanze wants us to follow."  
  
They walked to Constanze's room.  Constanze stood near a bed post, held up four fingers and gestured to her bed.  Akko said, "Four of us should sit on the bed.  I'll go with Diana."  Diana sat next to her and put her arm around her waist.  
  
When Gail stepped forward, Eisen stood in front of her.  "Let me check first."  She chanted something in German.  
  
"Very well," said Gail.  
  
After Eisen sat next to Amanda, Constanze pressed the top of the bed post.  The bed spun and Diana clung to her tightly.  A suppressed shriek escaped her lips as she buried her face in her shoulder.  Akko cradled her in arms and whispered, "It's all right..."    
  
They landed in the cart which careened through dimly lit tunnels and dumped them on an oversized couch.  Somehow, Amanda managed to land on her feet and caught a screaming Eisen.  
  
Amanda moved to a chair and sat her on it.  "You ok?"  
  
"I... I think so..." Eisen patted her body.  One shoulder strap slipped so she adjusted it.  
  
"Are you ok, Diana?" asked Akko as she helped her off the couch.  
  
"Yes... I'm still not used to it."  
  
The trapdoor opened and dumped Constanze and Gail on the couch.  Gail laughed boisterously, "That was so much fun!  I can't wait for the return trip!"  
  
Constanze went to a control panel to press several buttons and move levers.  A green barrier surrounded the room.  She gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Constanze says it's secure," said Akko.  
  
Gail's eyes surveyed the barrier.  "Impressive."  She opened her purse and took Starforge out.  With a spell, the red star on the hammer detached itself and floated.  The star reversed and Gail moved her wand to light it from underneath.  The light passing through the star formed patterns of red on the ceiling.    
  
"That's pretty cool..." said Akko.  
  
The star floated up and light from the wand narrowed to an intense beam.  The patterns merged to form runes.  "Our archaeologists were studying the hammer.  They found this."  
  
Akko's eyes widened in recognition.  "That looks like dwarven."  
  
"Yes.  It says Tonaelandus, which means 'True Path'.  Can you say it?" asked Gail.  
  
Akko tried several times since she wasn't good at pronouncing spells.  
  
"I think that's as good as she can say it," said Eisen.  
  
"Can you try, Diana?" asked Gail.  
  
After Diana tried, Amanda tried as well.    
  
Gail turned to Constanze.  "Please say it."  
  
Constanze stared at the star and then the words before speaking.  Immediately, her left sleeve billowed up.  She put her hand on her forearm and cradled it against her body.    
  
"That's your artifact isn't it?  Please say it again and don't stop your artifact."  When Constanze hesitated, Gail added, "I promise I won't ask for the artifact or harm you.  Please."  
  
Constanze sighed and rolled up her left sleeve which revealed the Mythril string around her arm.  With a deep breath, she spoke.  The string unwound and formed eight quills spaced about a foot apart.  
  
"Do you have paper and ink?" asked Gail.  
  
"I'll get it."  Akko gathered a stack of paper and bottles of ink.  With a spell, Gail floated the paper to each  
 quill.    
  
The quills began to write but they wrote beyond the paper's size.    
  
"It's the wrong size."  Diana went to the drawing board.  "May I take these?"  
  
Constanze nodded.  Diana flicked her wand and took several drawing sheets.  She joined the sheets together until the joined sheet was at least ten feet wide and six feet high.  The large sheet floated under the quills which began to write.  Soon a diagram began to form.  
  
Akko gasped.  "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
Blue eyes narrowed.  "The plans."  She made more large sheets.  "We need more."  
  
"I'll get some upstairs."  Amanda went to the exit room.  A few minutes later, she returned with an armful of drawing sheets.  The quills had drawn three sheets while she was gone.  
  
They provided sheets until the string reformed the quills into an outline of Katrina.  The outline held out its hand which had an outline of a hammer towards Constanze who stared at it in wonder.  She reached out with her right hand palm up and the outline placed the hammer on her palm.  The string relaxed and rolled itself around her forearm.  
  
Gail looked at the sheets on the drawing board.  "What's all of this?  I see dragon writing."  
  
"It's a long story," said Diana.  
  
Gail sat on a chair.  "I'm listening."  
  
Diana told her about the cases, their trip to the past and the evidence in Fafnir's home.  "You already know about the workshop."  
  
Gail regarded the Starforge.  "So that's why he wanted this.  He thought it would lead him to the plans."  She chuckled.  "But von Braunschbank was too clever.  Even if he got this, it only had the key, but not the instrument."  Her eyes went to the Mythril string and she walked to Constanze.  "You should have this."  
  
Dark green eyes widened in alarm and the little witch shook her head, gesturing frantically.  
  
Akko stood and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "We'll protect you.  It's fine."  
  
"Ah... I understand.  Lt. Eisen, starting today, go undercover to guard Ms. von Braunschbank until she completes her task."  
  
"What?!"  Eisen composed herself.  "I beg your pardon.  I didn't mean any disrespect, Commander, but this seems sudden."  
  
"I admit you don't have time to prepare.  I'll ask Lt. Klare to bring your away gear.  I approve an allowance of 200 marks to buy the required uniform and supplies."  She offered the hammer again.  "You need this."  
  
When Constanze hesitated, Diana activated her orb and recited the divination, "From the star, the key shall be revealed to the lord of the forge.  Then the lord shall lay the new cornerstone in water to restore the path."  
  
The little witch stared at her and then at the hammer for a few seconds.  Her right hand rose and took the hammer from Gail.    
  
Gail turned to Diana.  "May I ask a favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lt. Eisen isn't familiar with Luna Nova.  Please help her get acclimated."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'd like to speak to the Headmistress now."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Amanda.  "This way."  Gail followed her.  
  
Constanze stood close to Eisen who looked wary.  She gestured which Akko translated as, "You're almost as tall, so you can use her old uniform so you don't have to wait, and you'll have more money to spend on supplies."  
  
Eisen blushed.  "Oh... uh... I'll just buy one."  
  
Akko translated, "They don't usually stock dwarven sizes.  Don't worry, Akko washes clothes really well.  They're clean."  It took a moment to register what she just said.  "Hey!" exclaimed Akko in indignation.  She wasn't sure whether to be offended or to be appreciative of the compliment.  She probably did wash them since she had to do laundry for a recent detention.  
  
Until Gail came back, they took turns telling Eisen about Luna Nova and their classes.  
  
"It doesn't sound too bad," said Eisen who looked overwhelmed with all the information.  
  
Constanze motioned towards the exit room.  Akko said, "We should get you dressed."    
  
Akko sat in the chair then Diana sat on her lap.  As soon as Constanze hit the button, Diana's arms tightened around her neck.  While they sped through the tunnel, Akko prepared a shield spell.  She activated the shield before they hit the bed and she turned so that Diana landed on top of her.  Diana took several deep breaths near her ear, warming her cheek.  Akko kissed her forehead.  "You did fine."  
  
"Thanks..."  Pink lips inched towards hers.  
  
There was a crunching sound and Diana moved away.  Across the room, Jasminka munched serenely on potato chips.  "Want some?"  
  
"No thanks."  Blushing, Akko stood and offered a hand to Diana to help her get up.  
  
A minute later, Constanze and Eisen tumbled through the flipping bed.  Eisen's arms and legs wrapped around Constanze who still had a grumpy expression.  
  
"Sorry!" said Eisen who quickly moved away.  Constanze fixed her clothes then went to a cabinet.  She offered two sets of uniforms.    
  
"Thanks."  Eisen accepted the uniforms and put them on the desk.  She reached around her back.  Constanze walked behind her and unzipped her dress.  
  
"I'm going to the toilet," said Akko who wanted to give Eisen some privacy.  
  
"I'll go too," said Diana.  
  
As they walked, Akko said, "I never expected all this to happen.  It seems unbelievable."  
  
Diana arched an eyebrow.  "You're saying that after all we've been through?"  
  
Akko laughed as she entered a stall.  "Yeah... It doesn't seem so weird when you put it that way."  
  
After they refreshed themselves, they went back.  Gail was there and Jasminka was fixing Eisen's hair into two ponytails.    
  
Gail walked around Eisen.  "Not bad... not bad... you look like a cute school girl."  
  
"Thanks," said Eisen in a grumpy tone.  
  
Diana checked her watch.  "They'll be serving dinner soon.  You're welcome to join us."  
  
"Thank you, but I must return."  Gail squeezed Eisen's shoulder.  "Take good care of her."  
  
Eisen saluted.  "Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'll walk you to the terminal," said Diana.  
  
"Thank you.  Have a nice weekend everyone!"  Gail waved and they waved back.  
  
The rest of them made their way to the dining hall.  Eisen sat with Constanze.  Akko and Amanda took turns explaining things about Luna Nova.  About ten minutes later, Diana joined them.  As soon as she did so, Hannah and Barbara walked towards their table with trays in hand.  
  
"No more background info.  Time to pretend to be a transfer student," said Amanda.  
  
The conversation changed to talking about their subjects and what they plan to do during the weekend.  Akko and Amanda did their best to limit Eisen's interaction with Diana's team.  When dinner was over, Eisen left with Constanze, Jasminka and Amanda.  
  
"Library?" asked Diana.  
  
"Sure.  Usual place?" asked Akko.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll get my books.  See you there!"  Despite the divination, they were still students.  


* * *

  
  
On Tuesday the following week, Akko rounded the corner and saw Finneran walking down the hall.  She turned back and started looking for a place to hide.  Whenever she met Finneran alone, the teacher always gave her some chore to do.  She passed the infirmary which reminded her that there was a storage room nearby.  To her relief, the door was unlocked and she entered, hiding herself behind a tall stand covered with cloth.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the hallway and Finneran muttered, "I thought I saw Kagari."  
  
Akko waited until the footsteps faded before moving from her hiding spot.  Her foot stepped on the cloth which caused it to slide off and reveal a mirror.  Something about it nagged her.  Where had she seen it before?  Then she remembered.  It was in a closet in Woodward's tree home.    
  
"I wonder if it still works."  Akko placed her three middle fingers on the mirror and spoke the ancient Gaelic words that Amanda taught her.  Her jaw dropped as her fingers sank into the surface.  When she was a mouse trapped on Woodward's head, Woodward used this mirror to travel from her tree home to a room on a tower.  Hoping that she guessed right, she entered the mirror.  
  
Darkness surrounded her and she panicked.  Her hands groped before her and touched something rough.  Her ears picked up the faint chirping of birds.  "Duh, Akko!" berating herself.  "It's in a closet!"  Her hands pushed and then moved a few inches to push again.  There was a creaking noise and light seeped from a crack.  With a stronger push, the door opened.  Akko stepped out of the closet and looked around.  For an ancient tree house, it was surprisingly well kept.  She walked to the balcony and her jaw dropped at the sight of the wonderful view.  "Amazing!"  Diana should see this.  Akko rubbed her hands.  She had some planning to do.  
  
She went back to the mirror and was surprised to see that it was glowing.  She activated her wand just in case it was a trap.  
  
The glowing light formed an image on the mirror.  "Finally, you've come," said Woodward.  
  
Akko bowed.  "I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to trespass!"  
  
"You are welcome here.  Now show me what you've learned.  Call it."  
  
"Eh?"    
  
"Call it.  Seven stars shine forth."  
  
"Seven stars shine forth?"  
  
"Not that way."  
  
"Oh..."  Akko raised her hand and spoke in ancient Gaelic.  Golden sparkles gathered around her hand and formed a familiar shape.  She closed her hand when she felt its weight.  "Shiny Rod!"  
  
"Send it back," said Woodward.    
  
She spoke 'To the sky' in ancient Gaelic.  The Shiny Rod dispersed in a flurry of golden sparkles.  
  
"Good.  Now listen..."  Woodward began to explain several spells and had her repeat the words.  "Practice these and return to me in a week."  Her image faded from the mirror and she only saw her reflection.    
  
Akko put three fingers on the mirror and uttered the spell to activate it.  She stepped into the storage room.  As she covered the mirror, her heart beat in excitement at her discovery.  "Diana's going to be so surprised!"  She left the room and continued to the club room to prepare it for their next meeting.  


* * *

  
  
"Um... Akko... if there's something wrong, you can tell us.  We'd like to help," said Lotte from the top of her bunk bed.  
  
Akko looked up from a reference book.  "Huh?  What do you mean?"    
  
"You've been getting out of bed a lot."  
  
"So they noticed," thought Akko.  She clasped her hands together apologetically.  "I'm sorry that I worried you.  There's nothing wrong.  Thanks for asking though."  
  
"She's probably sleeping with Diana," said Sucy with a toothy smile.  
  
"Sucy!" said Lotte who looked scandalized.  
  
Akko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  "Eheheh... yeah... sometimes I do."  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sucy and Lotte.  
  
Akko touched her right wrist.  During that first week after the dreamscape battle, she could sense Diana's restlessness, so she would sneak out to be with her and to calm her.  "It's because Diana needs it."    
  
"Wow... I didn't think Diana would be like that," said Sucy.  
  
"Yeah, I had to do it a lot."  
  
"How... how many times...?"  Lotte's question seemed forced, as if she was trying not to ask.  Her face blushed rapidly.  
  
How did time in the dreamscape correspond to normal time?  Akko thought for a while and estimated based on how long Diana interacted with her manipulations.  "Hmmm... I dunno... maybe an hour or two?"  
  
Sucy's jaw dropped.  "You must have very good stamina."  
  
Akko flexed her arm to show a small muscle.  "That's right!  I gotta keep it up for her sake!"  
  
Lotte's hand flew to her mouth.  "I... I had no idea...  You're growing so fast.  You've become an adult before we knew it."  
  
She grinned.  "Thanks!  I'm hoping to get better every day!"  
  
Sucy shook her head and returned to her potion.  "Unbelievable...  Lucky Diana..."  


* * *

  
  
Next week, Akko watched the relay participants zoom by as she stood in the sidelines with her team.  Diana declined to participate, saying that someone else should have a chance to win.  Amanda's team was competing but they were in last place since Jasminka moved slowly while eating and Amanda lay with her back on the handle, cruising at half the speed of other teams.  She lazily passed the ring to Constanze.  
  
Constanze adjusted her goggles, put her feet on two iron stirrups then pressed a button.  The top of the handle split in two and each hand grabbed one side.  Her feet pushed against the stirrups which triggered broom fibers to reform into three nozzles which spewed jets of green light.  One second later, a cloud was all that remained from where she was before.  
  
"Constanze is off to an incredible start!  I can barely track her!" reported Wangari.  
  
A trail of smoke marked her passage which zigzagged past other contestants.  The lead contestant had entered the track for the final lap.  About halfway through the lap, Constanze zoomed in, navigating the curves by strafing sideways using parachutes.  With a great burst of smoke, she passed the lead and finished the race.  Everyone tossed their hats to cheer her victory.  
  
"Great spirits!  What an upset!  Constanze's team has won the relay!" shouted Wangari.  
  
"We better hurry if we want to get to her first," said Lotte.  They hopped on their brooms to congratulate Constanze and her team.

* * *

  
~~~                                              Warning!                                             ~~~  
~~~                    This chapter is a little naughty.  Read at your own risk! ~~~

* * *

  
  
Students lined up to get permission for the weekend town outing.  Akko hummed merrily as she waited with Diana who was holding the other handle of their basket.  On their turn, Finneran looked at her with a dubious expression that seemed to say, "Try not to make a fool of yourself."  She checked them off with a reminder to come back by 5 PM.  For 4 hours, she would have Diana to herself.  
  
"You're in a good mood," said Diana as they left the table.    
  
Akko grinned, "Yeah!"  
  
Before they reached the ley terminal, Akko deliberately slowed down to let the others go ahead.  She walked to a side path.  "This way."  
  
"Aren't we going out?"  
  
"Yeah... sorta... Just come!"  
  
"All right."  Diana followed with a confused expression on her face.  
  
Akko led her to the main building's back door and walked to the storage room.  Diana looked around warily upon entering.  Akko removed the cloth on the mirror.  "Over here."    
  
Diana stared at the mirror for a few moments.  "Be careful, Akko.  I think there's a prankster in this mirror."  
  
"She does joke around sometimes."  She put three fingers on its surface and spoke ancient Gaelic.  When she felt her fingertips sink, she held Diana's hand.  "Follow me."  She entered the mirror.  Upon arriving, she immediately pushed the door to get some light.  
  
"W-where are we?"  
  
"Woodward's tree house."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Akko nodded.  "Look here."  She led her to the balcony and heard Diana take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
After she cast the last word, Arcturus forest was always in full bloom and had a constant rainbow over it.  "It's great, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  She turned back to the closet with the mirror.  "How did you know that the mirror led here?"  
  
"I saw Woodward use it to go to another room for food."  
  
Diana leaned in.  "You never cease to amaze me."  Lovely lips captured hers in a sweet kiss.  Akko kissed her back and savored the soft, warm touch of pink lips.  After a few minutes, Diana whispered, "Shall we have tea?"  
  
Still reeling from the kisses, Akko merely nodded.  Diana put the basket on the table and began to move its contents.  She placed several pastries and a teapot with Ceylon tea.    
  
Akko activated her wand and stood on the balcony.  "Wanna eat here?"  
  
Diana smiled.  "That's a great idea!"  
  
Together, they levitated the table and chairs to the balcony.  Soon, they were having cake and tea while enjoying the view.  Arcturus forest was a mosaic of colors from the all the flowering plants and trees.  Many birds chirped cheerful songs and dainty butterflies flitted around the tree.  Akko wished that they could be here every day.  
  
About ten minutes later, Diana stood and began opening doors.  "Is there a toilet here?"    
  
"I think there's a privy downstairs.  We can go through the mirror and use the one in school."  
  
Diana opened a door.  "You didn't tell me there's a bed here."  
  
Akko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  "Well... we were kissing... and it slipped my mind."  
  
"Um... would you like to cuddle for a bit?"  
  
Akko finished chewing and gulped down the cake then hastily wiped her mouth.  "Ok.  By the way, it's a Viking bed.  It even folds into a chest."  
  
"That's nice."  After closing the door, Diana pulled her to the bed and they lay side by side.  She leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Her heart floated with giddiness as they shared kiss after kiss.  Soon, they needed to catch their breath.    
"Diana... when did you start liking girls?"  
  
Blue eyes gazed into hers and lips curved into a sly smile.  "When you showed up.  Why do you ask?"  
  
Her already warm cheeks felt even warmer.  "I mean... I'm not from a traditional witch lineage... and there's all these other girls who can do magic better than me."  
  
"But they're not you.  After meeting you, I learned that tradition isn't always a guarantee.  Tradition is useful as a shortcut to pass on practices that are deemed efficient.  However, there is a time when that practice is no longer efficient, then tradition becomes an impediment because it locks a witch into thinking that the practice is still relevant even though there are better alternatives.  Witches who rely on tradition too much stop growing their magic."  
  
Diana stroked her cheek.  "You are a catalyst of change, not just for me but for the magical world as well.  At the succession ritual, I was so trapped in following tradition that it prevented me for seeking another way.  If you weren't there, I wouldn't have escaped that way of thinking.  So you see, none of these other traditional witches matter to me.  Only you."  She kissed her deeply.  
  
She never knew Diana thought of her that way.  Her heart soared with happiness at Diana's words and she let herself melt into their sweet kisses.  Her hands slipped around Diana's waist to draw her closer.  In between kisses, she said, "Your family motto... is Affectionate, right?"  
  
"Hmm...?  Yes..."  
  
"Would you like to... show me... how affectionate... you could be?"  
  
Diana broke the kiss to stare at her.  "Can I?  As much as I want?"  
  
Akko nodded.  "Yeah."  
  
Diana licked her lips.  "Really?  It's all right with you?"  
  
She landed a quick peck on her lips.  "Yeah.  As much as you want."  
  
Diana pushed her on her back and lay on top of her as she captured her lips.  Deft Fingers undid her tie and the buttons near her collar.  Soft lips travelled down her cheek and nibbled her ear.  Akko twitched at the sensation.  Lips continued their journey to her neck and Akko gasped as those lips sucked on her skin lightly.  Meanwhile, her vest buttons came undone and fingers worked on shirt buttons.    
  
Akko swallowed nervously.  Diana had seen her in her bra before.  This was no different.  In shoujoai manga, she saw pictures of girls cuddling while naked in bed.  She wasn't able to borrow any yuri manga because she wasn't 18 yet.  Naked Cuddling was probably the next step after kissing.  Her nose twitched as a naked Diana flashed in her mind.  Hopefully, the blanket would cover them and she wouldn't embarrass herself by nose bleeding.  
  
The last button came undone and Diana sat up as she moved her shirt aside.  "You're wearing it."  
  
She wore the sunflower bra.  "I said I'd wear it."  
  
Fingers traced the strap.  "I'm glad.  It looks really nice on you.  Do really wear it every day?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Do you mind if I take it off?"  
  
Her heart raced as she swallowed nervously.  "Go ahead."    
  
Diana unlatched the bra and slid it off along with her shirt.  Blushing, Akko put an arm across her bosom.    
  
"You can see me too."  Diana undid her tie and unbuttoned her vest.  
  
Her nose twitched and she stopped her as she turned her face.  "T-that's ok."  
  
"Is it too much for you to see me?  We'll have to work on that."  Diana gently moved her hands to her breast.  "Is it too much if you touch me?"  
  
Her hands tingled and trembled against her soft bosom.  Diana was definitely larger than her.  "I-I'm fine."    
  
Diana smiled and bent down.  Instead of landing on her lips, those soft lips landed somewhere else.  
  
Overwhelmed by new sensations, Akko gasped loudly.  This was not what she had in mind when she challenged Diana about being Affectionate, but she didn't care when her left nipple flared with pleasure as a warm tongue licked it and soft lips sucked lightly.  When the delightful sensations stopped, she had the urge to move those lips back but those lips journeyed to the other nipple which was subjected to same pleasurable treatment.    
  
Akko squirmed and twitched as her nipple throbbed with wonderful sensations.  She could vaguely feel hands lifting her skirt and fingers tugging the waistband of her panties.  The waistband slipped over her buttocks and slid down her thigh.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Diana immediately lay completely on top of her.  Akko looked over mint blonde hair and her jaw dropped.  
  
Chariot was standing by the door with her mouth open.  They stared at each other for a few moments.  Cheeks flushing, Chariot blurted out, "G-girls!  You shouldn't be here!  And you shouldn't be doing this!  You're too young!  Both of you, get dressed right now!"  She left and closed the door behind her.    
  
Akko felt so embarrassed to be caught in this situation by Chariot.    
  
"I'm sorry," said Diana who moved away.  
  
She shook her head and picked up her bra.  "Don't be.  I should be thanking you.  If you hadn't covered me, she would've seen me naked.  So thank you."  
She just put her bra and shirt on quickly.  They found Chariot waiting by the table, arms crossed.    
  
"Diana, I didn't expect you to be so careless.  Akko, you have to be careful.  Diana's bloodline is very potent.  It'll be best to avoid accidents while you're still in school."  
  
"Accident?  What kind of accident?" asked Akko.  
  
Chariot blushed.  "The kind that... well... when two witches do it..."  
  
"It's not that simple," said Diana.  
  
"Prof. du Nord, are you here?  Hey, what're you girls doing here?"  Prof. Nelson floated up on a broom.  
  
"They triggered my security beacon," said Chariot.  "Girls, this isn't a play area.  Pack up and we'll leave."  
  
"Ah!  I see!  You're not just having tea!" said Prof. Nelson, who landed on the balcony.  
  
Akko began to sweat and regret that she didn't wear her vest and tie.  Now, Prof. Nelson must've realized what she and Diana were doing.  Meanwhile, Chariot's face turned pale.  
  
Prof. Nelson pointed to a container in the basket triumphantly.  "You're also having cake!"  
  
Thank the gods that Prof. Nelson was slow.  Diana moved the container to the table and uncovered several slices of strawberry cake.  "As an apology for worrying you, would you like some cake?  We've eaten our fill and it's best eaten fresh."  
  
"Well, in that case... They didn't get themselves in trouble, Prof. Chariot.  Since we're here, let's make the most of it."  
  
Chariot sighed with relief.  "That's true."  She turned to them.  "Girls, let this be a warning.  Don't come here.  It looks pretty but the forest still has dangerous creatures like the cockatrice and the mandrake."  
  
Akko sighed.  There goes her hideout.  She offered a plate to Prof. Nelson since she was too embarrassed to face Chariot.  "Please have some."  
  
"Don't mind if I do!"  Prof. Nelson shoved a large portion into her mouth with a fork.  
  
After all the tea and cake were consumed, they took a spare broom from a closet and rode together with Diana guiding the broom.  Since she couldn't fly, Chariot rode with Prof. Nelson.  They parted from the teachers at the ley terminal.    
  
As they walked to the dorm, Akko whispered, "Um... what else were you going to do?"  
  
Diana pulled her behind a tree and kissed her.  "Find us another place my love, and I'll show you."  
  
Warm blood rushed from her neck to her cheeks.  She must find a new hideout.    
  


* * *

  
  
To be continued in:  The Samhain Festival  


* * *

  
  
References  
  
In Ep 12, Diana examined a mirror with a natural wood frame and it also changed Akko to Diana.  This chapter references that mirror.  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Thanks to everyone's support!  I'm going through a rough time at home, and reading your comments brightens my day.  



	34. The Samhain Festival

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Warning!

This chapter contains mature content.  Reader discretion is advised.

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Autumn was in full swing with fall flowers blooming their best.  Bees busily gathered nectar for winter would come all too soon.  Young birds tried their wings, flitting from branch to branch as they work untrained muscles.   Along with the flowers, weeds were sprouting as well.  Gloved fingers grasped a weed at its roots and yanked it out.  The weed was tossed in a bucket among many others.    
  
Diana grabbed another and yanked.  Just one more row and she would be done.  After that, she would water the vegetables.  Above her, a bird chirped into song.  
  
  
  
_A nostalgic wind gently caresses my cheeks_  
_As memories of familiar places flit under my eyelids_  
  
_Thousands of droplets rise up into the night sky_  
_Are my cherished feelings still reaching you?_  
  
_So that my prayers won't suddenly shatter_  
_I'll keep on singing right here for you_  
  
  
  
Diana looked up at the nearest tree.  "Akko, I'd rather hear you sing normally."  
  
A bird with red and brown plumage flew down and transformed in front of her.  "How did you know?"  
  
"You sang this song by my window."  She tapped her nose playfully.  
  
Akko thumped a fist into her palm.  "Oh yeah... but I thought you lost your memory?"  
  
"Only about you.  I remember the words but not who sang it."   She sat on a bench.  "Please continue."  
  
Akko grinned widely and summoned a guitar.  She sang the rest of the song.  Diana watched her intently, noting every movement and gesture as Akko added a few dance moves as she sang.  She was so cute.    
  
  
  
_Even if those days of chasing it were but a dream_  
_You'll never fly if you're looking down_  
  
_Shout out to the skies_  
_Accept my heart now that it's fully bloomed_  
  
_I'll never give up and take a step to my ideal future_  
  
  
  
When the song was done she stood and clapped.  "Bravo!"  Her beloved bowed extravagantly.  "Back to work."  Diana bent to pluck a weed.  "Would you like to help?"    
  
"Sure."  Akko waved her hand over the garden.  The weeds disappeared.  
  
Blue eyes widened in surprise.  "W-what did you do?"  
  
"I made those weeds, so I just got rid of them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To give you something to do so you'll rest better."  
  
"Why do I need to do that?"  
  
"Sanya said that you were traumatized by the fight with Fafnir.  You were pacing in your room, so she told me to lure you out and make you do something else to help you relax."  
  
"Oh..."  Diana wrapped her arms around herself.  "I guess... I'm blaming myself.  We could've been trapped because of me."  
  
Akko looked away and played with her fingers.  "I'm sorry that I went into your stronghold.  I was worried about you."  
  
"Oh...  It's all right.  It's selfish of me not to give you permission when I can freely go to yours."  
  
"Don't worry about it.  Your privacy is important."  
  
"Thank you."  Diana twirled a finger around a strand of hair.  Akko had been helping her all this time and yet she forbid her all because of her perversion.  "From now on, you're welcome to come into my dreamscape."  
  
Akko held her hands.  "Don't force yourself.  I want you to feel safe."  
  
Diana squeezed her hands.  "I am safe."  She gathered her courage and hoped that Akko would understand.  "I... well... I was afraid that you would be upset at me."  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"I... um... it's a bit embarrassing..."  
  
"It's ok.  You don't have to tell me."  
  
"I have to... because it's about you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes.  Well... you see... I..."  She took a deep breath.  It was now or never.  "I have twisted fantasies about you."  
  
Reddish-brown eyes widened with surprise.  "Y-you do?"  
  
Diana nodded.  "A-and I was scared that you'd find out and hate me."  
  
"Is it... really that bad?"  
  
Diana hid her face with her hands.  "Ahhh... just thinking about it... I... I'm the worst..."  
  
"Is it like the time you made me find those DAM parts?"  
  
"No... worse..."  
  
Akko held her hands again.  "This is bothering you, so just tell me.  Let it all out.  I think you'll feel better.  I promise not to get upset."  
  
"A-all right."  Diana took a deep breath.  "Please go down on your hands and knees."  
  
"Ok..."  Akko knelt down and put her hands on the ground.    
  
Diana imagined herself in her riding outfit and summoned a riding crop.  Carefully, she straddled Akko's back and supported her weight with the tips of her shoes.  With a gentle flick, the crop hit Akko's bum.  "G-giddy-yap..."  Her face flushed to her ears with embarrassment.  Now Akko must think that she's perverted.  
  
Akko looked over her shoulder with a confused and surprised expression.  "Am I supposed to run?"  
  
"Well... um... maybe... no, no... don't.  You'd skin your knees."  
  
She grinned widely.  "Not in this form."  Suddenly, she transformed into a centaur and sprang into a gallop.    
  
"Ahhhhh!"  Caught off-guard, Diana clung to her torso.  Akko jumped over the hedge and ran across the field.  
  
"Ummm... Diana..."  
  
Diana only managed a whimper.  
  
Akko slowed to a trot.  "Sorry... I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Diana still clung tightly.  "I-it's all right."  
  
"If you don't mind... please hold me lower?  It's a little uncomfortable."  
  
It was then that she realized that her hands were holding something soft and squishy.  "Oh!  I'm so sorry!"  She moved her hands off Akko's breasts.   She wrapped her arms around her waist.  
  
Akko grinned.  "Say when..."  
  
Diana returned her grin.  "Giddy-yap!"  
  
With a powerful stride, Akko launched into a gallop.  Diana's heart raced with exhilaration as they sped across the field.  They ran around the outskirts of the estate twice before Akko asked, "More?"  
  
"One more lap," said Diana as she leaned her head against Akko's back.  
  
Akko laughed.  "Ok!"   With a powerful leap, she jumped over a bush and Diana squealed with delight.  If she were riding Alco, shouldn't attempt such a high leap, but with Akko, she felt secure.  This was much better than her twisted fantasies.  
  
After the lap, Akko slowed to front of the manor door and knelt.  Diana dismounted and kissed her.  "Thank you for indulging me."  
  
Akko kissed her back.  "You can ride me anytime!"  She changed and hugged her as she stroked her hair.  "Do you feel better now?"  
  
Did she?  That first night back, she was just staring out her window, unable to sleep.  Then Akko showed up after midnight.  There were other nights when she just lay there, and then Akko would show up again.  After that, she was able to sleep.  She hugged her gratefully.  "I'm fine, now that you're here."  
  
"Just ask me, ok?  I'll stay with you."  Akko kissed her on the cheek.  "We both need to rest."  Before she could react, Akko scooped her up in her arms and teleported to her room.  "Shall we?"  
  
Diana pulled her to her bed.  "After some kisses."  
  
Akko smiled.  "As my lady wishes."  She leaned in and captured her lips.  
  
Soon, she was lost in many sweet kisses and let herself drift away.  
  


* * *

  
  
In the hallway before the cafeteria, students crowded by the bulletin boards.  The midterm list of the top 30 students was posted.   Diana smiled when she saw her name at number one.  The other names didn't surprise her until she got to number 7 which caused her to blink and stare.  
  
"7!  Lucky!" exclaimed Amanda.  She slapped her back.  "Congrats on being #1 again!"  
  
"How did you manage to be #7?"  
  
Amanda shrugged.  "Got lucky, I guess."  She walked away, humming.  
  
"Ah!  I'm #29!" said Akko happily.    
  
"That's great!"  Diana was about to hug her, but stopped herself to just pat her shoulder lightly.  "All your hard work paid off!"  
  
Akko pumped her fists.  "Yeah!"  She looked at her slyly.  "I'm gunning for #1 now!"  
  
Diana laughed and winked.  "I'll treat you to a pastry buffet if you take #1."  
  
An excited grin adorned her cute face.  "Really?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yosh!  Cake here I come!"  
  
She smiled at her and looked forward to seeing her beloved grow.    
  
"You're fifth, Lynn!  Good job!" said Minna.  
  
"That's awesome!  Now those girls can't say anything about us!" said Alice.  
  
Diana turned to see Alice and Minna hugging Lynn.  She looked at the first year rankings and saw that Lynn was the only one to make the top 30.  Even during the qualifying exam, Lynn did better than other candidates.  Diana walked over.  "I overheard.  Congratulations, Lynn."  
  
"Yeah!  Congrats!" said Akko.  
  
Fingers signing, Lynn wrote, "Thank you."  
  
Not only was Lynn not from a witch lineage, she had a vocal cord deformity which was a major disability for a witch.  It was amazing that she was able to overcome both.  "This calls for a celebration.  How about I treat all of you to sundaes in our next town outing?"  
  
"That's really nice of you, but you don't have to," said Alice.  
  
"This is a good milestone.  Allow me to do so."  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Minna.  
  


* * *

  
  
Later that evening, she was studying with Amanda's team in the library.  Akko's team had detention and would join them later.  "Constanze, may I borrow your notes on Numerology?"  She missed yesterday's class because she had to go to the office.  
  
Constanze gave her a notebook with geometric designs on the cover.  Diana opened it and stared at pages with a mix of German and Dwarven.  She looked across the table to Jasminka whose notebooks and parchment were stained with smudges of oil and dried frosting.  Judging from her jaw movements, she was chewing gum.  
  
"Here."  Amanda slid a notebook with a clover design.  
  
Diana opened the notebook.  "Whose notes are these?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"But the writing is too pretty."  The words were written in beautiful calligraphy.  
  
"Are you picking a fight?!" said Amanda indignantly.  
  
Constanze pointed to the notebook and then at Amanda.  "It really is hers?" said Diana, still incredulous.  The little witch nodded and made a writing motion with her quill.  That meant that she had seen Amanda write.  
  
"If you don't want it, give it back."  
  
"I apologize.  Please allow me to use it."  After copying her notes, which had more detail than she expected, an idea occurred to her.  With her orb, she checked last year's rankings in the archives.  In the midterms and finals, Amanda ranked #77.  Diana stared suspiciously at the number.  Was she doing this on purpose?  "Amanda, may I look at your Numerology exam?"  
  
"Sure."  After a quick summon, Amanda gave her exam.  
  
The score was 97.  Once again, the number 7 was there.  The 3 mistakes were in the multiple choice section, questions so easy that it was hard to believe she missed it.  The other questions were computation or logic problems that were worth between 10 to 20 points.  For an incorrect final answer, half the usual points would be awarded, so she would lose 5 points at the minimum.  This meant that Amanda was purposely making mistakes to get a 7 in her score.  Why was she playing games with her studies?  Then again, her clan was a bit strange.  They didn't seem to care about her grades.  She remembered Juniper looking so happy when Amanda got her wings.  Perhaps, they cared about something else.  She returned the exam.  "You did really well."  
  
Amanda smiled.  "Thanks."  


* * *

  
  
Whenever they had free time, they studied the plans in Constanze's workshop.  The little witch was constructing a miniature model of the structures on a large table.  Diana was about to pick up a piece, but Constanze blocked her with an open palm.  She shook her head.  
  
"My apologies.  I'll refrain from touching it."  After Constanze moved her hand, Diana bent closer to examine it.  She was amazed at the scale of the detail which even had dragon runes carved onto the wooden surface.  The table had grid lines and a note which indicated which page corresponded to a section of the model.  There were models for three pages so far.    
  
Constanze added a second drawing board for her.  Diana sat in front of it with an orb that contained references for technical Dragon words.  She began the tedious task of translating.  About ten minutes later, the hatch opened and dumped Akko with a bunch of bags on the couch.    
  
"I'm back!"  Akko picked up bags of parts and walked to Constanze who was making models with Eisen.  
  
"Welcome back," said Diana before returning to her work.  With Akko gathering parts, Constanze had more time to study the plans.  
  


* * *

  
  
Diana brushed her hair one more time then sprayed a minty breath freshener in her mouth.  After all the school work and research on the plans, she looked forward to spending an afternoon with Akko.  Even though Akko hadn't found a new hideout, just a picnic would be a welcome relief.  
  
Once in town, Akko waved to their friends.  "See you later!"  
  
"Have fun you two!" said Lotte.  
  
Instead of going to the garden, Akko turned the other direction.  Diana followed her.  The garden was nice, but sometimes, a young blonde girl would walk by in a daze in the most inconvenient times, especially when they were kissing and she had Akko on her lap.  Once the girl noticed them, she left quickly.  
  
They walked away from the town center and after several blocks, Diana saw warehouses.  Were they going to an old warehouse to be alone?    
  
About ten minutes later, Akko stopped at an iron gate bordered by tall cement walls.  Beyond the gate were boats on car carriers.  She swiped a card and pushed the gate.  They walked through the parking lot and past a building.  Just beyond the building, Diana could see a large dock with boats.  She followed Akko through the dock and they stopped near a familiar boat.  
  
"Isn't this Constanze's?" asked Diana.  
  
"Yep!"  Akko put the basket down and moved a ramp.  After putting the basket on deck, she offered her hand.  "Ready?"  
  
Diana took her hand and slowly climbed up the ramp to the boat.  Akko unlocked the cabin door, tossed her cloak on a chair and began to unpack the basket.    
  
"Why do you have her key?" asked Diana as she hung her cloak on a peg.  
  
"While I was helping her with parts, I complained that I couldn't find a private place for us, Constanze gave me her card and key.  She said we could use it on weekends as long as we clean up."  
  
"That's kind of her."  Diana opened the bedroom door and noted the bed had sheets and pillows.  "Akko... Do you mind if we cuddle for a bit?"  
  
"Oh... Ok."  
  
Diana cast a sound barrier and a security spell before leading Akko to the bed so they lay side by side.  She wasted no time kissing her while her fingers worked on her vest.  Within minutes, she had taken Akko's vest and shirt off.  "Are you ready to know how affectionate I can be?" whispered Diana as she licked Akko's ear.    
  
Akko turned her head away while her hand went towards her nose.  "Um... yeah..."  
  
"Oh... that."  Diana took a handkerchief from her pocket and folded it lengthwise.  "If seeing me makes you too excited, this may help.  May I?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Diana carefully blindfolded Akko then she quickly took her vest, shirt and bra off.  She moved Akko's hands to her shoulders.  "If you can't see me, then touch me."  She could feel trembling hands slide down to her breasts.  As fingers explored her nipples, she gasped.  
  
"You're so big... and I'm... I don't have much."    
  
Diana caressed her cheek.  Ever since school started, her dearest was disappointed at how little she grew compared to other girls.  She removed Akko's bra.  "Yours may be smaller, but they're very sensitive."  Her fingers teased her nipples, causing them to harden.  Akko gasped.  "I didn't fall in love with a model on Witches' Illustrated.  I fell in love with a 16 year old girl."  
  
"Y-you did?  Do I know her?"  Akko's voice rose sharply.  
  
She giggled and kissed her cheek.  "Silly... it's you.  You were 16 last year."  
  
"Oh...  I thought you fell in love with a first year just now."    
  
Diana laughed and kissed her forehead.  "I love your quirky mind that sees things differently."  She kissed her nose.  "I love your cute nose that drips when you cry."  
  
"Diana..." Akko's cheeks flushed.  
  
"Be embarrassed, for I love your blushing cheeks."  She kissed each side then trailed kissed to her throat.  "I love the cadence of your voice... your singing."  She nibbled on the nape of her neck and then sucked on it, eliciting gasps.  "I love your gasps."  
  
This time, she kissed down to her breast and poised over an erect nipple.  "I love your breasts."  She opened her mouth as wide as she could take as much of it in.  Her tongue slid across her nipple and she could feel Akko twitch as she gasped.  About a minute later, she moved to the other breast and did the same.  
  
Her lips kissed the middle of her chest.  "I love your believing heart, which has restored my faith in myself and in magic."  Kisses travelled down to her navel.  "I love your belly button when you're asleep."  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"You move around a lot so your shirt comes up."  
  
"Ehehe... yeah."  
  
She moved Akko's hand from her breast and kissed the inside of her palm, lingering on each callus.  "I love your hands which work so hard."  
  
She removed Akko's skirt and trailed kisses down her leg to her knees while her hands slipped Akko's panties down her thighs.  "I love your scars from trying to fly."  
  
Pushing Akko's legs apart, she admired the glistening blossom before her.  "I love you, Akko.  Let me have all of you, heart and body."  
  
"I'm already yours."  
  
Diana grinned and her lips descended on that inviting blossom.  Akko gasped loudly and her legs moved in, but Diana kept them apart.  Her tongue swept over soft flesh.  'So this is what you taste like...' thought Diana.  She noticed a stiffening nub so she teased it with the tip of her tongue before sucking on it.    
  
"Ahhhhh... ahhmmmmmppphh...." Akko's hands moved from her shoulders to cover her mouth.    
  
Diana looked up.  "I cast a sound barrier.  Don't hold it in.  Make as much noise as you need to."  She returned to expressing her love on Akko's maidenhood.  Akko moaned and gasped with each stroke of her tongue which slowly explored folds of quivering flesh.    
  
A few minutes later, she noticed that Akko would tilt her hips to press against her tongue when she licked a certain way.  She smiled and avoided doing that.    
  
"Diana... please... do that again..."  
  
She smirked.  "Do what?"  
  
"Lick it... near the top... please..."    
  
"As you wish."  Her tongue slowly swept up, eliciting more loud moans.  She checked her nails and held her middle and ring fingers together.  As her tongue played with the stiff nub, her fingers probed between the folds of flesh until it found her entrance.  She sucked and gently slid her fingers in, noting how wet Akko was.  Muscled tightened around her fingers while Akko's hands clutched the bedsheets.  Her fingers pressed up and Akko's legs tightened around her.  She pushed against Akko's thigh with her left hand.    
  
Her fingers slid against tense muscles and probed.  Diana watched Akko's reaction and noted which place elicited the most response.  Akko's hips were moving more, pressing her tongue against the nub.  Diana slowed down to observe her beloved writhe in passion.  However, Akko was never one for being patient.  
  
"Diana... please... more..."  
  
"Very well."  Diana twirled her fingers around, pressing against all sides.  Her tongue renewed its teasing.  
  
"AAHHHHH!  HAAAAAHHHH!  AAHHHH!"  cried Akko as muscles clenched around her fingers.  Her hips tilted against her in a slow rhythm.    
  
Diana felt warm liquid gush against her tongue as inner muscles spasmed around her fingers.  Akko exhaled a deep breath and stopped writhing.  Diana smiled in triumph and moved to lie beside her while keeping her fingers inside.  Akko's hands felt for her then she snuggled against her.  
  
Diana kissed her forehead, tasting her sweat.  "How did that feel?"  
  
Akko hid her face at the crook of her neck.  She could feel the heat of her cheeks.  "A bit embarrassing... you saw me and then you kissed me down there.  I didn't know this is what girls do."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat.  "Y-you didn't know?  But why did you ask me to be more affectionate?  I thought you wanted to be more intimate."  
  
"I wanted to be closer to you... and I guess... I was curious what we'd do beyond kissing."  
  
Diana hugged her and planted many kisses on her cheek as an apology.  "Oh, my sweet, innocent love.  I'm sorry.  I should've asked.  I should've made sure.  Are you upset?"  
  
"No.  Just... embarrassed."  
  
Diana moved her hand to her breast.  "There's no need to be embarrassed.  If you're ready, I'll teach you so you won't be embarrassed anymore."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now.  You don't have to see me.  Just touch me and I'll guide you.  Let's get under the covers."  Diana slowly slid her fingers out while pressing against sensitive flesh.  Akko shuddered against her.  After they got under the covers, Diana straddled Akko's right thigh then she took Akko's right hand and held the middle and ring fingers together.  "Keep these fingers together like this."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She positioned Akko's hand between her maidenhood and Akko's thigh.  "Touch me."  
  
"Oh... is this what I feel like?" asked Akko.    
  
Warmth increased between her thighs as Akko's fingers slid against sensitive flesh.  "Yes.  I'm a girl too, of course."  
  
Akko laughed with a tone of relief.  "Thank the gods you're not a boy!"  
  
Diana giggled at her remark.  She guided her fingers to her entrance.  "Do you feel an opening?"  
  
"This gap?"  Fingers probed gently.  
  
Diana gasped at the sensation.  Her maidenhood felt it was burning with need.  "Yes.  There.  Go in."  
  
"O-ok."  
  
She drew a sharp intake of breath as fingers slip across her sensitive flesh.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
Diana kissed her.  "No.  It feels good to finally have you."  She straddled Akko's hand against her thigh.  "Touch me like this."  Her hips rocked back and forth, pressing her sensitive nub against Akko's palm and sliding her fingers inside her heated maidenhood.  "Ah... hah... hah..."  
  
"This is what you like?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  Akko flipped her on her back which surprised her.  She relaxed against the soft pillows and let Akko take the lead.    
  
Still blindfolded, Akko felt her chest and found her breast.  Lips descended and she gasped loudly as her beloved played with her nipples.  Meanwhile, pleasure slowly built between her thighs, causing her hips to respond on their own to Akko's ministrations.  Diana wrapped her arms around Akko to draw her closer.  
  
After Akko had played with both breasts, her lips travelled to the nape of her neck.  She gasped loudly as Akko kissed and sucked skin tingling with delight.  
  
"More... press harder... yes... yes!" cried Diana.  
  
Then Akko twirled her fingers and she writhed at the pleasurable sensation.  Within minutes, her muscles throbbed at the apex of passion and her toes curled in response.  A peaceful feeling filled her and she relaxed.  "Thank you... thank you..."  
  
Akko kissed her.  "No, thank you!  Thank you for sharing this with me."  She put her head on her chest.  "I can hear your heartbeat."  
  
Diana kissed the top of her head and stroked her heart.  "It sings for my love for you."  
  
"I love you too.  I love you so much!"  
  
They lay like that for a while, enjoying each other's company.  Then there was a grumbling noise and Akko's cheek warmed up against her skin.  Diana laughed.  "Let's get dressed and have some cake."  
  
"Yeah!"  Akko kissed her and grabbed her clothes.  As they dressed, she looked at her slyly.  "Maybe if we have more time... we could... y'know... cuddle more?"  
  
Her heart leapt with joy.  "Of course!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks into months.  Soon, it was that time of year.  
  
"We are gathered here to assign duties for the Samhain Festival.  Teams, send your representative," said Prof. Finneran.    
  
"We got rid of Vajarois' curse, so why are they still doing the festival?" asked Akko as they lined up.  
  
"To demonstrate what we've learned to alumnae," replied Diana.  "Together with the students and teachers, they will vote for one student to be the Moonlit Witch."  
  
"Oh yeah!  That's going to be me this time!" said Akko confidently.  
  
On her turn, Diana didn't get summoning but got a respectable fireworks duty.  Akko on the other hand, picked clean up duty.  
  
"Dang it!  I have the worst luck!"  said Akko.  
  
"You ladies shall do summoning," said the glowing sprite between Amanda's fingers.  
  
"By the way, Amanda O'Neill, you have been voted to be Festival Committee Chair.  Please perform your duty responsibly," said Prof. Finneran with a very grave expression that hinted dire consequences in the event of trouble.  
  
"WHAAAT?!"  Amanda's jaw dropped along with the sprite that almost hit the floor.  It protested bitterly and flew out the window.    
  
Akko slapped Amanda on the back.  "Lucky you!"  
  


* * *

  
  
"Diana, please help!  What do I do?"  asked Amanda during dinner.  She was obviously panicking.  
  
"Calm down.  I'll give you a list of things after dinner," said Diana.  
  
Relief flooded Amanda's face.  "Thanks so much!"    
  
They met in Amanda's room after dinner.  Diana outlined what she did last year and listed them on a long parchment.    
  
"Damn, that's a lot," said Amanda who looked pale.  
  
"It is not a small task for certain," said Diana.  "After I finish with my fireworks team, I'll be available to assist you."  
  
Akko squeezed Amanda's shoulder.  "Don't worry!  I'll help too!"  
  
"Thanks!  Diana, if there's anything you want, let me know!"  
  
She arched an eyebrow.  "Anything?"  
  
"Aye, anything."  
   
It was now or never.  Diana took a deep breath.  "I want to know why you're playing around."  
  
"Oh..."  Amanda stared at the floor for a while.  She laughed boisterously.  "I did say anything you wanted.    I just didn't imagine you'd want to know that.  But I promised."  Green eyes gazed at her intently.  "You and Akko can meet me here tonight in the dreamscape."  
  


* * *

  
  
She met Akko at the Luna Nova gates before they walked together to Amanda's room.    
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Akko.  
  
"Amanda is more talented than she lets on.  I feel she's wasting it.  If I understand why, then maybe, I can convince her to take things more seriously."  
  
"Yeah... She acts like a dunce sometimes and then she does amazing stuff later."  
  
At Amanda's door, Diana knocked.  The door opened.  
  
"Come in," said Amanda.  After they entered, she closed the door behind them.  "I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone what I'm about to show you."  
  
"I won't," said Diana.  
  
"My lips are sealed," said Akko.  
  
"Thanks."  Amanda opened the door again.  "Follow me and stay close.  Don't wander away."  She left the room.  
  
Upon crossing the door's threshold, Diana was surprised to step into a narrow, dimly lit hallway instead of Luna Nova's dorm.  "Where are we?"  
  
"My home."  
  
"In Ireland?"  
  
"Nope.  Salem, Massachusetts.  Not the real one though."  
  
"How did we get here?  Are you a dream walker?"  
  
"Nah, this is part of my dreamscape, so it's connected to my room in Luna Nova.  Most O'Neill witches are aware of their own dreamscapes.  Seelie have even more freedom.  They can travel across all O'Neill dreamscapes."  Amanda walked down the hall.  "This way."  
  
They walked into a study.  Amanda took a book from a shelf and opened it.  "Check this out."  
  
The book was beautifully written in calligraphy and had stylish illustrations.  "This looks wonderful.  It appears to be a spell book."  
  
"Thanks.  My dad wrote it.  He also did this one and this one."  Amanda opened several books on the desk for them to look at.  All had similar calligraphy.  
  
Her mind flashed with insight.  "You write like your father."  
  
"Aye.  He was working on these books when he met my mom in the United States.  They fell in love so my dad asked my great gran for her blessing.  She gave it with a condition that if he has a daughter, he'll send her to Ireland after her 7th birthday for her education.  He agreed.  I was born a few years later."  
  
Amanda turned away to look out the window.  "But he didn't tell mom about his promise before they got married.  When I turned 7, that's when he told her.  Mom was furious.  They didn't send me."  Her hands clenched into fists.  "Then stuff started to happen to dad.  You see, my great gran is a Seelie.  If you promise a Seelie something, you have to do it.  If you don't, you get bad luck until the promise is fulfilled.  Dad got into accidents, and then he got sick.  He's been sick ever since.  Still, mom wouldn't send me.  Finally, he asked Aunt June to sneak me out Salem.  After I turned 11, Aunt June came after Summer Solstice and took me to Ireland.  When I got there, dad suddenly started getting better."  
  
She gathered the books and put them away.  "Follow me."  
  
They walked down the hall to a sitting room with a scrying mirror.  A man with red hair was hunched over the table before it.  
  
"'Sup dad."  
  
The man looked up and spoke in a raspy voice.  "Amanda!  You've come home!"  
  
"For a bit."  Amanda adjusted his wheelchair and hugged him.  "These are my classmates, Diana and Akko."  
  
"Hello!"  He gestured to the couch.  "Have a seat.  Amanda, can you tell your mom so she can get refreshments?"  
  
"Nah.  We won't stay long, dad.  I just wanted to stop by and say hello.  Looks like you're working so I'll go say hi to mom."  
  
"Ok.  Stay longer next time."  
  
They walked out of the sitting room.  
  
"That's it?" asked Akko.  "You're not going to talk more?"  
  
Amanda shrugged.  "This is just a dream.  He's not going to remember."  
  
They wandered around the house until they found a woman in the garden.  "Sorry, I should've known she'd be outside.  She's not an O'Neill, so she can't share our dreamscape."  Amanda stood in front of the doorway.  "Stay inside."  She waved.  "Hi mom!"  
  
A woman with braided brown hair looked away from trimming bushes.  She dropped her shears and ran to them.  "Amanda!  Oh, honey!  I missed you!"    
  
Diana's heart wrenched in pain as she remembered her own mother.  Just then, she felt Akko's hand on hers.  Drawing strength from it, she blinked back her tears.    
  
Her mother hugged her then the hands on Amanda's back twitched as if it touched something forbidden.  Her mother stepped away.  "Why are you wearing a cloak?"  
  
"It's cold, mom."  
  
"Take it off."  
  
Amanda sighed and removed her cloak, revealing her wings.  
  
"Seelie!  You stay away from me!  You stay away from my family!  You... You monster!"  screamed the woman.  
  
"Time to go," whispered Amanda who quickly shut the door.  She grabbed their hands and led them through the house to the front door.  She opened it and pushed them through.  
  
Diana stumbled into Amanda's room in Luna Nova.  Akko was behind her.  Amanda closed the door.  
  
"I don't understand.  Why was she mad?" asked Akko.  
  
"Do you know what Unseelie are?" asked Amanda.  
  
"They're like bad faeries."  
  
"Do you know where they come from?"  
  
"No.  I don't remember reading about that."  
  
"Unseelie are Seelie whose hearts are corrupted with hate."  Amanda stared at the floor.  "To my mom, Seelie and Unseelie is the same thing.  She thinks all Seelie become Unseelie later."  
  
Diana's heart filled with sympathy at sight of a mother rejecting her child.  She hugged her friend.  "I'm sorry.  If there's anything I can do to convi---"  
  
"Stop!"  warned Amanda who pushed her away.  "Don't.  Promise.  Anything.  I'm Seelie now."  
  
"I want to help too!" said Akko.  
  
"Thanks, but she's not your problem.  My dad will deal with her.  Actually, I used to think like her.  I thought all Seelie were bad.  But then, I met Aunt June and I saw what a cool witch she was.  I wanted to be like her."  She picked up a trinket of red socks and twirled it around her fingers.  Y'know, I haven't been home since I was 11."  
  
"But we just went to your house..."  
  
"In a dream.  Every year since I left, I wished I could go home.  I figured, if I do badly enough, my clan would think that I wasn't worth it and send me home.  But then, Aunt June wouldn't teach me unless I showed I knew the basics, so I just did enough in school to pass."  
  
"So that's why you're not serious," said Diana.  She guessed that since Amanda couldn't go home, she wrote like her father to be close to them.  
  
"Why do all that work when I might go home?  Low grades didn't seem enough, so I came up with the idea of being a rebel.  I did a lot of reckless stuff like sneaking out, playing pranks and being annoying in class.  I thought if I caused a lot trouble, they'd send me home."    
  
She sighed.  "But I was wrong.  That didn't matter to them.  After I got my wings, I asked gran why I got them despite all the stuff I did before.  She said that my wings grew from the strength of my heart.  I suppose it's true.  After seeing you, Akko and Constanze doing cool things with your magic, I guess I wanted my own magic to make a difference."  
  
She put the trinket back on the desk.  "Then gran told me about dad's promise and why my mom is scared of Seelie.  She told me not to feel guilty or ashamed, that it isn't my fault she's like that.  Gran also told me that I could go home."  
  
"That was months ago," said Diana.  
  
Amanda smiled ruefully.  "And I'm still here.  Something big is about to happen and I don't want to miss it."  She stared at her hands.  "Now that I have my wings, I'm changing.  I can see better in the dark.  My plant spells are stronger."  She clenched her hands and gloom accentuated her sad expression.  "But I can't be a rebel anymore.  I've lost myself."  
  
Akko quickly held her hands.  "No, you haven't!  You're still the same Amanda!"  
  
Her wings unfurled, spreading yellow sparkles around her.  "I'm a frickin' faery!  I'm not the same anymore!"  
  
"So what if you have wings!  It's just another part of your body!  I mean, I'm not any different if I have short hair."  
  
"That's not the same thing."  
  
"If you want to be a rebel, then be a rebel!  That's the Amanda I know!"  
  
"Even if I sneak out, it's hard to hide these at a club.  Normal people will freak out when they see my wings."  
  
"Ok, I admit it's weird in a club, but that's just a club.  You don't have to go to a club to be a rebel.  You know what... I'll be a rebel with you."  
  
"You moron!  I just told you not to promise me anything!" exclaimed Amanda who seemed angry and scared at the same time.  She pulled her hands away from Akko and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"We've been rebels before!  Remember Appleton?  That was so much fun.  We can still be rebels together!"  
  
Amanda looked away.  "It's different this time."  
  
"I'm serious."  Akko hugged her.  "I like the old you, the now you and the next you.  You're the same Amanda to me.  Just think about it, ok?"  
  
Confused green eyes glanced in her direction.  "Is this what you have to deal with?"  
  
Diana shrugged.  "More or less."  
  
"Ok... ok... I'll think about it."  Amanda gently pushed Akko away then turned to Diana.  "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
Diana shook her head.  "Thank you taking us into your confidence."  It was a lot to absorb.  She would have to think about what to do next.  
  
"Good night, sleep tight."  Amanda opened the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" waved Akko.  
  
"Good night."  
  
They walked out of Amanda's room.  Akko turned towards the east stairs which meant she wasn't going to her own room.  Diana followed her.  
  
"Wow... I didn't know Amanda has it rough."  
  
"Yes.  That was quite surprising."  
  
"What're you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know.  I want to help her but I don't know how."  
  
"Yeah... I don't know either."  
  
"Are you really going to be a rebel?"  
  
Akko laughed.  "Why not?  It depends on Amanda.  When the time comes, I want to support her.  I guess I just wanted to let her know that she's not alone."  They stopped in front of her room and Akko put her arms around her neck for a quick kiss.  "Good night."  
  
"Good night, my love," whispered Diana.  She added a kiss to her forehead before going into her room.  It was time to get some rest.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Amanda asked during dinner, "I want to talk about the festival.  Can all of you come to our room after dinner?"  
  
Everyone agreed so they went to her room after eating.  After everyone was seated, Amanda spoke.  "Most of last year's festival was boring.  I want to change it, but I'm gonna need everyone's help."  
  
"Everyone's duties have already been decided," said Sucy.  
  
"I want to change that."  
  
"How?" asked Lotte.  
  
"I'm thinking of having a signup sheet.  People who really want to do the show will sign up for it.  They can also make suggestions."  
  
Constanze unrolled her sleeve.  The Mythril string formed words.  "If you're taking suggestions, then do something for us crafters.  The talent show focuses more on live performances.  We crafters can't show off our skill."  
  
"Ok.  I'll think of something."  
  
"How about giving crafters a space to display their creations?" suggested Eisen.  
  
"That sounds cool."  
  
Diana took a sheet of paper and a quill.  "Allow me to take notes."  
  
Amanda smiled gratefully.  "Thanks."  
  
"Food.  We need more food," said Jasminka.  
  
For last year, there was only a medieval dinner provided to guests.  No other food options were available.  Diana added it to the list.  
  
The Mythril string wrote 'games'.  She added that as well.  
  
"Am I a crafter if I want to show my potions?" asked Sucy.  
  
"Aye, I think so."  
  
"How are we going to hide this from the teachers?" asked Lotte worriedly.  
  
"That's why we need everyone in on it.  I need to talk to the teams.  If you can round them up and bring them to the old school building, that would be great."  
  
"When do you want to do that?" asked Akko.  
  
"Starting tomorrow afternoon after the last class.  It would be suspicious if everyone went there, so just a few teams a day."  
  
Since Amanda was the festival chair, she had the master list of teams.  Each of them would gather 4 or 5 teams and bring them to the building on a certain day.    
  
"Does everyone have their assignments?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes," said Lotte who had a sheet of paper with team names.  
  
"If you forget, Amanda and I will have a copy of the assignments," said Diana.  
  
Amanda held out a fist.  "Cool.  Let's do it."  
  
Akko bumped her fist first, followed by Constanze and Jasminka.  Diana bumped along with Sucy and Lotte.  Akko's team and her bid them good night then left the room.  
  
Akko rubbed her hands.  "This is going to be awesome!"  
  
So this was Amanda's answer: outright rebellion against 1600 years of tradition.  Diana smiled.  "I look forward to it."  
  


* * *

  
  
Diana led her team along with three other teams to the old school building.  When they entered the classroom, no one was there so she had to check the room number to make sure she was in the correct room.    
  
Suddenly, blast of green smoke burst from the top of the front table.  Several girls ducked behind the desks.  
  
"Welcome.  Have a seat."  The smoke dispersed to reveal Amanda, who hovered above the table.  She wasn't wearing her cloak and her wings were visible.  She was also barefoot.  "I'm ditching the festival plans."  
  
The teams immediately babbled questions.  Amanda held up a hand for silence.  "Vajarois is gone, so that leaves the talent show.  Every year, we're just told what to do.  Well, feck that.  We're gonna do what we want."  
  
"I don't want to get punished.  Why can't we just do it like before?" asked Avery.  
  
Amanda waved her wand and replayed Prof. Holbrook's speech about the festival.  "This festival is supposed to show alumnae the 'might and mettle of Luna Nova'.  But what if your lottery pick doesn't match your skills?  Is that a fair way to show your might and mettle?"    
  
She dismissed the image and floated in front of Lisa who cringed back.  She slowly knelt and lifted Lisa's face.  In a soft, crooning voice, she said, "You make the tastiest cupcakes in class.  I really like them."  
  
"T-thank you..." said Lisa, blushing.  
  
"Last year, your team grew a flower monster.  How did it feel to be judged by that?"    
  
She cradled her right arm and tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke in a cracking voice.  "H-horrible."  
  
After growing the monster, Lisa was bitten.  Her right arm was badly injured.  Diana immediately summoned the medics and cast a speed spell so they can rush her to the infirmary.  
  
"You don't have to do the show.  You can bake if you want."  Amanda jumped back and floated on top of the front desk.  "If you want to stick with their plans, that's fine.  I'll accommodate you.  Those who want to keep their lottery pick, go stand in that corner."  She pointed to an area of the room that was lined with vines.  Because of the presence of plants, Diana suspected that there was a hidden spell there.  
  
She summoned an hourglass which spilled sand to its bottom.  "You have five minutes to choose.  Do you do what they want you to do?"  Her wings unfurled, spreading yellow sparkles around her. "Or choose yourself, and show your power to the world!"  Green eyes blazed with challenge while her hands reached out in tempting invitation.  
  
Immediately, Diana looked away in case she cast an enchantment that affected their will.  She didn't want to get caught up in a spell.  Carefully, she glanced across the room.  The other girls were staring at Amanda like moths drawn to a flame.  Behind her, there was a barely suppressed squeal and a whisper of "So cooool...".  A vein throbbed on her forehead.  Amanda was still a show off.  
  
Avery stepped towards the corner, but Blair grabbed her hand.  For several seconds, the two stared at each other, and then Avery sat.    
  
Meanwhile, Barbara and Hannah were glancing at her and shifting nervously in their seats.  Some other teams were looking at her as well.  She wouldn't decide for them.  About a minute passed when Hannah whispered, "What do you want to do?"  
  
Diana returned the question.  "I'll go along with whatever you decide.  What do you want to do?"  
  
"But... but what about fireworks?"  
  
"If the programme changes, are fireworks still needed?"  
  
"Er... I... I don't know..."  
  
The other teams were in animated discussion.  There were several girls that stood but their teammates argued with them.  Floating over the table, Amanda waited by flicking grapes and catching them with her mouth.  
  
"Maybe... we can just do flashier fireworks..." continued Hannah.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well... I... I can't think of anything..."  
  
"Time's up.  Last chance to hide in that corner," said Amanda.  With a wave her wand, the words talent show, crafting, games and food appeared on the blackboard.  "These are current categories.  I'll take suggestions too."  
  
Her eyebrow arched at Amanda's choice of words.  She was implying that by choosing the corner, a witch also chose to hide herself.  She was really pushing them.  Would they choose the safety of the imposed confines of tradition or push their limit but expose themselves to failure?  
  
Amanda floated over to her team.  Hannah and Barbara sat up and leaned back on their chairs, obviously wary.  A clipboard floated nearby and she looked at it.  "You girls have fireworks.  What do you want?"  
  
Diana purposely kept silent despite anxious looks from Hannah and Barbara.    
  
"Maybe we could just do fireworks?" said Hannah with a cautious voice.  
  
Intense green eyes bored into Hannah.  "That's it?  Is that all you can do?"  Diana was glad that she wasn't Amanda's target.  
  
"Er... I... that's... it..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I... I want s-something!" blurted Barbara.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's hard to describe.  I'm not sure if it's ok."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"There's a book I like, and I want to replay scenes from it."  
  
"So you want a play?"  
  
"No, just short scenes."  
  
A twig quill scribbled on the clipboard in beautiful calligraphy.  "Ok.  Think about it and give me a plan by tomorrow night."  With a wave of her wand, a notebook with a clover cover appeared.  "Write it in here.  If your team is ok with it, you can go now."  She handed it to Barbara who took it with trembling hands.  
  
She floated to the next team.  "You're dark dance.  What do you want?"  
  
"Barbara, I'll go with your suggestion," said Diana.  
  
Barbara's jaw dropped and she stared at her for several seconds with the notebook clutched to her chest.  "Y-you will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I... I guess I'll help too," said Hannah meekly.  
  
They left the room and Barbara tried to explain what she wanted as they walked back to the dorm.    
  
"Interesting.  Do you want guests to just see it or to interact with it?" asked Diana.  
  
"It would be great if they could be part of it.  But if that's too much, then just seeing it would be enough."  
  
"If we all work together, I think we can do it."  Barbara would usually just go along with Hannah.  Today, she resisted the comfortable allure of tradition.  Her sudden assertiveness increased Diana's opinion of her.  
  
The notebook's first page included instructions in calligraphy on how to use it.  The pages were a bit unusual since they appeared to be made of pressed leaves.  Some pages had a list of categories and under each category, was a list of teams with their plan.  Another set of pages were devoted to suggestions.  So this was how Amanda was going to hide the new festival plans from the teachers.  Communications by the Luna Nova ley link could be monitored so by using a different means of communication, they would have less chances of being discovered.  
  


* * *

  
  
The days passed and soon it was time to test their preparations.  The Samhain dinner was scheduled to be held in the cafeteria.  The teacher tables were placed towards one end of the room while the guest tables were placed away from them.  The teachers were served first, then the guests, or rather, would-be-guests.  While serving as waitresses, students skilled in illusion marched doppelgangers into the cafeteria and made them eat illusory food.    
  
The real guests were guided from the ley terminal to the courtyard behind the old school building where stalls served food from different countries.  Each guest was given tokens for one entree, drink and dessert.  Beyond that, additional food could be purchased with money and the proceeds would be used to fund the spring field trip.  
  
Diana stood by the tent for Somerset Bakery.  She was dressed in an 18th century costume and offered cupcake samples to interested guests.  
  
"You look like Edytha from volume 15," said a middle aged witch.  
  
"I reckon I am," said Diana.    
  
"You even sound like her."  The witch tried a sample.  "Oh my!  This is absolutely delightful!"  
  
"Have a look see?"  She offered the menu.  Barbara had coached her about Edytha and her mannerisms.    
  
After perusing it for a minute, she asked.  "This sounds interesting.  How do I order?"  
  
Diana pushed the swinging half door and ushered her in.  "This way, missus.  Little lady in red will seat you."  
  
The witch looked around and exclaimed with delight, "This looks wonderful!  It's just like the bakery in chapter 13!"  
  
"This way, ma'am," said Hannah who gestured towards a table.  The Bakery was actually a large tent with a brick facade.  Its interior was decorated with illusions based on descriptions from Night fall.  Many metamorphie spells were used to recreate several scenes within four partitions in the tent.  
  
"Wow!  You have a lot of guests!" exclaimed Akko who was carrying a box of ingredients and potion bottles.  She was helping Sucy with her potion shop.  
  
"Thank you.  Please stop by when you have time."  
  
"Ok!"  She leaned and whispered near her ear.  "You look really pretty."  
  
Warmth flooded her cheeks.  She wanted to kiss her but contented herself with squeezing her shoulder.  "You charmer.  Sucy is waiting."  
  
Akko grinned and skipped away.  
  
When the guests had selected their meal, they were guided to the auditorium in the old school building.  Between rows of tables, display cases contained the work of crafters.  Guests could see their work as they ate.  Above the tables, scrying panes displayed advertisements of crafter shops on the second floor of the building.  Another set of panes displayed the different games available on the rooftop.  
  
About an hour in, Wangari's voice echoed from concealed sound horns.  "We hope you're enjoying the festival!  Beware of bats."  
  
That was the code phrase that the teachers discovered the illusions in the dining hall.  One hour of duplicity wasn't too bad.  It didn't take long before she saw Prof. Finneran, Prof. Badcock and Prof. Holbrook walking towards her.    
  
"What is the meaning of this, Diana?" asked Prof. Finneran.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"All this."  She gestured around her.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"This isn't the programme.  You must salvage this at once."  
  
"I must decline since I'm not the festival chair."  
  
"This isn't right!  Don't you think so, Prof. Badcock?"  Finneran turned left but Prof. Badcock had moved to the bakery's door.  
  
"Dear me!  This looks amazing!  Oh, a sample?"  Prof. Badcock took a sample from a nearby table and tasted it.  "Such subtle flavors!  Did Lisa make this?"  
  
"Yes," said Diana.  
  
Prof. Badcock turned to Prof. Holbrook.  "We must simply have more!"  
  
"Prof. Badcock!" said Finneran with a scandalous tone in her voice.    
  
Prof. Holbrook grabbed Finneran's arm.  "Now, now...  The girls put a lot of effort into this.  Let's enjoy it."  
  
With two older witches tugging at her arms, Finneran had no choice but to go in.    
  
A few minutes later, Hannah came to take her place.  "I heard a sprite spilled soup at an illusion.  When the spill went through, that's when the teachers found out."  
  
"A pity, since it's going so well."  
  
"Thank you for helping.  Barbara really appreciates it."  
  
"Of course.  I'll be back later."  Diana went to Sucy and Lotte's stand.  Akko saw her and waved.  
  
"Busy?" asked Diana.  
  
"Just a little.  Why?"  
  
"I'm finished with my shift.  I was hoping we could look around for a bit."  
  
"Go ahead, Akko.  We can manage here," said Sucy who bagged a customer's purchase.  
  
"Diana, would you like some Happansilakka pie?" asked Lotte.  "Mom brought some with her."  
  
To her surprise, Akko turned a shade of green.  Taking that cue, she declined, "Perhaps later."  She turned to Akko.  "Shall we?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They walked through the various stands and looked at the crafter's displays before going to the rooftop and trying various games.  They were in the middle of a group dance contest with seven other girls when Wangari spoke, "The Talent Show starts in fifteen minutes.  Please come to the athletic field if you wish to watch."  
  
"Do you want to watch, Akko?" asked Diana.  
  
"Nah, dancing with you is more fun!"  
  
Diana smiled.  "As you wish."  
  
They did more dance competitions then went to try games of skill.  A DAM board was also available and they fought against some older witches who were obviously holding back but beat them with just a small amount of health left.  
  
"Good game, girls," said a witch.  
  
"Likewise," replied Diana.  
  
After a few more games, Diana checked her watch.  It was about time.  "I'd like to see a particular performance.  May we go to the show?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went to the field and found seats.  After the summoning act, she pretended to look at her orb and said, "Akko, I'm needed elsewhere.  Please stay here."  
  
"May I help?"  
  
"No.  Just stay here."  
  
"Ok."  Akko looked confused and stared at her like an abandoned puppy.    
  
Diana steeled herself and walked away.  She went behind the stage to the dressing room.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Sucy.  
  
"Sixth row, nine seats in."  
  
"Got it."  Sucy left.  
  
With the crew's help, she changed into her costume.  Meanwhile, Wangari announced, "And now, the moment you've been waiting for!  It's almost time for the ritual sacrifice!"  
  
Three girls waved their wands and a giant jar was teleported to the stage.  When the bell tolled midnight, Diana peeked through the curtains.  Instead of Vajarois, a gelatinous construct stumbled out of the jar and chased Amanda who was dressed as Akko around the stage.  Amanda did acrobatic stunts to avoid the construct which drew ooos and aaahhhs from the audience.  Above the stage, Constanze sat on a platform while her fingers rapidly pressed buttons on something like a Playmaster controller.  A short rod on top of the controller pulsed green light.  Jasminka was dressed as Lotte and assisted Amanda as needed while Wangari acted as narrator.  
  
In front of the stage, Kadie Langshaw conducted an orchestra of instruments by waving her wand.  She commanded them to produce music in time with Amanda's acrobatics.  Diana was amazed at her skill.  She never would've guessed that Kadie was so musically talented.  Last year, her team did the dark dance.  
  
The door opened and Akko floated through while Sucy followed behind her.  Akko's eyes were wide as saucers and her body was rigid in a sitting position.  Diana could only guess that Sucy used a petrification potion on her.  The crew put Akko in a magic circle and splashed goo on her.  Diana took her place on another circle.  The music grew to a crescendo and the crew director raised her hand.  In a few moments, she said, "Now!"  
  
The crew waved their wands and they were teleported to the stage which was covered in green smoke.  When the smoke cleared, Akko and Jasminka were standing in front of her as spotlights focused on her.  She was supposed to curtsey and teleport away.  When Amanda offered the role of Vajarois' human form, she immediately accepted.  Still, Akko was disqualified from the Moonlit Witch contest and never got a reward for removing Vajarois' curse.  Feeling rebellious, she wanted to give Akko a reward.  Hiding her wand from the audience's view, she removed the goo on Akko's face with a spell, leaned down and kissed her on the lips.    
  
The music stopped and with a quick glance, she saw Kadie staring at them openmouthed.  Meanwhile, a collective gasp came from the audience.  Diana stood straight and curtsied before teleporting away in a blaze of light.  A few seconds later, Kadie waved her wand and the horns blared into triumphant song.    
  
Wangari narrated, "A-and so Vajarois was freed from the seed of sorrow!  Cheers for our heroines!"  
  
The audience clapped loudly as Amanda and Jasminka joined them onstage.  They held hands and bowed together.  Suddenly, a green sigil with a red hand appeared near Amanda.  Her grandmother teleported on the sigil and presented a bouquet of flowers to Amanda.  Amanda's jaw dropped as she accepted the bouquet.  Her grandmother kissed her forehead before teleporting off the stage.  Amanda looked up, blushed then quickly backpedaled into the curtains.  
  
Diana followed her gaze and saw about a dozen butterfly wings floating above the highest row of the stands.  The O'Neill Seelie had come to watch.  She chuckled at the sight of an embarrassed Amanda.  
  
"But we're not done yet!  We invite all of you to stay for music, drinks and dancing.  Come back in ten minutes and the field will be ready with a dance floor.  Shops are open for another hour, so get yourself a treat!   Don't forget to vote on the forums for your favorite show, shop and crafter!" announced Wangari.  
  
Instead of having the Moonlit Witch, they created different categories so that more teams can be recognized for their efforts.  Diana continued to hold Akko's hand as they left the stage.  "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
With a few quick spells, they got the goo off and cleaned her uniform.  As they left the dressing room, Akko squeezed her hand and whispered, "That kiss was too short."  
  
Diana's heart skipped a beat at her boldness.  She looked around but there were a lot of girls all over the place.  "Let's go out."  
  
They exited behind the stage.  Diana saw the equipment shed at the end of the field.  "This way."  As they neared the shed, she heard voices.  She put a finger to her lips and as quiet as possible, peeked behind the shed.  
  
"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais ici?" asked Chariot.  
  
Croix shrugged.  "J'ai promis de revenir après avoir trouvé un remède.  Je n'ai toujours rien."  She mounted her broom.  "Je devrais partir.  Je suis seulement autorisée à rester jusqu'au rituel.  Tia..."

  
Chariot grabbed the broom and tackled Croix to the ground.  "Pourquoi dois-tu être si têtue?"  She kissed her.  
  
Diana managed to suppress her gasp and covered her mouth.  
  
Croix broke the kiss and pushed Chariot away gently.  "Mon coeur, ils me surveillent."  
  
"Je m'en fiche!"  Chariot kissed her again.  This time, Croix wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Diana backed away quietly and Akko followed her lead.  "Greenhouse?" suggested Akko.  
  
"Yes!"  They quickly went to the greenhouse and stepped behind a large flowering bush.  There, under the pale moonlight and surrounded by the scent of blossoms, they shared sweet kisses.    
  
"You surprised me," whispered Akko between kisses.  
  
"That was the plan," said Diana as her fingers threaded through Akko's hair.  Using Barbara's idea as inspiration, Amanda suggested that they reenact the ritual to commemorate Akko's team removing the curse.  Sucy suggested not to tell Akko as a surprise and to swap her with Amanda after the seed was removed.  The look of confusion and surprise on Akko's face was priceless.  
  
All too soon, Wangari announced, "The dance floor is ready!  Come and join the fun!"  
  
"I want to dance with you."  Diana caressed her cheek.  
  
"Ok!" said Akko happily.  
  
They went back to the field which had half the stands removed.  Two dance floors were separated by a sound barrier.  The left dance floor had Kadie's orchestra and she was playing classical music.  The right dance floor had a band with two girls who controlled the instruments to play more modern music.  
  
On each side, there was a booth that provided different outfits.  The outfits were prepared by crafters who wanted to show off their fashion skills.  Some dancers wore medieval costumes, others wore steampunk and the rest wore modern formal wear.    
  
"Ehhhh, the line is long!" complained Akko.  
  
"Don't worry."  Diana led Akko near the classical dance floor and took two orbs out of her pocket.  She activated her orb and changed into a format long coat, vest and pants.  A dark gray cloak with white fur was draped over her left shoulder and her hair was tied into a ponytail.  Akko stared at her openmouthed as she offered the other orb.  "Your turn."  
  
It took a few seconds for Akko to notice the orb before she activated it.  A luminous gown clad her slim body.    As Akko twirled around in wonder, the gown seemed to sparkle.  "It glows!"    
  
Diana offered her arm.  "I had it made with luminescent moss.  Do you like it?"  
  
Akko took her arm.  "Yes!  Thank you!"  
  
As they walked to an empty spot, couples turned in their direction.  Amanda danced by and whistled.  Her partner was a ginger with striking blue eyes and wearing a gown of autumn colors which complimented her hair.    
  
They began to waltz and Akko's gown scattered green sparkles whenever Diana twirled her.    
  
"They're like tiny stars!" exclaimed Akko.  
  
"Of course, for you are my sky," said Diana.  
  
Akko blushed and kissed the top of her hand.  "Thank you, my lady."  
  
During the middle of their waltz, Constanze escorted Eisen onto the dance floor.  Constanze proudly wore a formal tuxedo while Eisen seemed embarrassed in her pink and red gown.  They danced at a corner, avoiding the taller dancers who might run into them.  
  
"They're so cute!" said Akko.  
  
"Not as cute as you," said Diana with a wink.  
  
Akko blushed again.  "If you keep showering me with compliments, I might just kiss you!"  
  
Feeling rebellious again, Diana dipped her.  "Why not?"  She leaned down and stole a quick kiss.  Dancers around them gasped.    
  
"You go girl!" said Amanda as she danced by.    
  
"You two look so cute!"  
  
Diana did a double take at the familiar voice and stared at Amanda's partner.  She didn't recognize her without her glasses.  "Thank you, Lotte."  
  
"Lotte?!"  exclaimed Akko with surprise.    
  
"She's quite striking, is she not?"  
  
"Yeah... like... wow!"  A few moments later, Akko added, "But not as striking as you."  
  
This time, it was Diana's turn to blush.  She smirked.  "If you keep showering me with compliments, I might just kiss you again!"  
  
"I... uh... er... You have a beautiful body!"  
  
Diana twirled her and stepped in so that Akko's back leaned against her front.  "Am I holding you close enough?"  Akko smiled and kissed her cheek.  Diana cupped her face and kissed her.  They swayed like that for a while then Diana did a half twirl to return to the normal position.  
  
"I wish we could dance all night," said Akko.  
  
"Me too."  
  
And so they danced, savoring each precious moment as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
To be continued in:  Yuletide  
  


* * *

Author's Notes  
  
In Ep 13, the medics pass by the waiting tent with an injured student.  
  
Kadie Langshaw is based on KD Lang


End file.
